Scarlet Beginnings
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Join Scarlet L. Pikamew, her mate Stormcatcher C. Piksian, as both them and others around them battle through their life, surviving even the worst of fates. Together they'll prove that both halfbreeds and outcasts can belong. My first fic. Please review. Discontinued unless I say otherwise.
1. Scarlet Begins

Disclaiming disclaimer thingy: I do **not** own Pokémon, but we can dream can't we?

Claimer: I do own Scarlet, Stormcatcher and certain other Pokémon in this fic.

_Italics_ are Scarlet's thoughts.

**Scarlet** and Stormcatcher can speak both the Pokémon language and almost perfect English, just thought you'd like to know this since it will be used throughout this entire story.

This chapter isn't intended to be a masterpiece, but the other chapters are much better, that might be because there will be more character interaction from chapter two, and onward.

* * *

Time is not a friend of mine; it forces me to wait. For what exactly, I don't quite know, only Ivory knows and she won't tell because, "It will change the flow of time too drastically and if that happens I might lack either the ability or enough time to restore it fast enough." Tch, she's true to her species that much is for sure.

Who am I? Isn't that the first question that a stranger is always asked? I know it's the first question I usually ask.

I'll answer that question slowly, there are several things you must know about me, things like how I behave, why I am the way I am now, and how come I never seem to behave like I should. These things will be explained over time, ugh, time, there's that word again.

This is my story, or rather, a story that focuses on my companions and I. It is a bittersweet tale filled with more grief, rejection, and pain than you could think would befall most Pokémon . . . And yet still I still manage to laugh . . . Laugh my fears away. Laugh at my pain and my sorrow. Laugh at death, well, not humorous laughter; those laughs are usually during bouts of hysteria. I am still wild and mischievous, but now I've started to settle down, and enjoy what I can of life. I am not insane mind you; I just realize that laughter is what keeps us alive.

Life; there is something that slips through my paws like sand in an hourglass. Hmm, sand in an hourglass, that's another reference to time, is it not? Damn you Ivory, why must you know what I don't? I'm much older than her; I should know these things before she does, just because she's a legendary doesn't mean she's above me!

At least I have something she doesn't: a mate. Yeah, I've found a mate, another outcast that has so much in common with me it's almost scary, and his name is Stormcatcher. He is also a Pikachu half-breed he's seventy-two percent Pikachu, and twenty-eight percent Persian; a forbidden mix, but then again so am I, being seventy-seven percent Pikachu, and twenty-three percent Mew.

_Seriously, who made it forbidden? I mean you'd think that if you made a single rule that says not to do something... It is way to tempting to just obey the rules. We all break rules, hell I rode an electric floor buffer once and that's against four different Pokian laws, which are totally stupid might I add. If you didn't already know, Pokian laws are made by the Elders or legendaries in order to keep things from becoming too out of hand. Although there has been several rules that they've abolished due to the ever-changing world we live in._

When it comes to my heritage, you'd think I'd be unlimited to using attacks due to the Mew blood in me, wouldn't you?

Well, I learned about my psychic powers inherited from my father at a young age, the cute semi-Pikachu appearance I've inherited from my mother hides my true strength. Plus the all attack ability lets me use Teleport and Hypnosis, just to name a few. My personal favorites are: Extremespeed, Blast Burn, Thunder Fang, Pay Day, Aura Sphere, Magical Leaf, Teeter Dance, Blaze kick, Metronome (I like an unpredictable attack), Fake tears, Dragon dance, Petal dance, Moonlight, Morning sun, and Howl.

Okay, so I can't perform basically more than perhaps twenty-two moves perfectly as of yet, and of the following moves I've listed I can only use one or two, but so what if I've yet to master the majority of the long list of moves, or any of the ones I just listed? I've always admired the Pokémon who can use the moves with little or no difficulty.

_Difficulty? With a flip of the wrist they shoot leaves, water, dark spheres, and or flames, it's like a second nature to them. But for me I have to train, focus and learn from scratch._ _I can't simply wave a paw and a giant vine shoot from it. I have to do things the hard way. But according to what I'm told, all Mews have to go through the same thing. So that twenty-three percent of me that is Mew is dominant in the learning area of any attacks outside of electric ones, which is weird since psychic attacks should be included as well._

Now back to my past. Of course, besides Stormcatcher I have Many friends among them are the Pokémon who were injured by wild fights or uncaring trainers. I heal them. Yes, I have indeed become a healer, because nowadays Pokémon need help in order to survive this harsh world...unlike me who is lost in life, and not knowing my full purpose, until that blasted thing called fate reveals itself to me.

Scarlet . . . Yes Scarlet, that is both my name and what I am, my fur is scarlet, my eyes deep brown with flecks of grey in them. Because my fur is that scarlet colour it usually ends up making almost all the superstitious strangers that see me think of me as a bad omen and question my motives, and a few even fear me . . .

Why shouldn't they fear me? I could destroy them all I'm more powerful than my father! _Forgive me, that wasn't my true voice, but the voice of my possessor._

Forgive me for my total emotional breakdowns at times, but I am currently suffering from multiple headaches and flashback. I can read your thoughts so don't ever try to lie to me._Storm tries it all the time, but he's just trying to impress me . . . What a cocky Pokémon he is, and yet it's appealing when it's him._

Said Piksain loves me, even though I've been in so many fights that I've earned a large some of scars. Now I am missing some of my tail and my left ear (my right ear is also torn a bit and there's a gold ring at the base of it, a small token that is used to announce my interactions with humans) giving my appearance both a tough and slightly evil hue. Stormcatcher says it suits me I agree.

I know the routine we'll go through if I voice my agreement aloud after he has said this: he'll say, "You've always been a badass." And that will always end up earning him a somewhat hard smack in his face from my torn up tail to which he will squeak. A little squeal will escape his mouth before he'll get smacked by me playfully, then I will tell him,"Oh my dearest Stormcatcher, I love you so, but one day your immature humor will be the death of you." _And I will be laughing at your misfortune, after all aren't your kind supposed to be graceful? _"But surely you won't ever perish so long as  
I'm around."

Yes this is me; I am a Pikamew, and he's a Piksain. We are really two of a kind and we belong together.

**"Come with me and you will see, all will become clear eventually." **_Great now I'm beginning to sound like my mentor . . . Crap._

The story of my life revolves around more than just my past, there are dozens of Pokémon who have become intertwined with my past and my future, what lies ahead is a mystery. _To everyone except Ivory, Guardian I can't believe that floating tealeaf is aware of my future instead of me! _

Alas I digress.

* * *

Note: My first Chapter. (It's more of a glimpse into her mind, which is so complex that I must keep it brief or you'll get confused.)

This chapter is not too important and you can read the story without reading this one, but it helps give you a hint about her personality.

So,

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**


	2. How Stormcatcher met Scarlet

Normal writing is Stormcatcher telling the details.

_Italics represent thoughts_,

**bold is Scarlet talking**,

underlined is Stormcatcher talking,

and (normal parenthesized) Is other Pokemon talking.

This is from Stormcatcher's P.O.V, but with a twist, we know what Scarlet's thinking, but he doesn't. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Even though I've bought over 260 different pieces of Pokemon merchandise. Wah!

Claimer: I do own Scarlet the Pikamew, Stormcatcher the Piksian, this story, and Fayil the Vulpix. Yay!

* * *

I was alone an outcast. Then, one night I saw her as I was running (from what I was running, I will not tell), she was sitting on the edge of a cliff, hanging over the ocean staring at the moon her hind paws dangling as she watched, she was quite beautiful with her scarlet fur shining in the moonlight she must have been in many fights cause her ears(mainly the left one) and tail were scarred. She had a golden ring in the right ear, it was then I had taken enough of her build to figure out she was a Pikachu, or a Pikachu mix at least. I approached. When I saw she was alone I became curious, having forgotten my current reason for running.

_Since when do Pikachu have red fur?_ I wondered to myself.

At that very instant she happened to turn around and look, or was it a glare, straight at-actually it was more like through- me. **"I'll have you know," **she said with narrowed eyes, **"I'm** **no ordinary Pikachu, I'm a Pikamew a forbidden mix!" **

_How did she?_

"**I said I'm a Pikamew, meaning I have both psychic and electric abilities amongst others." **She was annoyed now that much I _could_ tell.

_He looks different than a normal Pikachu. I mean look at those lightning bolts all over his Light blue-ish-orange fur, and those ears look like a Persians maybe he's a mix too. _

She uses Mean look to try and scare me away but it only makes me like her more. _God she's sexy, she's so hot when she's mad, and I wonder how soft her fur feels. _My mind was on the loose again. Guardians beware. Why of all times did I have to act so pervy? I _never_ act this way!

"**You think I'm sexy?"** She squeaks in pure, unexpected surprise.

"Y...yeah why haven't you heard that before?" I ask, clenching my paws nervously. She's blushing by now, though I can barely tell due to the deep redness of her fur, but its still a blush.

"**N-n-no n-never."** She replies while shaking her head left and right.

"Don't you have a herd or a family?"Another shaking of her head. Hmm . . .

"**No I'm an outcast like you."**

"How did you..." She taps the side of her head and I realize how. "Oh, yeah, psychic I forgot."

"**Its so'k, everyone forgets stuff even meh." **_More than I prefer._

"I'm a Piksian also a forbidden mix and an outcast but you probably already know that." The expression she shot me was practically saying, 'of course I do silly'.

"**Meh names Scarlet, what's yours?"**

"Stormcatcher."

"**H-hi Stormcatcher. Do you like shiny objects?"** She mutters suddenly and I smile at her nervous, yet childish endearment.

"Yes I like shiny objects in fact I have a especially shiny object right here." I pulled out a shiny black onyx marble on a silver chain hoping to woo her. I really had tied the trinket to one of my large, furry ears where it would go unnoticed.

"**Is that a onyx marble?" **She's squealing as she speaks,

"Yes, why?" I ask, goading her.

"**I love onyx marbles is it for me?"** She's basically begging. I'm loving this too much.

"Yes." I'm trying not to grin too much now.

She tackles me knocking me onto the ground she's blushing as she stands holding the marble in her left paw.

"**Sorry. I didn't mean to, I just love shinies. I mean it is soo shiny!"**

As she tackles me, I press my paws out to ease her impact._ Wow her fur is soft as silk. I knew I would be able to cop a feel._ To that thought she slaps me. _Ooh, the devastating bitch-slap. Still it is her soft fur against mine it doesn't really hurt._

"**I wasn't even trying to hit you very hard, you damn pervert!"**

"Moi, a pervert? I am not such a thing, just a lonely outcast who's been captivated by your glorious beauty." Anyone who heard me would have thought I was merely sucking up, but truth be told I had fallen for her and if she didn't realize that, I would doubt her mind reading abilities.

"**Oh so you're curious about how soft I feel all over are ya?" **The sudden change in her voice startled me, I could see a smug, knowing smile cross her muzzle.

My ears flickered, twitching in response to her tone, was she implying more than I knew? "Y...yes ...very."

She put her paws behind her back and walked in a circle around me, eying me scrutinously. **"Well how about a little game with something on the line?"**

With a tilt of my head I ask, "Like?"

She stopped in front of me, her eyes narrowed in mirth, **"A game of chase, well, not quite . . . It's more like a mix of chasing. If you can chase, catch, and pin me, you can feel me all you want. I won't use any special attacks or Extremespeed, just my smarts and natural speed sound fair?" **_Say yes._

I stopped myself in the midst of agreeing, I can't be headstrong without knowing what I might be agreeing to if I fail. "And if I lose?"

"**Nothing much a little bit of the same thing and maybe catching some fish for me to eat...so are you in?" **_Please say yes._

Fish? She eats fish too? Oh, I love her more than before, if that's possible. I'd catch every delicious Goldeen in the pond if I had to, I'd even fight a Seaking if she wanted me to. "You bet, just get ready to lose and don't pout too much when you do."

"**He, he, heke? Me lose? Like that could ever happen. Okay, on the count of three..."**

"One."

"**Two."**

"**Three!"**

She took off and I waited ten seconds before beginning my pursuit. _Wow she's fast! _I follow after her. We ran down the rock to the beach, she stumbles a little as her feet meet the sand, me being part Persian, I naturally have good balance, so I kept up my speed when I hit the sand. I started to gain when she did a front flip and landed/balanced onto her lengthy tail. _Huh?_

I skidded and stopped, my curiosity getting the best of me. I tilted my head and gawped slightly with my mouth agape. It was then she put her feet down with her tail still in the sand "What are you doing?"

"**This!"** She pulled her tail out throwing the sand into my face blinding me for about two minutes.

"What are you trying to do blind me!"

"**Now try ta find meh I'm adding hide and seek to this challenge."** _I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want the fun to end quite so soon._

She must have ran off 'cause I heard her footsteps start to fade, I wiped my eyes, blinked, spat out a mouthful of sand, "bleh!" and glanced around there was a cherry tree with a red tail hanging from the lowest branch. It drew forth my attention at once. I walked over to it and leaned against the trunk.

"Hmm maybe I should grab a few of these cherries, then look for Scarlet." I grabbed a few with my left paw, the once invisible claws popping out as I snatch a small cluster letting it fall into my hungry mouth letting the sweet tangy liquid flow down my dry throat. I glanced up eying her tail for there was also a large cluster of cherries hanging right by it.

"Mmmm mm m maybe a few more before I go." I start to grab for the large cherry cluster only this time with my right paw which has sharper claws I knock it down into my mouth, then I grab her tail and yank her out of the tree she lets out a surprised yelp/yowl as she hits the ground she's now semi-conscious and I quickly pin her. I have won.

_Oww, what happened? I remember being yanked out of the tree, but then, its . . .blurry._ "**Oww my head!" **_I can't move maybe I should try opening my eyes. _

She opens her eyes.

_I see Stormcatcher, he's holding my arms and legs. HE pinned me how did I lose?_

"Hey Scarlet, have a nice nap?" I said with a tad bit more cheek than desired.

"**St-Stormcatcher d-did **_**I**_** lo-lose?" **She's stuttering out of pure shock.

"Yep, I won. I've caught and pinned you." I released my grip.

_He's kind of cute maybe I should..._ She stood up, dusting herself, and faced me with outstretched arms.**" Well then, claim your prize."**

"...?huh?"

"**I like you a lot and I know you feel the same way so if you want me to be your mate, I will be."**

She had been reading my mind again. "Really?"

She answered me with a kiss.

"Does that mean?"

"**Hmm? Oh my fur yesh you can." **I ran my paws carefully over her scarlet fur. Her ears felt like velvet, her tail like cotton, and her pink cheek pouches were as soft as rose petals. "You're so soft."

I shivered as she lifted her arms and runs her silken paws down my back. I flicked my tail playfully, she giggles and she grabs said ttail and pets it. It's a tiny bit scarred but not nearly as much as hers. **"So are you, my little Storm."** I blush as she starts to play with my Persian ears. **"And cute and fluffy too!"**

"Yeah, but don't call me littlle!" I _hate_ that adjective.

She giggled and mussed my ears up. **"Whatever."**

She got up and walked back towards the cliff but continued past. "Where are you going?" I call out, uncertain.

"**Its late, and I'm tired so I'm going home you should go home too." **

"I don't really have a home I'm...a...wanderer." I sighed. _Am I doomed to be alone?_

She stops walking, turns around, shrugs, and walks back to me. _This just might be a good thing._

"**Well since you don't a home, and your such a good friend, and my mate now, would you like to live in my cave, its got lots of places to explore and there's always room for more..."**

"REALLY? I mean really? You'll gonna let me live in your cave?" She nods.

"**Yesh, but in order to get there I'll have to Teleport us there."**

"And how does that work?" She holds her Right paw out it's then I notice there's a silver bangle around it.

"**Just hold my paw and don't let go, until or unless I tell you to." **I grab hold of her paw.

"Okay. Now what?"

"**Just hold on . . . Piiiiiii kaachuu!"** A bright, white, light. Heh, that rhymes! Surrounds both me and Scarlet and I'm forced to close my eyes till about twenty seconds later.

"**Okay, Stormcatcher you can . . .open your eyes now."** I do just that. It takes a few seconds but soon everything comes into focus. I'm in a big clearing a short ways from the surrounding forest.

I look at Scarlet, she's breathing rather heavily. "What's wrong?"

"**It's . . . nothing. I'm just a little tired is . . . all." **She walks forward, swaying a bit, and moves some dead branches in her way I follow, till we stop in front of a huge cave. **"This is my home, there are many smaller caves inside try not to get lost, okay now follow meh and be quiet."**

We walk inside she heads towards the first one. "Do you live in this one?" She shakes her head. **"No." **I give her a confused look.

_Then who does? _

"**You'll see."** I hear a bunch of movement inside. **"Fayil, you okay?" **

(Scarlet, that you? Yes I'm fine.) A voice calls back.

"**Good I've finally found a... A, err...a mate his names Stormcatcher and hes a outcast too."**

(I knew you would someday, may I come meet him?)

"**Yesh you may." **

A Vulpix with its right leg bandaged limps out of the shadows she has green eyes and light brown fur. (Oh my quite a handsome one at that!) I blush lightly, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

(Can he talk?)

_Of course I can. _I think offended

"**Yesh, but he's kind of shy. Storm, say hello." **

"Eelllo." I squeak and trip over my words; both of them start to giggle. _Great why didn't I just faint it would have been better._

(Hello to you too cutie. Scarlet, is he gonna stay here for a while?)

"**Yes, he's gonna be sharing my den for as long as he wishes. I've got to go, I'm** **kind of sleepy. Bye for now. Storm, you can talk to her for a while if you want to my dens the middle cave, if you didn't know please don't be too long, bye for now." **_Fayil will fill him in about meh a little._

And with that she left to her cave. "So Fayil, why are you here?"

(Scarlet didn't tell ya? She takes care of injured and abandoned Pokemon; she's the Healer.)

"Oh were you injured by a wild Pokemon?"

(Yeah, kind of. My trainer pitted me against a Squirtle and I didn't dodge a Skull Bash attack; my right leg broke with a sickening snap causing me to lose the battle. My trainer was so mad he beat me up and left me to die. Scarlet found me not long after and we've become good friends ever since.)

"Wow, that's terrible! Are there others here too?" I say shocked by Scarlet's kindness, and the cruelty of Fayil's ex-trainer.

(Sure are, but I think ya should get some sleep. Tomorrow Scarlet will introduce ya to the others I'm sure.)

"Thanks Fayil and I'll see you tomorrow!" I walked out and headed for Scarlet's den there was cloth, _Must be from humans. _And fur making several little makeshift beds lying everywhere Scarlet was lying on top of the biggest pile asleep there was a piece of paper on the other big pile next to her it said:

Dearest Stormcatcher. I'm glad you're my mate now; I am no longer alone please sleep where ever you want to. I hope you stay here forever. Signed Scarlet L. Pikamew.

I look at her sleeping peacefully, she's so beautiful. I never knew my life could take a turn for the better. I curl up beside her and start to dose off, but first I realize I've gotten something I've never had before_ a MATE!_

00

And soon he drifts off to dreamland and for the first time since becoming an outcast he realizes that he is no longer alone.

* * *

I'm redoiing my chapters now, they needed better punctuation. S.B. is the only fic I'll ever edit this drastically after I've posted it.

I L-O-V-E love this chapter! I forgot to say earlier, Scarlet and Stormcatcher can both write and read English..

Bye for now: Scarlet Pikachu.


	3. Lightning & Thunder

(Normal parenthasized.) Pokemon speaking their usual Pokemon language that has to be translated.

_Italics._ Are thoughts or emphasisis upon a word.

**"Bold." **Scarlet talking.

"Underlined." Stormcatcher talking.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Claimer: I do own Scarlet, Stormcatcher, Fayil and the other characters mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Scarlet's P.O.V

I'm curled up in a ball, very aware of my surroundings. For the first time in so long, I can't hear it. I can't hear anything...You may find it strange for a electric Pokemon to fear thunder, and lightning, but I've always feared the loud booms and the random cracks hitting the earth burning, if not destroying everything it touches does indeed make me nervous.

I had exited my cave not long after waking up and as soon as I was certain that Stormcatcher was still asleep. I had decided that I would watch the thunderstorm that was brewing.

It gets quiet... lightning hits close to where I'm currently laying, I put my ears down to the sudden increase in volume. My tail hurts, I smell something burning, my tail has been singed. **"Ppiiiiii Kkaaaaa!"** I curse loudly. That hurt! I blow upon my tail to help ease the pain.

"Pixx," (Ughh..) **"Pika?" **_I wonder what that was. _"Vuuul! "(Ouchh!) **"Somethings in pain."** I said to myself for no real reason. Sure enough, I spotted a lightly singed Vulpix laying not far from my cave. I carefully walk up to it, it's a male and...it only has three tails? That's pretty odd. _Three tails? That's...odd._ (Oh...my...head..and...my...feet...hurt!)

**"Um, are you okay?"** The Vulpix shot me a look that said 'do I look okay?'. **"I'm Scarlet .L. Pikamew." **I explained, motioning my paws as one might do towards a dangerous creature. (The Scarlet?) He aked, eyes shimmering faintly in the flashing thunder surrounding us. **"Yesh that's meh, what happened?" **(Lightning hit me.) **"Well thats unfortunete, guess you need help...I can help you with all those burns."**

(Please.)** "Can you walk?" **(Yes.) **"My cave is right over here." **he slowly limps into the cave and plops down close to the medical kit I pull out some lum berry extract, thank Gaurdian Pressa had some Pokemon Center junk left over from her old job. **"Hmm, this might sting a bit." **(I can take it.) I rolled my eyes, that's what they all say.

"VVVvvUuuuUUUuuuLlllllLPppiiIiiX!" **"You know, you really should watch your language." **(The fuck I will.) **"Don't be such a baby." **(But it..hurts,) he whines. **"Oh cry meh a river," **I pause, my sentence cut short due to his lack of a name, **"...by the way whats your name?"** (My name... is Voca.)

**"Voca huh? Nice name. Now then, why is it that you only have three tails?" **(Birth defect. I will never evolve into a Ninetails thanks to it.) **"That's kinda sad." **(Actually I don't want... to evolve so its kinda a... good thing.) **"Where did you come from?" **(My trainer abandoned me because I couldn't evolve.) **"Sorry to hear that. Trainers can be so cruel." **(Yes, yes they can.)

**"The least I can do is offer you a place to stay." **(I do need a place to stay,) he said as though I hadn't even spoken. **"Then follow meh."** I lead him to my cave. **"Oh I forgot stay right here I need to do something first."** I run inside the cave and to my den. A smirk of pleasure plastered onto my muzzle.

**"Psst, Stormcatcher wake up."** "Mnnngh? Scarlet, is that you? What's up?" He said, scratching himself in a lazy fashion. **"Nothing much, I just found a newly abandoned male Vulpix that needs a home." **"A male huh? Not that I know how things work around here, but I was thinking. Maybe you should introduce him to Fayil, she's very nice and she's been lonely lately."** "Is she sleeping?"** "Naw. She came in here not too long ago saying she was hungry, and we got to talking, so that's how I know all of what I just said."

I nodded and mock saluted him, but a middle claw was pointing outward as well, I don't believe he ever noticed the fact.** "Okay I'll go see what she's up to. Bye, Stormcatcher."** "Bye, Scarlet." Next I went to Fayil's den. **"Fayil,"** I whispered softly,** "you in here?"** (Yes.)**"Good! Listen, I've found a newly abandoned male Vulpix, would you mind sharing your den with him?"**

(No not at all I've been kinda lonely. Whats his name?) **"Voca, he's only got three tails and he was abandoned by his trainer but he's very handsome." **(Three tails huh? That is certainly...odd) **"That's what I thought when I learned that as well. well I'm going to go get him and I'll bring him down here so you guys can meet. You won't go back to sleep until then, will you?"** (No, I'll be waiting.)

I then walked back to the front of the cave, finding a rather bored Vulpix sitting where I had last seen him..

**"Sorry it took so long, you'll going to share a den with Fayil she's a good friend of mine is that okay for tonight?" **(Yeah, sure.) We walk back into(well I went back, Voca had never been in there to begin with) the cave and stop in front of Fayils den. **"Fayil I'm back. Come here and meet him."**

Fayil stepped out and sat down in front of me. (Hello there, your name is Voca, right?)

(Umm yeah that's right your a-a...) he seemed to stammer upon the name of her species, even though he knew what she was. (A Vulpix, what? Did Scarlet forgot to tell you that?)

(Yeah, she kinda did.) **"...Ppiikaa." **I blush and turn away. (She forgets easy.**"Bite me!"** I was in no mod to be sassed. (Don't get upset, you know it's true.)**"Hhmmnn." **_Yeah, but I'm not going to admit it._ (She won't ever admit defeat, so don't try or you might get shocked.)_ What are you, a mind reader now?_

(Is she mad?) _Beleive it!_I think boldly, arms crossed.

(Beleive it.) **"Ppiiikaaaa!" **I'm rolling on the floor laughing my furry head off. (Is she okay?)

(I must have said something funny, she's fine, just kinda having a crazy moment.)

(Maybe we should leave.) (Ya she's Catching some moonbeams.)At that I flash them a toothy smile,**"Would you like to swing on a star...?"** (...) They then had made up their minds and had both gone back to Fayil's cave, while I stayed where I was, still laughing, clutching my gut from the sudden outburst, still muffling giggles._ My Gaurdian, that was halarious! _I thought.

Standing up I closed my eyes and pictured our den in my mind, after a few brief seconds I opened my eyes and smiled. I was now inside our den, Stormcatcher was still asleep laying on his side.

**"Lazy guy." **"Scar..let...you...r..soo...soft." _He must be dreaming about me...again I saw his first dream about me last night man that was so twisted. _I took my tail sliding it under him and catapulted him across the room(with just enough force to bruise him gentlyP, he slammed against the side of the den, hitting the floor with a thud, while also landing onto his head. "MmMmmnnnggghhhh! Damn you Scarlet I was just having a great dream abou-"** "Meh?" **"...How'd ya know?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of a paw.

**"I read your mind, stupid." **I teased. "...Awww, and it was getting to the good part too." **"About that..I saw your dream again, and... You're twisted if you think that would ever happen. I didn't know you were so in love with meh to dream about doing that..!" **He grinned a very devilish grin. "You haven't seen the grand finally yet." **"Your such a baka!" **I yelled, while I thought about what he was suggesting and shook my head. I really should stop watching his dreams.

**"I'm going to give you that tour today, is that okay?" **"Okay with me. So, what's all these clothes and furs piled up everywhere for, if you don't mind me asking?"** "First off, I don't. Second, some of them are in case of more sickly or injured Pokemon, some are mine, and some are hospital beds for Pokemon who need to spend the night over during bad weather and such."**

"Oh, interesting." **"First things first, follow meh."** I left the den, Stormcatcher following closely behind. I knew where I was going, to the nursery. I watched his expression soften when he saw all the babies and eggs. "Are all those belonging to the Pokemon here?" I shook my head, sadness etched across my face.

**"No, unfortunetly most were either abandoned cause their trainers had little or no patience for weak baby Pokemon or they were found around or near their dead parents or family members." -Sigh- **"So they find them and bring them to you to help, raise, or heal?" **"Yep. Now, then, will you help meh with 'em for a bit?"**

"I'd be glad to." He said with a smile. **"Then you can take care of Sage and Poncho here you go." **I walked towards him and handed him Sage the Eevee and Poncho the Azurill he gave me a look, and I let out a whistle imeadiatly nineteen different Pokemon ran in.

(You called.) Said Sato the nurturing Nidoqueen who had half of her horn missing. **"Yes, I need help with all of the eggs and babies Sato, oh and meet my newly found mate Stormcatcher." **

(Oh mighty healer we are overjoyed at the news of your finding of a mate!) Trilled Flyaway the Farfetch'd who is one of my closest friends.

(And I too am glad now maybe now you will be happier and less lonely.) said Pressa the female Chansey who had become a close friend as well. **"Thank you both, but right now the babies are waking up and they are oh so hungry."**

(The children need our help for they are young and hungry. I will go fetch some food.) Sweetly said Pressa as she ran outside to gather more berries the storm had stopped and the sun was shining through the clouds that were thinning even as breathed.

(I'll go help her as well.) Declared Yukai, a male Abra and my mentor(he had taught me more focused methods of using my power ovr he long years of my tradgic life, and he continued still to enlighten me to new things).

Storms P.O.V

"So, uh, how exactly do I take care of the these two babies?" I asked, shuffling my feet nervously. (I will show you my new friend. I'm good with children. By the way, just so you know... My name is Deki.) Said a _small_ male Pikachu with pink fur. "Wow! Your small!" I said in astonishment while looking down at Deki, who indeed I dwarfed. (I'll pretend I didn't hear that.) He grumbled while drawing circles in the sand with a fore-paw.

"Er, um, sorry. It's just that I just think your an odd size is all." (It's okay. Scarlet is always teasing me about being small and **_-_**sigh**_-_** pink.) "Well, why don't you tease her about being red and scarred and such?" (Ever been bitch slapped?) I nodded, knowing where this was going. ('Nuff said. Now then, you're not holding them right, let me show you how it's done.)

I handed him Poncho, who had started crying. (You're holding them like their melons. Hold them like so,) He said shifting his arms so he was now cradling Poncho, who immeadiatly stopped crying and started laughing as he tossd her upwaard and caught her gently. (See, now you try.) "Ok. Like this?" I said while shifting Sage like Deki had shown me, not bothering to toss her or anything. (That is correct my friend.) Needles to say that I was quite happy with myself. "So, ehehe how did you meet Scarlet?" I asked, eying the pipsqueak of a Pikachu.

(It was 5 years ago. I was out in the forrest, merely a newborn and freshly orphaned pink Pichu. Both my parents had died and I was just a measly three days old, barely able to walk or wail, let alone fend for myself, when out from the bushes ran a Chansey who spotted my parent's mangled bodies and then me. She grabbed me by the scuff of the neck. I was to weak to fight or really flail, and so she carried me all the way to a cave, I figured I was gonna die, so I watched a scarlet-furred and young Pikachu walk up to the Chansey she looked at me, looked at my fur, then she spoke. And she said, **"Pressa report. What is that, and where did it come from?" **The Chansey, I guess her name was Pressa said that I was an Pichu orphaned and too young to fight, so Scarlet raised me and I grew up here, occasionally getting into brawls with other cubs, kits, pups, chicks, and such. I soon evolved after my first couple of half-decent battles.)

"Is that Chansey Pressa?" I said pointing to said Pokemon as I refered to the Chansey who had just walked in carrying many kinds of edibles followed by a wise Abra carrying the same great armfuls of a variety of edibles. (Yes, she was once a Pokemon Center Chansey. So, she has a greatly vast experience with injured and hurt Pokemon as well as tending to youn infants.)

"Why is she here if she worked in a Pokemon Center?" (Don't really know...never asked before.) I noticed his gaze shift, he showed litle interest in any females, instead his eyes lingered upon the Pokemon of the more 'masculine' type, even now, he'd look me up and down before looking away. But I ignored it. "Aww widdle Sage is sooo verry key-yoot! Yes she is." I coo to the Eevee. (Let us not forget Poncho she's also adoerabble, yes she is.) The two Poke-children both start to giggle and squeal with happiness.

End Stormcatcher's P.O.V

-

Begin Scarlet's P.O.V

_Wow Storm's getting pretty good with baby pokemon. _Him and Deki were talking about the babys, I noted that much out from the corners of my eyes. (Mistress Scarlet I've brought food.) **"Good job Pressa. Please report, how is the forest?" **(Well, the Paras are happy, and the Scyther are looking sharp, so everythings fine.) **"Good and the dainty little lake with the sickly Poliwags?" **

(Your Rain Dance brought them enough rain to fill their lake and thus causing them great relief. Some are even starting to evolve.) **"You have pleased meh with your report and these simply scrumptious edibles please go take a break my friend your always thinking of others and never yourself." **

(If you insist, mistress.) She said as she walked out of the cave to her den, at least I hoped she'd gone to her den, she always refused to rest whenever someone was in need. **"Storm, here!"** He handed Deki the baby Eevee and ran up to me. "Yes... er mistress... Scarlet? He said a tad confused.

**"Scarlet works just fine from you, would you like to hatch a Pokemon egg?" **"...I don't know how.." He whined pathetically. **"I'll show you how then, k?" **he nods, I walk over a few feet and up to the egg corner, where many fire types rest and keep the eggs warm and pick up an egg, **"Ok, see this ones got two purple lines and is light blue... so it's a Wooper egg, first thing is you rub them gently for awhile and the-" **The egg begins to rock back and forth then it starts to crack followed by a bright light and out pops a female Wooper.

(Hello world.) It woops. **"Hey Dupont, take this newborn and put her in the splashpond she needs to stay damp and give her a name okay? I'll trust you with the rest." **A male Quagsire reaches out and gently takes her from my arms and takes her to a little pool of water. (I'll name her Fip,) he shouts proudly. **"Okay now, Stormcatcher, choose any of them and I'll tell you what they are, and then you can figure out which one you want to hatch." **

"This one?" **"Jigglypuff." **"Thi-"** "Panphy." **I go through about another five more until he asks, "Are there any that you don't know?" **"Only those three." **I point towards a trio of odd looking eggs. "Then, I think I'll chose this light green one." He picks it up and does everything just like I did and it hatches with a bright flash of light...

After the light cleared, I saw what came from the egg sitting in Storm's arms, and my eyes lock with its own ruby red orbs. **"Holy Grimer what is that?!" **I said referring to the albino Celebi that had came from the egg, who although she was only a third as big as me was still trouble. "It's a she, and _her_ name is gonna be Ivory. Isn't she cute?" **"Stupid excuse for a flying tea leaf." **I mutter under my breath.

"I heard you." **"Damn your feline ears!" **"I hear you." **"S-sorry." **"No, I meant I agree with you." **"Oh... Oooohhh! Oh, yeah! I got to show you the other dens and parts of the forest still so follow meh." **So we left the nursery with Ivory flying(if you call plummeting to the ground half a dozen times and me biting back laughter at her misfortune flying that is) behind me and Stormcatcher following us while 'bii-ing'(unfortunatly) and headed to the next den which is the arena.

**"Here is the arena, where we settle our differences or learn and/or practice new moves, or choose evolve." **I said refering to the many piles of evolution stones that are heavily guarded by a bunch of strong looking Pokemon. "Wow! This place is huge! It's Kinda like a brawttle field!"

_I don't know what that is, but he doesn't need to realize that._ "Bibi!" chimed Ivory. **"Oh, let me tell the others the news of Ivory." **I rolled my eyes, **"PIIKAA!" **I yelled, letting reddish sparks fly from my rosewater coloured cheeks. The process of which hurt enough to make me clench my paws, but I would have done so anyway.

The others looked my way, amoung them sat Pressa treating a bruised Bellsprout. They stopped cheering and fighting and then, they all ran my way skidding to a halt not far more than two fet from me. **"Hello my friends, how are you today?"**

(Fine mistress. We hope you are fine as well, Pressa has told of your mate, but... Whatever is that odd looking Pokemon?) Asked Kousa, a male Sandshrew. **"That Kousa is a Celebi, rare time traveling Pokemon. Her name is Ivory." **(Ooh helwo Ivory. I'm Kousa!) Ivory started to float about, waving and being mischivious, not to mention pretty annoying, oh she irks me so.

(My she's quite friendly ishn't she?) Said Taisei a rather odd looking blackish-blue coloured Raichu who wears his battle scars with pride just as I do. **"Yeah, she is. She needs someone to take care and teach her manners. Would you mind Taisei?" **_I really want her off of my hands,, so say yes. _(No, I would be honored to raise such a rare child.) he said so we left Ivory with him back in the arena.

I pranced back to my den, while I sung one of my songs to my self. **"Reach out and catch a star, it's not that far. You can wish for a friend, but only then will you know the truth in yourself that blends. Shimmering tear drops fall from the sky, somebody knows but nobody will ask why. When you are alone and your scared, just ask and I'll be there. Reach out and catch a star, it's not that far. Maybe your wish will come true, but that, my friend is up to you..."**

"Your voice sounds soo beautiful." I jerked upon hearing his voice, I had totally forgot he was still there. **"Thanks, but we've been through a lot today so lets go back to my den ok? I'm sorry I couldn't show you every inch of this place, but hey, stuff happens, we'll try our best tommorrow, okay?"** "Ok. It's getting dark outside anyways."

We went back to my den and fell asleep, little did we know what choatic things were instore for us in the upcoming future...

* * *

Good. I'm doing good, sorry for not updating, but school is a very time-consuming activity/torture.

And yesh I do own the other pokemon characters (Caught in games and given special nicknames/personalities.) And some were born from my imagination. I might add someone elses, if they wish.


	4. A Sad Memory

"So, Scarlet, I've been meaning to ask you something a bit personal," Scarlet's mate Stormcatcher began. "Sure Storm, shoot." She replied, unaware of what was about to happen. "How did you get here, I know you weren't born here, you're too. exotic. And where is your family? Like for instance your mother, what became of her?" Stormcatcher asked completely unaware of the emotional dam that was about to break.

Scarlet was hit by a painful flashback that cut to the quick and stabbed like a knife.

_/Flashback/_

The mother set the newborn down in the tall grass, and then she fled. It was for the best that she leave the child behind, for she wanted a piece of her survive this gruesome deathtrap. She was now on a death mission, distract the enemy from the child, so it could survive to see another day, that was her main goal. The children were to live, but not her, she was going to die. It was inevitably written in her pursuing enemy's red eyes. She hoped her child would be okay.

The Houndoom was gaining on her, that tumble through the thorny bush had backfired onto her harshly, the hellhound had merely burned its way though the bush while she had been jabbed like a fluffy pin cusion. She looked back, her frightened reflection was visable in the Houndoom's eyes that was how close he was to her now, she was a dark orange Pikachu with hazel eyes.

After she knew that the Houndoom was far away enough from the child she stopped running and stood her ground. She would die fighting, she let out a war cry praying that her attacker would be killed in the explosion she was going to try and make. And he already knew she would die, she just wanted to take someone else with her, someone who was unjust and hellacious.

Letting the sparks of anger and sadness fly from her cheeks, she clenched her jaw an rapidly let all her electric energy out at once, sending enough electricity to cause an explosion. The sonicboom stuck the Houndoom and killed it, while at the same time the Pikachu, singed and battered while knocked down onto her stomach recieved the same. She weakly lifted her head up and watched it(the Houndoom) flop onto the ground she sat up looked at the dead Houndoom she then closed her eyes and said "I have won, ay my children live to see tommorrow." Falling back to the ground, she then closed her eyes and died peacefully knowing her children was safe.

Meanwhile...

A small, scarlet baby Pikachu halfling was crying, she remembered, her mother had told her she would no longer be with her, and to close her eyes and to imagine a cave in her mind. She bawled even more, but she did just that and before she knew it she was in an empty cave.

She opened her eyes and was shocked to see herself inside of the very cave she had imagined in her mind. Speaking in human toungue **"How did I do that?" **_Was it magic? _She said, to no one in particullar. (You're part Psychic, that's how.) Said a unfamiliar and unknown voice.

**"Who, um, who said that?" **_I'm not alone._ She thought and jerked in the direction the voice had come from, but there was no one there.

(I did.) she turned and came face to face with a Abra. She shrieked and backed away, her legs trembling. **"Oh, is this your cave? I'm so so sorry, please forgive meh." **_Please don't hurt me. _She apologized mostly out of fear.

(No, it is not my cave. I just came here because the vision told me this is where the Great one would appear today, and that she would be the Healer of the Pokemon.) **"Vision? You mean you can see the future?" **She asked, curiousity overcoming her immense fear. (Yes and you can too, oh Great Healer.)

**"Healer, meh? But I'm nothing important, just a puny little Pika-" **(Mew.) **"What?" **(You're a Pikamew. Your father was a Mew.) **"That...would explain the matter of how I could always read others minds and how I'm able to do things beyond a common Pikachu's h-heritage. At least I hink it w-would."** She murmered.

(You can do almost anything, if you learn to use your abilitys that is.) **"Then, will you teach me how to use my powers and talents?" **(Yes, but it will take much time, so lets begin first thing tommorrow.) **"Ok." **(My name is Yukai, young healer.) **"I figure you already know meh name, but I'll tell you it anyway just in case you don't. My name is Scarlet." **

(Now that we know each other, try to get some sleep. There's a nest made out of grass and hay for you to use as a bed, over there. It's not much, but for now it should be soft enough for you to get a good night's sleep.) Yukai said as he pointed at a bunch of twigs, blades of grass,and hay. Scarlet merely nodded and lwalked over there quickly laying down and falling asleep. Dreaming about her future.

The next day...

A bright amarillo orb rose into the azul sky, and many creatures began to stir. A scarlet coloured Pikamew still sleeping inside of a cave, murmers in her sleep. Then an Abra comes into veiw.

(Scarlet, are you awake? I need to show you something important.) It calls. A scarlet ear twitches, and a pair of black eyes open. **"What is it Yukai? Why so early?" **She tiredly squeaks, as her head starts to bob. (I'm going to teleport us to the place I want you to see, Ok?) **"Mmmm kay." **She replies still drowsy.

Then, they diappear in a white flash of light. (Here we are.) He announces. Scarlet's jaw drops, as she instantly becomes wide awake. **"It's amazing. Soo beautiful!" **She oohs and ahhs in bliss. She's standing on a cliff that overlooks the ocean, and right below her is a beach filled and teaming with life.

**"But why are we here?"** (Today is the start of your training, and here's your first task, each Pokemon has something different to teach you, and I want you to learn as much as you can today without me here.) **"What?! Alone?" **(You're going to need to become independent, and the sooner the better. Besides, I'll come back at sunset and find you ok?) Scarlet nodded. **"But what if I'm in trouble before then?"** (I'll come as soon as I possibly can, all you need to do is call my name.)

After he teleported away she decided to explore the beaches fauna. She slid down the side of the cliff and bumped into a Farfetch'd. **"Oh meh gosh, I'm soo sorry! I should've looked before I slid down here, please forgive meh!" **She apolagises repeaditly. (It's alright, my name is Flyaway, and I'm not upset the slightest. In fact, that was more of a pleasant surprise if anything.) He said in a cheerfilled squawky voice.

**"Mine name's Scarlet and I was supposed to learn from the Pokemon around here. My mentor told meh every Pokemon has something different to teach meh. Is there anything you might be able to teach meh?" **She rambled on, frightened to a bundle of nerves.

(Actually, I do. You see, all Farfetch'd are skilled in the art of swords and weopons and the like. This leak I hold isn't just a tasty little treat you know, it's also a perfect weapon for cutting, slicing, mincing, dicing, bopping, smacking, and just about everything else weapons do.) He replied, waving the green stick through the air.

**"Really, can I learn, and will you teach meh?"** (It takes a while, and I really haven't a place to stay so I'm afraid I ca-) **"You can stay with meh!" **(Huh, come again?) He twittered out in confusion.

**"I have this cave. It needs a little fixing here and there, but I'm sure you can stay! It's got oodles of room and you can even have your own little area if you so desire one there." **(That's the best offer I've heard yet! It's a done deal!) He exclamed holding out his wing, which Scarlet happily shaked.

**"I'm actually supposed to meet more Pokemon, so let's go!" **She exclaimed, as they took off to the oceans edge. **"What are these?" **She asked as she picked up a shell. (Those are seashells, by the seashore.) He replied kindly. Scarlet put one against her ear. **"I can hear the wind blowing inside of them." **(That's not wind! It's the sound of waves rushing!) Exclamed a bubbly voice.

Scarlet jerked, she was not used to all the sudden surprises. _Damn it I'm twitching like a Ledyba on a hot wire!_ (Oh, oh dear I scared you didn't I? Oh, I'm so sorry.) Said the voice,which had come from a weird looking purple shell.

**"Excuse me voice, just what are you?" **Scarlet asked timidly. (I'm a Shellder.) It said as it opened up and a black blob with eyes stared outward at her. By now Flyaway had said he would wait for Scarlet beside the cliff where they'd met. Something about water ruining his perfectly groomed feathers, but Scarlet knew he wasn't that vain, he just couldn't bare to get a whole layer of salt off of his feathers well enough to fly off if he got to close to the ocean water.

**"Hello! I'm Scarlet and I was wondering, if you could teach me anything?" **(Why, yes! You don't know how to swim do you?) Scarlet shook her head.

(Well I'm not the best, but let me show you a little bit to get you started. Here walk into the water until it's up to your shoulders.) Scarlet did just that. _Oh my gosh! Talk about a shock to the system its soo co-co-old. _Scarlet felt herself begin to shiver. (Now don't fear the water. Just go with the flow.) _Go with the flow, go with the flow, go with the flow, go with the flow, go with the flow._ She chanted over and over inside her head.

She felt herself begin to move and she relaxed herself, she began to feel drowsy, and fell asleep listening to the waves. _I wonder where I'm going?_ _Who cares as long as you get there. Yeah._

(Where did you come from little Halfling?) A deep voice called out to Scarlet. **"Munnugh. Hugnh? Aaahh! Where am I?" **She screamed upon finding herself far away from the shore. (Whoa, calm down there! I'll help you out.) Scarlet felt herself lifted up by something. She looked down and came face to face with a gray Dragonair. (Hello there, you look like you need a lift.) It explained.

A little bit later...

**"Thank you! Bye now!"** Scarlet shouted as the Dragonair disappeared back into the ocean blue. At first its head was all that hadn't submerged, then its white ears and then it was gone, as though the ocean had swallowed it. Flyaway flew down and began to twill. (So who's this mentor of yours?) **"He's an Abra, and his name is Yukai."**

(Abra eh? Them mons are experts on Psychic powers. Sounds like one of the very best.) **"Yeah... Anyway, about my cave I mentioned earlier, it kind of needs work, so, you'll probably have to help around in it."** (Okay with me, I'd much rather a home than just the wings on my back.) _Besides she's the nicest Pokemon I've met since as long as I can renember. _Scarlet liked the way he thought about her a lot, he made her feel important...

A white flash appears and there stood Yukai.

(Ready to go back... Hey now. Who's that?) **"A new friend without a home, can he stay with meh? Pleash?" **Yukai sighed, _I have a feeling there will be others. _(Yes, he can.) Scarlet heard his thought, but stayed quiet due to grattitude.

They went home and began work on the cave with her best friend Flyaway helping.

Skip to next day, mid morning...

**"Yukai, I was wonderring...where is my mother, what has become of her?" **Scarlet asked half knowing the truth, but trying to deny her heart that it couldn't be so. (...She's dead young one.) he said, trying to be as frank as possible. **"What?! Where? Show me!" **She demanded. (Are you certain? It's not a pretty sight.) **"I know, but I must... I-I really just need to see her." **_I must say goodbye at least. _(If that's your wish... I shall.) He said with a shaky breath. he Teleported her and himself to the place of battle. There layed the remains of two Pokemon, a burnt Houndoom and a orange Pikachu. **"Mother...I'm sorry. It's my fault...You'd be alive still if it weren't fer me." **Scarlet sobbed as she ran her fingers through her mothers fur.

_/End Flashback/_

Tears filled Scarlet's eyes.** "I don't want to talk about it!"** She said as she ran off, out of the cave and into the forrest.

* * *

A tad bit sad? Yes, no, maybe? Then **Reveiw,** Damn it!

Sorry feeling a little neglected...don't know why.

Make me happy...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

P.S Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Ain't it a shame.

Claimer: I do own my characters.


	5. Running out of my mind and into yours

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But I'm not going to let that get me down!

_Italics are thoughts(uh, duh)._

**"Bold."** Is Scarlet speaking.

"Underlined." Is Stormcatcher speaking.

(Parenthesis.) Is other Pokemon speaking their Pokemon language which is in turn translated.

This chapter switches from Scarlet's P.I.T (place/point in time) to Stormcatcher's P.I.T a lot. Note: A P.I.T is not a P.O.V, so it doesn't involve a first person veiw, it involves a third person veiw...

* * *

Scarlet ran, it was all she could do. She didn't know where she was going, but it sure as hell beat where she was at. _Keep running._ She was curently running blindly through the dense vegatation of the forrest. Tears making dark streaks down her face. _I'm so sorry mother, It's my fault. My fault. I'm to blame. _She didn't notice she was leaving her forrest, but she didn't have half the mind to care. _Getting tired._

She stopped to catch her breath, her mind a blur. She thought she heard something or someone behind her, following, but when she looked there was no one there.

_Must have been imagining it or something._ Scarlet sniffed the air, she smelled something. "**Death."** She sighed and raced off following the stench, forgetting about her current breakdown or even her very reason for being in the area.

Unknown to her a pair of crystal blue eyes had been watching her closely. And the blue eyes narrowed dangerously, malice flickering into sight before being drowned in a sea of decieting calm.

As Scarlet came upon the scene. She stopped, stood up, and slowly walked up to the body sniffing. **"Quilava...There's something else..." **she murmered as She eyed the body's crouched position it looked as if it was trying to protect something. Bending down, she smelled a faint scent of a young one. **"Is it even possible?"** She asked lifting the stiff Quilava up. Indeed it was, perfectly sheltered from the harsh world lay a baby Cindaquil.

**"Oh, my gosh, it is!"** She shouted, causing the Cindaquil to stir. Her eyes widened at the sight, the Cindaquil was a young one and was about to wake up. (Mama?) It asked in a soft feminene voice. She started to shake her head, but stopped.

**"Yes, I'll be your mother from now on, young child." **(I wasn't given a name. May I have a name?) **"Your name shall be... Tika. I am Scarlet." **(Tika? Hmmm. Me likee.) Scarlet picked the young one up, and carried her away from the corpse of her previous mother.

She felt like singing, so that she did.** "You said there was no going back, that I must go forward. I say leave me be it's my choice, not yours. You sigh and turn your back, and leave. Who knows where your dissappointment will lead you. But my path looks sadder with those harsh words."** (Your voice, ish so pwetty.)

**"Thank you dear." **Scarlet said feeling a sliver of joy glowing in her heart, brightening her mood. _I can't remember why I came here... Why does my head hurt so?_

**0000**

(Nice moves, my friend.) Flyaway twilled low and sarcastic. "What...did _I_ do?" (_You_ asked about her past, probably made her remember her childhood, and let me tell you it was very sad.) "I...I-I didn't mean to." Storm said as he weakly defended himself. (Even by accident it's the sad and awful memories that follow afterward that she'll have to suffer through.)

_I watched her grow up, healing and toughening herself. Ever since that day at the beach. I was always her crying shoulder. Scarlet, forgive him for the old wounds he has unintentionally tore open once more. _Flyaway thought. "I'm going to get some fresh air and visit Ivory." Stormcatcher said as he left. _Perhaps, she can cheer me up._

**0000**

_Tika, you're such a sweet child with such a sad past. Kinda reminds me of...Myself. We're so alike...it's almost too much of a coincidence. _Scarlet thought, questioning why she had found the Cindaquil. Was it fate, destiny, or perhaps chance. _Probably all of the above. I do know that fate loves to screw me over._

(What's on your mind, Mama?) Scarlet jerked. **"Nothing, Tika."** She lied. (I will always miss my real mama,) Tika murmered. **"It will be okay. You're safe with meh now." **(Are you going to take me in?) **"I've already done just that." **(Thanks, Mama Scarlet.)

**"Your welcome, my little Tika Tavi."**

**0000**

"You do believe me when I say It wasn't my fault, right?" Storm asked, his eyes desperatly pleading for someone, anyone to side with him. (Yeah, sure man, sure. Point is, Scarlet has a tender spot when it comes to her past.) Deki, the pink-furred pygmy Pikachu squeaked. "What say you, Ivory?" he asked, turning to the Celebi, just to see if he had been wrong even in her eyes.

(I think you should watch what you say more often.) She said, feeling a little angry at his poor word choice, of course Deki translated it seeing as she was still speaking partail baby talk. "Your right. My choice of words were a tad insensitive." He agreed as he got up, and ran out into the forest. (Wait! Where's ya going?!) Deki yelled. "I've got to find her, it's my fault she ran off!"

He yelled back. (Couples with Troubles...) Ivory murmered. (Tell me about it.) Deki replied.

**0000**

Scarlet had just realized something, _I don't know where I am, let alone why I was running. All I renember is running as far away as possible, then stopping to catch my breath and smelling Tika's mom's dead body._

**"Tika, you wouldn't happen to know where we're at, would you?" **(Momma mentioned a place called Shade Forrest or something like that.) _I've heard of this place, this is the forrest Storm came through. Oh great, I'm in dangerous unfimilar territory. Basically I'm up shit's creek without a paddle._

**"Tika, how did you get here?" **(Mama was running from a Pokemon, I don't know what kind, and when she ran into this forest it stopped chasing us, but something else did. I don't know what, because I passed out.) Tika sobbed and then began to wail.

**"Shhh, shh, it's okay. I'm going to take care of you now." **Scarlet heard another rustle behind her. _Someone's following us. _She kept her cool and acted oblivious to the possible threat, **"Did you ever know your father?" **Tika shook her head, (Momma said he's dead.) **"Brothers, sisters?" **(A brother, but he wasn't with us.)

**0000**

_I can't believe she ran into Shade Forrest. After all that I told her. I mean I almost died there just cause I was tresspassiung, and its way too dangerous, even for Scarlet! _He then began to mentaly scolded himself.

He had recently heard from a passing Pidgey that a scarlet coloured Pikachu-ish creature had entered Shade Forrest, and that had freaked him out, that was a very rough forest! _I nearly died! Scarlet please be okay! If you get hurt or worse... I don't know what I'll do!_ he mentaly pleaded as he took off at a breakneck speed towards said forest, his paws pounding the ground.

**0000**

_I can't teleport, it's too risky, she's too young, only certain Pokemon can withstand the teleportation proccess and survive undamaged. Now what can I do? Something or someone is following us and I really don't have any way to prtotect us hmm... what to do._

(Don't worry we'll be alright.) Tika assured her as if she could read Scarlet's mind. **"I suppose so." **Scarlet murmered, a tad bit shooken by her words. _Tika, let us hope your words hold strong._ There was currently a flock of angry looking Skarmorys glaring at them with malicious intent.

(Well, well, well, what have we got here? A couple of trespassers.) A large one with a scar across it's left side said, ruffling its feathers viciously, the sound of its metalic feathers clashing send chills down Scarlet's spine. ._He must be the leader of this little flock. _(What ya going ta do ta them, leader?) asked a half baked fledgling. Scarlet had just had her thoughts confirmed, the big one was the leader of the flock.

**"We are just passing by. We mean neither you nor your fledglings any harm." **She announced. (By 'we' you must mean you and that whiner in your arms.) The leader spat. **"She is no whiner you fiends!"** (Now, now your in no position to talk, you couldn't possibly fend off all of us alone, _with_ a child so don't get smart.) The leader said. _I get the feeling I know him from somewhere, but I can't remember where... _

**0000**

_Almost, almost there. come on, feet don't fail me now! Scarlet needs me!_ Stormcatcher was in the forest and he could smell Scarlet's scent and it was getting stronger. _Getting closer. I swear if someones hurt her I'll get them!_ He mentaly pledged, he heard something in the distance

**"... You fiends!" **_That's Scarlet's voice something's going down. I need to help her!_ He paused, looked around, then as soon as he knew the right angle, he rushed off towards the voice's direction...

And climbed up a nearby tree to survey the events that were about to unfold. Down below the tree Storm was in, Scarlet stood holding a bundle that was blackish-blue and yellowish-gold. And then he saw the Skarmory's_ Not them again they tried to kill me last time._ (Now, now your in no position to talk. you couldn't possibly fend off all of us alone with a child so don't get smart.) Said the leader.

Storm gritted his teeth to keep from snarling at such a statement. _No one talks to my red beauty like that! _he thought savagly. (Who are you, anyway?) one of the croonies asked. To which Scarlet leaned back on her tail. **"I am Pika and I am Mew, I am one and I am two. I am light and I am dark, I am psy and I am spark."** She chanted in a philosophical way. _What in the hell?! Why's she speaking like that? _

**0000**

_Why did I say that? I never speak that way. I feel funny... whoa don't pass out now! _Scarlet was losing her grip on the wake world. _Stormcatcher, you'd best get here before I faint._ She was now crouched on the ground Tika beneath her. **"Urrghhh! It hurts soo bad!" **Scarlet screamed out, closing her eyes from the pain. **"Make it stop, make it all stop!"** she began to pull her ears down hard. Sparks flickered weakly from her cheeks, and for a split second her fur flashed pink with black stripes. Stormcatcher was the only one to notice it, his eyes wide with fear, he prepared to make his move. (Whys she acting like that? Boss, It looks like she's in pain.)

A cronie spoke, Scarlet cracked an eye open and nodded. **"I...I'm having a migraine ... I need m...y m...ate he'll know what to do..."** She gasped and callapsed, Tika scurried out from under her. (Mama? Mama Scarlet?! What happened? Please no, I can't lose her too!)

As the Skarmory's appraoched the now passed out Pikamew, Stormcatcher made his move. "Not another step! I mean it!" He shouted, as he jumped from the tree. It was practically a freefall.

He swung his tail back and forth while it glowed white, putting distance between him and the Skarmory's, who looked at him with mild curiosity. (You came back.) The leader said both shocked and angered at once by such an act. "Only for Scarlet." He murmered.

(You know you're forbidden to return here, then why?) "Somethings are cherished so much you'd risk your life to protect them." Storm admitted. (Your die by those words, rat!) The leader yelled as he charged. All of a sudden a purple barrier surrounded the three foreign Pokemon. The Skarmory callapsed as it hit the force feild.

"No you shall not harm them!" Shouted a feminine voice, a small purple-furred Mew with a green fanny pack around its waist floated down from its observing point in a tree not far from the tree Storm had just been in. "Who are you?" Storm asked. Scarlet, who had began to stir, opened her eyes, still dazed, **"Yes, who are you?"** she asked. "Oh come now you mean to tell me you forgot? I thought we were friends forever." The Mew squeaked softly, clearly hurt.

As it floated closer to Scarlet, and through the barrier. "Look at my eyes and try to remember." She said as she was face to face with Scarlet, who was just barely strong enough to stand, but did so out of pure determination. **"I..I renember..." **

_/Flashback/_

Scarlet knocked on the door, she knew who lived here, for she'd had her eye on the person. It was a single girl around the age of nine, maybe ten years. The door was opened. "Um, hello. What do you want?" The girl, crystal blue eyes curious asked as if she thought the creature would answer. **"I would like to ask a favour of you," **Scarlet asked as she bowed. "What kind of a favor?" the girl asked obviously a little startled by the fact that a Pokemon was talking English.

**"I want to learn to read, and write." **Scarlet said, as she bowed again. "Well I could teach ya, I suppose, but why?" **"It's a wish of mine."** "A wish? I have a wish too." **"Oh what is it?"** Scarlet asked curious. "I want to be a Pokemon, more specificly a Mew." **"A Mew? Well I'm a Pikamew. Half Pikachu half Mew."** _Why a Mew? Ah, well, might as well consider it a bit anyway. _"Really?! T..that's awsome!"

**"May I come in, please?"** "Oh, yes. Please do. Let's start your lessons in reading right away!" The girl said. **"What's your name?"** "Oh, it's Sola. Yours?" **"Scarlet L . Pikamew, but you can call me Scarlet." **

3 weeks later...

Scarlet had learned lots, why Sola wished to be a Mew, to read, write, some simple appliances and their purposes, and even different types of currencys and the states, continents, etc they would be used in.

Today Scarlet felt she owed her friend something before she left...

**"Thank you, for teaching me to read and write, amoung all those other things. I can and shall grant your wish now, that is, if it's what you truly desire."** Scarlet said to Sola. "Oh, I've always hoped it would come true. I want it with all my heart and soul." **"What colour fur do you want, Sola? Any special marks?" **"Purple, please." _This is going to take a lot of power. _**"Jirachi, I summon you!"** Scarlet yelled as she focused her power. (Who awakens me so _early_?!)

Shouted a childish voice as a white and yellowtoned fairy with a yellow star shaped head that had three wish tags hanging from the points, appeared with a flash. **"It is meh, Scarlet. I have a friend who's a wish that needs granting."** Scarlet said with a respectful bow. (Is it that human there?) He asked pointing to Sola, Scarlet merely nodded. **"She wishes to become a Pokemon, a Mew with purple fur." **(A mew?! ...So be it. I shall grant the wish.) _Anything if I can go back to sleep._

Sola became shrouded in bright silver light, her form began to shrink to the size of a Mew. Then the light faded and a purple Mew floated awkwardly where Sola once stood, the Mew then fell face first into the dirt. (Will that be all?) Scarlet nodded. (Then I shall go back to my cave and sleep.) He said as he disappeared with another flash. **"Sola, You're welcome to live in the forrest where I live, if you please." **

The once human, but now Mew Sola nodded while trying to regain her balance which was of due to the new feeling of being a Pokemon, one would describe her as currently being obtuse or obstructed. "Yes, I think that would be wonderful, but give me just a second." The Mew squeaked as she flew lopsidedly back into her old home and came back out with a bulging green fanny pack around her waist.

**"Gotta be prepaired for anything and everything?"** "Yep." she said in a bubbly tone Scarlet shook her head and turned and walked towards her forrest. **"Come on, Sola."** She called, as the Mew followed behind, into her forrest untill they were out of sight. Scarlet knew Sola had a lot to learn being a Mew so she had her hands full, but she'd been like that too once apon a time.

_/End Flashback/_

**"Sola,"** _My old nutso friend._ Scarlet eeped as tears filled her eyes. The Mew did a backflip and smiled, "Yes, Scarlet, it's me." **"I missed you so." **Scarlet wrapped her arms arms around the Mew, who did the same to the Pikamew. "I came to see you. I've been watching." At that Scarlet's eyes widened, **"You mean?"** Sola nodded, "I know all. Stormcatcher's your mate and Tika is your ward."

"Ward?" Storm asked, speaking for the first time since Sola had appeared. Scarlet sighed and turned towards the confused Piksain. **"It means a person or thing under guard, protection, or surveillance. So basically I'm to keep watch over** **her. I'm her mother surrogate." **Scarlet smiled at Stormcatcher's obvious shock.

(I'll kill you rat! I'll kill you and your friends!) Shouted the leader as he began to ram the barrier. Scarlet whispered to Sola. Faintly: **"Take her and go to my cave. We'll be there in a little bit."**

Sola nodded and grasped the Cindaquil. She hovered away towards Scarlet's cave. "Be careful, Scarlet." The barrier dropped now since it's creater had left. _I know him, I'm just not sure how. _Scarlet thought. (Now I'm gonna tear you limb from limb, you rat!) The threat was mostly directed towards Storm,

who's cheeks started sparking "Oh yeah? Just try it." **"Wait what do you hold against him?" **(It's none of your business. Him and me have a score to settle.) The Skarmory snapped as he lunged at Storm, who barely jumped out of his path in time to avoid the Skarmory. Storm responded with a light Thundershock. _Oh Storm, I know how you hate to fight. Well, you only fight when it's necessary._

**"Why must he fight ****you, what's to be won from this?" **Then she remembered.

_I've got it, it's Scritch!_ She pointed at the scar on his side, **"You were attacked by a Typhlosion when you were young, you got pretty thrashed up and your scar is from that attack, you were going to be killed, but saved by a red rat, correct, no?"** (What, how'd you know?!) **"_I_ was that rat Scritch, and the very rat who saved your tail. Now, why do you have such a burning hatred for this rat?" **

(He stole it from me!) the Skar shouted, leaving no hints as to what he was talking about, but Scarlet tried to clear up her puzzlement,** "What?"** (My onyx marble, it was mine and he stole it from me. I was planning on giving it to the rat that had saved me so long ago as thanks should I ever meet her again, but he stole it from me.) Scarlet gave Storm the angriest look he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but shiver beneath her glare. _Stooorm! You little rat!_ Then to Scritch,**"You mean this?"** She asked holding out the marble on its silver chain that Storm had used to woo her once. The Skarmory nodded amazed, (I thought he took it, if so, how did you get it from him?) **"He gave it to meh, said he had _found_ it." **

(Then he basically did me a-a...favor?) Scarlet nodded trying to control her raging emotions and feelings. **"I apologize, he's an idiot."** Storm opened his mouth to say something, when she shot him a glare to be silent or else, he shut his mouth and sulked. (No, it is I who should be apologizing. I've scared you and your mate when all I was doing was wrong.) He bowed and glanced at his cronies who had stood there the whole time, beaks agape, one had even fainted.

(They're not used to me acting this way, you know, kind towards others.) He murmered so only Storm and Scarlet could hear. **"Oh, that so?" **"Look... Scritch, I'm... sorry. I... I couldn't help myself. Please could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Storm said his apology with a deep regretfilled sigh.

The Skarmory's red glare softened, (I suppose.. so I'm real sorry I let my anger get out of hand.) "Oh, yes, here!" Storm shouted, pulling a gold rock on a string from behind his left ear and tossing it in front of Scritch. (W-what's this?) "I was going to give it to you. I was told to, by a crystal coloured Skarmory she mentioned something about an old friend."

Scritch's eyes widenened and a very young look flickered in his eyes, he was remembering a good friend, _Tali? She renembered. I thought she had forgotten._ **"Who is she?"** (An old friend, I-I thought she had fogotten our promise. Tell me ra- I, er mean Stormcatcher, where and when did you meet her?)

"I met her on the way here not too far from the Dampened Lake." (I must see her, it has been such a very long time.) **"Then go, we shall be leaving soon anyway and I wish you luck in finding her." **Scarlet insisted picking up the necklace and putting it around his neck. (Thank you so very much Stormcatcher, thank you both. You are both welcome here anytime, friends.) Scritch said flapping his wings and taking off. (Stay here group, I'll be back in awhile. Let the rodents go along with their business unharmed,) he screeched to them as he flew away.

Scarlet nudged Storms arm, **"Let's go, Sola's probly wondering 'bout us right now and I don't wish to worry her, or Tika. You caused some trouble today Storm, but I figure you've learned your lesson." **_How come I hadn't heard any thoughts about this? He couldn't of blocked me... or could he?_ Scarlet thought bemused. Yeah I sure did. _Don't get caught._" he mouthed the last part to himself, and that went unoticed by Scarlet.

He was still thinking about that split second when Scarlet had behaved differently and her fur changed colours. With his arms crossed behind his back and holding a rather shiny metal Feather in one hand and a large unpolished crystal in the other, he followed behind Scarlet as they headed home.

* * *

-Giggle- What did you all think of this chapter? There will be more info about her(Scarlet) changes in colour and behavior in the future chapters. Tika will also be hanging around with her(Scarlet) more often.

-Does happy dance- I got another chapter done! Yeah! I find this chapters ending came a little too soon, but If I tried to make it longer it would probly take a lot longer 'cause I'm not on here but 2-4 days a week and usaully it's 2-5 hours a day. (I live on a farm and of course the animals get hungry, thristy, need hooves, claws, etc trimmed and other such stuff, feh, you do the math.)

Reveiw please!

Oh, and do you think Storm learned his lesson?

-giggle, snort-


	6. Stone's Possesion

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Pokemon. **_-_**sobs pathetically**_-_**

Claimer: I _do_ own my characters in this fic. And the fic itself! **_-_**Yays and claps her hands like a complete and total idiot_-_

They're not quite out of the woods(literary) yet folks.

Starts singing...

Captain Planet! He's a hero! Gonna take pollution down to zero!

...Okay I'm done. And I don't own the Captain Planet song neither.

* * *

Scarlet and Stormcatcher were walking... Well, Storm was walking, Scarlet was riding piggyback with her arms around his neck. Wrapped around Storm's tail was a long vine holding a leaf, the sides sealed with sap and the crystal and steel feather inside.

One could tell she was hurt, her paws and body scratched and cut, some deep some shallow. Blood coated both the wounds and the fur, though it was somewhat hard to notice, as her fur was naturally a deep shade of red. One of the easiest ways to notice that she was bleeding was the fact her blood began to stain some of Storm's fur. And red shows up a hell of a lot more on his blue-ish orange pelt.

"How're you doing back there, Scarlet?" He asked. **"Fine Storm, you?"** "I've never really jumped in front of an oncoming attack and took all the blows for someone that much."

**"I just didn't want you to get hurt too badly, that is all." **Scarlet's fur was matted so bad it would take hours to groom it back to perfection again, and she'd have to gnaw her fur off where the scabs would be or they would itch more than normal.

"That may be so, but still you shouldn't have used up almost every ounce of your healing power for everytime you were too slow and I ended up getting hurt. Now you can't heal yourself all that well." He scolded her lightly.

**"Feh. Who cares? I was going to protect you either way anyway. And besides, I can stand the pain better than you, longer than you."** Her ears were dripping with blood, she quickly focused what little power she had left on her ears, face, legs, and tail. She barely healed a couple of rather large wounds on her body, merely making most of the bleeding gashes clot and become scabs quicker. Scarlet waved her ears in a fluid like motion, seeming just to like the feeling it gave.

"Did some of your wounds close?" **"Yeah, a little. Not enough energy to heal them all." **"I still can't believe all that happened on the way back."

They were close to Scarlet's cave almost at the entrance when he stopped, "Should I carry you in?" he was worried that the others would lose their high veiw of her if she was to be so weak at anytime, or her pride might get bruised. Scarlet shrugged, **"Might as well. Ain't no real way I'm going to be able to go in walking right now anyway."**

So he carried her in, Flyaway was the first to notice that something was amiss. (Scarlet?! Oh, he's actually carrying you! how awful your wounds must be!) He chittered nervously, and Storm was surprised to hear no trace of disdain in the Farfetch'd's voice.

**"I'll be just fine, Flyaway. I'm just really tuckered out right now."** Scarlet said, and lifted her head to wink at the Farfetch'd.

It was when Stormcatcher carried her towards the place Sola was currently at that things really got awry,

"Let me guess, you used all your power defending Storm." Sola meeped out. Storm set Scarlet down. Scarlet stood up, albeit wobbling due to blood loss making her dizzy, **"So what if I did?"** Sola shook her head, "I'm going to have to patch your wounds up since you can't do it yourself. Should I use tranquilizer or Hypnosis? As there's no way I can heal you when you can't sit still for a minute."

Scarlet's eyes widened. **"No needles! I hate those! And Hypnosis is evil!" **Sola thought then she figured out how to trick Scarlet. "There's a third option that requires neither-" **"Give it to meh!" **Sola punched Scarlet upside the head with her tail knocking her unconscious. Storm started to bust a gut at the Mew's trickery. Sola looked at him funny, "You won't be laughing when she's awake. She'll take her anger out on you, Storm."

His eyes widened, "Why?!" Sola shrugged, "I'm not quite sure, but she will one way or another. I've witnessed this girl's wrath, and it's not pretty."

Storm watched her begin to Teleport gauze and start wrapping some wounds, healing others with a simple strong touch of the hand. It was only when he noticed the Cindaquil watching Scarlet's resting body carefully, was his attention shifted from Scarlet. "Hello. Who are you?" he motioned for her to come closer. (Tika sir, is Mama Scarlet going ta be okay?) Tika stepped closer, and Storm now noticed that she had been the one that Scarlet had been so determined on protecting earlier. "Yes... She's very tough and I really doubt there's anything out there that can bring her down permanetly at all."

(I thought so... She's so very kind ta have taken _me_ in like she has.) They both glanced at Scarlet and noticed Sola had done her best to heal Scarlet and was now leaving for the moment, Storm raised an eyeridge at the bounce in the Mew's step.

Meanwhile Scarlet's body twitched and squirmed worse than her usual jittery self. Her paws scratched at the air and horrible tormented screeches came from her muzzle. **"No you can't hurt him! ...I won't let you... As long as I love him 'you' can't! Please, don't hurt him. Please! ...Pika and Mew..."**

Stormcatcher glanced at Scarlet then swept Tika off the ground. He suddenly sensed a vicious change in his mate and he pointed to the exit out to Tika, "Get out of here! Find Sola and tell her something's wrong! Hell, tell anyone you can find!"

Tika scurried out of there, even she had sensed the change and went to search for Sola. Stormcatcher hoped at least that the Cyndaquil would do something helpful.

Scarlet's eyes snapped open, bloodshot ruby red orbs welcomed what little light would reach them. Her fur bleached and the black stripes appeared on her now suddenly pink pelt. Scarlet glanced around her, eyes quickly focused in on Storm, who with blinding speed she grabbed by the throat and roughly pinned against a wall.

Storm's golden orbs widened, _What's she doing? This can't be what Sola meant by take her anger out on me? ...Wait! Those eyes they're not her eyes they're eyes like a demon's! She's acting pocessed! _"Scarlet, it's me, Stormcatcher! I know you're in there, somewhere..." Her grip tightened, cutting his neck in some spots and nearly suffocating him half to death. The leaf with his two possesions fell to the ground, but neither paid any attention to the thunk of the package as it landed amidst the dirt of the cave floor.

**"I am both one and two..." **she seemed totally out of it. "Yeah yeah, I know. So, mind clearing something up for me? If you're not Scarlet, then who are you?" He hissed out the question, for his windpipe was being pushed so hard that it was difficult to even supply air for his oh so thirsty heart.

**"Call me Stone, Sandstone."** And then her eyes flashed and she leaned forward and began to strangle him further. **"And I ain't to fond of you bucko," **Spots danced before Storm's eyes as his vision began to cloud, _If I'm dying now at least I'm dying looking at Scarlet. Too bad she's the thing that's killing me._ Then the grip around his throat was gone and his body hit the floor with a rough plunk and he began to gag and cough for air.

_Alive, b-but, how?_ He slowly opened his eyes and saw Scarlet glaring at Tika's current situation, she had her razor sharp baby teeth bit into Scarlet's left leg. Scarlet's gaze quickly softened, and she staggered then fainted, Storm catching her before she could even hit the ground.

**"Could never hurt a child..." **she murmmered, **"Stone's sorry. She'll leave you be...for now." **And Scarlet's eyes opened once more, only this time soft brown eyes glanced around confused, the last tinge of pink darkening to red as her fur also reverted back to its original colours. **"What happened? ...!" **her eyes focused, on Storm's neck, namely the deep gouges that were starting to bleed slightly. Scarlet gasped and glanced around, looking for whatever could have done the horrid deed, Finally, seeing no other possibility she looked at her claws, and felt depression overwhelm her when she saw blood there as well.

She thought and thought, only one thing could cause her to blank out that way... **"Stone! How?! I thought she was gone..."** She backed away from Stormcatcher. Her eyes then drifted to Tika, who had merely loosened her vice-like grip on her left leg,** "It's o-okay. Tika, I'm... m-me again."** (I was... So worried 'bout you.) Tika said, releasing her jaw's grip completely, and nuzzling her mother surrogate.

**"I'm more worried about you, and then what you saw. I must never let happen again, next time don't hold back on me, Tika, you're my next to last hope when things get rough."** Then she sat her down and ran off, **"I've got to visit my mentor, Yukai, I'll see you later." **

**----------**

About twenty five minutes and fifty two aspirin later...

**"Yukai I know you know! Now tell me, how is it everything I had you lock up has gone and become unsealed once more?!"**

(I can only guess when you opened yourself up to Stormcatcher, you took down all the barriers, thus bringing bad memories back to the surface and also all those bad happenings A.K.A loopholes back to your attention,) he then sighed, (you said you would never fall in love, but you were wrong. I said that none of this would return, I was wrong as well. Now Stone's out to haunt you until you solve her very reason for even trying to control your soul and body.)

Scarlet shook her head. **"All that I have seeked to forget, has been remembered. And thus I fear that soon all that I seek to protect, shall be destroyed. What to do, what to do..." **She stopped and glanced at her wounds quickly healing as many as she could.

**"I really need a nap, this day's sure been hell on me."**

She crawled back towards the entrance, and fell asleep quickly, but not much later she murmmered in her sleep with a sly grin, **"She's coming here... tommorrow, perhaps..."**

* * *

Okay first off, I apolagize for the wait, next, I'm sorry if you're confused, but so is Scarlet, perhaps you'll feel a bit of her pain now.

No the 'she' Scarlet mentioned is not Stone, or at least I hope not. **_-_**Gggles**_-_** Find out next time!

Yeah, well, maybe this chapter explained a little bit about the current buzz of questions people have been asking about the last chapter. Oh, yeah, and the reason they were so beat up was they ran into a rogue group of Skarmory's who just couldn't let them pass without a fight, that and about half a dozen malicious Murkrow didn't help them either.

And then there's my writing. I'm sure 'everybody' notices my typing style's not how it usually is, well I blame myself for being bipolar, not to mention I've been sleeping too much, meh, it's summer vacation time and school's out!

**Read and reveiw! **

**Viva la feedback!**


	7. A looney tune lives in us all: Mushed

Scarlet meets her half-sister Startic, and even 'more chaos' is sure to come.

000

Disclaimer: I don't **_-_**sob**_-_** own Pokemon.

Claimer: I do own the characters in this story along with the story itself. I'm soo very lucky. **_-_**Squeals with joy**_-_**

Wowza! That's two update/created fics in one day! you guy's reveiws are really helping my low self esteem.

I'm feeling a lot more confident about my writing now, but I need more encouraging reveiws to help keep my self esteem up.

I appreciate all comments, questions, suggestions, etc.

* * *

Startic,

a dark blue Pikachu with ivory white stars all over her fur was running from a huge pack of Poochyenas. They were gaining, she had tried shocking them but there was too many to fight so she had fled.Where she was running she had'nt a clue. As long as she could escape from her attackers...

She heard them chanting over and over: "Fresh meat, fresh meat. Going to taste so good to eat." Thus causing the freaked and frantic female Pikachu to run faster to escape the psychotic Poochyenas chasing her. She had long ago left familiar territory, which was a very big risk. Mainly because the response of and from a Pokemon whose territory has been invaded by a foriegn Pokemon was unpredictable, but she'd rather risk it than die right then and there.

She saw a cave not much more than a couple of dashes up ahead and she then mustered up some extra energy for an Agility. She then made a mad dash for the cave, but not before whipping up a cloud of dust and sand with her tail to help her lose the dreadful beasts before dashing into the darkness of the cave, which would be very easily over looked by the hungry, and confused Poocyenas.

The Poochyenas stopped, coughing, and strung tightly, they glanced around. They had just lost both the scent and the hunt. They spotted and imeadiatly started to chase a small group of unfortunate Rattata's that were passing by unawares, they caught and killed the small morsels. Startic cringed as the Rattata's let out blood curdling screams when they were being torn apart. "Better you guys than me." She whispered, after she was sure the Poocyenas had left.

**"PIKA ka CHu pika PIK?!" (What are 'you' doing in 'my' cave?!) **A voice yelled out in mild hostility.Startic jerked, she could not see the speaker. "I was hiding from a pack of Poochyena that had been chasing me." **"Pi ka chu...pika?" (You can speak... english?)** "Um... yeah...? I can." **"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you young Pikachu. Meh names Scarlet."**

Scarlet stepped out of the darkness, and Startic gasped at the sight of the scarred up scarlet Pikachu halfling with the apearrence/grace and the cuteness/giddyness of a Mew.

"Mine is Startic, as you can see I'm blue with starry spots all over, why I don't really know." As Strtic was speaking. Startic was also thinking, _She looks so much like my mother. _Scarlet heard her thoughts her ears twitched at the thought of her being compared to someone's parent, but it clicked in only a few seconds. **"A...are you an outcast?" **"Yes." **"Ah...M..meh, too." **_That confirms it! _Scarlet thought.

(So there you are little freak Pikachu.) Startic jerked, there was a Mightyena with small peices of purple fur on its muzzle the lead Poochyena must have evolved. Scarlet had already slipped back into the shadows perfectly hidden to assist in the element of surprise. She signaled to Startic that she wouldn't let him hurt her.

**"Leave her alone, Kionu!" **Shouted Scarlet shooting yellow sparks at him. (W-who said that?) **"I did." **Scarlet stepped out from the shadows, an angry look on her face and she ran forward and tackled him, **"Don't you dare harm this Pikachu Kionu, for she is a friend to meh, besides I banished you from here. Now leave!"** (Mighty Healer, P..please forgive I... didn't think-)

**"That's your problem. I can't believe you still don't think," **she yelled and slapped him right between the eyes with her tail, she backed up a few steps, composing herself before speaking oncemore.** "But I'll give you a second chance. Now return to your lands, and Don't forget that all Pokemon are welcome here, but you can only enter my forrest if its an _emergency_." **(Y-yes Mighty Healer, um, er, might I say you look perfectly beautiful today.) He said before hightailling it out of the cave Startic let out a realived sigh. Scarlet turned to her new friend,

**"Please do not worry he will not hurt you, if you're a friend of mine. Or a close relative, or I say he can't." _-_**Craack!_-_ "Yes, but I was wanting to know why did he call you 'Mighty Healer'?" **"What was that noise?" **Scarlet asked, she was changing the subject, or was she? "My right paw is kinda outta line maybe I pulled it." **-grins- "I'll do better than tell, I'll show you why" **She grabbed Startic's paw and pushed it forward with a loud snap it fit back in place. "Wow, it doesn't hurt anymore, the pain is completely gone now."

**"I am called the Mighty Healer because I have the power to heal," **_Nice hobby. _**"Its a gift." **"I...have... special powers too." **"R..really?" **"Yeah, watch this."

Her hands glowed a purple color. Her claws sharpened, spikes that had been tucked low and resting on her spine rised up from her back, and her tail grew a really sharp metalish blade on the tip ready to rip any approaching enemy to bits, to prove her point she etched her name on the stone wall with her tail.

Scarlet gasped at the sight, part electric, part what looked like steel, all amazing. **"Ooh, looks like my half-sister has some steel genes." **"Half...sister? How do you... know about... me?" "She can read minds and hear one's thoughts, that is how." Startic jumped in sudden fright and let out a couple of electric bolts from her cheeks,

she turned to the voice and saw that a rather odd looking scruffy Pikachu mix had been the one who had spoken, "Oh, please, pardon my rudness. I'm Stormcatcher, a Piksian and Scarlet's mate." he said with a bow and a light blush. "She can hear thoughts... that means she's part um... Psychic, right?" he nodded, "And her mentor told her about you after her mother died."

"Sh..she's D..dead?" Startic asked hoping she had misheard that last part. Storm and Scarlet both nodded. "H-ha-how?" she stuttered.

**"I'll put it like my mentor did, she died so we could live. There was another Pokemon that was after us, it died and so did she, but we lived. Two died that day and two lived. You are one of the two and I'm the other one." **

Startic nodded her head, "She sacrificed everything for us, mere outcasted freaks." Tears came to her eyes, but Scarlet rolled her eyes at the word 'freaks'. **"No! The truth is she sacrificed everything for us, her beloved children. She knew what we were destined to become and it was worth more than her own life, in her mind at least."**

Startic stood upright and hugged her sister, "You're right, you are so right!" She said, while in Scarlet's embrace, she felt safe, and her blue fur turned into a light sky blue tint. Your fur," Storm gasped, "it has changed colours!" He said amazed as he pointed.

Startic knew what he was talking about, _Not now! _**"What's wrong Startic?" **Scarlet asked and then noticed that her(Startic's) fur had changed colour,

**"You're like a Kecleon, how amazing!"** "Wait! It's... Not wh... Wait you're not disturbed by my changes in colour?" Startic was surprised even through her new friends were outcasts, she thought her changing fur would surely upset the two. "Of course not, why would we be? It just gives us all the more in common." Stormcatcher said, and Scarlet nodded, in agreement. **"We are misunderstood by others, but to each other we're all friends."** Startic was so amazed by her half-sister's wisdom, that she was at a loss for words.

_I thought I could no longer find beauty in such things as friendship, but Scarlet and Storm, they both honestly and truly care for something like me, perhaps I belong here with such... Friends. _

**"There are others here. Some normal, some almost normal, and some that are considered to be in no way normal, how thrilled they will be to meet someone such as you my dear sister Startic."**

Then Scarlet glanced into the dark, her eyes narrowed as she threw back her head and laughed pleasently. **"Okay Tika, Sola, Taisei, Flyaway, I know you guys are there. Come on out and say hello to my sis Startic." **And boy did they say hello, Tika ran to Scarlet and clung to her left leg after giving a big hello. Sola hovered in circles eyeing the 'oddly' furred Startic. Flyaway Twilled out a warm greeting to the newcomer, but Taisei, oh Taisei, poor guy he got cold feet, he started shaking even.

_I haven't even shown myself to her and I'm already jittery as hell. Oh come on, Taisei you are better than that._ he told himself, but still his feet would not budge.

Startic wiggled her ears and sniffed, she then ran towards the shadows where she thought the creature called Taisei was, and crashed right into him. "Oh, so sorry!" (No, it's my fault.) he said and grabbed her paw, helping her to her feet whilst leading her out of the shadows And once they were in the light he turned to face her. Startic's jaw gaped at the sight, _His fur, it's blackish-blue... How sexy... Oh, he must be taken. Who wouldn't want such a hunk of a Raichu? _

Indeed who wouldn't? Although he towered by just an inch or two above her, Startic found him perfect and he found her to be so too. _My, my, Startic. What a name, what a Pikachu, what a day, what a- oh hell, there I go again._ (I am Taisei, Raichu of the night.) He bowed. (Pleased to meet you, Startic, my new found friend.)

That seemed to break the spell, everyone started to breath again. The world began to turn once more, in their minds they were finding every minute detail to be another door to another whole opportunity, another past situation, another future delight. But Startic's eyes were mostly focusing on the scar along the side of the bridge of his muzzle, as Taisei's eyes were focusing on the stretched out cream coloured star along the bridge of hers.

They both leaned forwards and caught each other in a tender kiss, Scarlet and the others all stared at the scene gawking like it was a sin, even though it wasn't such a thing.

They soon came out of their trance for lack of oxygen and blushed, Startic's cheeks going purple, for her fur had turned the lightest shade of sunkissed yellow and Taisei's actually turning pink. (Urm... a bit of a touching moment, eh folks?)He said, awkwardly, every one except Startic face faulted, and she just tilted her head in confuzzlement.

**"Smooth, Taisei, Smooth as sandpaper."** Scarlet moaned from beneath half of all the shocked Pokemon that were still dazed in the pile. "Let's go for a walk okay, Taisei?" Startic said her fur beginning to cool down and turn back to its normal blue pelt with ivory stars scattered throughout it. He nodded and grabbed her paw, (Whatever you say, Startic.) he purred out his agreeable response and they went out for a short walk to talk. Her paw in his, paw in paw.

Leaving Scarlet to rage and rant. First thing she did was fling Storm off of her then she lightly shoved Flyaway off. Then, Scarlet grabbed Sola by the tail and tackled her, she glanced at the two sitting outside and sighed. **"Treat my half-sister well Taisei, for her heart belongs to you."** She then glanced down at Tika who was still clinging to her left leg,

**"You okay?" **she asked. Tika glanced up, (Yeah. Mama Scarlet did you see Deki?) she asked. **"Deki? When?"** (When Startic kissed Taisei, Deki ran out of here crying I think he was... what's the word, jealise?)** "Jealous, Tika, it's jealous. Why do you think that?" **Scarlet said and tilted her head. (Well, he was muttering 'bout being alone and something 'bout...sex appeal... I think he's upset because he feels that females don't find him very attractive.)

**"When did you get so smart?" **_And who the hell told you what sex appeal means?! _Tika smiled. (Yukai and Flyaway tell me storys and answer most of my questions. I like Flyaways storys he's silly. Yukai's nice, but he spares no details.) **"Yeah, Flyaway sure is..." **she said and trailed off. (It's mostly when you're busy or asleep. Flyaway also teaches me how to fight.) Scarlet's expression then changed as she noticed that said Farfetch'd wasn't facing them.

**"How about you show me what you know by sneaking up and attacking Flyaway himself?"** She whispered and watched as the Cindaquil nodded and snuck up behind Flyaway who had been preening his feathers. Scarlet's laughter as a loud of, (Ow, Shit! What's got me?!) rang out could have been heard by anyone in a five mile radius.

It appeared that Tika had used a light Ember attack, melting his tail feathers slightly. And when melted feathers melt against ones skin it feels like runny fire spreading around and hardening, yet still burning.

Tika's next move was to jump up and latch her jaws onto his left wing right before his leek hit the spot she had just stood. Flyaway's expression when he saw the dribbling melted tail feathers made Scarlet feel a strong pang of guilt stab her in the chest, thus her laughter quickly died down.

Tika even looked sad as she hung by her teeth. Flyaways eyes began to well with tears, Scarlet realized he had taken a harsh blow to his pride, from Tika, this wasn't good. **"Flyaway, l-listen, I'm sorry. I hadn't a clue she would use that particular attack." **Scarlet stepped towards her crestfallen friend dragging Sola behind her.

Scarlet noted that Tika's Ember had only melted a coulple of his tail feathers, but it was enough to make the Farfetch'd look and feel devasted, his beak was unlike that of other bird Pokemon, the edges and sides could move and display emotion better than they probably should be able to normally.

Scarlet began to let tears fall for her friend, onto what once was his tail feathers, now melted stubs. She made a wish with those tears and watched as they began to do their newfound job, giving Flyaway the type of tail feathers he'd thought he could only dream about.

Light Crimson arrow shaped feathers formed while light brown, short, normal ones could be seen slightly underneath them. Sola who she had been dragging around woke up for she had been sleeping in mid hover, "My, my, most Pokemon tears themself can't do quite as good of a job granting wishes as yours have how'd you do it?"

**"I don't know. I guess it's greif's gift." **she said and dropped Sola's tail and began to pry Tika off of Flyaway's left wing, Tika let go without much trouble and then clung to her(Scarlet's) left leg, _She's a lefty for sure. _"Aye, it must've been for those feathers to look quite so dashing on him." Flyaway quickly blushed and turned away. (You shouldn't waste such powers on me. My mistress, I'm not worthy.) he murmered. **"Waste?!"** Scarlet exclaimed wildly,** "You are worth every single ounce of power I have."**

Startic and Taisei walked in, and Taisei smiled. (Mistress Scarlet, I thank you for the gift of granting my own wish.) He said and Startic nodded "I've little known information about you, but still you are my sister. And you have all the power to have a say so in my decisions, and yet you give me freedom, something that special is amazing coming from someone as special as you, sister Scarlet."

"Enough with the mush! This sappyness is giving me a headache!" Stormcatcher shouted from his current place over in the shadows. Scarlet smiled and held up a paw, her claws glinting in the darkness. **"One second,"** she walked into the dark and Storm flew out of it and out of her cave, into a tree. **"Who asked you?!" **she yelled and walked back dusting her hands off. **"Sorry about that, he had one too many Oran berries last night and gets mouthy when he's suffering from a hangover."**

Startic smiled, "You've got to be tactful with those kind of mates. Good thing Taisei here isn't like that." She said nuzzling against his neck affectionately.

Scarlet sweatdropped and rolled her eyes, she whispered to Sola who nodded then Scarlet began to shreik, **"There's no end to the mush! Whenever did the world become so sappy?! It's worse than a cedar tree!" **Sola grabbed Scarlet by the tail this time and swung her round and tossed her into the same tree that Storm was currently in and one could hear the two half-breeds begin to rant about how the 'mush' was melting their brains. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Scarlet stuck her head out of the tree and winked while giving Sola a thumbs up, which the Mew returned.Then she(Scarlet) dove back into the dense foest of branches, **"You think that's sappy, come here I'll show you sappy!" **She yelled and there was a ripping noise as branches began to break and fall to the ground. "No the malasses clashes!" 

Came a cry as the sound of smooching rang out followed by more rustling. Sola began to laugh her ass off, clapping her hands and shouting sarcastic catcalls.

**"I'm going to skin you and turn your fur into Tika's new blanky!" **(Gettim', Mama Scarlet!) came Tika's shrill voice. And then more scuffling as Scarlet jumped down without Storm's fur much to Tika's dismay,

(I really wanted a fancy pelt blanky.) She said, her words laced in half sadness. **"I'll find another donor or two and whether their willing or not I'll make you one better then Stormcatcher's mangy hide." **Scarlet said and patted Tika affectionatly.

(Yay!) Scarlet glanced up and then sighed,** "Okay Storm, you can come down now." **"No I can't I don't know how, I'm too high up." **"Is this the Feline gene's fault?" **"Yep, but I wouldn't call the firefighters. Squirtle's make me nervous."

Startic leaned over and then asked, "Are they always like this?" Taisei's eyes rolled out of sheer boredom (Pretty much, just wait till you see them on Mondays.)

Scarlet glanced at her huggy friend Tika **"Would you go see if you could get Storm down?"** She asked in mock suspicion. Tika nodded and scooted up to the treetop as soon as she was out of sight yelps and squeals sounded. "Ow, you little bugger! Get off of my leg!"

Storm came crashing down meeting the ground face first, Tika's jaws clamped around his left leg. _Yep definately a lefty._ Sola floated up to Storm's body and poked Storm's side then stared at Tika, "Oi what's with you? Scarlet, I think Tika's teething."

Storm lifted his head up and started to murmer, "You... Think?! I am not a bloody chew toy!"

Scarlet shook her head and sighed.** "Some things never seem to change..." **_Wonder when Deki's coming back. He sure missed out on his daily dose of insanity today._

* * *

Yeash, **_-_**Reads sappy chapter then runs off to throw up**_-_** Vomitricious. **_-_**Comes back still looking green**_-_** I'm sorry if this chapter has caused anyone to throw up, have a seizure, heart attack, go into a coma, have a serious case of the munchies, say I love you o strangers, get the hiccups, faint, cause headaches, make you queasy, etc.

And for the better half this was mostly intended to be a mushy humor chapter, kind of a filler(?) although I don't know what that is.

I know it was a sappy chappie.

Reveiw the sapchap please.

**Vi va la feedback!**


	8. Stoned off his feet

Dun, dun, dun!

Welcome to the next thrilling chapter of Scarlet Beginnings, or S.B for short as I like to call it.

I highly suggest you read chapter two of "Mushy Tales" also written by myself so you know what happened to Deki and something(which is better than nothing) about who Stone is.

* * *

Two days later...

That night it was a full moon, which meant feast time. During which Pokemon went out and returned with something edible to add to said banquet. Many who knew where the best tasting foods were went out and returned, pleasing more Pokemon than others sometimes.

---

Stormcatcher, having only been there for about a week was slightly confused, but Flyaway began to explain why the full moon was loved so much by them,

(Every full moon we have a good sized feast, Scarlet and myself came up with such an event a long time ago. It's now a pleasent timly event, for it has become tradition to her.)

Storm nodded taking Flyaway's words in with interest showing in his yellow eyes, then he noticed a rather new and 'different' looking Treecko walk towards Scarlet and begin to talk, the main difference he noticed was the fact that it was wearing a rather tattered straw hat on its head. "Who's the Treecko?" He asked, tilting his head clockwise slightly.

(That's Fabia, he's an old friend, and our best botanist, he tells us what's edible and what's poisonous, you know that kind of stuff.)

"Ah," Storm said nodding. "Can I do anything?" Flyaway nodded and Storm watched many others leave the cave, while even more were returning with foods such as juicy berries, tender roots, the greenest of leaves and the like.

--

Twenty minutes later...

Sprawled out before Scarlet was all of nature's bounty, berries, fruits, roots, shoots, and greens just to name a small few.

Her eyes were more focused on a rather plump pile of bite-sized spiky durian like fruit covered in ticklish tender spikes. She quickly shoved several of said fruit into her hungry and widely gaping maw, crushing the spikes and mashing it up throughly before swallowing and relishing the taste.

Scarlet then felt a little thirsty and grabbed one of the many pitcher shaped leaves full of water and tipped it forwards like a cup, guzzling the life providing liquid and tossing the now empty leaf aside.

She noticed everyone else following her example of digging in, and then saw Tika staring at her, **"What, doodlebug?"** She asked, a hint of curiousity in her words.(I don't like most of the food it tastes yucky.) **"But you've barely tried a thing." **(I aleady know it will taste vewy yucky. So, why try it?) Scarlet sighed, **"You want some pap, don't you?" **The Cyndaquil nodded. **"Tika, you know you'll have to start eating real food soon, besides paps pretty bland."**

Tika just shrugged and then glanced at the spiky fruit, (What those?) Scarlet snorted. **"Nothing much, go tell Flyaway I said he could get you some pap and that it's okay for you to eat as much as you please."**

And then Tika was off, running to the Farfetch'd and tackling him. She said something to him, which Scarlet couldn't hear, but figured it was about getting some pap and he glanced at Scarlet to which she gave him a somber nod. He then flew off and quickly returned with the mush piled onto a leaf. Tika squealed and began to dig in.

Scarlet turned back to her meal and dug into whatever interested her. She found the roots to be scrumptious, fighting with Sola over them many times, devouring all that she could get her paws on that wasn't alive and moving.

----

Dawn came earlier than prefered in Storm's opinion, eveyone else eagerly agreed with said Piksain.

Scarlet's drooping eyes blinked away the sleep as she noticed the occasional discarded leaves and half gnawed roots scattered about, all the other Pokemon except Tika, Flyaway, Sola, Startic, and Fabia had woken up and left either back to their caves or back to the forest they lived in.

But what really got her attention was the sound of two creatures aproaching, one was familiar to her ears and a small grin tugged at her lips, **"...Deki's back."**

As she groggly stood up and walked towards the entrance, leaning against the walls as she went. she noticed Storm zig-zagging to the very spot she was standing it was when he stuck his head outide the caves entrance in curiousity that he was then tackled into another wall by a coal skinned Sandshrew with angry red eyes, shrieking in terror as he went.

"Stupid bastard, why won't you die?!" It said, seething, voice determining it was a female, and punched him right smack dab in the gut.

"What... Are you talking about?!" He yelped out, kicking her off of him standing up while coughing a little from her previous punch to his tender gut.

"You might not know me, but I know you. Too bad you don't remember. And now," she chuckled at the Piksain's confusion, "you're really caught in this storm!"

Something about her words made Stormcatcher remember a slice of his long lost past, a past that had been in the shadows, until she brought more light down upon them

_/Flashback/_

The Rodents and Felines had always faught, it was like a second nature. Persians ate Rattata, Raticate killed Skittys. Such things were a way of life to the fueding partys and they had been so for many decades. That was until, something...unexpected happened.

A Raichu and a Persian of all things, had a half-breed child together, the only surviver out of three others that had been still born. "Is that it?" A female Raichu with light yellowish fur gasped while she stared at the newlyborn light yellowish-blue furred Pikachu with Persian ears and a fluffy mused Persain tail, being held between the paws of a green eyed male Persian who was grooming it, licking its fur dry.

(Yes, he is the only one to survive and I fear he'll soon get caught in this raging storm of a fight.) The cat said. "Caught...in the storm... I will call him Stormcatcher, Piksain of the Fued." The Raichu said and said Piksain's ears twitched as he let out a soft "Piksa!" (I find that name soothing to the ears, like your own name, Sparkycheeks.) He said and nudged the furball towards its mother. "Thank you Dreamshooter, but your name also has a certain ring to it itself."

"Piksa!" Storm squealed and both proud parents chuckled.

_/End Flashback/_

Storm shook his head and barely dodged the gray shrew's sharp claws as she lunged forward, had he faltered a mere second longer his stomach would have been ripped open, painfully and most likely fatal.

She quickly righted herself whilst still in mid-air, landing on her feet then lunging forward once more slashing viciously towards Storm. "I saw your eyes flash, spacing out when your life is in danger isn't smart. But then again, it does make it easier for me to kill you!"

Her own mind drifted back to that day and night for a quick fifteen or so seconds.

_/Flashback/_

After two weeks, the two announced the birth of the child to everyone.

Dreamshooter, leader of the Felines and Sparkycheeks, leader of the Rodents stood side by side with Stormcatcher sitting between them. The two began to speak to the rival partys that now were being brought together. (Felines do not lay a single paws touch on a Rodent today, for we shall cooperate.) Dreamshooter said as he began. "Rodents, today is the day of a new beginning." The Raichu said. (For the two of us have had a child,)

The mutterings and gasps rang out loudly, how had such a thing happened?

"His name is Stormcatcher and he will be the first of a new generation, from now on we shall only kill the weak, the bad, and such. We shall get along, true, sacrifices must be made, but once everything is in order, it will be paradise."

Before the three and behind many others stood a Sandshrew named Sandstone, her Bloodshot ruby orbs glared with rage at the sight of such an abomination, _Our very way of life shall not become askrew by that one little disgraceful runt._ she thought wickedly as she slowly made her way to the front of the crowd and glared at the curious Storm with a wicked intent.

_Tonight you will go!_

That night, Stone scurried as fast as she could with Storm's sleeping form held in her mouth he was too young to understand that he was being kidnapped so he'd just nap.

Stone stopped by a fallen tree that was making a bridge over a fast flowing river and glanced around before ducking down and swiftly dumping the sleeping child into the river, "That should kill him." She muttered and turned and headed back to her Rodent friends and home.

_/End Flashback/_

"I don't know how you survived, but I will kill you for sure this time!"  
And she tackled him, knocking Storm to the cave floor. she quickly whipped her somewhat bulky tail at him and swatted him against a wall, hard. His eyes closing breifly.

"Why don't you fight? Your father was a fighter." she said hesitating. That's when his golden eyes opened and he lunged at her, "How the hell do you know him?!" His claws popping out and slashing her legs, knocking her off of her feet and causing her to tumble backwards into another wall.

"Ahh, did I hit a nerve?" she taunted, bending down and looking at her legs which held somewhat deep vertical gashes. she rolled into a ball and tackled him, unfortunately Sola woke up at that moment, "Ball!" she cried as she batted it out of Stormcatcher's path.

Deki's voice came to Storm's ears, (I didn't know she was going to act so berserk towards Storm, but I won't let you screw up my one last good chance at happiness!)

**"Wait! Do you know what her name is. Does she have a name?"** Scarlet yelled back.(She said her name was Sandstone, but Stone for short.) That's when Stone uncurled herself and slashed at Sola, who shreiked and dived behind Scarlet. "Bad kitty." Stone chided and snickered at the Mew's fright.

Deki seemed to be trying to find a way of talking this 'Stone' person he had become fond of and quickly stood infront of Storm, but Stone flung him away lightly and slashed at Storm grazing his right cheek. Then he hit her with a quick uppercut, a haymaker.(Author's note: I think that's what it's called.)

Yet she didn't seem fazed, until Storm's foot kicked her in the gut. She callapsed winded before standing and laughing, "I've faught off more attackers than there are Spearows, which is a lot. Although, you seem to be strong for a freak!"

Stone said, finally manging to pin Storm to the wall, her claws ready to slit his throat, but she hesitated for a few minutes, which was minutes against her.

Deki stood up and took a deep deep breath, Scarlet knew what this meant and grasped her ears while pulling them down over her head. **"Everyone, quickly cover your ears!" **Scarlet yelled and everyone save Stone quickly covered their ears. But the stubborn Stone refused and was about to pay the price for being that stupid.

Even Storm had managed to cover his ears despite being pinned so roughly he could barely move and all.

"Piiika chu pi kaa chu chuuuu. Pikaaachuuu, chu chuuu pii ka. Chuuu piii, piii chuuu kaaa." Deki sang while Stone curled up and dozed off, everyone else who had covered their ears were unaffected.

Storm and the others uncovered their ears and smirked. "Good job, buddy. What are we going to do with her though?"

(If you were to leave for about two hours I might be able to calm her down.) Scarlet mock saluted and left her cave with Storm tagging along behind her. Leaving Deki to tend to Stone.

**"Can't catch meh!"** Scarlet shouted while running through the forest laughing, **"So how do you know her?" **"She was one of the Rodents in the Catamou fued." **"Ah a Catamou fighter." **She kept running along then she scaled up a tree and yawned. **"Chhhaaaaaaa." **"That explains my side, but why does she keep possesing you?" **"Duh, to kill you. I guess, now shut up and sleep for a while so that when we go back Deki will have found someway of calming that psycho Sandshrew down." **

An hour later...

When they returned they noticed Stone was tied up with vines slanting against the cavern wall and muttering unknown peices of sentences.

Storm walked towards the Sandshrew and promptly sat on his behind, her eyes looked up and her gaze locked with his. Looking into her eyes caused another peice of his puzzle to fall into place...

_/Flashback/_

Stone didn't notice the Pink Mew appear after her back was turned and dive beneath the speedy current after the child, eventually pulling him up and out from the chilly waters. (How cruel,) _But your future will be kinder with the one you're destined to meet._ the mew thought as he warmed up Stormcatcher and took him to a place where a brownish-black Wigglytuff female was and then placed the kit upon the ground, as he did so the kit began to bawl and he smiled (Dearest Nighthorn, I ask thee to raise this child as if he were your own, he's named Stormcatcher and has been outcasted.) the Mew said bowing. (I would be honoured.) she said, and then the Mew teleported away.

The Wigglytuff smiled and picked up the kit. (Stormcatcher huh? I like that name, I'm Nighthorn, now then, you must be hungry.) The rabbit eared Pokemon said in a loving way.

It was amazing, that she was so very willing to devote so much love upon the halfling.

_/End Flashback/_

He remembered, that Stone had been staring at him so hatefully at his standing that day, and he was beginning to put two and two together now. "You!" He yelled as he swiped and scratched at the bound shrew who had merely squirmed beneath her binds.

"You tried to kill me that day! I did nothing!" The Sandshrew rolled her eyes defiantly, "No you did the worst thing possible, you brought change! And with change comes mutts like yourself!"

She yelled back and squirmed further. The result of her attack on him and its result still fresh in her own mind.

_/Flashback/_

When Stone returned to the Fuedlands morning had began, and the sound of panic filled her ears as several Pokemon she reconized rushed up to her, Sparkycheeks glared then slapped the shrew and pointed an accusing paw at her, "You were staring at him yesterday with that evil shine in your eyes, and gone last night, you must be the one who is to blame!"

She roared and then Dreamshooter stepped forwards and snarled. (Our only surviving son what did you do to him? Spill your guts you miserable shrew, or I'll gladly do so for you.) Stone glared at the Feline and then grinned in a very uncough way, she sneered as she bragged about her deed, "I tossed your abomination of a son into the cold raging river to drown."

The Persian bared its fangs as it lunged, and knocked her onto her stomach, its claws dug into and slashed along her back in a X shaped.

Then, he paused allowing her to scramble away slightly before he licked his paws and once more started speaking, (That mark is your punishment you're never to show your damned self around here again! If I, or any Rodent, or Feline alike see's your mark don't expect any mercy, for they will not hesitate to kill as I have. I shall spread the word and I shall put a curse upon you with that mark, once you leave here, you can not return. Now leave or I shall kill you right now! It's a very tempting solution.) The shrew did not hesitate and fled as fast as her paws would allow, blood fleely flowing from her X gash on her back.

Sparkycheeks started to openly wail now that the Sandshrew had left, "Our only son has been killed! By one of our own."

Or so they all thought...

And as a raging Shrew with grey skin and ruby red eyes marched along she began to plot the next move. _Felines shall all perish, all I need is a puppet... to set my plan into motion..._ She thought, her ruby red eyes glowering with rage.

_/End Flashback/_

"Dreamshooter and Sparkycheeks never planned on such a thing." He retorted. "The hell they didn't!" her claws were searching for a way to cut her tight binds, then, her gaze hardened, "They knew." Storm scooted back a little ways from the harmful, sadistic Sandshrew.

"I can not deny that. But I can say I wish to end this petty fighting." Stone broke away from his intense pleading eyes, "You've gone soft in the head." she coldy snapped.

"Why do you hate me so?" "You... I..." The shrew slammed her head against the wall, "I'm not sure," she seemed to be confused. "It's not you... It's me... I'm lost, no one cares." Her eyes flashed. "Deki!" (Yes?) "Can I be untied, I'll behave." Deki stared at her then at the unnerved Scarlet. **"Feh, why not? If she goes nuts you can just sing her a tune."** Scarlet said so only he could hear, and made a sleepy naptime gesture to boot.(She should be calm, I gave her a combination of Seapeel and Columpa berries. And she ate them too.)

Scarlet's eyes widened, **"How on earth did you get such a mixture down her throat?!"** Deki smiled wider, then leaned forward and whispered the next part. (A couple of white lies and the fact that she hasn't eaten in days convinced her to dig in,) he then approached Stone and began to loosen her binds.

And he untied her, when she stood up she wobbled a little then hid behind Deki in a more childish fashion than was necessary. "I'm sorry I let my anger get the best of me... Er, Scarlet I've haunted you for so long and yet here I am before you. And I'll still haunt you from time to time." A chuckle escaped her muzzle after her words had sunken into Scarlet's mind.

She then scurried over to Storm, "Can you touch our paw to my back and slash an O over the X on my back, it'll bleed, but I'll be forgiven. And then I'll behave better." Storm shrugged, then his right paw's claws shot out. She turned around and winced as he dug a full loop around her spine. "That good?" Stone nodded with a cringe, "Eh, fine, a bit tender, but I'm not cmplaining." She then passed out. (There. You see. The Seapeel's will always get ya!) Deki laughed as he began to explain how he had met the shrew to Scarlet and Stormcatcher.

* * *

Sorry, but I'm pooped. Too much typing in too little time, and the new thirty day shelf life per document is really taking its toll. I mean, I'm already jittery, paranoid, Obsesive compulsive disorder-atized, at home, I shouldn't have to be on the internet as well, well, you know what I mean...

This might be the last new chapter of S.B for awhile. I'm not saying I'm going to kill it, just that I've got to get busy out on my farm.

Also I highly suggest you read these peoples Pokemon fics: Xtreme gamer, Vaporeon Lugia Krabby, Buwaro, Raigirl87, Snow Charizard, The Long Name Ending In Cookie, and all the others mentioned on my Fav Author list, these guy are awsome! If I forgot anyone, sorry.

And anyone else who's mentioned in my fav storys and c2s are always worth checking out!

And check out my own fics, please and thank you. Add in some hugs and cookies.

I will be posting still it just might take a little longer.

Or not, it really depends...

**Reveiw!**

**Vi va la feedback!**


	9. Shattered Halos

Chapter 9: Ivory Brings Stone to Her Knees. A.K.A Shattered Halos.

Okay this is an age 13 or older rated chapter, but it has to be done. I had this planned from the beginning, so I really couldn't just leave all the stuff out, I mean it's certainly explains some things. Don't hate me for causing my characters to have 'Emotion overloads' I do em' all the time. And I've experienced them as well damn they hurt...

I also tend to over react occasionally.

(Normal parenthesized.) Pokémon speaking.

"Blah, blah, blah." is Pokémon who speak English speaking.

_Italics. _Thoughts.

"Bold." Scarlet talking.

"Underlined." Stormcatcher talking.

Disclaimer: I _don't_ own Pokémon, but if I get some blackmail I might be able to borrow them for awhile.

Claimer: I _do_ own the characters mentioned in this chapter and all the past and future chapters along with this fic itself. If anything does not belong to me I'll let you know. No I won't go: "I don't own air, John Deere, paper, ink, etc." That would be silly. But, then again, who am I to judge?

Note: I appreciate you people for never stealing any of my work; now let's keep it that way.

Switching from character to character here, so don't flip out on me folks. I do apologize for causing anyone an upset stomach.

Allow me to ramble for a moment.

Underneath the vast sky, one feels small minuscule, like a grain of sand on the endless dune.

* * *

Sola, our favorite purple furred Mew, flipped through the air, and then, "La di da do ra mi-eeeeek!" She then tripped over her tail in a stupid and ever so immature way. "Ouchies." She said with tears in her eyes.

"MEWWANTMORECANDY!" Ah, yes. She'd been mistaking happy pills for candy again this fine day.

She rolled down a hill and bumped-well, more like slammed- into a tree.

"What a tumble..." she laughed, feeling very dizzy while looking up at the sky, it was sure a lovely day today.

But it was about to become a very tedious journey of darkness within.

0000

Leaves gently shuffled, colliding against one another as again the gust from white wings whipped at them. Repeatedly, a pattern of gusts and movement occurred – the origin being a Farfetch'd with a vivid pelt, his cyan eyes had a stern complexion as they focused on something. The small creature only seemed satisfied with this until the whole tree he was blowing against appeared in ruins – branches scattered and leaves torn.

He breathed in once, and let out air as he folded his velveteen wings against his sides.

The night's dim light heightened his awareness, and so he even heard the distant movements – a specific noise caught his attention.

(Demons?) Flyaway's voice seemed to echo in the small opening of trees and shrubs – his eyes flickered knowing he gave away his position.

0000

When Stone awoke she found herself staring at a Cyndaquil who was displaying an angry glare. (Me Tika.) She squealed out and gripped Stone's left arm so tightly it would take a crowbar to pry her off, and chances were that it would snap before even one paw had been loosened.

A square of cloth, made to be a very small blanket that had been skinned from a fine purple furred Rattata (Author's note: Yeah, that's right. Scarlet found a donor,) waved back and forth from the side of her strong yet small jaws.

"Yeah so?"

Tika scowled, (Stop being such a...err... an ass. Now then, about what you did to Storm-) .

"What of it? This is Scarlet's idea, isn't it?" Stone shouted as she stared at the Cyndaquil who was clinging to her left arm.

(I told you, ta stop that. And even though Scarlet's my mother surrogate,) she paused grinning wickedly. (She's not the 'boss of me all the time'.)

Stone grew silent, slightly unnerved by the black and gold kit. "You know, if you had killed him you'd be dead too." Said an immature voice as a blur of white zipped about.

"What? You lie!" The shrew yelled back defensively.

"In fact," It continued in a goading tone that held no lies, "you would have killed yourself after eight years of very very cruel punishment."

"K-kill myself?" _No... _Stone shuddered. "W-why would I? I can take any puh-punishment for a-an-any duh-duration of tuh-time and come b-back fighting."

Tika sighed and let go of Stone's arm, landing on her feet, (Ah, but Stone, it wasn't like that. Let Ivory show you, although you will never feel quite be the same after seeing it.)

"Ivory?" Stone began turning and staring straight at the Snow-white fairy, "Is that you?"

The Celebi's head bobbed up and down. "Indeed. I am the one whose name you speak. I can show you your past and what if you had actually killed him."

"Well then, show me. For surely I can take it." She dared. _I hope._

"If you truly wish, but it may change your life forever. You might never be the same and yo-"

"Just show me. Damn it! Skip the psychobabble shit!"

Ivory scowled, but glowed a light green tinge, and traveled through time to what was 'originally' going to happen.

_/Flashback/_(or should I say flash forward?)

When Sandstone finally got a hold of Storm she didn't bother taking him out of hearing distance, she just started to slash and maul him to death as quickly as she could. He was almost dead, yet he gave a loud enough wail when feet pounding the ground sounded out, Stone finished the job, then looked up, Dreamshooter ran at her Tackling Stone away from the already long gone Stormcatcher. Sparkycheeks had ran to her dead son's corpse and was biting back sobs while cuddling him.

(Horrid shrew what have you done?) He screeched out.

But barely anything could have been worse; Stone had gotten so into the blood and gore that she'd fallen into full kill mode and quickly, before he could even comprehend it, Dreamshooter fell.

Sparkycheeks went down moments later as well, tears streaking from her eyes as she breathed her last breath. "You're corrupt." was her very last syllables before her black orbs rolled back into her skull.

Stone just began to beat her corpse into the dirt before lashing out at the other two already dead Pokémon.

That morning...

The Rodents and Felines woke up confused, and uncertain of their leader's whereabouts, but when they found Stone . . .

She was still slashing the corpses and even though she was one of them, the Rodents looked at her as though she were a lunatic. Many of the bolder Pokémon tackled Stone and tied her up with thick jungle vines, but not without her scratching and fighting all the way.

"Now what?" The groups chattered in a lost fashion. "The both of us have no leader," A Feline said.

(And how do we punish this murderess?)

That's when a male Meowth walked up, he began to gnaw on her tail, obviously with amorous intent. He gazed at her smugly as he touched the shrew in bad ways, (Give her body and soul to the anger.) he said as he crawled onto her back and began to gnaw her ears while his paws continued to roam in very horrible ways.

Stone flinched, but couldn't speak because they had gagged her. She could feel the Meowth's paws moving, probing her all over; she felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"Are you serious? Ritan. That's sounds way too cruel." One objected, obviously offended.

(Oi!) He shouted back, (She believes she will not have to remain alive and that we will kill her in a painless or quick fashion. Why give her that pleasure of a quick and painless death?)

Many others nodded their heads, but Stone shook hers, _No please anything but that!_ But they didn't let her have a word in edgewise. And it was then she realized her lot had been cast.

And thus she was tied and bound to the ground posed upon her belly, out in the open to where when it rained she got wet and chilled. Day after day she was mounted, violated by both Rodents and Felines. She hated the males who did such things to her, and the females who threw stuff or spat at her. Females also beat and did horrid things to her. But the males were the worst, often she had three to five males all round her, doing bad things.

Unspeakable things that hurt her deep inside her mind and deep inside her soul, but mostly just deep inside.

When she would try and curl up in a ball, the binds stopped her, and if she tried to protect herself from them with her tail, they'd just sink their teeth into it and/or break it at an odd angle.

Stone was given food, once or twice a week; they made sure she couldn't escape by keeping her energy level down, but not starving her to death quite yet. And over the years she had some kits, although she never saw them after they were born, and they were not intended on her part. Sometimes the males or females would haul a whole litter of her kits before her before committing unspeakable acts upon them and then killing and devouring her offspring.

She cried so many times, she had never thought it could turn out so awful. But she always cried in as much silence as she could muster, for she wished that none of the males to be able to hear her.

Once or twice she got out of her binds, but was caught and lost half her crooked tail as a result. Mainly because after all the violations she could barely feel from the waist down and running caused shooting pains to spark.

Years kept passing, yet Sandstone was always violated in one way, shape, or form. Then she noticed something that had never mattered before, her own children thaat were not killed like the majority were, when and if they came never even cared about her. Her sons mounted her and her daughters spat upon her or threw rocks. There was nights when she shivered, covered in dew and raindrops in the mud. She wasn't allowed privacy even to tend to her bodily functions. And still. She'd often get beaten till her scales cracked and bled crimson tides.

One of the worst ones was Ritan, that sadistic bastard of a Meowth that had suggested her very punishment. His main reason for doing such was that he called her screams "a perfect melody of pain and pleasure" Sometimes it was him and another one or two others hurting her together, that was when Sandstone would actually begin to wail. She'd scream, but not for them, against them.

The Sandshrew's stubborn, but tortured soul finally broke one day, and in desperation she managed to get her left arm out from the binds. She stood up as far as her taut binds would allow and brought the paw's sharp little razor like claws up to her throat.

She was amazed her claws had remained so sharp, for, she had not been able to use them for so long she was certain they would be dull and of no use.

"I see how I'm not here. I once was beautiful, perhaps sadistic, but even I would never have cast such a punishment upon another. I'm a living, bloody skeleton, screwed over and thought of as a fucking punching bag by others. If I cannot exist here without suffering, then where? Goodbye, myself." And then, she weakly slashed her throat open with her free paw.

"To go is to stay. To live in pain... B...ut I chooo...se freedo...m," she had no strength to keep herself slanting and dropped belly first, kicking up dust. Laying her head down as her frail lungs collapsed,

Nothing left to live for, for all she had been was all she was, her spirit held out as long as it could. And although her last words were unheard, they still rang true. And no one really cared for her.

Her fate was never to turn out like that. And thus it was altered. Stone was to live as was Storm, and Ivory's mother sacrificed her own life in doing such.

/End Flashback /

Stone had watched herself, in the utmost horror._ I... was treated so very badly. I even resorted to taking my own life, could that . . . could that really have happened?_

Her mind reeled as she curled up in a ball and cried. (She thought herself tough, but her true punishment was devastating.) Ivory worried that the truth was too much for the shrew, and those worries had not been empty. Tika had left the cave already, probably to get her Mama Scarlet.

0000

Deki woke up laying on top of Taisei, "Morning." he said nuzzling the Raichu. "Hey, morning Deki." was all he would say, seeing as he was utterly exhausted. Deki had never admitted it, but the actual reason he had fled when Taisei kissed Startic was because he thought it was all over between the two of them, but when Taisei told him Startic wasn't all that concerned with them doing this, he knew they'd stay together. But he wasn't certain if he even loved his new pal, Sandstone.

0000

Scarlet scowled at Startic,** "How could you be okay with them doing **_**that**_**?"** Scarlet exclaimed, playing the devil's advocate and being purposefully dramatic.

"Whoa calm down sister, you know very well that Deki has that stereotype Jigglypuff blood flowing through his veins."

"**Yeah, but him and Taisei has always weirded me out I mean, he's half the size of a normal Pikachu and he's screwing a full grown, albeit rather feminine looking Raichu, how is that even possible?" **She waved her paws about to stress the word 'Possible.'

Startic blushed "Taisei says he can reach every little nook and cranny."

Scarlet's mouth dropped open, **"You talk about 'that' kind of stuff to him?"** she was thinking back to learning that Deki had Jigglypuff blood in him and about how male Jigglypuff stereotypes were hump-o-matics and had always been wary of Deki going mad and violating all the females in sight or worse, the children.

But he was with Taisei, who also tended to children, of course Taisei was nothing to worry about, he had always been fond of Deki, and sacrificed himself to prevent Deki's breaking point. Thing was Deki was always on top, and that caught Scarlet totally off guard.

The only reason she had found out about them was because she'd always prowl the caves randomly at night, and... Well... curiosity killed the Pikamew.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong bite to the left arm; only one thing was on her mind then. _It's got to be Tika, the biggest lefty in the whole world of Pokémon._ Of course it was. **"Tika, baby... Would you **_**please**_** stop biting people? I know you are teething, but I've got a solution to that. Go burn twigs and crunch on some charcoal."** She said cringing; man Tika had a pair of jaws on her.

(Ish not just that, Sandstone's had a breakdown.)

Startic was now trying to pull Tika off of Scarlet's arm. Her blanky now in her paws. Not going to happen, Tika was hanging strong. **"How . . . When . . . Startic, you're not going to be able to pry her off until she's spoken. Now, how did said breakdown occur?"**

(Ivory.) That's all that needed be said,

"**She showed her what her true fate was, correct?"** Tika nodded. Damn. This was not good.

0000

As they walked, they came ever closer to where Stone was. There was a repetitive "Eeep!" scream repeating every twenty five seconds.

_It must be Sola._ Scarlet thought with a tired sigh.

Indeed, upon entering they found a very doped Sola standing instead of hovering beside Stone's curled up form.

Every twenty-five seconds or so Sola would prod the curled up Stone, who would, "Eeep!" in pure terror.

Sola snickered, "Sqeukies." she slurred, it was never a good sign when Sola slurred.

Scarlet growled, as did Startic. When Sola got this way, all hell followed, and besides, this undid a whole year of therapy.

"**Star', would you mind tending to Stone?"**

Startic nodded, "As long as you tend to miss Topsy-turvy over there." What Startic meant by topsy-turvy was the fact that Sola was unintentionally spinning around and hanging upside down while hiccupping.

Scarlet growled some more before tackling the Mew and tying her tail to a rock. The lost Mew began to zoom in circles around the rock.

"**What the hell is wrong with everyone? And why is everything going to hell? And where the hell did Storm go?"** Scarlet screamed and pulled roughly upon her ears.

Meanwhile...

"So, cuz. How have you been?" Storm asked.

Meowth just grinned. "Still haven't captured dat twerp's Pikachu. And yet, Jess and James haven't realized dat if we went ta another place we'd catch oodles of Pokémon."

"Sounds like a difficult situation."

"Aye, it dis."

"So then, how much will these sell for?" He asked holding up the crystal and Skarmory feather.

Meowth eyed the two closely before showing that stupid unknowing smirk, "Hard ta tell, although dat crystal might bring forth a pretty penny. Might I ave da feather?" The Piksain shrugged while Meowth smirk grew wider.

"Sure cuz. Seeing as I don't really need or care for it." Stormcatcher handed him the feather.

Meowth's eyes flashed in a moment of pure genius, "Ay! Wait, I've gots an ideal! Let me see both of em' and I'll bring you back something extra specialty like."

Storm's eyes widened "You mean?"

His feline friend nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeppers It'll be grat!"

Storm hugged his cuz, his ears twitching while his tail wagged. "Oi! Thanks you're awesome!"

"Dat's what a cuz does."

00000000000000000000000000000

I'm back! Well, yeah, it's been almost two months in my mind. Well, did you check out all of the people mentioned last chapter's fics? If not, get with it!

While you're at it check out my other fics.

Kind of a cliffy, huh?

And dat's right Meowth is Storm's Cuz, a very distant cuz. But still Meowth's a cuz without a cause.

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**


	10. A Day of Discovering

Sola was currently sitting down, propping herself against a wall as she sat on a backless chair, actually it was a bar stool that had been bought for a specific purpose, to avoid tail cramps. Sipping milk out of a cup while munching cold veggie pizza. "Ahh being a Mew isn't always easy, but it is quite fun. I mean, a human kleptomaniac does not need to be in jail, and who would put my adorable now furry butt behind bars?"

She paused for effect and to take another bite. "This place is what's the word? ...Xanadu? Yeah, that's the word."

Ah yes, Sola was indeed, in someone else's house, eating their food, drinking their milk. And she was taking their stuff! For example, as she began to scrounge around she started speaking to herself some more... How sad. "Let's see, I figure there is something worth pilfering, besides the take out and packaged chow." That's when she came upon something that made her squeal.

"Wahoo! A stereoscope!" she brought the contraption to her face and looked in, there was a single image; a exact replica of her own being, albeit pink furred and of the opposite gender...

A young pink furred manly, male Mew with a long rope-like tail.

"What?!" Sola knew that the picture couldn't be more than at least ten years old, but there was something that made her think of Scarlet.

She began rummaging, trying to find more of the 3D bits and pieces of film frames. Only to find the rest of them were of many familiar other Pokemon, friends and enemies alike, some she knew and many she didn't. She gobbled down some Frosted Flakes and then yawned. "I be taking this, it's something great." She spoke as though it explained where she was taking it to the empty house, Sola then Teleported.

**0000**

He walked fast, and she complained constantly.

And when Storm stopped to allow Scarlet some time to catch up, he smoothly turned around and walked back till he was in front of said Pikamew and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Slow... Poke." He poked her on her arm between each word then he resumed his fast paced walk, chuckling to himself about how feMews were natural whiners.

Man, that Scarlet could wail with the best of them. Out wail them that is.

**0000**

With one quick swish of her long graceful arms, torrents of water were pushed out of the way at rapid speeds, propelling the Celebi through the lake like a bird through the air. Ruby red eyes saw everything around her; fish, kelp, Tentacool, Bippas. Through the eyes of the Celebi, the world was beautiful.

After a quick swim, she let herself drift towards the shore, climbing out smoothly, with water sliding off of her like silk. She continued walking up the steep hill towards the plains, looking overhead to see a pair of humans... Err a human and a Furret Pokemorph. Walking ever closer in the distance, between the two, on a vine halter and a rubber leash was a pastel furred Raichu holding a pink Rattata in a loving embrace, the leash's handle was tightly held in the clasped left hand of the Pokemorph, as if the girl was certain that the Raichu would bolt t any moment.

She began hovering to let her crumpled wings dry, she flapped them, fanning them out perhaps just to prove that this particular species of Psychic Pokemon did flap their wings, not much of a feat though, she could also change into a matador's outfit during a Tauros stampede.

_Olay!_ She thought smugly with a grin.

Suddenly she felt a tugging in her mind and her eyes widened.

"Now?" The Celebi asked and the tugging strengthened in response, "Alright Goddess, I'll be there," and with that, she suddenly vanished in a flash of white light.

**0000**

"So tell me the legend of that dashing Legendary Bird Pokemon, Articuno again. Please, Ray?" A female's voice pleaded.

"Fine. Skitters you never do take 'no' for an answer...

A sharp screech whipped through the side of the mountain- a searching voice, a pleading tone. The winged Pokemon could do nothing more then sit next to his trainer and call for help... the blizzard that whipped about them was fierce- and neither made it out alive.

Ho-oh saw that the Pokemon wanted to protect people and Pokemon from suffering the same fate as he and his trainer had and thus? Ho-Oh granted the loyal Pokemon new life... new Life as a Legendary Pokemon known as Articuno.

To this day that very Pokemon circles the stormy mountain tops of snowy mountain peaks of this world in hopes to save anyone who might get trapped in a blizzard storm..."

"Thank you Ray." _But Arturo will never let it die... _she realized grimly.

A familiar Farfetch'd that we all know and love came running out of a bush and ran into the two who had just been talking. (Master Ray?!) Came a loud cry of twitterment, (Demons!) Flyaway glanced around and began to yell. "Flyaway?"

(That is my name; as you should remember giving it to me. Dear Master Ray.)

_/Flashback/_

"Go now. Flyaway, I want you to be free." The Farfetch'd did fly, but he returned and twilled out, (Ray, you have given me a name, and it's Flyaway.) "I wasn't trying to give you a name." Ray said, he wasn't even intending on naming him, but the Farfetch'd refused to be called anything less then: (The noble Flyaway. That is I from now on. A noble name from a noble person. Remember, I am the great Flyaway!) And then he flew off, towards the sun, where he unknowingly would meet a very special Pokemon, and he would aid her in a seemingly never-ending journey.

_/End Flashback/_

"I know... Flyaway, so, then, why exactly are you here?" (I could ask _you_ the very same.) Came the witful reply.

Flyaway twilled and then cringed. (Do you mind?!) He yelled, there was a pastel furred, grey-eyed Raichu tugging at one of his many now sun-bleached orangey-red tail feathers, pinkish as some of them were, he still loved them greatly.

"Bu-hut they are pink! Like Rosado!" she said before shoving the Rattata into the bird's face.

"She's a lil' loco 'bout pink... Well, a lot loco," the rat explained, "why do you think she keeps hugging me half to _**death**_?!"

"Aiee! Something is biting me!" Skitters cried out before running around screaming, the cause for panic, a little sunny gold and black tussle of fur had latched onto her right Furretian ear... Wait, right?!

Then it let go, a rather giddy Cyndaquil laughed as it landed and then yipped out a funny, (Nyah, nyah!) before becoming distracted by the obvious living plush-toy pink furred Rattata. (Ooweh! Me want that to be me friend-eh!)

(By that she means she wants her mama Scarlet to skin you.) Flyaway translated rather bluntly.

At that, the pink mouse went ridged, "Skin? Oi! Me likee my fur, so no going snip-snip on my ass!"

(Hee! Ass ish a very funneh word!) She declared before Flyaway twapped his leek against the ground in annoyance, (Watch your mouth! Young Flame-backs are not to speak those types of words.)

He chided in an agitated manner. (Bu-hut it ish funneh!)

She replied and shot her back flames out in agitation. _He's kind of right though, Scarlet would chew me out if she ever did hear me say ass._

All of a sudden, Ray spoke up. "Friend of yours?" the Farfetch'd nodded, (I'm her guardian's bestest friend, and technically her Uncaurdian: uncle and guardian combined, and she needs to get out of here! We all do! _**Demons**_, Ray, they are coming closer.) he twilled without hardly any other emotion, but a strong hint of fear laced his words.

Ray's mouth twitched in a bitter grim expression; it looked as though he had just eaten a bad sour tasting fruit; like a unripe lime.

"Here?! Are you very certain?"

"What ever is he talking about Ray? What are these _Demons_?" Ray sighed and faced his Furretian girlfriend, "We know them better as Shadow Pokemon, Skitters, my dear." The gasp was heart wrenching, and Skitters paled greatly. "Those bastards! How could they- I thought you ended their ranting shade-machine!"

"We did... They must have found some old blueprints or-"

"Another way to taint the Pokemon world's inhabitant's hearts..." Declared a melancholy voice as a figure approached, slumped in a depressed posture.

(Stone, please don't be like that... Ivory wasn't supposed to...screw up your life that way.) Tika pleaded. (And Flyaway, I'm not that young, I'm actually almost six months old, Scarlet just mis-assumed my actual age by a smidgen that day. I am a natural runt of a litter.)

"If I may say so," Stone said, smirking bitterly as she began butting in, "Scarlet wasn't _exactly_ in her right mind that day, I was doing a test run of my _possessing_ chant."

(It figures...) Flyaway muttered blandly.

And the claws that were raised were really sharp, "Don't test me birdbrain!" Stone hissed. "You don't know what I've seen, what I've done!"

Flyaway stepped back, never before had he seen such a violent reaction from the shrew.

"Oi! This is becoming a combo platter of disaster!" Rosado yelled.

Stone turned on the pink rat, "And neither do you! You're a fellow _Rodent_, perhaps you know what I'm talking about..."

"Sandstone, banished for killing a half Persian, half Pikachu hybrid named Stormcatcher. The word of your sin has indeed spread rapidly, even to Poke-pets and companions." Chusky said sadly, her eyes flashed with sympathy.

"Ah, so even you know of my deeds, young pastel-furred female..." Stone replied, turning to face the grey-eyed Raichu. "Well, that was a mistake, and I did not fully succeed in killing the hybrid, no, indeed. He lives. And I've been forgiven." She said grinning, "But keep it to yourselves."

(We need to move fast! The Demons are close by.) Flyaway began again in a anxious manner.

"Chusky, you can't get involved with this mess. I need you to stay a Guidechu, you are a lover not a fighter." Skitters stated.

Chusky snorted and yanked the curls of her ears, "You going to get to a point?" she asked rather rudely.

But they were interrupted by Tika flaring her back flames and snarling as she leapt forward, shooting small stars at a shaking tree branch, a very pissed gray Vigoroth jumped at her, she managed to avoid a Stomp attack, whilst latching onto its left ankle.

"Tika! This is no fucking time to be a lefty!" Stone yelled, if Tika got hurt in her presence, Scarlet would kill her! She grabbed the 'Quil and yanked her jaws off the Sloth Pokemon's ankle, slamming a balled fist into the beast's chin, it wobbled, as she leap back from its reach. (Let me go! I can take 'em!) Tika squealed out as she struggled to escape Stone's grip.

"Tauroshit." Stone spat back and glared down at the kit, and then realizing her error of not focusing on the threat, she looked up, just in time to get her muzzle deeply slashed by the Vigoroth.

She screamed and backed away. The only reason she hadn't been hit again: Flyaway had blocked the second blow with his leek.

(Get Madame Scarlet's ward to the cave! And protect her with your life!) he yelled, and she wasted no time in her leave.

Knowing that the main concern (that beloved, yet pesky _lefty _we all know and love) had been removed from this area, Flyaway began to launch multiple Fury attacks on the Demon.

It had no obvious emotion other than rage; something Flyaway felt was an unfair advantage to the Vigoroth.

Skitters began fumbling with her backpack, as if looking for something while murmuring small grunts or groans or noes.

She whistled and pulled out a flute, blowing a few soft notes, Flyaway watched as the Vigoroth wavered slightly, then seemed almost normal, Flyaway knocked it unconscious and twilled for a Pokeball. "Oh!" Ray yelled and pulled out a blue and white Poke-ball with two red 's on its uppermost blue half, he tossed it at the crumpled heap of a Poke-Demon and watched as the ball shook repeatedly Doink it went as it finally trapped the bugger inside.

"Gotcha," he murmured. (Oomph!) Flyaway cried as the Farfetch'd was shoved onto his stomach by a rather pissed looking Glameow, who was intercepted by a snow white Skitty with even whiter wings, who slammed into the larger Feline.

Rosado began to whine, "Oi! Not a catfight! Why did this have to be our vacation place? Why not another land?"

"S-sh-sh...Shush." Chusky chided.

The Skitty growled, "Shaded one leave them be!" it declared in a slight foreign feminine accent, before it started flinging Swift stars at the Glameow, thus forcing it to flee.

Flyaway was in awe; this new arrival was a sight to behold.

But his daydreams were short lived when the Skitty turned around and then glared at the lot of them all, "Why didn't you listen to him?!" She spat and then glanced up at the Pokemorph, "You can't get involved in this, leave or else you'll be doomed."

Ray caught the new arrivals gist and nodded, "Skitters, take and go back home on your own, it seems, I've got some unfinished business to tend to."

"But Ray-" The Furretian girl moaned in defiance.

"Skitters, I said go!"

"Fine... Come on Chusky, we're going back home now." Skitters said with her ears drooping as she pulled out a Pokeball.

**0000**

"Great Goddess Ho-oh, you called me?"

"Yes, young Celebi,"

"Please, if I may ask, since Celebi was my mother's title, please would you call me Ivory?"

"Of course, you have the right to have another title besides your species."

"Thank you, Great Goddess of Rebirth."

"Please, just Ho-oh, nothing quite so fancy. And your mother was an incredibly kind soul."

"I would not know," the Celebi replied, fists clenching and unclenching, "she died long before I was hatched, long before I could ever get to know her."

"Yes, but do you know why she died?"

"Only some, if I am correct, it was to stop a chain of tragedies and the destruction of all that we cherish, is that correct?"

"...Yes, she did it for everyone so they could continue to live... And in the middle of the process of controlling and altering the events that would build up to total destruction, she began to weaken, the darkness tried to trick her, they told her lies, but still she didn't waver, she kept headstrong and stubborn as she focused her life's energy on altering the future, and as she perfected it, her body began to give out. She had worked for over three decades, resisting the darkness, and pushing her powers to the limit. But she told me, not more than a few years before she'd take her last breath, she told Gusto that she had laid an egg and that she wanted her child to survive and become her heir. That's why you were delivered to Scarlet's cave, to keep you safe."

"I understand now, she died for all the Pokemon and humans to survive. She sacrificed herself for everyone's life."

"That's correct," said another more male-ish voice.

"Gusto, you would know, you once assisted Ivory's mother in many ways. And you were the one who visited her when everyone else thought she was too busy to be disturbed."

"Aye, yes, I aided her, I helped all I could so she could save this world." _And neither of you know the half of her long, painful, battle. _

"So you're the Great Gusto..."

"Yeah, after my own daughter was born, and Celebi found out her fate, she too changed it, but she could not save my mate..." He replied and as a few stray tears rolled down his muzzle at the memory.

"I know your daughter, she doesn't even know you exist. She doesn't know her father... Of course, neither do I." Ivory replied, scratching the back of her white skinned head in a slightly embarrassed manner.

"I fear," he said turning away and inhaling several deep breaths, "she will hate me for letting her mother die."

"Gusto!" Declared Ho-oh taken by surprise. "She deserves to know. I realize that I have no control over your actions, but, I hope you can find the courage to face her someday."

"Ho-oh," Ivory began, hovering upwards a bit.

"Hm?"

"Why was it I was called?"

"I have to tell you of the future."

"But that is my business!" she snapped and then covered her mouth, "I'm soo sorry! I have no right to talk to a higher ranked member like that, forgive me..."

"It's alright, you were correct either way, but in a less than a year-and-a-half there will be a black-furred Jigglypuff born into the world,"

"I'm following you," she said, nodding softly.

"Four months later, a normal coloured Igglybuff will be also born, sister to the first Jigglypuff, she will go blind seconds after opening her eyes. Born into light, but thrown into darkness. I want you to protect this particular Igglybuff and her black-furred brother, do so as you see fit, as long as they live."

"May I gift her?" The Celebi asked curiously, as she had yet to ever gift a Pokemon.

"Of course, infact, that may make a difference between life and death in her upcoming years."

"Very well. I will see to her survival when she and her brother are born. Anything else?"

"Sometime later, she will be captured, and meet my own gifted pairs, among other Pokemon, they will make a plan to escape and when the time comes, may need help from you, can I count on you to aid them in their time(s) of need?"

"When the time comes, I will do all I can, I will make my mother proud."

"Very well, I dismiss you." Ho-oh replied looking pleased with how well Ivory had taken her second meeting.

Ivory then teleported away, leaving the two alone.

Gusto stepped forward, "I think she's really going to prove that she's worthy of her mothers Council position."

Ho-oh smiled. "She's already proved that she's worthy. Her mother's must be even prouder than she ever thought she'd be."

"What of my own task?"

"Keep your daughter's friends from death's door. I have no idea how well she'd take another death of someone close to her. She has lost so many beloved friends and family as is."

He nodded vigorously in response. _So many deaths... _"Alright, I will do my very best. Oh! And by the way... Is there any chance that that purple Mew could ever replace me?" he asked, although his voice was a teasing tone.

The goddess tossed her head back and laughed, "At the rate she gobbles those Happy-pills, she's got a baby snowballs chance in Hell!"

They both started laughing and discussing about all the things that that crazy Mew had managed to do.

"Remember how she took down a Rhydon with that toaster?" Gusto asked.

"Yeah. She was only trying to get the toaster stroodles out in one piece! You may go now, Gusto."

Gusto nodded and Teleported with a quick, "She still holds a grudge against toasters... Bye Goddess Ho-oh"

**0000**

Scarlet sneezed for what must have been the tenth time today, **"Someone's talking about meh," **she heard the snicker and glared at Storm. **"What?" **he grinned at her. "Paranoid much?" then he chuckled a bit too loud.

**"Well I feel as though I've been talked about a lot today..." **She began.

"Why would anyone want to rant and rave about you?" Storm said and grinned rather stupidly. **"Peh, who knows, someone who's suicidal. Or a nutcracker."**

"What's a nutcracker?" He asked as he stared at the grey-clouded sky, grimacing as a few drops of water hit his nose. **"What was that?" **Scarlet replied, for she had not heard his question as she had stood up and walked a few steps ahead.

"I said what's a nutcracke-" He began, standing up too, but he was cut off as she suddenly stood right in front of him whilst still facing him, and then raised her knee as if to kick him, **"Do you think you **_**really**_** want to know?"** she asked, mischievously. "No ma'am." he replied, slightly shaken at her response.

**"Let's go, if it starts storming I'll freak."**

"What's with you and thunderstorms?"

**"It's nothing you need to be concerned with, I'll bet you're perfectly comfortable in the rain and lightning, but me, I'm-"** "Your what?" He asked as he blocked her path. she turned away and refused to meet his gaze, **"I said it's nothing."** "I think I see what the deal is..." her right paw came forward in a slapping motion, only for him to catch it in mid-swing. "I've got a great idea, let me teach you how to enjoy the storm, without worrying about the lightning and stuff."

Scarlet's ears pulled back in an embarrassed manner, and her eyes focused on her paw in his. **"You can do that?" **She asked sweetly. "Sure, I'll show you, that okay?" She hesitated, and then nodded happily.

"Okay, now then all we have to do is wait for the storm, then I'll show you." he said.

She suddenly felt like whimpering when a flash of lightning cut through the sky.

* * *

And there we have it! A brand new, colourful chapter!

Tika: You took your sweet ass time!

Me: Since when do I have a muse?

Tika: Since now 'cause I'm da boss!

Me: rolls eyes Sure you are...

Okay, well while I go and get started on typing the next awesome chapter.

I'd like to thank:

My good friend Xtreme Gamer for always being kind to me, he's like that good friend who has that inspirational voice of kindness I've needed for the duration of my life.

Then there's my boyfriend, he can be a crazy ass sometimes, but he's my ass, and the person who inspired me to ever pick up a pen for something other than drawing and homework. Thank you my own real life Stormcatcher.

And even though he's been dead for a whole year and a month, I still miss you uncle! You are in my heart, forever and even as I turn sixteen on the 7th, I'll hold you close to my heart, you taught me not to judge by appearances, to love for who they truly are. And I only wish others could have learned to love you better then you would have been so much more happier here, and would have felt like you belonged, know this, I'll make you proud! Even though you're gone, I'll carry your memory like a gift, not a burden.

My good bestest friend who's nicknamed Turtledove and goes to my school, here's to you gal!

Also, my birthday is on October 7th! Which is like 16-17 days away, give me the gift of reviews please.

Now then do me a favor, and remember this, **I accept anonymous reviews too**.

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**


	11. Birthday, Confusion, and Surprises

Lightning flashed, and it took all her self-control not to run whimpering like a whipped Poochyena.

_Why the hell did I let him talk me into this?!_ Scarlet wondered breifly before he grasped her paws, tightly, as if reading her mind.

"I wonder... Can you dance?" Her eyes remained focused on the lightning, **"Y-yes, ...why?"**

"Ever danced away your fears?" her head shook. **"Is it like dancing your heart out?"**

his eyes flickered to the storm, he tugged her out from beneath the old oak tree they had been under. "Come on! I'll show you." He lead her across to an opening, his tail drug a little ditch into the ground. And he whispered calmly, "Dance Scarlet, dance. As long as your tail touches the ground you can dance without fear." Her eyes widened and her ears pulled back in that embarashed manner that echoed her true feelings.

And she danced, her tail dragged sightly, as she danced, he followed, her paws clasped his tightly they moved, dancing in the rain and the lightning. She laughed.

And a bolt suddenly came down, straight for her, she squealed as it hit her, wincing and expecting a great deal of pain, but it passed right through her with only a small shock. **"Wh-what happened?" **"You don't know? Electricity can't hurt you very much when you're grounded better, if your tail touches the ground, it will only spark a bit."

_Oh great, now I feel like a dense idiot! _

At that she grinned and looked up, hearing the rage of that malicious enemy. **"You hear that! Try as you will, you can't bring me down that easy! I know how to keep you from bringing me down now!"**

And the roar that came back told her words had risen in her enemy's mind that had nothing to do with blessings.

She smiled. **"Let us dance." **And he nodded, as they danced, they dodged lightning bolts just to piss him off. Laughing and giggling at the bastard's anger they twirled about, tails sweeping the dirt up around the two.

And never before had she looked so happy.

Meanwhile up above...

**Inside Zapdos's cloud.**

(I should personally go down there and kick their asses!) The large black and yellow bird bellowed.

"I would advise against it Zapdos!" I said as I appeared, "Leave them be."

(G...Gusto! I didn't-)

"Exactly! You know how I feel about you scaring my daughter. And if she should ever be killed by your careless violence, it will be your head. I will not let you screw up the Great Celebi's plans!"

(She's dead, it no longer means anything.) he said, boldly challanging me.

I slammed into the huge bird, a fist at his neck, the other charging up with a mega punch. "Don't you _dare_ say that! She saved your own life on more than one occasion and you decide to repay her with selfishness?! You know that by Celebi's ghost I'll strike you down!"

Zapdos looked away, (Perhaps my sister Articuno was right... Perhaps I should learn to care about others...)

The charge left my paw, "Perhaps you're smarter than you look. Celebi said you would never learn, well maybe I'll change that prediction right now."

And I hit Zapdos upside the skull with an awfully powerful kick, the bird quickly fell limp.

"Tsk, tsk. You're going to have a headache tommorrow." Then I could take it no more, he grabbed my feet and leaned back. "Ah ha! Heee, hoohaa! Hahahaha!" I laughed loudly wiping a tear from the side of my face. "Man, birdbrains are so very annoying," I winked and gave Zapdos the middle finger.

"See you next time you feel like being an ass." And with that, I teleported from inside the cloud.

I regret not seeing the orb of energy that he had charged up drop through the cloud's bottom and plink softly while rolling slowly past the clearing... Perhaps I always shall...

0000

(Who are you?) Flyaway asked, having finally broken the silence that had engulfed the winged Skitty's arrival.

Her eyes glistened and her response was cripted. "Some call me an angel, some say I'm a demon. But I'm only here instead of there," she began waving a paw towards the heavens, "because of a wish. I do have a name. But that is none of your concern," she glanced about and took a deep breath of air in through her nostrils. "She's somewhere near here, I can smell her, feel her power, sense her emotions." she said, and a grin began tugging at her lips.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked slightly startled.

Her eyes remained on the Farfetch'd, and he noticed aside from her white fur, there in the center of her chest, was a coal-black blaze.

All he felt was plain and common around her, she was illuminated by the moonlight.

Her diaphanous wings shimmering around her like a cloud.

Her eyes glowed in the silvery light. Her smile widened.

"I'm talking 'about' nothing, but I'm talking of someone." she replied.

Then, glancing around towards the only human amoungst them she smirked, "Thank you Ray, for getting Skitters to leave," Ray looked confuzzled. "Why did you want her gone?"

"Here is a place where the Demons will ravage this land, so many are running amuck, you need no more distractions. These Demons won't hesitate to kill," she then sniffed, "you have one already! Show me it!"

Started, he fumbled with one of his Pokeballs, and pressed the button, a Vigoroth appeared before him. "Don't hurt him." Raye ordered.

"I will not harm a captured one, but if they go untouched. They destroy all around them..."

As if understanding what she was implying, Flyaway eyed the Vigoroth carefully.

The Vigoroth glanced about, then, setting its gaze on a nearby bush, it stepped towards the bush until it was standing directly in front of the bush. It then started to destroy the bush with its claws. "Vigor!" it shouted.

"See?" The Skitty began, "If you do not touch their souls, they destroy... Because they greive, they feel pain and in return they hand pain out."

Both Flyaway and Ray looked slightly touched. "(How very poetic.)" They both said, in a deep sighing tone, exactly at the same time.

The Skitty lifted a paw, her claws shooting out, she then waved her paw in a circle over and over. A soft and whispy white mist of energy began to gather and wirl around said paw, growing in size till it was nearly bigger than herself, closing her eyes she then muttered an ancient spell. Then lunged forwards, flapping her wings lightly, and retracted all but a single claw.

Jamming her claw into the Vigoroth's arm, to which said Pokemon let out a startled cry of pain.

She stepped back and opened her eyes, admiring the hole that was the size of a pencil.

The mist slowly began to enter the Vigoroth, whilst black dust exited his arm...as if it were soot or sand, the Vigoroth's black fur began to dull, turning into a ash-ish grey colour.

(What the hell is hap-) "Sh! Don't interupt," she chided and silenced the bird.

There seemed to be a lack of darkness radiating from the Vigoroth, it instead, became normal looking. The Skitty then healed its wound from its arm and smirked.

(Wh-where am I?) It asked.

"You are in a forest. Do you remember the bastards who did that to you?" The Skitty said.

(Yeah, kind of. I wasn't awake very much, they kinda beat me over the head with a tree branch...)

"Do you wish to be free?"

_Well, sure he does, but I like to make myself clear._

It...well, he nodded. (I know where they took me, where that place was. Can I get some help?)

Ray stepped forward. "I'm a snagger; someone who helps Sha... Er, I mean, Demons. I'll end their ranting."

The Vigoroth sniffed then grinned. (You caught me, correct?)

_He smells like a hyperventalating Rattata and a spazzing Raichu, with a hint of Furret._

Ray nodded.

(Well, I'll get my family when we return to the place to help, you as will I. I'm sure they will want to be rid of those beasts as much as I am.)

"Leave, you are no longer needed here." The Skitty said.

Ray nodded and then yelled. "Come-on Vigoroth! We got a ways to go!" he tossed a Poke-ball, and a Pidgeot came out. "Help us scan for this Vigoroth's home place!"

They both hopped on to the winged one and waved. Then they flew off.

Flyaway seemed confused.

(Who are you? You aren't normal. And you aren't very informative of your reason for being here.) He began to feel like he wasn't going to get an answer; as though he wasn't worthy of one even.

_Why do I feel so low right now? She's not that great. Well, maybe she is, but I'm still somebody, right? I don't feel so great._

"Stop feeling like you're nothing but a feather duster next to me! I'm not normal, so what, you're not weak, you are Flyaway, the Farfetch'd that made a differance!"

He suddenly bacame stunned. (H-how is it t-that you k...know m-me?) he asked eyeing the Feline. "Scarlet knows you, infact, she's known you for well over half her life."

He was really starting to get scared.

"Don't fear me... I don't bite."

_Much..._

(My emotions.)

"Hmm?" she murred.

(How come you know what my emotions are? How do you know how I feel?)

"Latias gifted me... I'm the Emotion Skitty. Latias's chosen." Another smirk tugged at her muzzle.

(Bu-hut that doesn't explain your appearance.) he replied. "It doesn't, true, ask Scarlet about that. She might just know why I am like this."

(Say what?!) suddenly the Farfetch'd shuddered. (Oh, no! I'm late! I'm sorry stranger but it's already past midnight and that means-) She cut him off, then said, "It's Scarlet's birthday."

(How did you? Oh, forget it! I might not want to know.)

His feet hit the ground hard as he ran off. He had a special bouquet to pick for Scarlet's birthday.

The Skitty stretched her wings out, grinning at Flyaway's confusion. "Might as well say happy birthday to her, she's the reason for my being..." she flapped her wings a few times, slowly preparing for takeoff, then lifted herself on her diaphanous wings. Her eyes glowed in what remained of the full moon's silvery light. Her smile vanished, replaced by a knowing smirk.

_Time to go say hello, boy she'll have a fucking heart attack at the sight of me._

**0000**

Wet sloshing and dripping sounds came echoing throughout the cave.

**"I'm telling you, if you hadn't of done that for me, today wouldn't have been half as terrific." **A very drenched Scarlet claimed as she walked to her den with a soaked Storm following whilst grooming himself. She was almost to the entrance when she smelled something that took her breath away.

Stepping inside and gasping she smiled. There was a sudden flashing as several dozen Volbeat that were clinging to the ceiling turned on their ass-lights.

she half chuckled, half shuddered as a thought rose from her mind.

_Those Volbeat are flashing me._

"(Surprise! Happy birthday Madame Scarlet!)"

Scarlet began to tear up. **"Oh, for the love of Mew! You guys..."**

Sola stepped up, "Speaking of Mew, here I am!" she yelled before embracing Scarlet and whispering, "The sherbert is right over there."

"Scarlet, hope you like your surprise..." Storm said, half surprised himsel, they'd done one hell of a job decorating.

**"Yeah it's true. I do!"**

Everyone cheered, then silenced. Youkai suddenly appeared and stepped up, and Scarlet instinctively held out her paw.

(A gift, from me, it belonged to your mother. She would have wanted you to have it.)

he sat a marcasite heart pendant on a long chain. She opened it and saw the clock. (Your mother always kept tract of the time.)

According to the clock it was ten past midnight.

**"Thank you Youkai. I'll cherish it." **She then hung it around her neck and looked up at everyone else. All eyes became focused on her.

**"Well, how much sherbert did you get me Sola?"** Sola smirked. "As much as the fifteen stores that I went to could keep frozen."

**"No way!" **"Way. You'd better beleive it."

Then a black Raichu walked out of the crowd with a tub of rainbow sherbert. **"Taisei." **she breathed. Then a blue furred, gray spiked Pikachu also appeared. **"Sister Startic," **she whispered.

_Everyones here, except him..._

(Here Madame Scarlet, it's for you.) he sat it before her.

She noticed a sudden warmth blowing on her fur, and upon looking behind her, saw her ear little Tika steam drying her fur. **"Thank you dear."** Stone sat behind her and Scarlet made eye contact with the shrew. Cringing at the deep and slightly infected wound she bore across her muzzle.

**"Stone," **she began, and the shrew stood up and approached. "Y-yes?" **"How ever did you aquire that simply dreadful wound?"** The shrew blushed and looked away. "By protecting Tika, with my very life." Scarlet raised an eyeridge then looked down at Tika. (It's true, Mama Scarlet, if not for her I woul be surely dead right now...)

Scarlet embraced the shrew. **"Thanks Sandstone, your not all that bad. Besides, at least you didn't let harm come to a child." **"Thank youi Scarlet..."

"Aww, shuddup! Can we get this paa-rtay started?!" Sola shouterd out, a smile came to her muzzle. **"Of course, 'cause Scarlet's in the hizzouse!"**

_Flyaway, you're not here. Why?_

Suddenly there came a flapping of wings and a Farfetchy'd flew in, the bluest Forget-me-nots in his beak.

he landed then apologized profusely. (Scarlet. I'm sorry, there was a distraction and-) "Don't you dare call me a destraction!" Came the roar as the white winged, black blazed, and slightly irked female Skitty stepped into sight.

Scarlet felt the colour drain from her face.

Barely trusting the vision not to vanish before her like a mirage, Scarlet took an unsteady step forward. Her paws trembling, she held them above her daughter's shoulders, afraid to touch her child's flesh lest it dissolve away to nothingness.

**"A-Agimo?" **she spoke, stuttering and unstable.

_No fucking way! She's not real, I'm seeing things. _

_How- how is it even possible?!_

And yet even as her thoughts denied it, Agimo's voice proved she was indeed real.

"Hello there, mother."

* * *

Okay, kinda a huge cliffhanger there but it all will work out(hopefully) next chapter... Well. As well as things normally work out. heh, heh.

Scarlet Beginnings has reached over 500(five hundred) hits, thank you all, and please keep on reading... and reveiwing...

Well, todays my birthday! Woot! My birthday, and look at me, I'm still working hard, goes to show what my idea of fun is... Call it strange if you will but.

Be nice on my birthday and offer me cake with your reveiws...

So do me a big favour and...

**Reveiw!**

**Vi va la feedback!**


	12. An Eye for an Eye Only Blindsides

Disclaimer: Don't own them but I keep wishing with all my heart that I did.

Boy, if I don't stop, my fingers will fall off of my dainty little hands.

Well, time for the next chapter of S.B: Scarlet Beginnings.

Hope the long wait didn't make anyone bust an appendix. XD

"**Bold."** Scarlet talking.

"Underlined." Stormcatcher talking.

_Italics-_ Thoughts

And you should know the rest by now. Damn-it!

* * *

Scarlet felt her body go numb...

Agimo had never survived! She had only wished for the Skitty, but damnation! There before Scarlet stood the very daughter who she had pined about, the very one she had given birth to, someone who had no similarity to her, someone who couldn't suffer her fate. Someone she had thought dead for so long, yet how was she alive? She heard a second gasp, and knew something was about to go very wrong.

"S-Scarlet. What d-does she mean?" Storm asked, as the dam broke.

"**She is Agimo! My...child-"**

"-Controller of emotions, born into an emotional world, knowing others emotions, but not her own." Agimo interrupted, then sniffed and looked towards Sola. "I smell sherbet!" She purred with a wicked grin, before ading, "And prescription drugs."

Sola stood there numb, caught in the confusion.

Thoughts flew through the air; hundreds of them, Scarlet caught only a few, and could not pinpoint very many either.

_Scarlet has a daughter? Storm can't possibly be the father, then whoever could it be..._

_So, she has truly betrayed us all. But why?_

_Why Scarlet, why didn't you tell me?_ Storm wondered, frightened and feeling like he'd been betrayed, Agimo quickly picked up on this, but let it slide.

_Maybe, Scarlet isn't all she appears to be..._

_I knew she was no good._

_Scarlet, I know how this must feel. I was once looked at like a traitor, I still am a traitor in some Pokian eyes... _Stone thought, and leaned over so the shrew could hug her. _No matter what, I've got your back!_

"**Thank you Stone, you really mean that?" **She whispered and felt slightly more confident when the shrew nodded.

"How could I not? You're my friend after all." Then Stone's gray ears shot up she turned away from Scarlet, her eyes widened in fright, and she seemed to be hearing a particular set of footsteps among all the others. The shrew now looked slightly anticipative, shuffling her feet in an uneasy fashion, while shifting her gaze every couple of seconds. She suddenly felt like she had said far too much.

"Scarlet," Stormcatcher said in a pleading tone as he looked into her eyes, "please, I beg of you I need- no have to know, Is that really true? Is Agimo really _your _daughter?"

Scarlet's eyes flashed, then glazed over. And the words that made up her reply came as earth shattering as an earthquake. **"I swear upon my own mother's grave."**

Sola suddenly grew pale, knowing it was impossible, she still asked. "Wha- Is Agimo Storm's daughter?"

Scarlet shook her head, and then said, **"No, she is Java's daughter." **

"(Who?)" Everyone bellowed out in a puzzled fashion, and the noise echoed loudly around the cave walls.

Scarlet took a deep breath. **"Java was an old cousin of mine." **

Stone took in a deep breath, "Scarlet, I'm still here for you." She said, reminding the Pikamew of her current position. But even as she did, her paranoia was rising and she was both afraid and angry.

"**He died well over two years ago... I made a wish."**

"Like I did? A wish to be a Mew, only something different?" Sola blurted.

"**Yeah, only he kind of didn't die a normal death... He committed suicide. A year after my mother's death. He loved her, she was more like a sister than anything else, and was heart broken. Well, I summoned Jirachi and wished to have a child born that was ninety percent his, and ten percent mine so his bloodline could live on. But Yukai said that I couldn't keep the baby... So when Agimo was born... Yukai took her from me and said he'd 'take care' of her. Later on, I began to believe that he had killed my child. But now, I see you've survived, but how?"**

Agimo turned. "Latias raised me like her own child..." Feeling her eyes beginning to fill up with tears that she would never cry, the Skitty slowly edged away. "Latias told me my time spent in her presence was limited. She told me that my blood mother lived somewhere out there, and I, well I searched for a year and a half . . . And now I've found you, mother."

There was a rise in temperature, as the realization that Scarlet had once more broken a vital rule settled in amongst all the other thoughts. Surely the Elders forbade such drastic measures. They all understood her reasoning though, and were already forgiving, some were upset that they had thought such horrid things as they had once.

All of a sudden, a light tan and darker brown furred mass lunged forward with a loud cry of hatred. It flung itself at Scarlet, but Stone suddenly leaped in front of her and managed to fend it away. It leaped to the left and right as it tried to get past Stone and to Scarlet, but as soon as it leapt Stone grabbed it by its long pink scaled tail and hurled it as well as she could into an opposing wall it immediately got back up though and seething in anger.

She started hitting it, striking as accurately as she could.

(Bitch!) It yelled, gritting its overgrown front teeth together and suddenly it managed to grab a snapped twig without being hit in the process, it stored the stick in its jaws for safe keeping as of the moment.. It lunged forwards once more, but Stone threw a punch, and scraped her claws down the creature's muzzle.

The Raticate screamed in pure hatred and kicked Stone in the chest, winding her. It then tried to claw her eyes out. She punched it in the gut, winding it, but only slightly. Rolling away, Stone realized she was now the prime target as Scarlet had been forgotten in the male's anger. _Good, your fight is with me you no good son of a whore! _She thought and snarled.

Due to the sudden lag in her body as Stone was trying to stand back up, a bone crunching Hyper Fang sunk into Stone's right shoulder as the Raticate switched weapons from its limbs to its fang, it shook her ripping more muscle and flesh as it did so. It lifted its head and flung her down onto the cave floor, Sandstone somehow managed to still get back up, although she was hissing in pain and wavering faintly.

A sudden blow to the shoulder from an unforseen Iron Tail sent her crashing into a wall, she coughed, fell forwards onto her stomach and lay there for a moment trying to regain her breath, she was gasping and coughing wildly. She shook her head, feeling all the hateful things he'd once said gnaw at her mind, she remembered all the things he'd done to her. Adrenaline began raging through her viens tenfold now. _No! I won't let you win this time! Not now, and not ever again! _

With sudden new found strength, she somehow managed to stand back up and step back up to the fighting plate. Leaning forward and spitting right in the Raticate's face unfazed.

Suddenly, the Raticate jumped upward, Stone, unwilling to let him leave her sight, glanced up just in time to feel the pain as the male plunged the twig he'd held onto all this time into Stone's left eye.

Stone screamed and fell backwards, clawing at her eye, and whining rather loudly. She wanted to pull the twig out, but couldn't see it, she flailed wildly before forcing herself to alm down and keep fighting, if she was going to die, let her at least take the bastard down with her!

Scarlet felt her heart sink. _Stone, get out of there!_

Suddenly a white blur slammed into the Raticate right before he could Hyper Fang the downed Pokémon's throat. Stone slowly managed to stand up, somewhat clotting blood still flowing along her right side from the wound in her shoulder, and now, even newer blood slightly dribbling from the area around the twig, it was impaled into the side of her left eye.

Upon glancing around her good ruby red eye finally focused on Agimo's exposed claws being pressed against the Raticate's throat. Stone loped forward and nudged the white furred and winged Skitty away from the downed rat. Agimo stepped back a ways, but still felt wary of the intruding Raticate.

"I've wanted this for so long." Sandstone said, grinning evily at the male, who stared back, afraid of his own creation.

(You don't have the spine, you couldn't even kill that damned Piksa-) He was cut off as she punched him in the gut, ripping open the Raticate's stomach, letting his entrails hang out of the gaping hole in his chest.

"That was for Slashtwo." she murmured as the Raticate began to cough. She then lifted the flap of torn skin and reached in, finding his lungs and then pulling them forward into sight; she slashed his exposed lungs, grinning and clucking in glee as he started gasping and choking, and a fizzy hissing shook his entire being. "That's for all the halflings you killed." Then she put her paws together in a fist, raised it above her head, then brought it smashing, and crunching the Raticate's skull down on top of its brain. All that could be heard was the hissing of air escaping the dead Rodent's body and lungs. "And that, was for all the years of hell you put me through!" she yelled and spat on the Raticate's mangled corpse.

She turned and walked a mere four steps before putting a paw to her forehead "Everything is growing fuzzy..." she suddenly swayed and wobbled, and then she fell backwards, her body collapsing with a hard thudding sound.

"**Stone!" **Scarlet shrieked and ran to her friend's side. **"Oh, guardian!"** she yelled out as she shrieked once more. **"Storm! We've got to do something."** Then, realizing a certain Cyndaquil, who was among the bustling crowd of bystanders, had caught sight of only some of the carnage, she yelled to Flyaway. **"Flyaway. Get Tika the hell out of here, now!"**

Agimo stood by Scarlet, and lightly placed a paw on Stone's neck. "She's alive, but her puilse is ragged and very weak."She swatted Scarlet's paw away when the Pikamew had tried to grab the end of the twig imbedded in Stone's left eye. "Don't move that stick," she hissed, "it is the only thing right now keeping her brain from drowning in her body's own blood, the jagged end of it has managed to go clear through her eye socket to her brain."

"How do you know so much about head wounds?" Storm asked as he stared at the downed Sandshrew.

Agimo merely answered without shifting her gaze. "Latias is a healer of sorts, she understands emotions and attempts to heal and ease pain. Over the years, I've learned how to tend to wounded Pokemon, but only so well," _This Stone creature, though, she doesn't look well... She might not even last another hour or so . . . _

Scarlet glared icy daggers at Agimo, **"Don't think that! Don't you dare even think that!" **she paused and returned her attention to her injured friend.** "We need to move her, is it safe to move her without jarring the wound?" **

Agimo nodded softly, then folded out her wings. "Spread her out on my wings, they will cushion her so that when I move, she will not be further damaged. Do it carefully, but we must hurry, I can feel her soul slipping!"

Scarlet looked at Storm who nodded and they both lifted Stone up as gently as possible, yet the shrew still made pained moaning cries when her body lost contact with the floor of the cave.

Then once they were certain that Stone was properly supported, Scarlet turned to Startic and Taisei, **"Sister Startic and my good friend, Taisei. I need you to hold the fort in my absence."** The two nodded and both made a slight bowing motion as they accepted the task.

Then Scarlet, Storm, and Agimo, with the unconscious Stone quickly moved along the halls and such with Scarlet guiding them to the front of one of the many dens. "Pressa?" Storm asked and Scarlet nodded.

"**I don't believe Agimo can tie bandages and such, we need a real expert on treating injured Pokemon, no offense, Agimo."**

The white Skitty shook her head. "None taken what-so-ever."

Scarlet walked in. **"Pressa? You here?"** Scarlet asked, and felt her hope shrivel when the Chansey wouldn't reply, then, in a faint voice as her footsteps sounded out as she approached: (Scarlet? What's wrong? Has something dreadful happened?)

Scarlet's eyes filled with tears at the thought of what had happened, but she rubbed them away. **"Yeah, Sandstone's been hurt badly . . . And I really need your help Pressa!"**

The Chansey nodded solemnly. (I can't guarantee any miracles, but I'll do my best.) Scarlet had Agimo carry Stone's pale and frail looking body inside so Pressa could further examine the damage. (Jeez!) She shouted and scratched the back of her head. (My good old cousin Nancy was always better at treating head wounds... What happened?) Agimo retold what had happened between Sandstone and the unknown Raticate, embellishing it with even bloodier detail as she went.

When Agimo was done, which, mind you, was rather fast, Pressa ran about, gathering her bandages and even hooking a breathing mask up to Stone's muzzle with a huge tank of oxygen connected and turned on.

First the Chansey bandaged Stone's shoulder and all the other scratches, bites, and cuts that adorned the Sandshrew's scaled flesh. Pressa slowly wrapped gauze around the perimeter of the twig and Stone's left eye, till Stone's lefter-most half of her head was covered in the stuff. And Stone now lay propped up against a wall

The Chansey took a deep breath and then began to tell the three what was up. (We will need to ever so slowly remove that twig that is so deeply imbedded in her eye, later we shall do so. She will most likely lose all the sight in that particular eye, but the other one should work okay.)

She said and then grinned thinly. (She has a seventy eight percent chance of pulling through, and besides, she's a fighter.) At the last part of the sentence, Pressa winked at Scarlet, then the Chansey turned and disappeared from sight for a while.

"**Wait! Where are you going?"**

(To gather some healing herbs and such... You three need to watch her closely.)

Scarlet then ran back explained in better detail what was going on to her half sister Startic and all the others then, she returned to Stone's side.

Storm seemed puzzled. "Why was she so enraged at that Raticate?" He asked, and

Scarlet shrugged back. **"Who knows . . ."** _She took the attack that was intended for me head on! _Scarlet thought shocked. _She saved me._ As she thought about it some more, she shook her head variously; **"Let's all ask when and if she gets out of there."** she offered the other two, to which both nodded.

00

It had been five hours since the fight in which Stone had been badly injured...

How, one might wonder could anyone tell the time? Well, that marcasite necklace that told time came in handy.

Almost six-ish in the morning and hardly a soul had slept, the battered remains of the intruding Raticate had been moved away and several Pokémon had spent hours scrubbing off all the blood stains from Stone's victim, was Stone also a unexpected victim? Perhaps only time would tell.

Not a soul breathed a word of what had occurred, not even the trio of Stormcatcher, Scarlet, and the newly arrived Agimo. The three stood in silence, neither of the three wishing to break the silence that had engulfed them since they had sat around their friend, Sandstone, who was being carefully tended to as she was in Pressa's care.

The Chansey propped the shrew up and held her firmly. (Scarlet, it's time to attempt to remove that stick.) Pressa said and Scarlet nodded. (Use your psychic powers to help stop the bleeding...)

Scarlet let her ears fall back and then closed her eyes, but she was too shaken up inside at first to concentrate.

"**Stormcatcher, hold my paw, I'm going to need your help in this matter too, you'll keep me connected to the outside." **

Storm nodded and stepped up, wrapping his arms around her waist while grasping her left paw in his own. "Give it your all, sweetheart." He whispered and began a silent prayer.

She focused, slowly pulling the stick out while applying a barrier to the blood that threatened to pool out and endanger her friend's life. Scarlet leaned forward and tapped the shrew's forehead, smiling as she made the injured flesh of her brain suddenly clot and stopped trying to bleed.

She then felt exhausted, and the twig thumped against the floor. Scarlet's eyes flew open and she looked up at Pressa, then over her shoulder to Storm. **"I- Did I do good?" **she asked, and both of them nodded.

(Only time will tell if Sandstone hasn't suffered too much brain damage and I hope she didn't lose too much blood, but for now, she's stable.)

"**Pressa, this may not work if what I think happened really did happen. The way Stone passed out, it leads me to believe she's retreated into her own subconscious. I know that when one does that they normally return on their own will, but Stone might not be able to. I need to try and bring her back."**

Pressa shrugged and glanced about. (I've got some smelling salts, just in case you fall in a trance with her. So go ahead. Give it your all!)

Scarlet felt fatigued, but began to focus, eyes closed tightly. She felt weightless as she entered Stone's inner soul.

Here the terrain was whatever the soul desired, but Stone's soul seemed trapped in a nightmare. The endless desert like plains lacked any colour, except for the blacks and dull grays that also lacked life. Joy seemed to have never been experienced here either.

Upon opening her eyes Scarlet found herself watching a freshly born infant version of Sandstone crying as its mother was killed before its very eyes. _How horrid._ She thought and turned from the scene and walked away.

She continued until she came to a place where sounds kept playing over and over, moans of pain, screams of terror, horrid noises filling the air.

And amongst it all, sat Sandstone, but something was wrong, she was crying! **"Sandstone?" **Scarlet whispered faintly, but just loud enough that the shrew lifted her gaze to make eye contact. "I'm only sorry I couldn't kill him sooner." she said in a flat, emotionless tone.

"**Who was he?"**

"He was m-my father, and I hate him for every pint of his blood that flows through my own veins. And no matter what, I'm glad the bastard's finally dead, he killed my mother, then threatened to take my life every time I refused to kill a halfling. I hated his guts, and I shall forever hate them still. Damn that bastard rat, Gratingtooth!" the name was spoken like a curse.

Scarlet held out a paw, **"Please, return to the waking world with me,"**

Sandstone reached out, hesitating to actually grasp Scarlet's paw at first, but finally grabbing hold of it anyway, she hoisted herself up and dusted herself off. "On one condition, his upper tooth is to be pulled and made into a war pendant. It is one of the greatest shames for a Raticate to have his tooth pulled out of his corpse, it is even worse if said tooth is worn by the murderer."

"**Deal."** She nodded and walked beside the shrew.

Suddenly everything exploded into utter blackness and Scarlet felt her body sink.

000

"Scarlet? Scarlet?" Stormcatcher screamed, he had sensed the change in his mate, her body had all of a sudden gone limp.

He had shaken her lightly, and then growing more desperate, he had shook her harder. Pressa had disappeared only to return with a jar of funny looking stuff, the Chansey opened the jar and waved it beneath Scarlet's nose, to which his mate groaned then shook her head. **"Guh! Whoa, what...happened, am I in the waking world?"** Scarlet asked as she put a paw to her pounding forehead, a small price to pay if it brought back her friend.

Pressa then ran off to get something else or whatever...

All of a sudden everyone stopped and stared at Stone. "Did she just groan?"

"Mmpf." came a reply as light returned to the Sandshrew's right eye, and her left one glazed over. She blinked then coughed. "Scarlet? Storm? Hullo." her tone was slightly childish.

"**Um... Err, hello."**

Stone focused on Scarlet, "Thank Guardian you are still alive." Scarlet scratched the back of her head.

_What's she going on about? Did she suffer brain damage? _**"I could say the same for you. What the hell were you thinking?"**

Stone suddenly sat up and ridded herself of many of her bandages, then smiled. "Think? You know I never think before I leap." she then frowned. "H-how bad is my eye? I can't see nothing' out of it anymore..."

"Well, you'll probably never see out of it again. Sorry."

"And Gratingtooth?"

Stormcatcher, having no idea whatsoever merely tilted his head in wild confusion.

"**He's dead, Stone, you have nothing to fear. Your father is dead and no more suffering will come from his hatred."**

"Wrong," Stone said as tears came to her eyes, "I have his blood in my veins, he still can make one Pokemon suffer."

**"Only if you let him, you control your life, you always have."**

She nodded, suddenly grinning wildly. "I defied that bastard to the end. And his soul will rt, all the while he'll know: his own creation was his downfall!"

Scarlet nodded and hugged her friend, reveling in the fact that Stone was alive, and had also saved the Pikamew's life. That meant they were comrades.

* * *

A great turning point in my story, things are livening up!

If you review I'll give you smiling cookies, they scream when you bite them.

Be kind and...

Review!

Viva la feedback!


	13. The Past Doesn't Die, It Kills

Stone had been acting very strange for the past two days after her fight and taking a blinding blow that pierced through the left eye and into the skin of the brain with a twig, sometimes she didn't even seem like the Sandstone that Scarlet, Storm, and everyone else there knew.

It was very upsetting to see Sandstone, who had always seemed steady as a rock, crumble at random times. The shrew would even mess up her closest friends names occasionally. But worst of all, she would curl up in a ball and, withdraw from the world. Sometimes one would find the Sandshrew, with her glazed over left eye, and sight only in her right one, laying on her side, staring at nothing, seeing nothing but her past that would flash before her eyes.

Tika, would often stay by Stone's side, trying her very, very best to cheer the shrew up, often though, she'd sigh in defeat, as nothing could seem to break Stone's withdrawn state.

Today, the Cyndaquil had had it!

(Stone!) she yelled, and 'hurrumph'ed in rage as the shrew remained oblivious to her prescence. _This is the last frikking straw! Momma Scarlet told me to give her time, but seventy two hours after she regained conciousness is enough time in my mind. Time to break the ice, Tika style..._ The Cyndaquil coughed, a light flame rising from the back of her throat. She crouched down and then approached the shrew. (Flaming fang!) She shouted as she pounced and sunk her fiery teeth into the Sandshrew's left hind leg. (Author's note: Ooh man! That has gotta burn!)

At first Stone was still lost in the past, then, flaming needles stabbed deeply into her flesh, she suddenly yelped, and jumped up. She rolled suddenly into a ball, and collided with a wall. As she fell back, her hindquarters propped up against the wall, her frontquarters on the cave floor, she lay there, on her back.

Tika, having been flung to the other end of the cave, and also landing roughly on her back while suffering minor bruising from a stunning kick to her jaw from Stone's right hind foot, she suddenly twitched and flared up her back flames, righting herself by doing so.

She rubbed her jaw before snorting out a plume of black smoke. (Ow, I bit my tongue!) She whined and then her eyes widened, Stone was staring straight at her. "Too-oka?" she asked. Tika laughed, (First time I've been called that! It's Tika.) Stone shook her head, "Tooka was just like you, but she had ears like a Skitty... I'm sorry... I didn't want to kill her, he made me..."

Tika cocked her head, whatever or whoever could the Sandshrew be talking about? (Who?) Stone sighed and her paws grasped the long fang of a Raticate that was held around her neck by a braided vine, "Gratingtooth made me kill dozens of halflings... He beat me, and would beat me to an inch of my life when I refused or failed. But I took a licking and kept on ticking..." she paused grinning, but then her grin died on her lips. "Heh, be glad Tika, Gratingtooth hated kits, he would have killed you after he got his paws on Scarlet. So I killed him as a true bastard should be stuck down, slow, painfully, and with the fury of a thousand fiery pits of hell raining down his back!"

Tika's eyes widened. (But he still got-) "Don't say it! Or I promise that I'll go crazy!"

Tika shut up, she knew very well that Gratingtooth had gotton Stone's left eye... And that Deki had most definently and more than likely died by the Raticate's blood stained paws.

There had been a lot of blood and a couple pawfulls of pink fur outside of Scarlet's cave that had been confirmed as Deki's, and Scarlet had been unable to be certain, but Agimo had merely glanced about and then spoken in a slightly emotionless tone: "He's lost too much blood, even though his body is not here...which means he might have managed to escape alive, he'd bleed out without an extreme expert at healing and medical acts tending to him."

So Stone had felt a thread of her sanity slip away every time someone mentioned Gratingtooth winning or taking anything.

After all, she knew how badly Gratingtooth hated halflings and the like, all it would have taken was a glance and he would have realized Deki was part Pikachu and part Jigglypuff. And then... She shuddered: _Termination._

She didn't really recall the 'Deki' creature, only that he had unintentionally led her to one of the souls she was to kill, and something about liking him somewhat. She felt her head grow fuzzy.

Tka was still staring at her she realized, "Sorry, just zoned out for a bit." she apologized and scrached the back of her head, suddenly biting back tears as she felt her right shoulder course with shooting pain, she had moved her injured right arm instead of the uninjured one.

_Damnation! Bloody hell!_

Tika grinned widely, revealing unflamed kit teeth. (You okay?) "As okay as I can ever be..." Stone murmered in response to the Flame-backed one's question.

(What do you suppose we will do today?) "Hopefully take it easy or perhaps..." Stone trailed off. (What?!) "I'm going to go back." She said. (Back where?) Stone's thoughts buzzed by, argueing whether it was a sane idea or not, but she'd made up her mind. "Back to where it all started at."

Stone waved at Tika then exited the inner cave and headed towards the direction of Scarlet's den, Storm would most likely be there if Scarlet was... And she desired to go back.

Tika blinked then muttered something about how she had the charcoal munchies and trotted off.

**000**

Scarlet meanwhile was leaning back, listening to Storm rant and rave about the recent addition to their family: Agimo.

Scarlet rolled her eyes at the drama Storm was putting into his rant. He kept asking her why she hadn't told him, and then he'd burst into a fresh wave of random questions and such before she could answer a single question.

Soon, her rage ammounted to a level of such insanity that her paws were trembling with the urge to strangle him, and then bask in the silence.

Yet just as she was going to do so, Stone stumbled in.

Storm, caught up in his ranting didn't even notice the shrew's prescence, that is until she crashed into him, making the two callapse and end up laying on top of each other, Stone managed to catch herself just mere inches from Storm's bright red muzzle. The Sandshrew squealed in fright and pushed herself away, then promptly began backing away. She turned only to come face-to-face with Scarlet, who's eyeridge rose and then the Pikamew squeaked out the most amused laugh.

**"Hello Stone, whatever are you up to?" **Scarlet asked with a teasing tone. "I didn't mean to- it wasn't my fault! I swear it was-" **"An accident, yup, happened to Startic and Taesei, although they might have done it on purpose, but feh, all is forgiven..." **Scarlet eased around the shrew, and found herself scowling at a downed Storm who's cheeks could not be redder even if they were to be set ablaze with flames.

She kicked him in the ribs. **"Ass! Now what did you come here for?" **Scarlet said as her gaze wavered to Sandstone. "I err, I want to go back." **"Where?" **"To where it all started..." "The Fuedlands? But why?" Storm asked as he shot into a sitting posture, upright, ramrod stiff.

"I wish to face my past and repent to my sins and thus, have my name ridden of all tainted sin. But it requires Storm's assistance, for, I cannot go it alone." **"Then so be it, I'll arrange so, but you will have two escorts."** "Huh?" _I didn't quite catch that... _Stone replied puzzled. **"I'll be hitting the trail with you also, or would you rather me not?" **_Teasing people is becomming ever so amusing nowadays... _She replied and her eyes flickered from Stone to Stormcatcher. "Oh, erm that's not what I meant, you are misunderstanding-" Scarlet gave another high pitched laugh and patted Stone's uningured shoulder, **"Joking, only joking." **She replied.

Then turning away and tapping the side of her head as she thought about what to take and what to do, Scarlet shrugged and decided to wing it.

**"I'll inform Flyaway, Startic, Tika, and a couple of the others, but Sola's going to have to behave herself well, it might take a while..."**

Four-and-a-half days later...

**"And you swear you will keep that psycho Mew on a really, **_**really**_** short leash?" **Scarlet asked as she eyed the Treeko, **"This is really nice of you to come on such short notice, Fabia," **She said, then grimaced at the unconcious Mew that lay crumpled on the ground, a lump was already beginning to swell on said Mew's cranium. **"But I'd watch her carefully, otherwise she'll rip one of your lungs out. Seriously."**

(Suggestion noted.) The Treeko murmerred as he waved.

Storm, Scarlet, and Stone waved back as they walked off, towards the direction of the Fuedlands.** "Err, bye-bye"** _Awkward. _

_**0000**_

"No! You can't do that to her!" Gusto raged as he pleaded with Ivory, the Celebi merely nodded and opened her mouth to argue once more.

"I'm afraid if I don't she will perish slowly and painflly."

"But to bring forth two of Hell's most wicked minions, that's a devastating idea, worse, you want them to hurt her!" The Mew shot back, glaring daggars at the albino Celebi.

"It must be done, or she won't ever have a chance to be happy, you know the rules aren't to be broken, especially rule no. 5! I must."

Gusto sighed. "I can't even bear the thought, but so be it, bring the Sabbie Twins up here, and tell them to keep from hurting her that badly."

"Will do, and Gusto, I'm sorry, even I did not wish for her to have to go through such a thing But the Sabbie Twins don't really go for physical damage, they prefere mental scars to be made upon their victoms bodies." Ivory bii'ed and slowly began to focus.

Ho-oh seemed to be thinking and didn't really say much. _Let's hope Ivory can keep from letting any other minions of Hell out of their prison, otherwise others will suffer undesired pain._

**0000**

Scarlet and the others had been walking for a while now, sand getting stuck between their toes, although Stone wasn't being hindered by the grainy earth beneath her feet.

Stone coughed, "The wind is going to create a sandstorm soon, we need to settle somplace for a while untill the storm rages and then dies down!"

**"Can you dig a hole so we can wait it out?"** "It will take me abit." The shrew replied as she scraped a dip in the grainy sand with her good paw.

After five or so minutes...

Storm and Scarlet lay huddled together, while Stone kept herself warm in the heated sand down beneath the two, further down the tunnel. Her reasoning was that she had no fur to keep her warm and besides, to burrow deep into the sand was a survival method of all Sandshrews. The sun was setting below the horizon, and with it went the only thing warming the ground.

"Sh, be still my love, I'll keep you warm..." Storm replied as he lay his chin atop her head, purring lightly. Scarlet, not quite blushing, but with warm cheeks sighed pleasently.

It wasn't much longer before the three drifted off into a soft sleep, Scarlet clinging to Storm's body.

"Scaaaaa," yelled a voice, "leeeeeet!" Scarlet trembled. Her eyes shooting open as the sound of the mysterious voice rang out.** "W-who?" **she asked startled. "Come out, or we will come in and if we come in then Stooooooooooorm will become involved in this matter..." Came an eerie reply. Scarlet paused, should she really leave the tunnel in such chilly weather? But she wanted them to go away, and so she stepped out, shivering in the temperature change, she had heard that in the desert there was an extreme daytime heat and a freezing night-time cold.

She glanced about, no one but Cacneas, Cacturnes and sand for miles. "Scaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cried a voice so close it seemed to be from under... Scarlet looked below her belly, a shiver running down her spine; A pair of Sableyes with only their faces poking above the ground and gem eyes glinting wickedly smirked.

"Scaaaaaaaa." They both screeched at once.

Scarlet jumped, flipped, and landed on her tail. _Owshit! _She leaped back to her feet as the Sableyes rose from the ground, they looked like they were exact doubles, neither had a discerning mark upon them to help her tell which was which, they were like shadows in the night. Their gem eyes glinting wickedly as they stepped forward, bodies becomming somewhat tangible as they raised their claws up.

"Scaaaaaaaar-leet!"

**"What do you want?!"** She screamed out.

"You've made a mistake, but all is not lost... You must mate with the Piksain, or you will be drug down to the fiery depths of Hell."

**"No, why? We may not have bred yet, but that doesn't mean he can't be my mate."** "You are wrooong Scaaa, you went through all the steps of mating but the last one, you have known him for a little over three weeks, you must mate in the next two days, or we will not only take you to Hell, we'll take your soul and crush it in our claws."

**"How? Neither you nor anyone else can break me easily." **The Pikamew declared and shot a few sparks at the ghosts. The ghosts fazed past her attack, seeming unaffected by it.

A sudden blur was all that remained, followed by the feeling of something that wasn't totally physical moving within her body.** "Mmph!" **she gagged, the motion was jarring her body; one of them had fazed inside her, weakening her and making her legs give out beneath herself, she fell backwards, twitching spasmodically as she felt nausea rise in her belly.

The other launched forward, until it stood atop her, his claws inches from her sensitive stomach area, taking a deep breath that rattled in her croupy lungs, she tried to squirm away, and felt the salty pang of tears as they welled into her eyes. **"Nooooooooooo!" **She screamed, then all went faintly blurry and she heard a shout: "Leave her alone!" Then she fell unconcious.

**0000**

When Scarlet awoke, she was clinging tightly to Stormcatcher, the Piksain's fur drenched in tears.

It was even colder than before, and she half forgot about the Sableyes she felt certain were and had been only a dream, that was until Storm's eyes opened, worry covering his face as he stared at her.

"I was worried," He whispered. "I thought they had killed you..." Scarlet's eyes widened. **"No! It really did happen?! Oh Gaurdian, why?" **she bawled and tightened her grip on Stormcatcher.

"Scarlet, listen. If you don't actually mate with me, you won't be able to live, you broke one rule to many this time, rule no. 5: Mates must be mated to be real mates, only death seperates two lovers, if one spreads it round an thou words be lies, the deadline approaches and time starts ticking. And anyone who dares to defy the rule as the sand of life slips through the hourglass; will die. That is one of the highest ranking rules to follow. Love is not to be twisted like that, if it's true and all..."

A terrible wave of loneliness and despair washed over her. She was afraid she might cry again, but steeled herself against it. Falling apart was the last thing she needed right now.

In the mind of Scarlet, questions still lingered, wounds still festered.

She grumbled out something that Storm failed to catch. "Hmmm?" **"I said I want you to do it." **Scarlet snapped. **"I said it is okay... I-I want y-you to teach me to f-feel..."**

Storm's eyes widened slightly, how had his strong mate suddenly gone coperative? Or was it something else?

"If that is what you want..." He meowed back, and pulled her closer, snuggling her like a Teddiursa.

* * *

Well anyone else think it was a bit fluff-ish?

'Cause I sure as hell do!

But I'm kinda a fluffy-fool, if it's mushy I go, 'mush' like it sickens me, but if it's fluffy I go, 'Fluuuuuf is awsome man!'

Well I tend to ramble, 'cause my brain is scrambled.

Be nice and...

**Reveiw!**

**Vi va la feedback!**


	14. I Won't Let My Past Decide My Future!

Morning, for some it was a welcome treat, for me though, now it was just another pain to put on my growing list pains.

Yeah, I know, I sound like a Pokemon who complains, but I've got every bit of a right to. Don't think of me as ungrateful to be alive and all, but when you are offspring to an abusive speciast bastard of a father who kills your mother before your very eyes, right after your born and count as a life and then forces you to kill any Feline slash Rodent halfbreeds, and if you'd fail that father would beat you and torture you. And a Pokemon who grew up around other Pokemon who would hurt you, beat you, curse you, condemn you, and such...

You tend to have a rather dark veiw on life.

But alas I must digress, for surely I am not going to waste precious daylight that could be better used to travel on than to indulge in reminiscences and nightmares.

So as the sun's rays somehow managed to penetrated my hand dug burrow I groaned and covered my eyes, blinking back the blinding whiteness that threatened to overwhelm my 10/10 vision. I grunted, pushing myself to my feet, taking in my surroundings, _Oh, yeah. I'm going back to the Fuedlands... _

I reminded myself as I pushed myself up onto my back legs and decided I'd best try to wake up Stormcatcher and Scarlet so we can hit the road again.

As I walked out from my burrow, I sniffed the air, a weird smell... A very, 'unique' smell filled the area.

Upon glancing about my gaze caught on a pair of halfbreeds interwined, their bodies mingling together in such a way that- "Ah my eyes!" I yelled and covered my eyes. Too late! That image would forever be burned into the depths of my mind. "Thank Mew for only seeing through one eye! 'Cause if I had seen that through 20/20 vision I might die right now. Scarlet, my Gaurdian, Scarlet you damned fool! What is the world coming to?!"

Scarlet stirred, groaned then rubbed her eyes, upon realizing what I had more than likely seen and due to the Pikamew's quick thinking mind, had more than likely pieced together that I could get a gist of it all. Not to mention my previously spoken words of wisdom.

I merely stood there half shocked out of my mind.

Scarlet seemed oblivious to me though, she merely looked at her mate. A small squeaky chuckle escaping her muzzle. Her eyes showed little colour though, and as she smiled I noticed a faint gleam of anger in her eyes.

_...What?_

I stiffened as her gaze fell upon me, her eyes locking with mine, she flashed a toothy grin and then glanced back to Storm's sleeping body...

Leaning forward, she whispered queitly into his drooping ear, **"Oh, Staaaaaarm," **I could tell she had something planned. Storm tuned over, laying on his belly now, his ear jerking up in response to Scarlet's voice. "Mmm-hmm?" He said and dozed off once more, small wispy snores escaping his muzzle. Scarlet once more glanced up at me, still standing in the same spot I had when she last glanced upon me. Her eyes sparkled and the toothy grin reappeared as she bit her lip to fight back stray giggles. She whispered his name once more then, in the loudest most ear-splitting shriek, **"WAKE UP YOU ASS!" **

I grabbed my ears and bit my lip.

Storm's reaction though, was anything but extreme. He somehow managed to jerk onto his rear and scoot as far from Scarlet as possible, ramming his back against a rock, with got a awkward yelp from the Piksain's muzzle.

"I think I'll go get us breakfeast," I said volunteering myself due to knowledge that the halflings knew not of what to eat while in the desert.

As I poked my head above the burrow, I saw a prime example of breakfeast waddling by, A unexperienced young, tender skinned Cacnea.

If only I could get to it before any large, powerful adult Cacturnes tried to defend it.

I stalked it for a few minutes, pawing at the tooth, _Maybe my bastard father's tooth will actually be good for something besides a pain in the ass._

The Cacnea turned, _Damnit! _and it saw me, a loud "Cac!" erupted from its freaky face. I pounced, taking the tooth and jamming it deep into the Cacnea's spine, paralysing it so I could drag it back, but first, I needed to find a rock...

_Bingo!_

I grabbed a rock, plugging up the hole so that all the water inside would not be spilled.

I heard Scarlet before I saw her, typical.

As I hauled the Cacnea in I grinned. "In the desert one eats what one can. So eat or go hungry." I pulled the make-shift rock quark out, smashed the Cacnea's head in so it wouldn't suffer. Then, I opened the hole wider with my spade like claws, grinning as Storm sniffed and then stuck his head down to lap up some of the water, he also asked if I would despike the hide so he could have some of the flesh without the prickles, I nodded, and started on doing so.

He ripped off a small paw sized chunk, savoring the smell which was slightly akin to coconut. He sniffed the meat then bit into it. Storm's eyes rolled back and he grinned. "Taste delicious!" I grinned back in victory. "Glad to hear it."

Scarlet huffed then, her eyes widened,** "I'm not too sure about that stuff," **she began,** "isn't there something better tasting?"** "You didn't even try it-" **"So?! I'm just asking if there's anything else to eat."** I nodded, "Sure, I'll be back in a moment."

I could hear the shouts as I left, "Scarlet why don't you give her a break?" Then a dark chuckle, **"I'll show you giving someone a break." **"What are you- Ahhh! No don't twist my tail that way you'll break it!" A loud scream, and then sobs. "Y-you broke it! Look at it now, it's crooked!" I rolled my eyes, _Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet._

All of a sudden, I smelled something, no, someone, no, not even that. I smelled several someones. I felt my spine grow tense; they were here, close by.

**"Hey this really isn't that bad you were right Stor-"** "Scarlet! Storm! Get out here quickly, there's trouble on the horizon."

I called interupting them, and then I got ready to run.

It took them about three minutes and by then I had already begun racing off and had a good headstart, knowing suddenly what was being done.

They were hungry for bloodshed and they'd picked a victim, but if I had a say-so in the matter; tables would be turned.

I heard whines and yelps already being voiced. And when I came upon the circle I glanced back, Storm and Scarlet were ambling not far behind me.

I heard Scarlet as she was lagging behind.. **"Wait, you hate fighting and killing." **"This is different, I reconize a couple of their scents and there are a few old scores I've yet to settle, and this time I'm going to take it out in blood."

I flexed my arms, the injured right one still hurt, but I'd manage.

I briefly got a faint glance of who it was being beaten, a mussy brown-furred creature, they were not going to kill this one. At least, not without a fight being placed on their filthy tainted paws.

My eyes locked on the lot of them, Rodents, but not just any Rodents, some of Gratingtooth's loyal and brainwashed followers. Damnation! Even in death he caused hell for halfings and the like.

(Your soo stupid, you little twirp!) came a taunting voice, I did a quick head count, there was five of them, two Raticate, two Nidoking, and a single Sandshrew. (Please, why are you hurting me?) Came a timid and partially muffled plea from the creature, whimpering and shrieking as the Nidokings poke it with their poisonous and sharply tipped horns.

I realized that one Raticate was gnawing on the thing's yellow fuzzed tail, and I lunged for it.

I focused all the anger I could on the thing, telling myself it was just like my father and deserved what was coming.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Scarlet taking on the Nidokings, one against two, but I knew her odds of winning were high either way.

I brought my feet own upon the bugger's tail, it jerked upright and shrieked, which was followed by a gurgling noised as I reached forward and ripped out its throat. I spared little more than a hateful second glance upon the Sandshrew, sizing it up as if to assess its weaknesses.

I let the now dead or dying Raticate fall backwards, moving out of its path, then, I went for the Sandshrew.

Storm had attacked the other Raticate, and I heard a blood curdling scream as he ripped the Rat's tail off, a bloody stump was all that remained. Storm held his head high, the bloody tail hanging from his clenched teeth like a trothy. But he quickly abandoned the detatched tail for another shot at the shrieking, tailess Rodent.

The Sandshrew was far better skilled in battling. A female I could see, but unlike me, she hadn't suffered the abuse and she looked at me with undisputible hatred, and I reconized her as the third in command and the main pawn of Gratingtooth. (Are you going to kill me?) she asked suddenly, blocking my swipes and landing small scratches faintly while I too blocked off the attacks. I took and mulled over the thought before shaking my head, after all I couldn't kill one of my own species without a really, _really_ good reason.

"No," I replied and then its gaurd dropped slightly, I heard Scarlet's gasps and ragged breath, then I thought to her, well more like persuaded her. _Hey Scarlet, do me the honor of killing this bitch._

"But," I began, hearing the pounding of feet as they approached, "she will." I said pointing behind me before ducking and hitting he deck as Scarlet soared overhead. And with that I watched as the shrew's eyes widened as Scarlet's fangs sunk deep into its throat, I knew by the red eyed gaze she'd not truely recall the act, but I would.

I watched the shrew flail, then, grinned as its eyes glazed over, focusing I had Scarlet return to the Nidokings, a single one stood upright, the other one was crippled, Scarlet had broken its leg.

I found that controlling the Pikamew felt much weirder in person then from a distance.

I heard a moan and turned to see... A halfbreed that lay battered and bruised.

I glanced at Storm, then to the stranger, then back to Storm. They were related, this one was obviously incredably different, but still, there was a similarity, they were related even if it was by half-siblinghood.

I walked up to the thing, it whined and moaned, coughed then coughed again. "Hey, there." I cooed, wincing when it met my gaze, its eyes even looked like that of Storm's there was the same softness.

It looked like a Quilava halfbreed with coppertoned fur and a long gray whip-like tail that ended with a bright yellow lightning bolt tipped with a small gold-ish tuft of fur at the tip.

(Leave me alone!) It yelled and attempted to stand up. Storm, who had the Raticate pinned and was about to rip its throat paused and glanced up, the Raticate, seeing as there was a chance to flee, jerked upward, tossing Storm back onto his rear, and fled. And I thought I had once knew that particular Rodent once a long time ago.

Storm, his gaze focused on the thing stood up, dusted himself off, and stepped forward. "W-who are you?" he asked it, he obviously seemed to feel like he should know this thing.

(Mama calls me Talon... And who are yous?) It replied, and I winced once more, what was that pain in my ribs? I felt something hot burning it and upon glancing down I spotted the spike in my side, _Aw... Shit! _I threw a punch and tore the Nidoking's horn off, it too fled, leaving its handicapped friend behind.

"I'm Stone, Sandstone... That's Stormcatcher and that's Scarlet."

Talon grinned and smiled his eyes grew wide with fascination, (Hiii!!) He shouted and then his gaze fell on Storm, (I know you from somewheres... But I'm not sure hows.) I suddenly became aware of the lisp that troubled the halfling's speech.

Scarlet skipped forward joy-ishly, **"Nothing like an unexplained slaughter to cheer me up!" **she declared and tapped Talon's head with her left paw, a light red glow flowing from her paw through the mutts veins and fading the bruises while mending the fractures and breaks in his bones, I straightened Talon's tail out before it could heal crooked and require me to rebreak it into place.

Scarlet then healed the wound in my side. I thanked her, but she just waved it off as though she had wanted to help. And I knew that she had.

"How come you fix him up, but leave my tail broken?" Storm whined and gestured to his kinked tail that jutted to the right a little bit oddly. **"Shut up." **"Okay..." came the sullen reply.

**"Good Storm." **Scarlet said and tossed him a small bone from one of the dead Pokemon, which he instinctively caught in his jaws, he gnawed it and grinded it up before swallowing. "I am not a dog." he replied. Scarlet held up another, larger bone and tossed it, he caught it and merely gnawed on the bone while wagging his tail. **"Sure fooled me."**

Stormcatcher muttered some foriegn curse but the bone muffled it.

**"Nya-ah!" **Scarlet taunted and tapped Storm's tail with her own, letting it heal in hopes of shutting the Piksain up for once.

"Thanks." He spat out, then, turning his attention, gnawing on his bone once more.

I stared at Talon. "If you don't mind me asking you... Who is your mother?"

Talon's eyes twinkled and he flashed a knowing glance to Stormcatcher. (Why, Sparkycheeks is,) And I stifled a shriek, Storm lost some of the colour in his face while Scarlet appeared confused. **"Your older though..." **(First born, but ma forgot almost everything about me when she hit her head in a fight with this jerk, Gratingtooth, and got anesia. So we were seperated, but now she's remembered me, oh! She must be worried now!)

Scarlet sucked in a deep breath, I guess she expected me to react, but all my rage had been spent previously on the Pokian bastards before.

"Umm might I suggest we get this..." (Raiquil.) Talon put in. "Yeah, let's go, Talon, you lead the way and you can catch up on old times with Stormcatcher." The 'Raiquil' nodded and rushed on ahead, Storm barely glancing up then he looked at Scarlet, "Uh, hold my bone for me?"

Scarlet burst out laughing. **"You do not know how wrong that sentence sounds!"** she giggled.

I giggled too, you had to admit, it did sound a tad bit dirty. **"But it is tempting..." **she said as her eyes clouded over. Storm handed the bone to Scarlet, and as soon as he turned his back she walked along gnawing on the bone.

I was half afraid she'd lost it, but bones were a good source of calcium. And she was currently suffering from problems... Big ones.

And once more we began to travel against the sands of the D-sert as I so lovingly call it.

**0000**

"How _are_ you managing to keep her in check?!" Startic asked as she stared at Fabia the Treecko who sat there whistling a tune that sounded ever so familiar. Sola's crazyness had toned down now, infact the Mew had rarely been seen.

(Come with me.) Fabia said and offered a paw to the Pikachu. Startic took the offered paw uncasaully and let the Treecko lead her. As the gecko brought her inside one of the originally vacant dens,she fought a fit of giggles at the sight, Sola lay tied up in a bundle of vines, unconcious.

(And I only awaken her to feed, water and nourish her, or to tie her to the treadmill.) the Treecko said proudly.

"And why hasn't she escaped yet?" (Oh, well, she has no need to, and besides, she's allowed freedom for certain amounts of time.)

"And what stops her from am-scraying?" (She's got a tad of morphine running through her blood is all.)

"You drugged her?!" (Hey, she asked for it, lookie 'ere,) he replied holding up his foot. Several scales were absent amoungst the many crooked ones that had been straight this morning. (See that? The crazy lass bit me.) "Ouchies."

(Ya think? Does this look infected?)

"I'm not sure but if I were you I'd still put something on that."

* * *

Okay folks, a tad shorter than I originally do, but most people won't notice...

Wait, I just ratted myself out. How the heck does that even happen? I'm getting to where I tell on myself, aw, crudmuffins.

And thank you Stone for being my new P.O.V! You rock my socks shrew! -Highfives-

I love it when people show the goodness and holiday spirit deep down in their hearts and...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**


	15. Whatever it takes

Okay, this chapter's a tad boring, not that it isn't worth reading, it just hasn't got any Scarlet, Storm, or Stone in it, I know, what was I thinking?! Slaps self

So, in a well made effort, it's got some other interesting characters in it.

Oh, yeah and my Christmas chapter of AMewsing Tales is going to be a bit late so, patience.

Enjoy and...

**Reveiw!**

**Vi va la feedback!**

* * *

The evening air was thick and laden with foggy moisture.

My fur tingled as I walked, moisture lapping through my first coat and going for my insulation layer of thick furry down. Well, I paid no mind, I merely snorted and trotting onward hoping to see a friendly face sooner or later.

I paused, now that I thought of it, where was uncle Flyaway? He was always fun to talk to about whatever. But he'd been gone since a little after Scarlet had left. Where then, had he gone?

_Oh, well._ I thought and turned to trot back into the cave I had learned was a portal to Scarlet's land. By portal I mean the inside made you feel like you had been transported to a whole new land of underground civilization or something of the sort, not as in a literal transportational device.

To think that it was constantly changing and widening was a truely amazing thought that could stand beside itself with blazing envy.

I waltzed in hoping to go unnoticed, this way I might have the opportunity to sink my little razors into some tasty info. And as mean as that sounds, remember, we 'youngin's are quite mischevous.

I sniffed, sniffed, sniffed, was that?

It was!

_Sola, oh, it has to be Sola!_ I thought gleefully; snapping and gnashing my teeth together wickedly in the air as I began to anticipate a plan.

I walked around a bend, frowning as soon as I saw that Sola was literally "tied up" at the moment.

(Hey there, whatever are you doing here, lass?) Came a soft sweet voice that sounded like a pleasent breeze rustling a feild of wheat on a cloudy day. I glanced around, no one?

(I'm kinda confused, who...where are you?) I muttered, not sure if I should stay or flee. A faint chuckle, like a whispered secret the clouds would tell the sky about.

(I'll be right down.) It replied. I heard the sound of scraping claws and the thumping of foot pads ring out above me.

I looked up, a habited fireball held behind my teeth just in case this stranger might need a well placed warning.

A green lizard-ish gecko leaped down from three feet above the cave floor. It landed on its fore-feet, its hindquarters following a few econds after its front half hit the ground. I blinked. _Woah! Who is he? _

(Hello, there lass. I'm called Fabia, Treecko of the Harvest. And you would be?) He declared, standing up and holding out a fore-paw. I shook it, he had a firm grasp that wasn't too harsh, yet not too weak, it really echoed his appearance as well as his voice.

I saw that this Treecko had a bit more of a wise glint of knowing shining out from beneath his bright golden eyes.

His scales although a tad bit worn and rough looking with a fine powder of dust shined a healthy emrald. I felt a tad bit curious, had I seen him before? And if so, where and or when? Ah, yes! Now I remembered where. At the last Full Moon Feast.

Oh, oh, oh! I was getting sidetracked, I hoped he didn't think I was being rude.

(I'm Tika. And, I really don't have a special title except "Fiery Biter" and that's just a pet name as far as I can tell.) And I grasped the Treecko's paw firmly, my fireball dying down as I felt more secure now.

(So, I suspect you've approached because of the Mew. Correct, no?) I laughed at his way of putting it and nodded my head wildly in agreement.

(Yeah, I was wondering where Sola was, but know all I wanna know is why did you tie her up?) I then asked. (Ah, that my friend,) he replied pointing at the Mew, (is a hellacious-ly crazed Mew!) he exclaimed and I caught his point. I still felt my thoughts wandering to uncle Flyaway-

That's when I sneezed and Fabia's eyes narrowed dangerously. (My lord! Who were you just thinking about?) he asked and I saw his feet shuffle nervously in panic.

(Uh, uncle Flyaway. Why?) I asked.

Fabia's anxiety died then and there. (Because there was no logical reason for you to sneeze, but you still did. And let me tell you this lass, if a Cyndaquil sneezes without logic: It's an omen. Now, now, that's just what they say and I'm just a minor believer but that Flyaway being you speak of might be getting into some hard-times around now or later on.)

I nodded and then the shadow of dread swept over me and I almost believed the Treecko was wrong... But somehow I knew he wasn't.

**0000**

"Oh, shi-iit!" Ray moaned as he moved a peice of wood aside to find a beeping, blinking disc, and Flyaway looked up, startled, (What?!) he demanded. "Don't talk, just run. Move! We've got two minutes to get the hell outta here before this place goes with a huge 'bang'!"

And then Flyaway's cyan eyes widened. And the two began to run, several discs around them had already began to shake and explode on the floor up above them as the ceiling rumbled and buckled.

Ray ran, and ran. "Hurry! We've only got sixty seconds!" And as if to emphasize his words, the ceiling began to callapse, boulders and debre falling and cascading all around.

Ray tripped, Flyaway urged him on, they were almost there, when a huge segment of the floor above fell and became a wall that seperated the two, Ray turned and pounded against the stone slab. "Flyaway!" he shreiked. (Ray, keep going, I'll be fine.)

"That's Tauroshit and you know it, Flyaway!" A sigh was heard. (If I am going to die, I'll die for a noble cause. Leave me Ray and it will be noble. Don't make my death be for naught.) he screeched, and then, he said. (Go, this is my choice, go. GO!) he yelled and he heard Ray stop pounding. "Fine, but you'll never be forgotton. My partner, my companion, my friend, Flyaway... May we see each other again no matter what." And with that Ray ran out, leaving his friend to feel honoured, _He called me his friend... I will proudly die for his sake._

**00**

Ray finally made it out, but ran as far from the crumbling structure that had been a Shadow Factory. He looked back now, worried. Was his feathered friend doomed to die just so he lived? "Flyaway..." he breathed as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

**00**

Flyaway saw the sprouting flames begin to spread, like menacing little tongues that destroyed everything they brushed up against.

He heard a loud boom and everything slowed down, he saw the fiery walls of Hell slowly surrounding him, singing his feathers, even a few of the beautiful red ones Scarlet had blessed him with. _Scarlet, I too am sorry._

He took a deep, wheezy breath and sat his leek down before his feet, putting his wings together he uttered a prayer. (Ho-oh giveth me a painless death or none at all.)

The flames came faster now, lashingout to him, singing his body further and making him sweat. He closed his eyes.

A blurr appeared behind Flyaway and it quickly placed its paws on his shoulders, then it Teleported both itself and the Farfetch'd away in a white flash.

When Flyaway felt no change he decided to open his eyes. (Umm... No offense or anything, but this can't possibly be the afterlife, or even limbo!) (That's 'cause it isn't.) Declared the Pokemon, who hovered there in a bored manner.

Flyaway jumped, for he reconized that voice and just as he looked behind him he found he was correct.

(Yukai! Bu-hut you don't even like to associate with me, why?) he asked stupperfied. (That's almost totally true, but I'd never hear the end of it from Scarlet if I didn't at least try to save you.) Flyaway raised an eye ridge. (Surely that can't be all of the story.)

The Abra sighed. (Truthfully, a friend of mine says you're important on behalf of the future, she's returned from a distant journey and decided to fill me in and chew me out. She's quite knowledgable and she convinced me how to go about this little 'rescue' mission.)

(I see,) Flyaway said, (tell her that I hope to see her around sometime. Now then, thank you and tell her I give her my gratitude as well. I'm sure my friend is devastated and he would have a reason to cry if not for you and the female stranger's help. I bid thee ado!)

Yukai blinked and gave the bird a weak nod, disappearing with a quick salute and a flip of his tail.

Flyaway smiled then, turning away, he stared at the rubble for a few seconds before reconizing the weak and crumpled outline of what had once been his supposed death; the fortress.

He twilled a grateful tune and then glanced around, where was Ray?

A sob that was half choked half whisper and was faint as the wind blowing reached his ears and he glanced around, his eyes fell on the shadow of a boy, well, a teenager, his master, his friend Ray sat leaning against a Aspear tree, and he was crying!

_Ray... But he never crys._

Flyaway walked forward, and he realized he was a mess, his leek had been left in the building and his feathers(mainly the tailfeathers and show off ones) were singed and melted, plus he had ash and charcoal streaks along what remained of his dazzling plumage.

So he fluffed out his feathers and coughed faintly at the barraging cloud of ash and dirt.

Better, but just barely.

So Flyaway strutted onward, even though his competance had been killed halfway by the tears that filled Rays eyes.

He stepped beside Ray, his wings wagging like a pendul-thingy in a clock. He spoke softly. (Master Ray, why do you cry, is it my fault?) truth be told he felt terribly responsable.

A hush fell over them. Then, Ray broke it and looked almost uncertaintly to the left, his eyes widening as he saw Flyaway standing there, head cast down as though he'd commited a crime. "Fla-Flyawa-Flyaway?!" e bellowed in shock.

(Aye, tis me, Master Ray.)

"Bu-bu-but... How?!" he asked, fazed and with his mouth agape, tears still streaming from his eyes. (Please, don't cry, for whatever I did wrong isn't your fault, it is my own.) Ray wiped his tears and frowned. "It's not your fault, Flyaway, It's never been your fault nor will it ever be! I was crying because I thought I'd lost you for good."

(Why would someone as great as you cry for a mere feather duster?) Flyaway asked, confused as to why a strong willed and herioc person would fret over himself.

"Because, I would risk my own life to see you live on. What is so hard to understand? That I care, or that you're my best friend?"

Flyaway twilled silently inside his mind. (But you're The Ray! And I'm just-) Ray then interupted, "Just what? Plain old Flyaway? Oh, no you're not! There's nothing plain about you! You're The Noble Flyaway, Loyal Friend of Pokemon and human alike! You are more loyal and rightious than you seem to realize, you're the reason I became so great, It was you who saved my life... What? Twenty two, twenty three times now?"

(Twenty four...)

"See! Twenty three-"

(Twenty four.) Flyaway corrected.

"That's beside the point, look at you, you are the only reason I stand here alive to this day! Now tell me, how is it you're not important?"

Flyaway opened his beak, (...) but nothing escaped but a low breath.

"Exactly! You are important!" Ray yelled and kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the sooty bird. He stood up and hugged the Farfetch'd. "I love you buddy, you know that right?"

(I love you too, Ray.) Flyaway chirped and hugged his friend close.

Meanwhile... In a sand dune scattered section of the desert.,

(And you swear that it was the Sandstone?) Asked a unfamilar gruff voice. (Yes, as certain as I was that that bitch Sato was smuggling halfbreed and halfling kits out before they could be eliminated.) Replied a Nidoking with a broken, bleeding horn.

(You said Dreamshooter and Sparkycheeks's two offspring are with the Sandshrew?)

The Nidoking nodded. (But how,) the stranger asked, (can that be?)

The bipedal rhino shook its head, (I don't know, maybe she didn't actually kill the Fuedland brat...)

(You also said Sandstone has killed Gratingtooth, how is that so, and how sure are you?!) the shadowed creature asked, seething.

(I really don't know how, what should we do boss? Alert Dreamshooter and Sparkycheeks?) at that moment, in a blur of white, the Nidoking's throat was tore out and a gush of blood splattered the murderer's muzzle.

The figure stepped forward, towards the alert, but relatively small sized army of Rodents. Growling, it lunged for the gruff voiced shadow, which it pummeled swiftly with a shriek and a loud snapping sound of the enemy's neck.

It stalked through the darkness with its pelt bristling in anger.

The figure of goodness stepped up.

(Anyone have a problem with that killing?)

"(Ma'am no ma'am!)" The crowd shrieked in fear.

The figure stepped forward once more, its black and brown striped body followed by a huge bulbous tail which the Sentret quickly stood upright and tall upon. Atop its tail the sentret glared down at the crowd.

(Now, then, this party is over, that clear? Get over it, stop killing off all the halflings or I'll kill ya all one by one. And remember, I'll be watching.)

"(Ma'am yes ma'am!)" The crowd shrieked, then, split and dashed away. A Raticate with a bleeding bloody stump of a tail twiched nervously before dissappearing into the fleeing crowd.

(That should end that for now...) The Sentret muttered, paws touching the ground. It walked off, hoping this would be enough help for Scarlet to get there uninterrupted.

After a few steps a white glow surrounded the raccoon, and as it faded away a male pink-furred whip tailed Mew slowly hovered up towards his cloud.

_Go forth, for now your path is less addling now, Scarlet, my child._

**0000**

"Damn it!" Sola shrieked as her eyes snapped open and she started to squirm and began to roll around. She kicked and writhed beneath her binds.

I stared at her with a grin on my muzzle. (Sola, whatcha doing?) I asked and had to stifle a giggle when the kitten jerked so quickly she bounced up.

"Aw, shit, please not now!" The Mew yowled and pleaded. Sola began to sob, while squirming like a Wrumple in desperation to escape.

I grinned, wicked fire laced fangs gleaming wickedly, for moments earlier I'd distracted Fabia with a old school childish ploy...

(Sola, you know what happens when you play with fire?)

"Umm... you get burned?"

(Bingo.) I replied smiling.


	16. If We Can't Remember

Yay! I updated, who could have guessed I would?

Oh yeah, haven't done this in a while, eed to renew my subscritions.

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon I'd have some awsome things to talk about when I turn old and gray and start saying "when I was your age" to all my grandchildren. XD

Chapter 16: If We Can't Remember, What Good is the Past?

I'd love for everyone to be nice and...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

It is written...

Once there was a forknown deity, one that had yet to exist yet she was worshipped even before her first breath could commence. ...

Although she was ill-bred she'd soon prove that genes didn't make the Pokemon; the Pokemon made the genes.

And as she climbed the mountain of turmoil that stiffened her step, she'd prove that the world could no longer hold her down in misery, for she was no one's stepping stone.

Even though she was cursed and damned, yet also loved and looked up to. She was to become the first Halfling to ever achieve such tasks. A soul that could not be corrupted by pride or tainted by greed. A being who's past would only make her stronger not weaker. Both one and two, Pika and Mew.

* * *

The Raticate woke up with a groan, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. He yawned and stretched, a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto hummed as they flew in circles above the mountains in the distance.

_Morning!_

"Raaaaaaaaaaaatiiii." It yawned, sharp, pointed, smaller teeth showing up alongside the center fangs along its top and bottom jaw. These teeth quickly vanished as it shut its mouth and scratched a ear with a hindleg, thinking over what had occurred yesterday.

_He didn't hurt me, nothing can hurt me.  
He didn't hurt me, nothing can stop me now_.

The thoughts repeated over and over within its mind.

It looked back, wincing when it noticed the lack of the tail that had once been there, now all that remained was a stub. It cursed itself briefly for thinking its tail would just regrow or something. _It's gone, deal with it! _Biting back tears the Raticate tried to imagine wagging its tail(despite the knowledge that it didn't have one anymore), and the stub wiggled back and forth.

Suddenly a time long ago seemed so recent now and the Raticate leaned into a memory that, although faint and blurred, felt somehow soothing.

_/Flashback/_

"Hey Stone," a Rattata said, chirping lightly as he ate a Bluk berry he'd swiped from the big pile that all the other Rodents had gathered for the full moon dinner.

"Yeah, what is it, Gnawty?" The Sandshrew replied as she sat munching a Razz berry he'd swiped for her.

"Nothin' just thinking, you going to head back towards your old man? He's been calling your name for a while and," he stopped, the way she'd suddenly paled made his throat tighten as he swallowed, he tried to speak anyways and choked on his words. "D-don't worry, I'm sure h-he won't be too angry, I mean, what ever he wanted you to do couldn't be a life and death crisis could it?"

Stone paused, her head drooped and she gazed at him levely out of the corner of her frightened ruby eyes. "..." she let out nothing but a shaky breath. She tried once more, "O-o-of course not! I'll just wait until he cools off and then I'll show up, no big deal. No skin off my tail."

Gnawty stared briefly, "Good, good, good, now how about we go dig pitfalls and terrify the Felines?"

"Gnawty! How can you even think of such- such- naughty things?!" Stone said, before shrugging and smirking. "Let's do that anyway, sounds like fun." Gnawty looked at Stone who met his gaze and they both busted out chuckling.

"Yeah, we'll scare the whiskers off of those old alley cats!" he replied, eager for action.

The shrew just smiled. _I'll go have fun now, but later I'll have to face the music and no one likes to hear the sound of bones cracking, nor blood spilling._

_/End Flashback/_

Gnawty sighed, _How simple it was back then. _He thought, about it all. _How simple indeed. Back before we had to hate and kill and maim and fight._

_/Flashback/_

"Stone!" The Rattata yelled, running after the shrew. She was wounded, a hind leg stiffly waving as she ran. He didn't know what had happened but he feared the his friend had taken the blunt of someone's unrestrained angry attack.

He ran as fast as he could, but it seemed that, even while injured, the Sandshrew was still faster than he could ever hope for his small paws to carry him.

He soon had to walk, as his heart was pounding so hard he feared it might expode...

When he found her, she was sprawled out in a position of weakness, one that even he felt was to unnatural to feel anything but pity for the Shrew Pokemon.

"Stone," he breathed and the shrew quickly curled up. "Go away!" She yelled, waving him off.

"Stone, don't act like that! It's me, Gnawty. I just wanna know why you are hurt, how'd it happen, and why."

_Oh, I wish I could forget, but there isn't a way, so I will, will the pain away. _She hummed in her mind.

"I don't want to talk about it..." she whimpered weakly.

"But Stone-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she screeched, kicking out at him with a hind foot, her foot connected with his jaw and he bit through his lip.

Tears pricked at his eyes, but he fought the sob that threatened to escape his throat. _Owwwww!_

Stone's eyes widened at the realization she'd hurt him. "Gnawty, I didn't mean to I'm so-"

The Rattata tackled her, his teeth sinking into her left arm, his claws raking across her flesh as the taste of blood filled his mouth, he flung his head left and right, unintentionally tearing bits of her flesh while doing so.

Stone screamed in fright, sure she'd felt pain, but not pain and heartache at the same time.

Her friend was hurting her, but wait, didn't she deserve this? Wasn't it rightfully dished out? Whatever had she done wrong? The answer stabbed her deep, twisting her heart until it ached: _She had done everything wrong._

Nothing she had done before had ever been good enough, never had she been worth a second glance or so much as a "good job" from anyone.

Her life seemed pointless, for she had no true friends, her bestest friend was attacking her at this very moment!

But for once she wouldn't lay down and take it, she decided to fight back and defend herself.

She twisted and flailed, kicking the Rat off of her, her claws grazed his face, slashing open three crecent lines into his right cheek. She kicked him again, off from her, and into a nearby rock, he hit his head, a loud thud rang out, Stone watched him, afraid he'd wake up, but for the good old times she made sure he was still alive. "I'm s-sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to, I-I just can't take this for much longer, I fear I'm damning myself."

She stood up and walked away, limping and clutching her left arm. Blood flowed from both the new and old wounds that laced her body.

Her father would put salt and sand in her wounds. That was his usual punishment for her, but she'd take the pain, after all, didn't she deserve it?

She glanced back, and the unconcious Rattata was gone, not a trace.

_/End Flashback/_

The Raticate cringed, he hadn't meant to hurt her, but he couldn't help the past now that it was behind him(unlike his missing tail). He cursed his luck, Stone hadn't reconized him when they'd fought yesterday and that damnable Piksain had torn his tail clean off!

_Stupid little fuzzball, damn you._

He grumbled silently, plotting how he would make sure Stone remembered, perhap he'd even kill her...

_No!_

He shook his head, he could never kill her, how dare he think such a thing. That was Gratingtooth's brainwashing corrupting his flow of thought.

He despised the bastard that had caused both him and Sandstone pain.

_Technically that's you, _

_Shut up!_

He stomped his feet, gnashing his huge fangs together painfully.

_But you can kill the Piksain she was with._

To that he nodded.

But then he shook his head again. _Maybe I should just lie in wait._

_**0000**_

"Stop it!" Gusto yelled, beating his paws at the barrier Ivory had shielded herself behind while playing wicked mind games with the Raticate. The Celebi blew a raspberry at the Mew.

"Bi, bi." Ivory muttered sinisterly into the small seashell she held in her hands.

"No! Don't even think of it!"

"Oh, why not?" She snapped, glaring defiantly.

There was the faintest tinkle of breaking glass.

A hand reached out, grasping the Celebi by the throat. _"I'd advise against uttering another syllable." _Came a cold, telepathic voice. Ivory's eyes grew wide, her atennae pulled back sheepishly, "Mewt, how unexpected. How did you."

The Mewtwo stared at the Celebi like an Arcanine would an annoying flea(as in, like it's not even worth a care). And then he pried the shell from her hands with ease, crushing it with a mere clasp of his hand. As soon as he opened his hand, he blew the dust straight into Ivory's face, the Celebi sneezed. Then gasped as Mewt's grip tightened.

_Mewt... _Gusto thought as a shiver shot down his spine.

_"Ivory, The White Fate?"_ She nodded weakly. The Mewtwo released his grip, Ivory dropped to the floor, gasping and sputtering for air.

_"You've tresspassed into my domain."_ He said coldly, glaring daggers at the mutated tea leaf. "How so?" she snapped, forgetting to respect her elder; big mistake. Mewt's eyes narrowed and flickered purple, the Celebi was hoisted up roughly by an invisible hand, that grabbed her by the atennae. A blue shroud coated her body, pushing roughly against her.

_"Because, you are not the judge of their life's purpose and meaning. I am, you just carry their fates."_

He said and each word pounded louder than her frightened heart.

_"Deal with her however you choose brother, I just came to make my point clear."_ And with that, the Mewtwo Teleported away.

Ivory plummeted, barely catching herself before she crashed. She flapped her wings, having become to shocked for telepathic flight. She hook as she hovered there.

Gusto sighed, he wrapped his long whiplike tail around his body while shaking, Mewt's presence had chilled him that much. _Fate has no heart. _He realized glumly and felt his whiskers droop.

_At least the storm is over... for now._

**0000**

The Raticate relaxed, for some reason it felt as though the thoughts it had just had weren't those of his own; like someone was projecting them into his mind.

Gnawty felt as though he couldn't remember, like a chunk of data had been wiped from his brain. Bam! And...nothing.

He sighed, his eyes scanning the horizon.

_Have you forgotton, Sandstone, have you truely forgotton me?_

Even the loss of his tail didn't cut him halve as deep.

He curled up, sighing. Then he leaped, dashing over the oasis of the Fuedlands, running as fast as he could, until today was only a blurry fuzzy edged memory...

Sparkycheeks, the leader of the Rodents shot upright, _Gnawty?_ But her mind bypassed it. Her ears perked up, and her eyes narrowed. _Stone, damn you, how dare you return. _She growled, the shrews form was seeable, but the other three splotches that followed behind her were not except for the one that shocked her so suddenly, _Talon!_

Her cheeks sparked, and she gritted her teeth. _My baby... She won't kill you too, I'll make sure of it._

**0000**

(Brother.) "Yeah?" Storm replied. (Why aren't you dead?) Storm paused and Stone paled, her steps swaggering. "Why? Hmm, because of Stone." _And a Mew._

Scarlet having heard nothing waltzed onward, passing Stone. "Thanks." Stone whispered, this was a place where she was veiwed as a demonic bitch from Hell. **"Welcome."**

Scarlet had been oddly silent for the duration of their trip and as soon as the oasis of he Fuedlands was felt beneath her feet she spoke.

**"Chaaaaaa!" **She cooed, stretching out, noting Storm's changed expression; his eyes had glazed, but he shook his head clear.

"I remember here... and there. And everything else. There!" He shouted, pointing up to an old abandoned Pidgeot's nest. "That's where I was born."

"Really? I would'nt know." Stone said sarcastically. Out of nowhere a shadow fell over her, Stone glanced up, only to see claws slashing down...

Scarlet reacted quickly, the Light Screen flashing up, followed by a Protect brrier should the screen be broken.

(I told you never to retur- oof!)

The Persian was tackled off from the top of the barrier by a blue and orange blurr. "Leave, her alone!" he growled, sitting atop the Persian, eyes glaring as his cheeks sparked, only to calm down quickly, "She's with me." He whispered, claws unsheathing.

"Talon! My baby." Came a yell, as a Raichu ran up to the Raiquil, hugging him half to death, said Halfling just rolled his eyes.

Sparkycheeks gaze fell upon Stormcatcher, and he winced. "I'm here, despite the worst."

"Storm, is it safe?" Stone whimpered, her body curled into a ball.

"Yes, Stone, it's safe."

"(Storm?!)" Both parents said shocked and Storm's eyes flickered from one to the other. He grinned cheekily, "Yes, I'm called Stormcatcher, Piksain of the Fued, but Storm for short." he exclaimed wagging his tail like a flag.

(You cannot be,) Dreamshooter said, hissing in Storm's face as he stood up, shaking the Piksain off from him, (the Storm you claim to be is dead, is he not wrench?!) The Persian yowed, claws and fangs bared as he approached the Sandshrew, backing her into a wall. Scarlet reacted quickly, placing herself between the two, th Persian paused, before raising his claws to strike Scarlet down once and for all.

A Shadow Ball hit him in the side, blasting him out of her path.

"Gaurdian. What the hells the matter with you?! I'll say all I have to say if you'll get my drift. Don't touch my daughter!"

Scarlet's eyes shot every which way, daughter! Who? Her?

A tail brushed her arm, and her eyes followed the appendage, her eyes meeting crystal blue ones. Words came from her mouth, and one she'd never dreamt of uttering in the years that made her lifetime.

**"Father."**


	17. Agimo, Cappy, And Felix Bring Ivory Down

Agimo sighed and stretched. She was sunning herself under the bright orb's rays, the forest was to big to ever know every inch of it by heart or even a third of it.

Nevertheless she became determined to wander the area.

She grinned and looked at her mute pal, Cappy. The Breloom was also sunning himself, happily sprayed out in a peaceful pose of happiness.

As she stood up, she yawned, and stretched. A flicker of light reflecting off of something suddenly caught her eyes right before a winged creature flapped over the top of her head, crashing into Cappy.

An angel!

She rubbed her eyes with the back of a paw. A real angel was here? How? But then again, she knew so little about the Gaurdian's ways that it was probably pretty common for an angel to visit. She ruffled her feathery wings, itching for a fight, but puzzled about the new comer as well.

The Breloom that the daft acting White-furred Feline had crashed into seemed dazed, but as soon as he regained his senses he leapt away, gesturing to Agimo that he wasn't very certain whether the Meowth was okay.

The said Meowth grunted and rubbed his eyes. "Hullo," he said as he looked at Cappy, said Breloom just waved.

Felix next glanced at Agimo. He seemed guniunely surprised to see the Skitty, perhaps it was the wings. He reached up and tapped his halo, causing it to glow. "There. A little holy light always helps." He stared up at the two before standing up and composing himself, a tiny flutter of nervousness starting in his stomach.

The Skitty looked at the odd winged Meowth creature. She bit her hostility back and nodded. "Lo."

Reaching up, he adjusted his halo, which was slipping down over one eye, and hoisted himself up and onto his haunches. Seeing as most of his great composure had already broke, he half flapped, half jumped down.

"Who are you?" He whispered, running his teeth over his wings to remove a few splinters that had lodged themselves in the feathers, Felix glanced up occasionally to watch the two and how they would respond.

"My name is Agimo,"

He wondered what the Breloom's name was. However, since he hadn't spoken before, he doubted he would tell him if he asked. He decided to wait and listen, and he might learn it from the Skitty.

"and you are?"

At the sound of Agimo's voice, Felix froze, a half-removed splinter between his teeth. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he decided to respond, "I'm Felix." and he then heard Ivory's soft call. Sitting up, he spat out the splinter, thankful that it was the last one.

"Did you hear that as well?" He asked, the Breloom nodded, but Agimo seemed annoyed. "Ignore her."

"I fear I cannot, she'd have a fit. And that's a tradjedy I'd much rather avoid. But it's nice to know you reconize the ringing of calling bells so well."

He walked up a few more steps, until he came to a cloud, backing up as an old staircase appeared, then, he motioned upward towards the top. "Care to follow?"

He took a step forward, placing a third of his weight upon the first step. Solid. He put his full weight on it, and attemped the next step. It trembled, but held. The third, fourth, and fifth were solid as well. Glancing back over his shoulder, he nodded to the others. "I can walk rather well, just a tad bit knackered. Ivory loves to cause misery so watch your step, k?"

"Pssh!" Agimo replied, flicking her tail in annoyance.

"Out of guniune curiosity, have you ever killed someone?" Felix asked softly.

"I spill blood easier than I spill water." replied Agimo, very passionately while blowing upon the claws on her left fore-paw, rubbing them against her fur as she buffed them. "I could kill anyone without regretting it. I've been fighting all my life. I kill whoever is in the way of my goal. Without my savagery and cunning, I wouldn't be alive... let alone be here." Agimo stopped talking, she didn't want to say anything unnesessary. She tried to talk in a monotone when being questioned, so she wouldn't reveal any more than she needed to. But sometimes she couldn't help breaking that rule of hers. "Only a little of that is bluff." she said softly to herself.

He continued on, only encountering trouble when the thirteenth step splintered, sending a few spears of wood into his left paw. "Ouch!" he yelped, ascending the remaining steps faster than the other had. He reached the top and sat down, picking at the splinters with his teeth while he waited for the others. "Great, more splinters..."

Cappy turned anxious as the splintering of the thirteenth step reached his ears. Thirteen was an unlucky number, he knew. Slightly hesitant, he finally reached the decision to follow Felix. With a toss of his head, he began to step towards the dark, old staircase. The Breloom's turquoise eyes seemed to glow in the light of the heavens, and the creaking of the stairs caused it to look even creepier.

Several of the stairs bent under Cappy's weight, and each time they did he froze for several seconds before moving on.

Cappy made a sound of concern for the Meowth and Agimo voiced his opinion, "Not that I care, but, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he called down. "Come on up."

Ever the optimist, he gave his wings a final going-over and tucked them snugly against his back. "It looks hopeless now, but nothing is ever quite out of reach."

The light from his halo illuminated the scene, and Felix gasped. Ivory's red eyes were gazing at him in a bored way, she'd darkened the cloud and now it was pitch black inside. But somehow with the aid of his halo and his Feline eyes he could just faintly see everything(not to mention his Psychic senses made up for the lack of sight).

He took a hesitant step forward, sniffing cautiously. She didn't smell dangerous. Maybe she was in a friendly mood.

"Ivory, Madame White Fate, I have answered your call."

"Very well Felix, now do my bidding, I wish to see which chosen is stronger, so I ask of you. Fight the Skitty of which has followed you." The Celebi said, her eyes glowing orange as she placed the charge upon him.

"But she has done no wrong."

"I know that, but I command you to fight her, or do you dare defy me?" Red eyes narrowed at Felix and the Meowth fidgited, he knew that he had to obey a Gaurdian's charge or suffer the consequences. Well, this time he decided that he'd rather chose the consequences.

"Hey Felix, you there?" Agimo's voice carrie as she stepped foot inside the cloud.

"Go back!" He screeched and Agimo's thoughts went into red alert at his tone and the sudden spike of fear that hit her whiskers, whispering of doom and dread. She backed up, startled when she heard the clang of a Mega Punch. She turned to see Cappy beating away at a barrier that covered the entrance from which they'd entered.

Her aquamarine eyes flickered around in the darkness until they met with Felix's Amber orbs and then locked upon the bloody gaze of Ivory.

"Bitch." She roared as she spread her wings and flapped them, soaring overhead of Felix and straight for the Celebi. Only to hit a Psychic barrier, "No big deal." she said, backing up and crossing her fore-paws into an X, her claws unsheathed and she dashed forward.

"Cross Claw!" She yelled, slashing left with her right fore-paw and right with her left fore-paw. The result was a jagged hole in the barrier, one that she broke through before Ivory could close up the void.

The white blur that shot at the Celebi tackled said tea leaf and would have been badly hurt had she not chosen to create a backup barrier.

Agimo growled, crossing her fore-paws once more. "Cross Claw!"

Ivory Screamed as the Feline fell upon her, slashing and slicing through the Celebi's plant tissue, a yellow sap like liquid began to flow from her wounds.

A White blur pushed the Skitty off of the Celebi and then pinned her to the ground, Felix held himself high enough above her that she could not claw him, but close enough that he could hold her wings down.

Agimo yowed and flailed, slapping the Meowth with her paddled tail in the side.

"Let me kill her! I'll kill her nice and painfully! Leggo! Just wait until I get up, I'll kill you as well!" The white kitten swore as she bucked and writhed beneath Felix's hold. She was way to angry to think staight.

"Stop it! Stop it, you think you can kill someone of the Council? Sure Madame Ivory would deserve it, but it's just not right for you to kill her. Can't you sense it? She's twisted up inside. Emotionally bankrupt."

Agimo's ears flattened against her skull as she paused, her whiskers twitched as her eyes widened. How the hell had she missed it?! The Celebi was cloaked in a shroud of pain and confusion.

"How did you know, are you not one of her chosen?" She asked puzzled.

The Meowth shook his head, his ears swiveled faintly to the left and they both looked before them.

Cappy was assisting the fallen Celebi, letting Ivory use Giga Drain willfully upon him, even as the pain brought tears to his eyes and his legs trembled from a swagger that was building in his tired frame.

As soon as said Celebi's wounds had healed she illuminated the whole area, immeadiatly using Synthesis and then letting Cappy use Absorb, for he was to weak to use Mega Drain, Giga Drain, or even Synthesis.

Felix pushed himself up to his full hight upon his hind legs.

"Please, help me, I cannot help her alone," he said, casting a fore-paw towards the Skitty who paused and laid there a moment more.

Agimo listened, and even though Ivory was acting nicer she could hear the pain building into a heartless uncontrollable rage. It wouldn't be too long before the Celebi would fall back into a blind internal conflict of hellacious emotions.

After she'd heard enough of the conflicting emotions brawling it out in such a young Gaurdian she grasped Felix's offered paw, and he hoisted her up.

"If you are not of the Celebi's chosen, then of who's chosen are you?" She asked, shaking off the dust that had been smoothed into the creases of her mussed feathers.

Felix smirked, "Oh, but that would be telling." he then motioned towards Ivory. "We've only got a few seconds before she relapses. You with me or not?"

Agimo fanned out her wings, odd how this Meowth could be so charming... Wait! Had she actually complimented him? No it was just the nausea speaking.

"Sure, what do you have in mind Fe'?"

"Guess."

Agimo's eyes widened as realization hit her, _No way!_

"A Lati's chosen?" _...Wow._

Cappy had backed away from the recovered Celebi, his head shaking as though he was fighting to remain concious as he leaned against a cloud wall. "Cappy's suffering from what is called energy over exchange, it's when you give healing energy and recieve energy too rapidly. Basically his body is feeling a tad bit strung out." Felix explained.

"I knew that." The Skitty grumbled, teeth clenched in anger for she hadn't really known that until he'd told her.

Felix rolled his orangish yellow eyes, _Sure._

Agimo waved her tail. "Ready, Fe?"

"Stop calling me that, I'm not a sissy! Or are you just egging me on on purpose, Ag?"

Agimo scowled, then smirked. _He can dish it out as well as he can take it in._

"Let's do it!"

The two of them crept up upon the Celebi, Agimo signalled for Felix to stradle Ivory, the Meowth mouthed a 'yes' and then spread his wings, he flew up behind the dazed Celebi, pulling her arms behind her as he lifted her up.

Ivory flailed and kicked and 'bi'ed pitifully as she struggled.

Agimo flew up in front, closing her eyes and focusing herself on solving the hurricane that wracked Ivory's heart. As soon as the Skitty's paws touched Ivory's chest she bit her lip to keep from whimpering, the pain was intense, she began to drift downward forcing Felix to bring the Celebi to the ground.

As soon as her paws were touching terra firma Agimo froze Ivory's actions and probed deep into the abyss of misery. She seperated herself from her actual physical body, and she could sense Felix was doing the same.

_"So what exactly does all this raging emotion look like?" _she thought at him, considering they were no longer physical meaning she couldn't speak verbally right now.

_"See for yourself." _he replied and Agimo gasped in shock.

_"It's huge!" _

_"Yeah, she's been holding it all in for way too long, it's not healty, but no time for talk, we haven't time to spare, let's get to work."_

Agimo made a mental sigh of agreement inside her mind.

She focused herself, forcing the darkness and torment into small marble sized orbs before incinerating them to nothing. Felix was doing a similair action, only he was encasing the sorrow in barriers before making them self-destruct.

She kept hacking and hacking, termenating the negative and pushing the positive into overdrive. A natural way of doing so was to spread happiness over into the negative, then, the happiness would destroy the bad without too much effort.

_"Let's go, we've destroyed all we can." _Felix exclaimed, his thoughts jumbling in exhaustion.

_"Right!"_

Everything was fuzzy, so very fuzzy, like a Flareon's mane.

"Ugh!" The two exclaimed wiping their eyes and fighting to stand upright.

"Holy halo that was hard." Felix muttered.

"Heh... Whatsa matter, can't stand the pain?" Agimo asked, tripping over her paws.

Felix grinned and laughed. "Yeah right! I can take anythi- ow!" he yelled tripping and falling over his tail, he landed onto his belly, his wings splayed out in surprise and his halo plunked onto an ear, yet he just relaxed and yawned.

"Crazyass Meowth, just can't admit you're tired for once an- yawn, give in..." The Skitty muttered, lifting up one of Felix's wings to snuggle up beside the angelic Meowth. She felt like a Snorlax had sat upoin her. She felt very sleepy. She soon drifted off to sleep with a wide mouthed yawn.

Cappy, feeling equally drowsy curled up beside the two, keeping his distance so as not to invade their personal space.

The Breloom's eyes fluttered and he yawned, a stirring white tea leaf was the last thing he saw before sleep engulfed him.

Ivory blinked and her attenae twitched faintly. "Ow," she moaned and put a hand to her head, pushing herself up, a swagger in her poise.

"Hmmm, how did they... Oh, oh! Oh! They...after what I did, what I almost did... Why, would they... I'm soo sorry. Damn me! I'm a total moron..."

She gently ran her deft hands over the bruised and battered body of the three Pokemon who now lay curled up asleep.

She cured and repaired the many bruises and a few faint begginnings of hairline fractures as well. She then focused on moving the trio from inside her cloud, Gaurdian how would it look when and if Gusto or Empress Ho-oh or any of the ther Elders were to approach? She'd be punished something awful.

She probed her mind, there had been a vacant cave or two in Scarlet's home had there not? Now which one to place them in? She flipped a mental coin, heads, something of hers she'd recently lost. Okay, then, that cave!

She focused her mind on that very place. "Teleport..." she whispered, the pain it caused was intense, but her mind was completely focused upon the task. And then, the three Pokemon had vanished in a wavering flash of white.

Ivory sighed, and sealed herself in a capsule using Synthesis despite the fact it could not heal everything that ailed her.

No, the chosen Lati dou had healed her far beyond compare.

She let herself drift to sleep, staying fully aware of her surroundings even in her sleep...

* * *

Updatation!

Yes! I got this done in less than four hours! And I'm halfway through finishing the next chapter as well! And even though it hasn't got the slightest bit of Scarlet, Stone, or the ever so huggable Storm it still rocks!

Looks like the Latios chosen(Felix) and Latias chosen(Agimo) have some 'tender feelings' for each other. While Cappy's just content to even know the two.

And thus the trio stopped Ivory from destroying herself from the inside out.

I feel happy and you should feel happy too. I'm really, _really_ happy! Soo happy!

Hey! This is my 17th chapter, wowzers!

Show me how happy this update makes you by...

**Reveiw**-ing!

**Viva la feedback!**


	18. A Sliver of Hope, a Splinter of Courage

Hello, it's me again, yeah, been awhile, but just so you know, this is the seventh update this month, three(I think...?) were new chapters and four chapter updates. And with this... I'm going to break into 50,000 words for S.B with this chapter. Holds up wine glass full of cranberry juice Cheers!

This is continuing from where chapter 16 left off.

Be nice as mice in a bowl of rice(which is actually rather nice) and...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

Hey, it isn't often that I break 50,00 words!

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears. Scarlet, my daughter had spoken that one simple, yet somehow supposably unutterable word I'd never thought I'd hear her say: father.

She seemed puzzled, her eyes widening as she mouthed the words and spoke them once more, ever so faintly.

**"Father?"**

She asked now, tilting her head as her jaw went slack.

My heart rejoyced. How I'd watched her, walk towards the Fuedlands for three whole days along with Sandstone and Stormcatcher at her side. How I'd guided her, my only child and my only remainder of my beloved mate. I'd watched her since her birth, but now I was actually interacting with her. I deserved this much. Or did I? I really didn't believe I deserved very many great blessings, after all my blunders, all my faults that stuck out like a limping Ponyta

I'd fought from the sidelines, watched from the sidelines, and stood by the sidelines for far too long now. So as I felt the overwhelming need to make certain Scarlet knew who I was.

"G-Great Ancestor of us all! Gusto, the great." Stone breathed, her legs trembling as she dropped to the ground in a pose of worship and knowing unworthyness right infront of my very eyes.

"Stand up Stone, you have no need to gravel at my feet." I said, then I drifted to Stormcatcher. I circled around eyeing him carefully, my eyes lit up as I nodded at him with a wan smile. "The things I do for the future and lost love."

Storm's amber eyes met mine and realization struck him. "You, saved me? That night, when my body became engulfed in icy water after the shrew tossed me in?" I nodded. A simple tail flick and a kick of my feet and my tail was curled around my body as I lay upon the ground.

"I did, and I have no regrets."

Scarlet seemed unfazed. "Not a single one?" She asked as though I wasn't sounding sincere enough.

I sighed, ears flicking into a droop as I spoke, "Well, one, that I could not save _her_."

My child's eyes rimmed with tears.** "Mother, why not?" **I sighed, making myself smaller by recoiling beneath my tail. "I was too late..."

_/Flashback/_

"Empress Ho-oh, whatever has occured that makes you call me back from such an important task, if I may ask?" I said, my head bowed in respect.But when the Empress sighed so suddenly I glanced up, only to see that the Pheonix had a melancholy expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry Gusto, it's her, your mate... She's dead."

"Dead?! How?" I asked half afraid that I had truely heard those words uttered. _Dead, no, she can't be!_

A rift appeared, and I could see clearly, what I saw killed my heart.

My beloved, lay charred and crushed. She was limp, dead and gone.

_No!_

"I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen, but someone screwed with Fate's threads and in the process your mate's lifeline became insnared... Gusto! Wait!"

But for the first time in over ten years of service and Elderhood to, with, and under the Empress I didn't listen, I dashed through the vision, flying as quickly as I could, I'd known the area where my beloved's corpse had just been shown.

As I approached I felt my heart plummit...

For the orange furred beauty I'd forever loved lay there as she'd appeared in the vision.

Only now that I was closer I could make out an ever so faint smile spread across her muzzle.

I felt oddly comforted, why was she smiling?

I used a tad bit of psychic energy to read her mind and know what her last thoughts had been.

_"My children live on, even if I do not... I have won."_

I felt a spark of joy, children, that meant that perhaps Scarlet was'nt dead! But I knew not of any other children.

But that joy faded, I had to tend to my beloved mate now, true I couldn't save her, but if I could keep her from being picked clean by scavengers I would.

"Know that Storm will be with her soon." I whispered, smoothing down the fur that always shot up, grinning weakly as that one agravating quirkful tussle of hair finally stayed down.

I buried her there, where she had died, visiting that spot repeatedly every time I got the chance to. I realized that several times I was caught on film, but the matter didn't seem to bother me any. Only when I knew the people were of malicious intent did I erase my memory and destroy their film.

"Farewell. May your soul be proud, you did the right thing. You always knew what mattered most. Fare thee well." I would always said, patting the soil where she was blanketed deep down beneath.

_/End Flashback/_

I always bursted into a fresh fit of tears at the memory. Even now I hung my head for my blue eyes were bloodshot in tears of sadness.

Then, Scarlet, my dear sweet child surprised me, she wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I soon began to weep in her embrace, but she just held me as I cried.

Sandstone, having become Scarlet's best friend hugged me as well. And I felt as though she'd known me for a long time. Of course, I had saved her life as well.

Sparkycheeks and Dreamshooter listened to our sides of the story and seemed to have shrugged off Stone's damnation like it was nothing truely diffucult to forgive. Merely forgiving the shrew for two years of unrightfully delt creaulties and mistreatments in a heartbeat.

Scarlet looked up at the sky, smiling gratefully as a wonderful feeling of accomplishment swept through her body.

Stone seemed grateful, yet dreadfully weary. Her one eye stared at nothing while her other stared at everything.

Idly, she ran her claws through the dirt.

"I cannot belive this!" She roared. "Years of pain, agony, insanity, fear, and misery, only to find forgiveness! How does such a thing even happen?!" The Sandshrew shrieked, her paws grasping clawfuls of soil in anger. I could tell she was in disbelief, having never been accepted well amoung all the Fuedland's residents.

Almost as quickly as her anger had appeared, it seemed to lift off her, and again, her voice was sleek and smooth. She looked up at Dreamshooter with cold eyes, ambition flaring in them.

"You cursed and damned me then, yet now you forgive me with a mere shrug of your shoulders..."

Dreamshooter bowed his head in regret. (I damn myself for doing such a thing, how stupid I was.)

"Damn straight." She replied, paws crossed and eyes narrowed dangerously. The shrew looked as though she'd been harrassed and sassed all to Hell's firey soil and back.

Dreamshooter's ears drooped and he trotted off, Sparkycheeks and Talon followed after the Persian.

I wiped my face, grimacing at the dry and salty crustyness that stiffened my furry facial whiskers. I waved my tail in dismissal. "All is good, no?" I asked.

**"Father, where have you been?" **Scarlet whispered, tears laced her eyes.** "Did you not try to save mother, was me knowing you existed important?" **I flinched at her words, my tail thunking as sorrow filled my soul.

"I-I did try! I tried my best damnit! I...was j-just too s-slow, I had no idea of her death until I had returned, and b-by then... She was g-gone."

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap quite like that."**

"No," he said, shaking his head, "it is rightfully aimed at me, I failed to save her, may I be damned to burn in Hell's firey vortex."

**"No!" **Scarlet cried out, reaching over to slap the me. **"Don't you dare say that! You are all I have left of my past and I love you!"**

I wiped at my bloodshot eyes, "R-really?"

Scarlet nodded.

**"Of course father, perhaps you have been absent in my life for so long, but now, you're a big part of my life."**

Stone sighed, her ears drooped and she felt slightly lonely and unporpose-filled, where was her life going? She shook her head to stop herself from being plagued by bad thoughts. Her muzzle parted as she began to sing.

"And through it all I will sing the pain away, sing it away, for I know I can ignore such an illusion of agony, even if it is by pondering the unseen future."

I smiled a somber, knowing grin, "She is a true fighter, she fights her past and she fights her future. I truely believe we could all learn something from Sandstone." he said and everyone else seemed hesitant to respond, but Scarlet finally spoke up.

**"The past is never gone, it's just behind. But if we can truely bring ourselves to agree then let us go forth and find. That of which we don't know. Somewhere anywhere where ever it be at let us go."**

Stone's red eyes widened as she spoke. "How is it we can live when we've no life left to give?"

Scarlet shrugged, her mind blank of any possible reply. She looked to the others. _Help?_

"Only Ho-oh knows." I replied. "She knows more than one could ever know in a single lifetime, she's achieved so much knowledge through reincarnation. Knowledge that is worth the blood of millions even."

Stone sat down. "Perhaps my life has meaning because I'm surrounded by such good friends, yes, I truely believe that is it." The shrew then nodded her head proudly.

A faint glimmer caught the attention of Sandstone's gaze and the shrew sauntered over to the glinting object. It was a fang, but whenever had she lost it? Or had she even lost it in the first place?

She looked down, but saw that her fang still was there, but something seemed so familiar about the other fang, it might have been slightly smaller, but it held unknown thoughts.

The Sandshrew touched the tooth, surprised to see electricity crackle around the exterior of it. She picked it up, ignoring the painful ill-bearing air that surrounded it.

Many memories filled her mind at once, like a sudden tide that has came crashing up to you as if to drown you and send your body drifting into the unconcious. How do I know this one might ask? Because it was written in her eyes even as she blinked and shook the blurring recollections from her blood red ruby-eyes. She cast Scarlet a rather stony gaze before sighing.

_I wish I hadn't caused you so much pain, Gnawty..._

"Gnawty? Who's that?" I asked, biting back a laugh as Stone's spine shot ramrod stiff, right before a shadow was cast upon her. A brown-furred Rat had leapt upon her, his paws landing atop her shoulders as he leaned forward to make eye contact. "Hello, Stone." he chittered cruelly, fangs bared.

Scarlet was glaring ahead, eyes narrowed and cheeks ablaze with sparks. She unleashed a Thunderbolt, but was mildly surprised when the Raticate was protected by Stone, who had just barly put up a Safegaurd. "No! Scarlet, this time you are to butt out! This is between me and Gnawty."

To further prove she was fine, Sandstone waved off the coat of sparks and dropped the Safegaurd for a mighty Protect barrier, one that would barely even take me a few minutes to break through and destroy, but I dared not interfere.

Stone's P.O.V

I did not ask for their help, for I could handle my own problems, I looked back at Gnawty, gesturing for him to follow me as I beat my feet against the ground, dashing ahead of him. I heard him seethingly roar and take off after me.

I knew where I was headed, the berry pile, our old hangout.

I wiped a tear as I remembered how I'd hurt him so badly, but the past was behind me, much like him.

I dashed along, leaping from tree to tree, atop larger Rodent and Feline skulls and even over discarded tree trunks, never wavering as I went.

I continued my fleeful pace, until I landed atop the berry pile, grabbing a Bluk berry for him, and a Razz for myself. When the winded Raticate finally caught up I grinned, reaching out to offer the blackish blue berry to him.

He paused, seemingly confused, "Peace treaty?" he grumbled. I shook my head. "No, friendly offer. Eat it and continue the fight," A grin perked my mouth. I tossed my berry up into the air, tilting my head back to catch the falling fruit. I caught it, lapping up the juices that ran down my throat. I watched with piqued as Gnawty tried to mimic my action, only when his berry came back down he lept into the air, backflipping with a wag of his stubby tail and snapping the berry right out of the air.

He landed mere inches infront of me, eyes narrowed and jaws clamped tightly shut. "Ladies first." he said and waved me off, I nodded, thanking him with a slight grimace of a grin.

Then, I began to beat feet, while he followed suit closly behind. I began to flip through the air. "You're not the only Poke who can flip." I taunted, as I backflipped and bounded through the air. I turned around briefly, "Hey Gnawty, how many claws am I holding up?" I asked, holding up a middle claw for each fore-paw.

The Raticate seethingly replied. "Stony-eyed bitch! See if I show you any mercy." But as soon as my eyes widened, I tripped over a rock, flailing my limbs I flew through the air, I felt the Raticate's feet impact upon me, only somehow getting ahead of me enough to send me flying in the opposite direction, I faintly caught the berry pile as he headbutted me back into the air like a ping pong ball.

I slammed into something, something hard...terra firma.

I groaned, coughing out dirt that I had engulfed as I skidded across the ground, coming to rest against my own barrier, he'd brought me back to square one.

I craned my head, looking back, three Pokemon stared back, Gusto, Stormcatcher, and Scarlet. I winked and waved. "Hear me, stay out of this, I'll let you know Scarlet if you are to aid me. But the other two, can't act."

Gnawty was walking upto me, he bore a guilty grin. "Stone, do you remember how something like this ended last time?" I winced, he was referring to how I'd chipped his tooth and caused him to have a crooked smile due to a torn lip. I nodded wearily.

He smirked, then frowned, "Why don't you drop your barrier? Don't you wish them to stop me?" he asked, a gaze to the three.

"I only wish for one to aid me."

"Oh," he replied, his claws fidgitting confusedly, "w-who?"

I motioned for him to come closer so I could whisper the answer, he seemed hesitant, as if expecting a unseeable trap, but he did approach, just at a more leisurable pace than necessary. I strained to lean forward, my eyes locking with his.

"You,"

Then I kissed him, my gray-scaled muzzle locking with his own.


	19. Adventures in Living

Hello again and welcome back to S.B.(Scarlet Beginnings) This time we see that the Sabbie Twins from chapter 13 aren't quite done raising hell. And that Scarlet must have faith in her own blood, while Stone falls back into love with an old friend.

Now then, you can reveiw anonamously or while logged in, but either way please remember to...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

The two Sableye rolled the orb downhill, one was walking backward infront of the sphere to keep it from rolling away. The other just walking forward as a Sableye would normally, behind the orb and pushing it along gently. The two were making good progress, their gemstone eyes glinting as a pair of evil toothd grins shinned in the evening sun.

"Sabana, you sure this will work?"

The one infront asked, eyes not moving an inch off of the ground.

"Sure Sabrina, why wouldn't it? All we really need to do is haul it to the forest right outside the cave opening, then detonate it. Does that not sound easy enough?"

Sabrina paused, then nodded. "Okay, I gotcha bro, but what're we gonna do after it explodes?"

"That's fairly simple sis, what we usaully do after we've caused mass mayhem: run."

The two continued rolling the energy orb along in silence. When they reached the cave the one infront, Sabrina, set about to gather asmany twigs, dried grass, branches, and other kindling materials as she could find. Sabana stood for a second, his non-transparent body leaning upon the orb. "You're dead set upon burning this area to the ground, no?"

Sabrina nodded, her eyes not moving as they glinted from her sockets. "I sure do," Sabana stepped toward his twin and gathered some kindling as well. "I guess we both want to kill every last damned aquantance of that halfling bitch while causing massive destruction upon her land."

"Well," Sabrina began, "I got this idea during that brief amount of time I fazed into the Pikamew's mind and read all her worst fears and such." Sabana nodded at his sister's words. "I would have torn her all up had that Piksain not interfered right then."

"Well shit does happen." Sabrina responded.

The two began to build a pile of burnables and placing it all around the orb. So busy they were, that they didn't notice a Quagsire watchng, his beady eyes not comprehending their actions as malicious. Dupont then left the cave to appraoch the orb, despite not being certain about what it was.

He reached out and touched it, his dual-typed body unable to feel the powerful electric tension that filled the inside of the inch thick shell that contained it. Dupont, like most Quagsire, was rather dense. Thus he sensed no danger fron neither the Sableye twins nor the energy sphere he was leaning upon.

As the two returned wih more kindling only to find the Quagsire dully staring at them, sensing no need to react quickly, they just continued about, completely ignoring Dupont. After awhile he chose to speak. (Might I ask what you two are doing?) he asked, staring off. The two gave a shrug, having already come up with a plan to use the dense Pokemon for their own evil.

"We're trying to make a...er nest." Sabana responded, pretending to be embarrassed as he made a poorly piled clump of twigs.

(That's a rather odd looking nest..." he said, (but it's not too badly done, you need help with anything?)

Sabrina whispered to her twin, the male' eyes glinting briefly. Then, when he nodded she spoke up, "Yeah, we could use some help. You see, we need to put this egg atop of the nest, would you put it up there? We can't seem to reach high enough."

The Quagsire nodded. As he began to do so the two retreaed, hoping Dupont would drop or trip or something of the like that would bungle their instructions up and cause the detonation, but he somehow managed to place it atop the shaky pile of twigs without any trouble.

"Damn! Now what?" Sabrina shrieked as she exclaimed.

"Shadow Ball."

"What?!"

"We send two well-sized Shadow Balls directly toward the orb, once it impacts...BOOM!" Sabana replied.

"Let's hope it contains enough energy." Sabrina muttered.

"Of course it does! Don't you realize that that energy sphere came from Zapdos himself? That has enough electricity to put the whole area under flames!" Sabana replied in a slightly irked reply.

Sabrina shrugged as though her twin's words meant nothing. "Whatever, let's just do this thing!"

Sabana gave her him best 'I-like-the-way-you-think' look and charged up his own Shadow Ball, his twin quickly mimiking his actions. When they'd acheived two humongous orbs of unstable energy for the both of them, they silently counted down before throwing forth their orbs.

Straight on a collision course with the sphere.

Dupont merely stared blankly at the so called 'egg' thinking it was just that, an egg and not a dormant bomb. He didn't even flinch when two black balls collided with the 'egg'. Not even blinking before his entire form was incinerated by the explosion as shrapnel flew in all directions and the sphere caught the ground ablaze...

Two vicous bouts of laughter followed the explosion and his death.

**0000**

I felt I was going insane. Why had Sandstone kissed the Raticate? She'd gotton beat up and yet she refused my help, I thought she might be going daft.

Even now I felt my rosewater pink cheeks surging with withheld electricity. I wished I could do more than watch, but I'd been told to butt out. I wailed, hoping for that hightening cloudyness to overcome me; the pulling of Stone's possesion. But it didn't come. Did that mean the shrew was actually going to go through with this? By 'this' I did not exactly know what it was she was going through with, just acting on a thought...

I watched with narrowed eyes and bared teeth. But I couldn't recall ever feeling quite so protective for Stone. Perhaps we'd truely bonded together more than we thought.

But even now, my eyes stay glued to the shrew, her own eyes wide open as she breaks away from the kiss with the Raticate, she pants a little and grins, the Raticate, Gnawty I believe he was called, looks at Stone in confusion.

But before he could utter another syllable, Stone grabbed him by the ruff of fur around his neck and liplocked him once more, only she wrapped her arms around the Rodent more friendly than she should have with us still observing.

The Raticate's response was to slacken his stiff posture and melt into Stone's grip.

He suddenly parted himself from her mouth. "Gnawty... I've missed you." Stone whispered, quickly nibbling at the rat's left ear, the rat murred in bliss.

"But Stone, I thought tha-"

"Sh, that I dispised you? How could I? You're my long lost friend. My soul's mate."

"Stone..." the rat whipered softly.

_Stone, I love you... So much!_

I bit my lip, had she truely fallen for him? I already knew he had fallen for her, his thoughts leaped from simple affection to downright love and devotion, and back again. My eyes flickered back and forth between the two. My muzzle parted into a look of shock when Gnawty began to dig his claws into Stone's back, he'd actually peirced her tough scaly hide! But Stone's first whimper turned into a blissful laugh, a laugh that stopped my attack dead in its tracks.

"Naughty Gnawty!" She giggled in a mock-chiding way, her ears flicking in mild amusement as she dug her own claws into his back. She was careful not to apply much pressure considering that the Raticate had no scales, plates, or scutes to protect him. Gnawty threw back his head a high moan breaking through the air as he shrieked in bliss.

I could seeth in silence no more, **"Gnawty!" **I said, my voice like the low hissing of a snake, the warning to back away. Gnawty, a mere infatuated Raticate from the Rodent Colony, looked up, his green eyes narrowing. Stone bit him sharply upon the Rodent's chest, a clear sign not to ignore her.

"You know my name and I know your's. Scarlet, is it not? Good, now we're even."  
Gnawty withdrawed his claws from Stone's back, where he had pierced the skin. He then lifted himself upward and off of her so she was no longer pinned to the ground.

Stone, having sensed the anger and defense in my tone, quickly scurried out from under Gnawty, running to put herself between me and the Raticate, and watching with huge eyes as I threatened to lunge at Gnawty, only to hit her barrier. Stone stood there and did not budge, she had earned her name.

She could be like a true stone, unmoving, perfectly stubborn to the bitter end.

Gnawty was steadily backing away now, more afraid of me then anyone else, I felt certain he could sense the overwhelming protective air that had engulfed me. Stone looked at me with her most pleading eyes. But then, she shrugged and licked the blood off from her claws, Gnawty had already cleaned his claws mere seconds before.

"Scarlet, what is it you wish me to do? For I refuse to allow you to harm him, but I dare not turn my back on either of you two." Stone asked, her red eyes widening as she attempted to catch a glimpse of the rat behind her without a shift in her posture. It only worked in the way that it made her look light-headed. "Scarlet, you of all Pokemon should understand..." Her voice was sleek and smooth, like she had already won the battle.

I faintly heard Gusto gasp, turning I met my father's crystal blue gaze, he was worried, terrified even. **"Wha-"** "Your beloved land and its inhabitants are _all _in trou-"  
He hardly got to finish his sentence. When I heard that those I'd left behind were in trouble, amoungst everything else I'd struggled to keep safe... I cut him off with a highly terrified and squeaky response **"How?" **I asked, hoping he wouldn't say that one awful word, the very thing that caused irreplacible destruction...

But despite my hopes he still spoke of the ill I didn't wan't there to be. "Fire Scarlet, there is a fire burning away at the forest. And... I fear few can survive it without aid. It's not there yet, but it's headed that way, _fast_."

I was immeadiatly up and climbing a tree, scanning the sky for any truth to the Mew's words. As soon as my eyes caught upon a steady wisp of smoke I was preparing to run, and sprinted back down, into the bracken below, following the fire's distant scent.

Had Storm not caught me by the tail and Gusto not forced me into taking this threat in stride few in that area would live. The last thing anybody would need was a spazzing Pikamew.

"Scarlet, no! Wait!" He shrieked, pulling me back.

"Dearest child, let me aid you for a change," My father offered, his blue eyes sincere as they suddenly flashed pink. He was willing to Teleport us, but I had different plans. "You should be able to depend upon your own blood." I paused, and shook my head. **"No, nevermind. You're right, that's what I shall do. I'll depend upon my own blood." **

I took note of Gusto's confusion. "But how?" Then, I saw Storm's eyes widen. "No way."

Stone walked up to me, placing her paws upon my shoulders, "Scarlet, you are a brave one, trusting your fragmented blood kin to defend that of which is your own." I smiled, **"And what of you Stone? Would you trust your own blood?"** The shrew shook her head unaffected by my words. "I wouldn't even if I could, but you see, I'm the last of my bloodline."

**"Blood isn't always the key factor," **I said, **"sometimes trust is all that really matters. And I'd trust my life in those deft paws of yours any day."**

Stone looked at me, and though she could only see out of her right eye, her eyes both managed to say what her voice could not. _And I too trust you with my own life._

"Let us all hope for a good outcome" Storm said. I saw Gnawty approach me after such a long pause. "Forgive me, but I too hope for a safe outcome as well. Even," he paused, "if you do not find me worthy of so much as a second thought."

**"I find you very much worth thinking of."** I whispered to the rat. I then turned to the Mew who had been absent in my life, failing to aid me in so many occasions, but I held no grudge, only the hope that he would obey my plea. **"Gusto, please, aid me in my time of great need, help stop the fire."**

The Mew nodded, "Than I shall do so, my child. I owe you that much." _And so much more as well. _before teleporting away, a smile tugged at my expression. I then turned to Storm, a thin confused grin crossing his muzzle. Stone looked up. A paw was raised in the matter of a question. I raised my eyes to meet with her own. **"Hm? What is it Sandstone?" **

The shrew fidgitted. "If it is okay, I wish to try and relax here, given the circumstances." I nodded my head. Hell, who was I to deny someone a bit of peace when they'd experianced so much strife?

**"Let's do that." **I said, a weak smile perking the corners of my muzzle. **"I'm positive that I need this morbid vacation time, as well." **Gnawty let out a woeful chitter, I had no clue why though...

"Sandstone..." he moaned, and I realized why he was so emotional. It wasn't just his odd posture, it was Stone's own behavoir. I gave Stone a knowing look. "Scarlet, it's not what you think."

I laughed. **"I'm not thinking, I'm knowing." **

Stone blushed. "Really?" Then her eyes flashed and narrowed.

I suddenly felt the dizzying effect of her possesion before I felt Storm's warm embrace as he carried me away. _Alls well that ends well._ I thought.


	20. No Sooner Up and You're Down Again

Okay, whew, been awhile since a bloody update, sorry folks I kida didn't get access to the computer for quite a while. I'll stop making excuses now and get back to work now.

This chapter is semi-sweet and semi-sad. And I love the emotion.

And as my catchphrase always says...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

Agimo stirred in her sleep, her nose was beginning to detect a most unpleasant odor, despite the fact that she was still wrapped in a thin veil of sleep, her subconcious was still going and alert to the world around the small white-furred Skitty.

Her eyes felt heavy as she opened them a crack to see if she could spot the source of the smell. A flickering mass attracted her gaze. _Fire! _Only as soon as her fur had bristled the flames had dissappeared. In its place was a small golden yellow and black Pokemon. This Pokemon appeared a bit nervous and Agimo sensed many strong wisps of fearful anxiety wafting around the small kit's body.

"I do not bite. Do not fear me, child." The Skitty managed, her voice seeming difficult to manage at first, then, gradually she regained control.

(I'm not afraid of you, it's the fire outside I'm worried about.) Came a soft reply, it had sounded more like a half-stifled whimper.

Agimo paused in confusion, why did the Cyndaquil fear a fire? Such a thing was unheard of. She quickly voiced her confusion, "Why do you fear the fire? You are of its type, more than not capable of standing inside a raging inferno without injury."

The Cyndaquil quickly shook its head in defiance, (This fire is different. Somehow its not normal. It burns me, it actually _burns_ me! Like no other fire has ever done.)

At this Agimo felt a sense of unease pry a gap into her composure, and work its way into her thoughts. "Show me to this type defying fire."

The Fire Mouse Pokemon nodded, moving out from the den and toward the cave exit in compliance to the white Skitty's command.

Agimo stood up, stretching out and wincing as her sore muscles tingled in rebellion.

As she lifted herself up, her body moving out from under Felix's right wing; the Meowth must have draped it ver her in his sleep. She paused and felt a grin begging to be displayed as she noticed his disgruntled expression towards her sudden absence. She then frowned at his dismayed expression, having become dstracted from pursuing the Cyndaquil, she gave him a quick lick upon the cheek, then, turned and continued on her way.

She hadn't noticed the Meowth's frown curl into a rather pleased smile after that, nor that his eyes had flickered open before reshutting with a soft sigh.

As she stepped foot onto the rim of the cave her faint grin became exasperated and the Cyndaquil stood by the doorway, a weak whimper escaping her muzzle. Agimo sighed at the kit. "Why don't you go back inside where the flames won't bother you?" The quil looked up at her, pure determination glinting in her eyes; determination to end the fire. (Will you at least try to stop this fire?)

Agimo nodded, her wings ruffling in slight anticipation as she watched the kit go back inside. She stepped forward, paws careful of the hot rocks and blazing flames that would scald her delecate paws and melt her feathers. She paced herself. One step. Two. Three. Four. Then she felt a painful prickling in her paw as she took a fifth step. A glance to said paw told what she needed(but didn't really want) to know, she'd stepped into some stray shrapnel splinters from a power bomb.

She bit lightly upon the points she could grasp, hoping her teeth would not cause the shards to shatter or she'd need some one else's help removing the projectiles. That wouldn't work out well. She just barely managed to ease all the shards out. Fearful of stepping into even more shrapnel, Agimo fanned out her feathery wings in a burnt out opening and took flight. As she scanned around, she saw the full destruction that had been waged on the area below.

_No, not Scarlet's paradise! _She thought sadly,her mother had worked hard to keep the utopia from being ruined, but in her absence choas had taken advantage and messed it all up.

A reflected flash of light caught her eyes, it was at the edge of the flames. A Sableye. Agimo watched it curiously. Was it lost? No, it seemed as though it was looking for another, not in a worried way, merely as an onlooker would while watching carnage.

Suddenly a guniune flash appeared from no where as a pink kitten tackled the Sableye, pushing it into the midst of the fire. _Grandpa...? _She wondered, eyes scanning the flames. Another flash caught her eyes as she momentarily redirected her attention to the battle that was going on in a charred patch untouched by the raging inferno, it was between a blackish blue Raichu and a similiar Sableye to the first one she'd seen, the Raichu had a second Pokemon at its side, a dark blue Pikachu with spikes along its spine. _Auntie Startic..._

As if it was nothing the Sableyes began to overpower their foes. Agimo suddenly felt rage boil in her chest, this wasn't happening! She pulled back her wings, plummiting towards the pink kitten that was being pummeled unmercifully. She flung forth her tail, throwing the glassy-eyed bitch off of her grandfather. The Sableye seemed surprised, a small squeak escaping it as it fought to regain its footing.

"Back off!" She shrieked and lashed the air with her unsheathed claws. The Sableye paused, its teeth gnashing in aggravation. Mere seconds before a blue Pikachu flew through the flames, back spikes colliding with the ground, digging a deep grove into the dirt before it rolled over and upon its side and its spine crashed into a half burnt tree trunk, the whole thing had only taken only thirty seconds.

The Sableye chuckled. "My twin is good at that; he takes out his foes swiftly." Then it ducked as another mass flew over it, but it was soon compressed by another Sableye's form on top of it. "The Hell?!" It screeched, claws flailing as it pushed itself beneath the dirt, going transparent before reappearing beside the crumpled mass.

A black furred Raichu leapt through the flames, cheeks sparking as he rushed to the fallen chu's side, carefully nudging its forms side. "S-Startic? Are you o-kay?" It, he murmerred. A low whimper escaped Startic's muzzle as she squeezed her closed eyes shut, then, slowly, she opened her eyes. "T-...Taisei?" she whimpered faintly. The Raichu breifly sighed in relief, he pushed her back down when she tried to sit up. "Just stay still. I think you might have dislocated something, or even broken some of your bones." Their was a mumbled reply. "What?" he muttered. "I said... Allright."

Taisei turned, his eyes narrowed with hate as his entire form crackled with intense electricity. "Bastard!" He screamed, paw pointing to the Sableye who had just got back up on its feet.

The Sableye shook faintly, a hint of a frown upon its face. "Well, you seem slightly ticked." it chuckled, waving a claw in giddy amusment. "I think we're not exactly well liked here, eh Sabrina?" But before he could flee Taisei Hit him directly in the chest with a Thunderbolt, but the Sableye merely shrugged the shock off with a stamp of his foot. "As I said." he began, motionining to his twin.

Sabrina's form became faint. "Were you saying what I think you were?" There was a pause, then, "Yup, time to am-scray." he said, his form dissappearing as well.

The four Pokemon watched in surprise as the two Sableyes faded from sight. Then one word was muttered by all four. "Damnation!"

And one could swear that there was a low snickering from the very spot the Sableyes had been standing.

Agimo froze, her ears flattening. No one could tell right then, but she was assesing the damage Startic had sustained and what would be the right way to transport her.

"Taisei, do you know where the Poliwag colony is?" A meek voice said as Gusto's mussed and bruised form limped forward, he'd been unable to fight the Sableye's Dark/Ghost typing since he had been at a loosing disadvantage. "I know Scarlet would ask for their help herself." The black Raichu fought back a snarl. "But Startic-"

"I'll help her." Agimo said, stepping forward while knowing Startic's condition even more so than the other two could have. "Just put her on my back, Ive done this so many times before it's easier than you think. All aunt Startic needs is some good rest, I'll take her to Pressa. She's got a couple of bruised ribs, a fractured jaw, and a hairline fracture on her right shoulder, nothing more. She's by far in better shape than my last injured Poke."

"And who was that exactly?" Taisei asked, his voice laced with curiousity. Agimo let her fangs become visible in a toothy smirk, "Why Sandstone of course. My mother was amazed by my knowledge on healing."

Startic coughed weakly, as though she struggled to speak. "Yes I too am proud to know that most of Scarlet's honorable traits are in you, dear Agimo. You are her daughter after all." A shocked yelp escaped Gusto's muzzle. "Y-you... Are born blood of Scarlet? The Scarlet?" Agimo nodded. "So you don't know of me, yet I know of you, grandfather? I've heard of you from many. Why Latias spoke quite strongly of you infact."

"L-Latias? Are you a-a-"

"I am merely a Chosen, nothing too impressive, right?"

"No, it is far too impressive considering... You are blood."

"I'm grateful grandfather, but I must ask, are you capable of using Transform right now, I wish to put out this fire."

Gusto paused, his eyes flickering as he focused his body into a larger form, a rather toothy Floatsel was what he soon transformed into. "Seems I can still change into another, I'll get started on the blaze." he snickered, a Hydro Pump gushing out of his maw. He waltzed about, putting out all the small to medium fires. But he could not extinguish the larger roaring patches of fllames.

He turned when he heard a sharp yelp, noticing Startic had had trouble getting onto Agimo's back. Gently he turned, moving towards the Pikachu, he noticed her fur had turned purple, but it wasn't due to bruising.

"Startic, correct?" he asked. "Can you change your fur colour? Or is that just a bad sign?" Startic winced, "I can change it, but I'm wondering about sister Scarlet, where is she?" Gusto flinched. _Agimo is Scarlet's daughter, so is Startic her sister? ... No, Startic looks nothing like me, sure my mate did hav some similairities, but... _"You are not a full blood sister?" he asked, mentally slapping himself when Startic nodded with a single tear escaping her eyes and rolling down the bridge of her muzzle. "No I am a half blood. A half sister, I know no more."

The Floatsel grinned weakly, gently picking the chu up and cradling her in his arms. "Do you mind if I call you daughter all the same?" A saucer wide eyed Startic looked up, a weak smile forming. "It would be an honour, but only if I may call you father." She squeaked out. Gusto smiled as he laid her atop Agimo's back. "Of course you can."

Agimo looked up, her amber eyes twinkling, "What a truely noble grandpa I have." she whispered, trotting off with the Pikachu on her back. "Seems that we were destined to meet him," Startic murmered.

"Yeah, I know. Blood can usually bring many together as it has us."

Once they were gone Gusto Transformed back into his normal form, the pink kitten then turned to Taisei, "Taisei, go get the Polis, I'll need their help, tell them, there's a fire and Scarlet is absent, but Gusto The Mew request their help in her place. Will you do so?"

The Raichu, anger all spent and steady devotion coursing throughout his veins nodded. "I shall." "Fine," Gusto said, "go."

And so he did, sprinting off into Poli territory.

After he'd gone Gusto wiped away a tear. "But even after the flames, how will this place heal, the ground is in ruination..." He then wept, tears running streaks down his cheeks. He felt someone brush the teardrops away, and heard a soft giggle, his eyes too blurred with sadness to see. "Why Gusto, you should know I can help you with restoring life into even the most infertile of soil."

He knew that voice. "I-Ivory?" Then he blinked until his vision had returned, indeed, a albino Celebi hovered before him, red eyes pure of the mischievous malice they'd had before. The Celebi nodded. "But why?" the Mew asked.

"Because, well... Erm, I don't know how to put it but, I actually care about this place." she said. "And I care about your blood's well being as well, but I must ask you to forgive me on account of the Sabbie Twins, I cannot track them. Nor can I account for their whereabouts right now."

"I'll forgive you, but answer me this, why are you so different?"

Ivory shifted uneasily, her thoughts became clouded as she searched for a good answer, finding no purchasable way of lying she finally came out and said the truth. "Your grandaughter is Latias's Chosen and she has a Meowth friend who is the deceased Latios's Chosen. As Chosen ones of the Latis they have the ability to cure emotionally unstableness and all other emotional issues that ail other Pokemon. They fought me in an unstable state, half killed me, cured me, saved me, then promptly passed out."

"So, my blood saved you, and you're in debt now?"

Ivory shook her head, "It's different, I've always owed your blood, but I do this more out of wanting to than having to. Now then, once the fire is out I will begin."

By the time the Poliwags, Poliwhirls, Poliwraths, and Politoads had put out the fire the ground was merely burnt ash and splinters. Gusto told the Polis to stand back. Ivory then settled herself own in the center of the charred feild, her red eyes closed and she placed her white hands upon the ground.

A green light engulfed her entire form and spread over the blackened land, soon no more black could be seen for there was a carpet of grass, then, with a raise of her hands Ivory summoned trees, ines, bushes, and everyhing she could manage with her body and soul, both hands were raised as the trees continued to grow taller, eventually bursting into an explosion of blossoms, whilst smaller flowers such as buttercups and roses weaved their way throughout the place.

The glow grew brighter as though she wouldn't stop, Gusto gasped and was about to stop the Celebi, when suddenly broke, flickering green dust landing where there had been a coating before.

And laying amidst the gloriou reborn place, cradled delicately by a Breloom was Ivory.

Gusto opened his eyes, for the spectacle had been too bright to watch without being blinded.

He smiled. _My daughter's land, it is beautiful once more. _Suddenly he frowned, Ivory was very still. _But at what price?_

He dashed forward closing the gap between him and the Celebi. _Don't you tell me she's dead, no, Gaurdian she can't die!_

His gaze met the Breloom's and he was relieved to see that Ivory was still breathing. The Breloom gestured towards the cave, not uttering a sound, but Gusto knew what he meant. The Mew turned, bowed and uttered a thanks to the Polis, ismissing them at once.

Thn, he followed the Breloom as it carried Ivory into the cave, bringing her into den where Agimo sat waiting with the others, as though they'd known what had happened. The Meowth, Felix had made a bed of feathers for the Celebi and as The Breloom entered he sat her dwn upon it.

Gusto's eyes adjusted to the semi-dim light of the den and he spotted Taisei fretting over Startic, who, too sat upon a bed of feathers. He smiled as Agimo returned his gaze. "She'll be fine, but she'd of killed herself had I not told Cappy to stop her. She was real determined to make us all proud." the Skitty said.

The Meowth smiled and Gusto shook his paw when it was offered. "I'm Felix, sir." he said, but looked slightly frightened when Gusto suddenly frowned. But all the Mew did was laugh. "Gusto is just fine, but not sir, I'm not that old!" he chuckled, then turning to Ivory,

"And to tell the truth Agimo, she's already made me proud."


	21. A Step in the Right Direction

Yes! After so many weeks and lots of time writing down ideas I've finally gotton the perfect next chapter! Well, nothing is perfect... But this puppy is as close as it gets in my mind.

This chapter has just the right amount of everything in my mind, it even ends with a decent cliffhanger!

I've begun writing my chapters before typing them, due to the loss of an occasional chgapter every once in a while(I'm soo pissed at my computer right now!) which sets me back and forces me to rack my brain for the true plot and dialogue. But typing what I've written also takes time. I have to read, then type, read then type.

Here's this little ditty that you all should know,

(Normal parenthasized.) Pokemon speaking.

"Blah, blah, blah." is Pokemon who speak englesh speaking.

_Italics. _Are thoughts.

**"Bold." **Scarlet talking.

"Underlined." Stormcatcher talking.

And now, the Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. That should be enough said, but I must add the fact that... I sure as hell wish I did own it!

There, that's about it, methinks... I love reveiws! And I love my reveiwers as well, I love everyone who cares enough to offer advice, encouragement, et cetera, et cetera. That said surely you can be generous and donate some time to...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

I sank further into the darkness, but it wasn't as dark as I renembered it had been before

in the past. It wrapped around my body like a silken cloth, thin but strong, it has always been my only protection in the past when my inner darkness had threatened to overwhelm me. But now I found myself less dependant on the darkness, it was as if I felt no need for a shield because I was capable. But what was I capable of?

I saw many things as I was filled in on what all had occured while I was asleep. Funny, I controlled time, yet it could still go on without me helping it.

I then sneezed, mentally wondering how I did this stuff while not awake. Bah, I'd figure it out later!

I often became flustered for, often I tried to see the past, what happened before I was born, what ended my mother's life as well. I already had an answer as to what thanks to Goddess Ho-oh, but now I desired an image or movie clip to connect with it. That said, I could not, it was as if I'd been blocked or held back from doing so. Who was capable of doing this? My mother? But why? Perhaps she had been hoping to spare me the painful details... But, then, why was anything else back then unable to be pulled up as well? I'd just have to ask Gusto when I woke up if he was still there...

00

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! ...HEY!" The Mew shouted, balancing on his tail while holding his feet. Ivory's eyes snapped open, for a second she wished to respond physically and slap the Mew, but upon realizing that he was not Solaand was an Elder she managed to refrain from doing so, instead she merely glared at the pink kitten. "How long was I sleeping?" she asked, and Gusto let go of his feet to shrug. "Around half a day..."

The Mew then laughed as the albino Celebi's eyes got saucer wide. "Don't worry, while you were unconcious nothing withered and nothing was undone. Thankfully you provided enough energy to make it look like there had never even been a fire to start with." He praised and Ivory gasped, she'd never been praised by Gusto before. "I-I did g-good in your eyes?" The Mew nodded. "But of course!"

Ivory smiled. _I did good. Me, good. I did G-O-O-D! _She began to feel the warm buzz of happiness flow throughout her body. Gusto seemed curious, "Surely I have not influenced you so much. Who has?"

Ivory's eyes twinkled. "As I think I've already mentioned, your blood is a wonderful thing, it seems your relatives lend a paw and help more than other Pokemon ever would. Agimo, Scarlet, Startic, you, you've all brought me so far."

"Oh..." Gusto whispered, shuffling his feet across the floor. "But you still shouldn't have tried to hurt yourself just for us." The albino's red eyes narrowed. "I didn't. I was only going to do so much but I didn't realize I was soo weakened, so by the time I'd figured it out, it was too late to stop without causing a devastating chain of natural calamities that would have killed next to everyone living in the entire area."

"Oh..." Gusto said once more. "But cappy stopped you without any ill affects." "That," Ivory began, "was different, it seems that Breloom is extremely smart and also has good timing to boot."

A laugh escaped the Mew's muzzle. "What's so funny?" The Celebi asked in response to his outburst, Gusto chuckled once more. "You almost sounded fond of him for a moment there." "Of course not!" Ivory shouted back and crossed her arms. "No use getting all riled up about it, I was just talking, nothing cruel was ment by my words."

Ivory gave him an annoyed gaze. "How was it that you knew I wasn't dead or comatose?" Gusto reached up, scratching the back of his head in thought. "Well, it was Cappy's idea. He used the fact that your body lets off small nutrients even if you're asleep. It helped us keep tabs on your health. You see you were and still are laying on a bed of flowers and if you were dying the flowers would have as well, but they didn't, they are still alive, as are you. We swapped out the bed of feathers for flowers, and it was a wise action as well." The pink kitten replied, holding his feet in a cute fashion.

00

Meanwhile outside, Taisei was arguing with Startic...

(Get back inside!) The black-furred Raichu yelled. "No!" Startic shouted back through clenched teeth. She was trying to stand despite the fact her body wouldn't let her walk well, let alone stand without pain. (Don't argue with me, now, you limp your sorry ass back inside and rest!) He commanded with sparking cheeks.

"Fuh-fine." The starry, blue-furred, spiky Pikachu snapped back with a hair raising snarl included so Taisei would know how pissed she was at him.

Startic limped her way inside having let Taisei have his say and then giving in as well to his command. She needed to stop humoring the electric rat and stand up to him more. But alas, she would have to wait until their next big conflict, perhaps tommorrow or next week if he decided to lay off on being bossy. So she was injured, so what? It would heal, as would her pride. Being flung around like a rag doll does tend to bruise one's pride you know.

0

As Startic settled back atop her personal bed of flowers she noticed that Ivory was awake, she smiled. "Are you insane?" A voice asked. "Getting up and pushing your body like that is the last thing you should even consider doing." Agimo was now straightening the bandages that had been wrapped around Startic's fractured shoulder. (What are you doing?!) Taisei's voiced boomed, he was more than perturbed because someone else was tending to Startic.

"I'm doing what you're not." she snapped at the Raichu.

Taisei's temper flared up once more and he physically expressed this. Agimo didn't even feel the jolt of electricity that followed, she was in too much shock already from the fact that the Raichu had blatently attacked her, and she actually lashed out.

Her claws raked across his right leg, yet there was no sign of any damage. Taisei paused, eyes wide with half curiousity and half frightened. (What...?) he said blankly.

And then he suddenly grew calm, Agimo had banished his anger from his thoughts for the moment, his anger had been more out of fright than rage to begin with.

Startic, having gone unnoticed had watched on with confusion and wonder, She didn't know what Agimo had done, but the sight of a calm Taisei made her sigh uncomfortably. She found the Skitty to be a very unique Pokemon, like herself and many of the others who called this place home as well.

0000

Scarlet and Stormcatcher sat side by side, paw in paw as they watched Sandstone and Gnawty become more and more like the mischevious dou they had been in the past before everything got confusing and currupt. The sun had gone and night had crept across the land, the moon and stars granted enough light to see.

"What will she do if he accepts her as his mate?" Scarlet chuckled. **"The same thing I've done to you."** Storm's ears perked up and he tilted his head, he didn't quite understand what Scarlet had just said. _That answer was too cryptic. _"What will she do?" Scarlet flicked an ear lazily. **"She's going to dig her claws in so tight that he'll never get loose."**

Storm, having caught the meaning dead on by now bobbed his head and whistled. "She'll be his, and he'll be hers. Like us." Scarlet giggled, nodded, and then embraced the Piksain. **"Tis the way, it shall stay."**

Storm leaned forward and nipped at Scarlet's spine. A kind of electrical jolt went through her, an amazing shock of pleasure that made her feel a little dizzy. **"Staaaarm!"** She groaned, then sobered quickly. **"You think they stopped the fire? You think it will be okay? Do you believe everything's fine by now?"**

Storm was frozen by those ash and chocolate eyes of hers. At the moment they had a true preditor look to them and Storm really felt like prey, he felt a shiver run down his spine but he was not sure why. "O-of course!" He stuttered briefly, surprised by Scarlet's prying eyes that, if he let her, would rip every memorie out into the open. "Why wouldn't they? Gusto is there, and Startic, and...well, everyone else as well. I have faith that they will be just fine."

There was a relieved sigh from the female. **"Good, that's all I wanted to know I really wanted to hear you tell me that you honestly believed in them is all I was hoping to hear." **_She's lying, _he thought, _she's just as nervous now as she was when she first heard the news. Hmmm, wait, I've got a solution to this._

Scarlet heard not even a syllable of Stormcatcher's thoughts somehow the Piksain had developed a block to the Pikamew's psychic mind reading capabilities, but he never would tell her that.

"Scarlet, let's go find a burrow or someplace where we can be alone. I want to put you in such a position that you'll only have to worry about when the sun will rise and our fun will end." He offered and Scarlet's eyes widened while a light glaze spread across them. **"Shu-sure..." **she whispered, easily following the Piksain who held her under his spell.

000

Gnawty laughed, tackling Sandstone to the ground. Stone giggled as she rolled out of the Raticate's path. "I have no idea where my future lies." She whispered just loud enough for Gnawty to hear, "Bu as long as I live I'll run down time's determination and build up my walls for protection." Gnawty gave the shrew a dismissive chitter of a reply and Stone raised an eye at him. "You do agree, no?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he replied. Stone got a distant expression, "I wonder..." she said, spacing off.

"What?"

"Why didn't you announce yourself to me earlier when we first fought days ago? You know, when me, Scarlet, and Storm were fighting you and the other mons to protect and defend Talon. Why did you not speak up?" She asked, gasaping for breath due to he long sentences.

"Because," he began, "it was not until I had already fled that I'd reconized you, Stone."

"Really?" She asked curious as to whether this was really true. "...Yes."

"Well, considering that..I didn't reconize you either." Stone replied. "But that was because I had evolved."

"So what? I've grown up as well." She declared proudly, puffing out her chest triumphantly. "Yeah," Gnawty said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Barely." Sandstone released her held breath in a gasp. "Hey!"

"What pipsqueak?" The male replied cheeky. A sudden slapping sound rang out as Stone hit him, hard. "Owowow! That smarts!" He shrieked, holding a paw to his face. His eyes narrowed and he growled. "You really are Gratingtooth's daughter!" Sandstone wince and lashed out again. "No I'm not! Don't you ever say that! Ever!" she screamed. Gnawty froze, his ears drooping. "S-s-sorry... I was being an ass, you're right. The fact that you actually regret the bad things you've done in the past proves that you aren't a heartless murderer."

_Tempers flare and words are spoken. _

He then giggled and pushed the Sandshrew, who pushed him back playfully. He was sent tumbling and sprawling into the sandy soil beneath his paws. Rising slowly, desire shining in his eyes, Gnawty shook the dust off his fur before glaring at the smirking female.

"You did not just?" he said. "And what if I did?" Stone replied. "In that case, allow me to show you what." The Raticate replied, shoving Sandstone onto her back while he lay atop her and locked her in a passionate kiss of love.

Stone's mind turned blank as she sunk deeper into the kiss. _He still loves me. _She realized. _He loves me and that won't ever change..._

The two broke apart for air, gasping and still feeling the after effects, Stone backed away from him. The male's eyes widened and he began to fidgit. Had he gone too far? Why was his loved one spacing herself from him?

Stone gestured upward and Gnawty followed the motion. The moon! But of course. He looked up, the clouds parting to reaveal a huge and glowing cantaloupe coloured sphere that quickly faded and flickered back to its normal silvery hue.

The moon was at its zenith, the light soft on his fur, turning it platinum white. She'd never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Nothing came even close. Stone held her breath and walked back up to him, he was too busy staring at the moon to notice her at the moment. She hesitated, but finally reached out, and found that Gnawty would not become shadowed in darkness when she touched him. It was odd, the fact that he'd only shined so bright at first without her by his side, but she realized it had just been her mind playing tricks.

Gnawty finally tore his gaze away from the large and glowing orb to gaze at his beloved Stone. "You, Stone, are brighter than the stars, the moon, even the sun envies your shining beauty." He said, whispering the words while gazing into her eyes.

Stone felt her face grow hot and turned away to hide it. _Geez! How is it he can make me feel so alive? He's a miricle and yet he's willing to give his love to me, I wish I knew what he sees in me. _"Gnawty?" She whispered faintly. "Yes, Stone, what is it?"

"Can we be more than friends?" She heard him take a deep breath and steeled herself for a 'no' or perhaps a violent outburst.

"Of course we can, why would we be unable to? I love you. I absolutely love you Sandstone. I prayed that one day you would come back to me and now...you have."

Stone felt her eyes fill with tears. "Gn-Gnawty... I've never known someone as amazing as you. Never loved anyone half as much. I care about you, and I love you more than the sun is hot!" She declared, erupting into tears. Gnawty flicked his ears and racked his brain for a way of making her tears stop. He found one. He tapped Stone's side, his claws brushing her scales lightly enough to elicit a laugh, a sobbing laugh but a laugh anyways.

He continued to run his claws up and down her side, the other paw reaching out till its claws also tickled her other side as well. He persisted in making her cry tears of joy, rather than those of sadness, or whatever they'd started out as. Stone could not help but laugh as the Rodent tickled her so delecately. But if that was going to be his game, she'd see if he had a similair weakness as she did. She brushed her claws against his furry side, eliciting a loud girly squeal of a laugh. Stone laughed even more at Gnawty's laugh, it just sounded so Gaurddamn cute!

His laugh made her have the desire to hear it even more, and it persisted her to continue tickling him, pressing herself against him further to gain better access to his ticklish sides. Soon she found herself desiring something different, so she applied pressure to her claws, digging them into his sides and raking them back and forth.

The male bit back tears and applied pressure to his own claws in response, but he was wary of hurting his Sandstone. Stone rocked back and forth against his pin pricking claws. She ejoyed the pain, infact, there were very few types of pain that she didn't take pleasure in, such pain as a stick being jammed so far into her left eye that it peirced part of her brain's tissue was a good example of a pain she didn't like, the experiance hadn't proved fun.

But this, this was a good hurt, Gnawty applied the right pressure and implied the best pleasure as well. Stone whimpered when he ceased and spaced himself from her, crimson on his cheeks. "Wha..." she murmurred surprised. Gnawty looked her straight in the eye. "You don't want to rush everything in life Stone, I know you're impatient, but even you yourself know you are going too fast." The rat chittered.

"Gnawty...I-" But he cut her off. "We have to take it slow, savor every minute of our pleasure, we can't afford to rush it all." Stone hung her head, "I'm sorry Gnawty, it's just... I want to, but I realize now that you're right." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I should wait." The Raticate nodded, a grin perking up the corners of his muzzle. "Ain't I always right?" he asked in a bold tone.

Stone laughed, but then grew serious, "Gnawty, if I leave here, will you come with me? Or will you stay here?" The rat flinched. "L-leave? Why would you want to leave? You are finally accepted here. Why turn your back on your home?"

Stone smiled a wan smile. "This was never _home_ to me, Gnawty. This place only holds bad memories of the past for me. Now then, you tell me, why would I want to stay?"

Gnawty clicked his claws together. "I can't...find a reason." he whispered, "But if you wish to leave, than I shall accompany you, even to the ends of this planet." he vowed.

"Good," she said, "because tommorrow, we will be leaving."

She looked around, "Follow me."

...

As she approached the empty space next to the berry pile, grasping a few with her paws, she pulled on the softer berries at the bottom. "Once more for old time's sake?" Stone asked, and looked up at Gnawty, who punched the air in agreement. "Once more for old time's sake!" he declared, grabbing some softand dark berries himself. The two smiled wickedly at each other.

The Pokemon who lived in the Fuedlands would wake up to a whole different tune. They would renember Sandstone the Sandshrew and Gnawty the Raticate for years to come...


	22. Everyone Has Their Misgivings

Oh my goodness! It's been so frikking long since S.B. was updated. What has it been, almost two months?

Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own Pokemon, wish I did, but I don't... I only own this story, my characters and myself, oh, and my boyfriend, but that's another story completely.

I'm finally getting the hang of this new computer, it's got a huge ass screen though, which makes it difficult to type or read very well because its all stretched out.

I suck at drawing _on_ the computer as of now, but if I had a scanner, then I could put up all my lovely artwork that I've drawn by hand, anyway, there's a link to my deviant art account on my profile. If you look it up you'll see a pic of Sola and one that was never completed of Stormcatcher as well... They are nothing to be proud of, but the ones I've drawn by hand are totally _wicked_!

I love it when you show that you care and...

**Reveiew!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

As the sun rose up and its light hurried to brighten the earth beneath it, a pair of Pikachu halfbreeds lay curled up in each others embrace...

Scarlet groaned and went to roll over, only to find she was having major difficulty doing so. Her brown and gray flecked eyes opened and she glanced over her shoulder, the problem proved to be that her tail was entangled with that of her mate's. Gazing at the sleeping Piksain she felt a soft tingle of peace grasp her. _Should I wake him? He looks so peaceful right now._

But when Stormcatcher's tail wagged unintentionally in his sleep, her thoughts were wiped of all their pleasantness. The jolt of pain that coursed through her tail and up her spine made her cringe and fight back the Thundershock she felt raging in her cheeks. She turned and then fought to untangle the kinked up part of their tails.

After a few moments she sighed in defeat and whispered and ancient curse. She took a few steps, trying to see how much she could move. She found a way that she could walk about while dragging the still sleeping Piksain around with her and not causing any further damage to her tail or spine, however Storm might have felt some minor discomfort.

Glancing around she found a desirable method that would have an equally pleasant outcome. She then waltzed to an area that was laden with rock. she gracefully stepped around the rocks, the rhythmic sound of Storm's hollow head impacting with several of the hard rocks. Storm's yellow feline eyes shot open as he became aware of his mobility without making an effort to do so. He busted out screaming bloody hell.

Scarlet, having been waiting for a reaction burst out laughing at the Piksain's freaked expression that he expressed.

**"Hee, Guardian! Storm you really need to see your face whenever the these things occur. I mean, jeez, you have multitude of terror filled expressions an-"**

"Drop it!" Storm shrieked back in his groggy morning voice.

**"Ain't holding nothing that I can drop." **She replied in a cheeky tone.

Storm paused, turning to scan the area. _We're up rather early. _His eyes trailed off as two Rodents that he couldn't help but reconize dashed about, smearing other sleeping Rodents with berry juice.

_What the hell?_

Scarlet, having heard Storm's mental curse swiveled her head in his direction, her ears flicking as she grinned in a knowing way. **"Is that?"** She whispered to him. "Yep, it sure is." he said and Scarlet smiled wider as realization hit her. **"What do you want to bet that this is their version of a tearful goodbye?"** Storm put a paw to his muzzle to muffle his laughter. "All six of my lives."

**"Wait, six?" **Scarlet said.

"I don't know why I only have six, I've never died or anything. Maybe it is due to me being only a third Feline... Like you Scarlet." Scarlet shrugged and waved a paw. **"We'll talk about it later, right now I want to see what all those two will accomplish."**

They then sat beside each other in silence, their laughter occasionally being the only thing to break the silence as they gazed at the scene before them.

**00**

"Here's another couple of victims." Sandstone whispered, pointing a claw. The two snuck closer and fought to stay silent.

She winked at Gnawty, the two were facing each other as they both poked a claw deep into the juicy part of a Razz berry, they gently slid their stained claws through a sleeping pair of twin Meowth's fur, staining red lines and stripes and other unorthodox designs onto their faces.

Gnawty and Stone made a tic-tac-toe board upon the back of each of the two Felines, one making the first X or O and then switching places before counteracting the mark with one of their own, in the end both games turned out to be cats since neither of them won. Rather ironic if you stopped to think about it.

They made a few more marks before they stepped back to admire their handy work. Gnawty held up a claw and nodded with satisfaction. The two made a gesture that equaled the words: 'moving on'. And then they went onward to replenish their supply of berries, and from there they would find someone else to decorate.

**00**

"Did you see Sandstone scribble that bulls eye on my father's forehead with the center target being his gem?" Storm asked, gesturing towards his Persian father's recoloured fur pattern. Scarlet nodded and whistled. **"Yeah. But what I like was when Gnawty put polka-dots on that one Skitty?" **Scarlet said and giggled. The two had had a fine mixture of pleasure and hilarity in one.

The two were a pair of Pokemon, sitting back, chilling and hanging loose. They smiled, but Scarlet's smile quickly became an expression of reflexive pain. She turned,m eyes narrowing at the sight of Stormcatcher who was gnawing upon their tangled tails.

**"What the flip are you trying to do, bite off both of our tails?!"** She half asked, half declared. The Piksain looked up at her sheepishly.

"No no, I just wanted to make the tangle moist, I thought that it might make it easier to get them separated that way." He said in defense while grinning that classic stupid grin of his. Scarlet stopped glaring and chose instead to drink in his appearance like a person would consume popcorn.

Storm had a semi-intense amount of raw power. But he never dared to use it, why? Was it because he'd hurt someone once? Or was he afraid? Afraid of himself maybe, surely not of hurting her.

The power that resided in him was strong, but she was uncertain how strong it was exactly.

She smiled a dazed smile and the two then set to untangling their tails...

It took them awhile, but they did finally free their tails.

**"Finally!" **The Pikamew shrieked in triumph. She punched the air with a clenched paw. Storm followed suit, but instead he went with throwing both of his fists up towards the heavens, only to fall back onto his rear. A squeak escaped him.

**"Hee! There's another one of your classic expressions. This is a Kodak day alright, if only I'd brought a camera, then I could hav-"**

"Drop it damnit!"

Scarlet flinched before laughing and offering her paw. **"Fine. It is still funny though. Anyways, you look like you need a helping hand."**

Storm grumbled his own fancy worded curse and took her offered paw.

**000**

The marcasite heart pendant's clock was still ticking in his paws, Gusto sighed softly to himself.

"It belonged to her, didn't it?"

"Huh?" The Mew said as he was caught off guard.

Ivory blinked and repeated herself, "Your mate, Scarlet's mother. That was hers, no?" Ivory gazed curiously at him.

Pausing for a moment Gusto clutched the pendant and then he pressed it gently against his cheek, feeling the cold metal against his fur. "Yes, it was a gift. A gift that..." he trailed off, sighing in remorse. "I got her."

Ivory seemed to read something in between his words, something she felt wasn't just a guess, but a true happenstance. "You gave it to her before you went your separate ways, right?"

The Mew turned to face her, puzzlement etched on his face. "You can't see back that far in time, then how did you... Wait. I gave it away, was I...was I really _that_ obvious?"

"No. But I had a feeling, if Scarlet didn't know who you were, then that would mean you weren't there when her mother gave birth, or for the duration of her childhood. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just was saying..."

"No," Gusto said, "you are correct in the assumption that I wasn't there for Scarlet, nor my mate. I failed back then, but I will not fail now. I'm willing to die for Scarlet."

Ivory sighed and sank back into the bed of flowers, she wasn't fully healed, but soon she'd leave and go back to her work, this time she'd make good things happen, not bad like she'd done before.

"I know, they say a father's love is eternal. And looking at you I would have to say it is a hundred percent correct." With a yawn Ivory felt her red eyes grow heavy, she curled up and then swiftly dozed off.

Gusto smiled and then held the pendant close to his ear, where the soft ticking could be heard clearer.

"I'll love you till time stops ticking." he whispered, renembering the words he'd spoken before he left her. "And it hasn't stopped yet."

**000**

Storm and Scarlet heard footsteps, turning towards the sound they just barely caught the blur of grey and brown that streaked by.

**"Stone."**

"Gnawty."

Both looked at each other in curiosity.Then they too streaked off, pursuing the two Rodents.

They skidded to a halt. **"Hey, Stone, Gnawty! What are you up to up there?"**

_Sandshrew and Raticate can climb trees?_

Gnawty leaned back, prodding Sandstone with a foot. "Mind filling them in, babe?" he asked and yawned.

The shrew narrowed her eyes and let out a laugh, "I'd rather we show them." Gnawty nodded. "Another thing I've always thought attractive, and that's your brilliant mind. Let us show them then."

The two took a deep breath, both tossed back their head and let out a ear piercing screech. Down below Scarlet and Storm clutched their ears.

Snapping their jaws shut they leaned forward, eyes eagerly surveying the area. Large blurry patches of colour confimed the fact that they'd woken up just about anyone. And judging by the howls of outrage, screams of anger, and shrieks of embarassment, one had to say that the makeovers they'd given the majority of the residents; the result was equal to that of a firework factory being set ablaze.

Snorting and chuckling they turned and gave each other a high five.

"Showtime,"

There came the most feroceous of growls, one in the distance that sounded like Dreamshooter. Then a second came from straight below the two. Glancing down, they saw aterrifying sight. Stormcatcher was scaling the tree, his claws digging into the bark, he was pissed.

Scarlet was glaring as well, but she wasn't climbing up with Storm, she waspurring while watching the Piksain climb upward. _He's so sexy when he's mad. Oh, look at those strong legs, and that ass... Oh, Gaurdian, I'm getting carried away. _The Pikamew slapped herself in the face. _Snap outta it Scarlet!_

"Uh, Gnawty." The Sandshrew muttered, glancing at her Raticate lover.

"Yes Stone?"

"I think we're in trouble."

"Yeah...me too." he replied.

"Just you two wait, I'm going to skin you alive. The dye and painting was okay with me, but I've lost the hearing in my ears!"

He began to roar softly while clenching his jaw shut, the sound reverbarating in the back of his throat. He was halfway there, getting closer by the second. Both of the treed Rodents were getting chills shooting up and down their spines.

As his claws sunk into the edge of the branch they were standing onh they glanced at each other and decided that they had only one option left.

"Abandon tree!"

The two leapt off the branch, Gnawty having just barely escaped a Fury Swipe attack from Storm. Stone landed first, her legs absorbing the shock easily, Gnawty tripped and thus was stalled for a second.

Scarlet let out a roar of anger, cheeks sparking as she unleashed aThundershock at Gnawty, but Sandstone blocked the attack, barely flinching when the attack didn't affect her and was discharged into the ground.

"Let's get while the getting's good!" She screamed, pulling the Raticate to his feet and grasping his paw before running. "Are we going to be forever hunted by them?" He asked.

"Nah, we'll just stay low for awhile, till they cool off, or regain their hearing."

"On the road again, Dangnabbit, I wanted to watch the choas unfold!"

"So did I," she replied, "so did I."

**000**

"Fuck, they got away!" Stormcatcher cried out, having climbed up the tree he was now having a difficult time getting back down.

A loud whimper escaped his muzle. "Scarlet. I-I can't get back down."

**"Great. Wouldn't you know it, he just had to get trapped in a tree."**

She whined in annoyance.

* * *

I'm soo mean to leave ya hanging like that, wait, I did leave you hanging right? Oh, forget it, just hit the reveiw button and give me some feedback will ya?! I'll take anything, even critisism.


	23. As Each Moment Unfurls,

The sun had risen up further, the day had truly begun. Beautiful blues, reds, yellows, and all the other bright colours in between. Swirling and intermingling in the blue sky above.

Meanwhile, down below...

Scarlet sat at the base of a tree, standing as tall as she could in order to hand an apple to Stormcatcher, who was stuck in a fruitless tree. She sighed and took a bite out of her own apple.

The juicy pulp made her realize how hungry she was, she took bigger bites out of it. Soon nothing but the apple core remained, and upon glancing around she tossed it into a nearby bush. A Rattata squeaked happily at the tidbit it had come upon, its purple tail peeping out from the top of the bush.

She sighed, glancing up. Storm looked back at her, shaking his head reproachfully. There was a sudden luminous sadness in his eyes. "It's not my fault. It's the cat in me. I wanna get down, but the cat in me is saying stay put."

Scarlet groaned and pulled roughly at her ears, she fought with herself over who's fault it really was. **"It's alright, Storm." **_Deep breaths, I can't be getting mad at him now, it really isn't his fault._

"How is that possible? How is it 'alright'? A Feline does not go around feeling sorry! Or guilty! They rarely regret anything! Do you know how it feels to betray part of you? It isn't right."

A mirthful laugh, **"What's right anymore?"**

"Your opinion... Is certainly different."

**"This from the one who's unable to escape from a tree."**

Storm growled, but a much louder sound came out instead. He was whining.

Footsteps sounded out, soft, yet audible, they were Feline footsteps...

Dreamshooter!

The Persian's eyes narrowed as he gaged the distance, then, he leaped upward. His claws sunk into the tree trunk, about a foot above Storm's branch. He leaned to the left, grabbing the startled Piksain by the scruff of his neck. He leapt down, gently setting Storm down.

(You okay son?) he asked and licked Storm between the ears.

"Yes dad, thank you for getting me down. Umm, you do know that you've got a little bit of berry juice on well, everything."

(Don't remind me,) The Persian said and scrunched up his nose in annoyance as he licked a paw and smoothed it over a stray tuft of fur along his eyeridge. (Damn sticky stuff takes weeks to come out of fur.)

**"Storm, we really should be going now."** Scarlet said.

_I really don't want him questioning us over wether we have seen anything suspicious or not. I can't end up ratting Stone and Gnawty out. _

(Going? So soon, why?) Dreamshooter asked, pausing in the midst of his grooming, he eyed them with the slightest of suspicions.

"Well dad, you see. While we were here something tragic happened to the place where we live, we need to get back and check up on it."

(Very well, if that is the reason, then you'd best go. But don't hesitate to visit this place, you will always be welcome here, Stormcatcher. I'll just tell Talon and Sparkycheeks that you had somewhere important to go and couldn't waste too much precious time. Take care, my son.)

Storm nodded, a smile coming to his face. "Sure thing, father."

And then the two half-breeds turned and walked off, back towards their home.

**000**

Ivory flailed wildly, her sleep had been interrupted by a vision, a vision that had yet to happen. "N-no..no. Noooo..." she cried, her wails attracting Cappy's attention. The Breloom nudged her softly a couple of times at first, finally ending up having to shaking her when his nudges failed.

Her red eyes shot open and she gasped for air, at first her gaze shot all around, but it settled upon him after she regained thought. "C-Cappy?"

He nodded, gesturing a question without making nary a sound except for the clicking of his claws upon the rock floor.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a vision that's all, thank you for waking me up."

Another nod, the Breloom didn't seem to have too much difficulty communicating with her despite being completely mute.

"Go get Gusto please, I need to talk to him, it's important."

The Breloom nodded and bounded out of the den. When he returned moments later a Mew followed behind. "Yes, what is it Ivory?" Gusto asked.

"I have a problem..." She said softly and then trailed off mid-way. She felt somewhat uncomfortable confiding in the Mew.

"Go on." The pink cat said.

Cappy hopped forward and took her dainty hands in his large claw ones, 'It will be alright Ivory, just tell us what's wrong.' his eyes seemed to say. Ivory felt a light blush creep up to her cheeks and she met the Breloom's eyes once more, she felt calm, composed even. She turned to Gusto, fighting to keep her blush from showing.

"Well, remember when Goddess Ho-oh told me about the two siblings, you know the Jigglypuff male and the female Igglybuff who I'm going to gift?"

A nod, "Yeah?"

"Well he's going to be born in about twelve days, and I'm not healed quite enough to protect him from the danger he'll face a couple of weeks after his birth."

Gusto thought for a moment, "I can't interfere with that, I don't want the child influenced by my presence..." His eyes brightened with inspiration. "I know, Sandstone is going to be passing through there, let her help."

"She would never do something for me, after all the cruel things I've done to her."

"Well, why not strike a bargain with her?"

"Using what? What have I go that she hasn't? What do I know or have that she'd want?" She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

Cappy let go of her hands, gesturing with a smile. He made an apologetic motion and pointed to Ivory.

"Apologize?" The Celebi said in bewilderment. "... Okay, but only if it will work."

Gusto smiled, "An Elders' apology is too hard to refuse."

"I'll send it via Telepathy." Ivory said.

**0000**

It was almost a week later when Scarlet and Stormcatcher realized they were nearing the forest.

**"Finally, we're almost home! Get a move on Storm, you're lagging."**

"I'm moving as quickly as I can. Jeez, it sure took a lot longer to get back than it took to leave."

Scarlet snorted, **"That's because you wanted to sight see. Who the hell wants to sight see in the desert?!"**

The Piksain raised his paw.

**"Then there's the fact that you depended on landmarks to find your way, I told you that one cacturne looked like any other Cacturne, but did you listen? No, had to do things your way. I've got sand in all my nooks and crannies, my ears sound like maracas they are so full of sand. And like I've said, there is sand where sand should not be."**

Storm sighed. "Sorry if I'm such a bad navigator."

**"Let's just go and look for someplace where we can wash up, I even have sand in my nose. Achoo!" **She said and sneezed.

The two weren't built for such harsh climates, they both looked at each other and took off running, eventually reaching the grassy soil of the forest.

Continuing onward they came to a pond, Scarlet dived in immediately, her dusty sand covered fur regaining more of its redness as she scrubbed vigorously at the more matted areas with her paws.

Storm hesitated, then he shook his head and backed away. "Nope, no way, I'll just clean up the Feline way."

**"No, Storm don'-"**

"Bleeech!" The Piksain said in disgust as sand got all over his tongue and coated the inside of his mouth.

Scarlet laughed, her ears perking up and her fangs showing while she laughed harder than she had ever laughed. Storm, in no mood for the mocking sound of the Pikamew's laughter growled and prepared to pounce.

He landed with a splash right beside her, his ears pulled back before he swiped at the still giggling Pikamew. Scarlet ducked, diving beneath Storm and pulling him under with her.

Storm yowled and flailed, he inhaled a mouthful of water. Scarlet let go, having also inhaled due to her laughing fit.

The two broke the surface, coughing and gasping for breath, Storm spat out some water, his yellow eyes were wide with fright.

"You trying to kill me?" he asked, paddling to the water's edge, his claws shooting out to help him grasp the unyielding soil. He hoisted himself out, falling onto his stomach and panting.

Scarlet shook her head. **"Of course not, I just wanted to scare ya."**

She kicked her legs, paddling over towards her mate. She leaped out and shook herself off, much to Storm's dismay. He squealed in protest, but she just smiled and snickered.

**"I love you Storm. I love you with all the madness in my soul."**

Storm stood up, shaking himself off and smoothing his fur back down. For an instant he felt as though he was about to cry, then a stubborn anger swelled up inside of him. "I love you too, Scarlet." And then, with a harrassed smile, he walked off.

Scarlet smoothed her fur, and took after him, her grey flecked brown eyes wide with joyous mischief.

_Stormkitty, I would give my life for you..._

She then pounced on him, pushing him forward and onto his belly. Storm was about to shock her, but he closed his eyes and resisted, he kept his eyes closed and tried to banish the thought.

_Calm yourself, Storm, she's just trying to get under your skin. _He thought softly and sighed.

Scarlet meanwhile was purring and nipping at his neck gently, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cooed soft whispers into an ear, making Storm smile and purr in response.

**0000**

Stone and Gnawty leaned back against a boulder, both were grinning.

"We'll rest here for a bit and continue onward later." The Sandshrew said, her red eyes meeting Gnawty's.

"Stone, you never told me how you lost your sight in your left eye. Who did it, how, why?"

The shrew turned away, her paws going limp and her head drooping. The Raticate reconized the motion, for, Stone only reacted so negatively when it had something to do with her father.

"Oh. Oh Stone I'm sorry I didn't kno-"

She had silenced him with a paw, her eyes, painfilled as they were, instantly softened. "He's dead."

Gnawty's gaze settled upon the tooth around her neck.

"Yes, he took the punishment that he deserved, death by his own blood. And in the end, it was I who watched him squirm pitifully like the scum he was." Though she trembled and shook like a leaf, her face showed determination. "He can't hurt me anymore, atleast not in person, just by memory. Bu-hut, there is no use in dredging it up now. It will only bring pain. You want to know why I love you so damn much?"

He grinned ferally and nodded without hesitation.

"Well, there's your smile, even though its crooked that only adds to your charm. Then there's your grace, your tough appearance," she stopped to murr and scoot closer to him, "really turns me on. Then there's that sexy 'don't give a damn' attitude you give off, that really makes me like you, the way we have so much in common oh, it sets my soul on fire!"

She nuzzled closer to him, her eyes shut tightly as she tried to drown in the passion. The warmpth he let off, the warm protecting embraces he'd give her, she felt safe in his arms. Then there was the overwhelming happiness she felt whenever he was around...

_Rapture,_ she thought. _Yes, that is the right word. This is what it means._

She sighed blissfully and snuggled closer.

_"Stone,"_

"Damnit!" The shrew cried out, eyes snapping open to reveal blazing red orbs that shone with intense rage.

Gnawty had heard the voice as well, "W-who is that?"

_"Oh, you're with her, how predictable, even after all the twising I did... Er, I mean, nevermind, forget all of what I've just said." _Ivory muttered, tripping over her words and accidently blabbing more than she should have.

"Wait, you are the one who tried to make me think about all those malicious things, I reconize that silky smooth voice, the one who wanted me to even dare kill Sandstone, and then, that Piksain." Gnawty said, his eyes brimming with anger and disrespect. He held Stone closer, as if he were afraid to let her go. "Where are you, you no good bitch?!"

Even though it was telepathy, you could still hear the sharp intake of air as Ivory tried to speak, clearly bit was a sensitive topic. _"I... Apoligize."_

"Hmm? What was that?" The Raticate said.

_"I said, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Gnawty, and I'm sorry Stone." _It had taken a lot for the Celebi to say those words, let alone string them together into a sentence or two.

"I accept, and Gnawty does as well. Now that that is said and done, why did you contact me?"

_"It's a long story, but I'll start from the beginning, or at least what I think is the beginning..."_

**0000**

Storm neatened his fur and then followed Scarlet into the cave.

"Hey, we're back!"

Gusto floated to them, he hovered a few inches infront of them. "Welcome home, I trust all went well?"

Scarlet nodded.

A Cyndaquil scurried forward, barely masking her joy. She squealed and threw herself into Scarlet's arms.

**"Tika!"** The Pikamew said happy to see the fiery biter after such a long leave. **"How have you been?"**

(Fine, After the fire it took a while to settle back into my normal stroll through the woods, but I managed.) she said and smiled.

Everyone else had already begun to crowd around her and Storm, they seemed curious. And upon noticing that Stone was not with the two they seemed slightly worried.

(Nothing bad happened to Sandstone, right?) Pressa asked.

"Of course not, her and a friend of hers are just taking their sweet ass time getting here."

(My, you were gone for nearly a month, Scarlet.) Yukai said as he suddenly appeared before her.

**"Jeez! Give me a heat attack why don't you. Wait, some of my friends are absent... Where's Sola? And has Flyaway returned from his journey yet?" **

Fabia coughed, his sudden action silencing the buzz of questions. (No, Flyaway has yet to return, even for the briefest of updates. Now then, about Sola, she said she was willing to go back to rehab for awhile.)

**"Fabia, just how harsh were you?"**

The Treecko tilted his straw hat back and grinned. (Not very harsh at all reall. She just couldn't stand putting up with me for very long. Now, I've got plans to prepare, we will need to have a banquet in honor of your return.) And with a nod of his head and a wave of his paw he walked off.

"It feels good to be home." Storm said and grinned at her.

**"Yeah, it is, it's ood to be home."** Scarlet replied and returned the smile.

_Home sweet home._

* * *

Well, that was a hell of a lot of typing, my fingers ache now.

Disclaimer: Just so you know, I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my characters and this fic.

Come on now, click that buton and...

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**

'Cause feedback makes me happy, and a happy me is a good thing. A happy me updates faster.


	24. True Friends Are Always There For You

"So that's pretty much what you need us to do? And since you so kindly took the time to explain why we need to do this then I guess we'll do it." Stone said, her red eyes narrowed.

_"Not us, or we, I want 'you' to do it. Gnawty is just here because you are. He's not the one I'm depending on."_ Ivory snapped back, and despite the fact she wasn't there in person, the Sandshrew knew she was scowling.

"Hey!" The Raticate said and gnashed his fangs together.

Stone put a paw around the male's shoulder and whispered, "Ignore the tea leaf's words, she just wants to get under your fur."

Gnawty grinned cheekily and nodded. "Will do."

_"You do realize I can still hear you right?"_

Stone rolled her eyes. "Yup,"

_"Oh dear, Scarlet's back. I'm going to have to cut this conversation short. You will do this, right? Do I have your word, Stone?"_

"Yes, I promise I'll protect him, for awhile."

_"Good. Oh, here she comes... Gotta go, bye!"_

And then there was the faintest of clicks. Stone glanced at Gnawty who was looking at her as though telling her to decide what they'd do next.

"I did give her my word." She said right before her eyes narrowed in grief and pain and she winced, a paw rose to her chest and she trembled.

"Stone, you seem suddenly different,"

The shrew grinned weakly, her muzzle scrunching up. "Well, almost everyday I break. I break, but I repair myself and then break again the next day. I never stay totally 'okay' sometimes I heal quicker and other times I slip further past the point of no return. I walk a thin line, and right now I'm feeling a small breakdown approaching."

Gnawty shivered as the desert quickly cooled down whilst the sun slowly made its way and began to set upon the horizon.

"Every night I break the habit a little more, but sometimes my resolve slips and it's one step forward and two steps back."

"But you'll keep trying, right?" he asked, grinning weakly.

"Of course I will! I try, I keep on breathing, I fight. For you, and for me." She smiled. Her eyes, even though she was smiling, they seemed oddly haunted.

"I never realized, that you suffered so much." He said, and then sniffed the air. "Trees, several Clefairy, and... A Wigglytuff, shall we?"

Stone suddenly recomposed herself, nodding vigorously she sniffed and then sneezed. "Lead the way. You know I have a weaker sense of smell than you." Stone used an imperious tone to counteract the feebleness the request had implied.

"Okay. Don't lag."

And he was off, the Sandshrew growled and then followed suit, her red eyes narrowed in the thrill of competition. She loved a challenge. She was hellbent on proving to Gnawty that she was just as fast as he was, if not faster.

Raticates were built for speed, they had long feet, and muscle packed legs and those two could make the rat able to leap massive distances. Sandshrew however were built for defense, they weren't quite so fast, but they could maneuver far better in the desert than most Pokemon, but Sandstone had no need for defense, though it would aid her in battle she would rather have the speed and smarts to dash it and strike right before rushing out and avoiding the responding blow from her opponent.

So now the two were running neck and neck, Stone managed a glance to the right. She had trouble seeing on either side of her since the lack of sight in her bad eye, but she still saw Gnawty, sprinting along beside her.

She matched him step for step as they raced, adrenaline pumping and hearts thumping. Her eyes remained focused on him as his feet pounded the ground.

"Damn you are fast." He gasped, weakly grinning as he turned his head to look at her.

Bam!

They both crashed head on into a rock that was jutting out from the ground.

"Ow." The Raticate groaned.

Anyone watching the two would have burst out laughing, that was, of course what the brownish black-furred female Wigglytuff did. She couldn't help herself, her plump belly jiggling as she did so.

"Ouch chi chi." Stone whimpered, rubbing her temple.

(Are you all right?) The Wigglytuff asked, she had approached the two when she saw that they might be hurt, but her current condition made her wary of getting too close.

Stone had held her eyes shut, but now they snapped open. When they zeroed in on the Wigglytuff and her very swollen stomach she put two and two together. "Are you perchance Nighthorn?"

The Wigglytuff seemed slightly taken aback. (H-how do you know my name?) She stepped back, fearful of the shrew's question.

Gnawty shook his head and groaned. "I think.. I cracked my skull."

Sandstone put a paw over her mouth to muffle the giggles she let escape. "How is that possible, you're one of the most hard-headed Pokemon I've ever known." She then turned her attention back to the Wigglytuff, Sandstone's red eyes met the Wigglytuff's. _This might be a bit more difficult than I thought it would be. I can't directly mention Ivory. I have to gain Nighthorn's trust, gradually on my own. _"I know your name because I was told to protect your child for awhile. Bad things will happen soon after its birth."

(How do I know that what you are saying is not a lie?) The female replied, her eyes narrowing with obvious doubt. (You could just be saying that to lower my guard so you can kill it yourself.)

"No, I never hurt children, never. What will it take to earn your trust?"

A sudden shift of movement caught her eye, Gnawty was forcing himself to his feet. Nighthorn took another step back. "Gnawty, stay there, you're intimidating her." The Raticate looked ready to challenge her decision, but his expression suddenly softened and he nodded.

"As I said," Stone began, "what will it take to earn your trust?"

Nighthorn seemed to mull over the shrew's question, finally nodding her head in a slightly more believing way. (I refuse to accept what you tell me as of now, but if you can describe my child before it is born, I might believe you better.)

Stone nodded. "It is male, a Jigglypuff and he has ebony fur."

(A male Jigglypuff... That means I'll have to watch him constantly.)

Stone smiled. "No, this one is special. He lacks the hard wired breeding urge that so many males of his specie possess. You'll see it from day one."

(A male Jigglypuff without the lusty nature, that's nearly impossible. ...I won't believe all of what you say.)

"Why not? You have to believe me, I'm speaking the truth!" Sandstone said and her eyes took on the pleading shine of someone who is truly desperate, "Just please, _please_, give me the chance I need! This matter is far too important to ignore."

The Wigglytuff seemed moved by Stone's plee, mulling over her words before finally nodding her head, (...Very well, my child will be born in a pawful of days, if the child is like the one you have described I will know that you were right. If that does occur, I will return to this place and if you are still here I will trust you then. And you will be allowed to remain in his presence so long as he is not hurt. But if he is injured in your care, I will personally hurt you far worse than whatever harm has befallen him.)

Sandstone could not help but smirk mentally. _She's dead serious, I'm sure that she couldn't inflict all that much damage upon me, but I'm also very sure that she would die trying as well._ She tipped her head, kneeling upon a knee and bowing. Looking up she smiled weakly. "Thank you."

(I still have my doubts, but you seem trustworthy... Do tell me what is your name?)

Sandstone frowned, a paw rubbing against her back, she had to muffle a gasp as she felt for the out line of the mark that Dreamshooter had given her when he'd banished her for the assumed death of Stormcatcher. It wasn't there! She couldn't understand it, where... _Ivory? _She thought as she realized that the Celebi might have rid her of the mark, or had Scarlet... _No, Scarlet's the one who erased my mark, I remember now, she held her paw on my back for a long time without giving me an explanation right before we entered the Fuedlands. That's why they didn't treat me so badly, the mark was gone even though I didn't ask her to, Scarlet must have healed it. ...But how? _Now, Stone felt her smile widen into the friendliest one she could manage. "My name is... Sandstone."

(Ah, the forgiven one.) Nighthorn murmured.

"F-forgiven? I have no such title."

Even Gnawty busted out with laughter. "Stone, Dreamshooter bowed his head and admitted that he was wrong! You are forgiven."

"Oh," she said, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

Nighthorn grinned, but turned around and walked off a few steps. (I will come back to tell you if your prediction was correct or not, you will be here, no?)

She nodded. "Sure thing!"

And then the Wigglytuff walked out of sight.

"Gnawty, I'm not going to dig a burrow by myself you know." Stone said as she made an indention in the ground with her claws.

**0000**

Inside Scarlet's cave Gusto was cleaning the main area where banquets were always held. Even he was willing to assist in the preparation of the feast honoring Scarlet and Stormcatcher's successful trip to the Fuedlands.

The Mew had the most unique and effective way of cleaning. To see him standing on his tip-toes, feet on the ground. And then he'd swing his long tail back and forth, side stepping and toe tapping as he went. His hips swung left and right in perfect harmony with his tail. It almost seemed like he was dancing to a musical beat that only he could hear.

Now Mews rarely stop hovering, even though Sola did it all the time, but she was the exception. But Gusto was doing all his cleaning without even the slightest use of his psychic abilites.

Anyone who happened to pass by would end up pausing in their place to watch the Mew with wide-eyed interest. And Scarlet was no exception, she gazed at her father's graceful elegance with wide, loving eyes. She thought that her father was amazing in everything he did and had done.

Scarlet no longer resented him for not being there to save her mother's life, after all, he was an Elder and even Elders can't be everywhere at once. Storm caught the admiration in his mate's eyes and felt not a hint of jealousy. But he still walked up to Gusto and asked if he could assist the Mew in cleaning, Gusto grinned and nodded wildly. So the two now moved in perfect harmony, Storm's larger tail brushing away a larger amount of dust and dirt while Gusto's agile and flexible thin tail got whatever the Piksain's tail had missed.

Scarlet smiled to see the two getting along so well.

**0**

Storm was surprised when Gusto reached out and touched a paw to his shoulder. "What is it, Gusto?" the Piksain asked, as he looked at the Mew over his shoulder, his ears perking up to listen. Gusto paused and then shook his head, "Never mind. I was just thinking." Storm grinned and nodded. "Well then, please say what it was you were going to say." The Piksain said and grinned wider now.

"It's just," he risked a glance towards the place where Scarlet stood, "h-how easily did you win Scarlet's heart?"

"Um... Oh, well, she won my heart first but if you must know she fell for me quite easily really. Why? Is something the matter?"

Gusto chuckled, it wasn't the normal sweet, childish sounding giggle of a Mew, more like the cackle of a Murkrow. His eyes shut briefly before opening once more, this time a glint of wisdom that comes through years of learning shimmered deep in his blue orbs.

"Well Scarlet has a lot of her mother's traits, and let me tell you this. That Pikamew will turn your world upside down, and then, inside out. But the worst of it, will be your kits."

Storm's eyes widened and a blush crept to his face. "K-kits?!" _I-I never thought about that..._

"Of course I'm sure you two won't be having any quite so soon."

"O-of course not!" The Piksain said and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we've already swept this part of the floor, let's continue alright? Oh, and don't tell Scarlet about our little talk, okay?"

"Sure thing Gusto."

**0000**

Fabia walked into the cave, his arms full of large green leaves. He allowed himself a small smirk, surely everything would go according to his plan. But that smirk died when he realized he needed a more exotic ingrediant. Pausing he decided not to ask another to take and spread out the leaves evenly as he had planned, he instead walked into the part of the den where Ivory and Startic were.

He wasn't looking in on them, merely seeing if the Skitty- what was her name, Ag, Agi, Agim? Oh yeah, Agimo! What sort of name was that? Surely Scarlet hadn't named her that.- or the Meowth, Felix were inside.

He peeped in and was pleased to see the two, Agimo was awake, but Felix was dozing off, a soft rise and fall of his chest was followed by a twitch of his ear.

Agimo turned her gaze to the Treecko, "Yes?"

Fabia dropped the leaves and bowed, his straw hat held infront of him. (I need a favor, one that you or your companion might be able to accomplish fairly quickly.)

Agimo nodded. "Very well, go on, do tell."

Fabia took a breath and explained his need for a distant fruit that was very hard to find...

* * *

Kinda short, I know...

Okay, damnit I've taken so long to frikking update!

Sorry people I just kinda started drawing on both the computer and paper. Speaking of drawings, go to my Deviantart account the link is on my look up, there is a couple of pictures with the following characters of mine: Scarlet(older version), Stormcatcher(Older version and an unfinished one as well), Kionu, and two pics of Sola the Mew. There will be more in the future as well!

Also I've been suffering from what I'd like to call a creation overload, that's where I have fifty different ideas for stories running through my head so fast that I can barely grasp em' all and windup getting frustrated.

Seriously, I have seventy pages of story ideas, but most have either no plot or a piointless one, so I'm currently going through them and filling in the gaps.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, alright?! But I own my characters and this fic!

Okay now I can't forget to say this...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**


	25. The Rain and its Secret

As I sit by the cave entrance, my eyes watching the soft drizzle of rain falling down, it would soon be pouring wildly. I suddenly feel at peace. And it is now as I gaze at the cloudy sky that I remember why rain has a calming affect on me...

_/Flashback/_

It was dark, cold, and ever so rainy that autumn night. Everyone around me was hunkered down, the harsh cascading water ran down their barriers as I fought to fall asleep. There was something bad, I felt a nibbling urge to run, run away, but I refused to give in to the need unless I knew who or what I would be fleeing was.

I remember my mother, her soft tan fur and kind blue eyes. She always kept me safe, warm. I was still young, just a wee tyke compared to all the other kits, and as if everyone realized this without being told, they all were especially careful of me when I romped or tussled.

I dozed off, but eventually I woke after awhile. I sighed blissfully, snuggling deeper into the warm blanket that was my mother's big bushy tail. My tiny little mouth opened widely as I yawned and rubbed a paw at my eyes. A blur of motion caught my attention. A leaf, small and delicate had drifted past my small half-lidded eyes, the motion caught my attention and held fast. I smiled, then squirmed out from within safe confines of my mother's tail. With a soft squeak I leaped toward the leaf, I was too young to know how to float or hover using my psychic powers back then, so I could only travel as far as my legs would take me.

I was almost outside of my mom's barrier when I felt a light tugging pull me back. Resisting the psychic tug, I continued to pursue the fluttering leaf. All of a sudden the pull on my body intensified and I was forced to lift up off the ground and float backwards against my own will. A clawed hand grabbed the ruff of my neck and the pull was gone. I whimpered in the way that had always made my mom laugh. Sure enough, a chuckle escaped her muzzle as she turned me around so she could look me in the eye.

(Little Yukai, where is it you were going? A little kit like you shouldn't be wandering off in such nasty weather.) She said and scrunched up her nose, glaring at the grey sky above her head. I did not reply. I merely squirmed in response, my arms batting at air while my legs jerked so hard that my whole body rocked back and forth in mid-air. After awhile I tried to manage what little words I knew into a sentence.

(Mama, I was... chasine teh...er leef!) I said, my face lighting up with pride at saying the word leaf for the first time. And I had also said chasing as well, so I was really proud now. Two new words words in one sentence, that was really good! I didn't care if they weren't pronounced perfect at my young age, just that I had pronounced them well enough to be understood.

My mother let out a soft chuckle. (Of course you were, you're going to grow up big and strong someday.) And then she lowered me, setting me on my rear. She patted me upon the head and sat down, eying me so as if to say, 'I'm watching you'.

I yawned and yipped at her before speaking. (Mama why does it...wayne?)

(It's pronounced rain, Yukai, and I'm not really sure why it happens, some say that the ones who have passed on in life are crying, others say it happens because of moisture in the air.)

(Oh, what does that mean?) I asked, my eyes wide with curiosity despite not being sure what she was talking about.

(I'll explain it all to you when you are older, Yukai. For now, let's get some rest.)

I nodded and snuggled up against my mother's chest, the soft rhythmatic thud of her heartbeat quickly lulling me to sleep.

It was daybreak before I awoke, and when I did I realized that the rain had stopped. I bounced up and down on my mother's chest with a childish glee, awakening her in the process, her blue eyes opened in annoyance, but quickly her expression softened when she saw that it was me waking her up.

(Morning my child, isn't it lovely outside now? Look at how bright and cheery it is now.)

I never mentioned the cold tingling, I was young and I really just wanted to fit in among my pack. Perhaps if I had told my mother she would have told everyone else, but I was far too young to know the consequences. So I merely nodded instead of speaking. And she didn't suspect anything.

Life carried on like that for a year or so before one day, the cold tingling gnawed at my mind. It kept saying I should flee and the time had come to leave my home once and for all. But I didn't leave, I stayed and waited to see what it was I was supposed to flee from.

Nothing happened...

I eventually took a nap during the evening, and while I was asleep I had an awful nightmare. My yellow eyes suddenly shot open, wide with fear, my whole body was drenched in sweat, as I sat up and leaned over, trembling, a scream erupting from my throat,

(MOM!)

My mother tried to comfort me, telling me it had only been a bad dream, but somewhere, deep inside I knew it wasn't just a dream. It was going to happen, and I could do nothing to stop it. When my mother asked what the nightmare was about I lied and said that I had forgotten.

Again as the day continued on nothing happened...

That is, until nightfall came.

A large flock of Murkrow flew overhead, landing in several nearby trees. there were so many of them that we were instantly suspicious. An occasionally Murkrow or even a pair was a common sight, but thirty? Something was up.

They made high pitched caws and screes. I was quickly surprised to learn that it was all merely a ploy. My ears heard the snapping of twigs as about a dozen unknown creatures approached the pack from the protection of the trees.

The Murkrow were distracting us! I swivelled around, squinting my eyes to see better in the dimly lit area. A glint of reflected light caught my gaze. Then as quickly as I had seen it, it was gone. I then heard a scream and turned to see one of our own fall, a large gaping gash upon its shoulder. (The Murkrow are trying to distract us, about face, the enemy is to your rear!) shouted our leader, the most powerful Alakazam we'd ever known, but then again he was the only Alakazam we'd ever known. He lifted his hand to provide a barrier, but before he could do so a large red claw punched him in the gut. Our leader doubled over and from there on we all panicked.

(Leader!) We all cried out.

(If our leader falls so easily than we don't stand a chance!) A Kadabra said.

(But we can't just give up, the children...)

(Yes the children. Mother's grab your kits and flee, we'll distract them. Take them as far away as you can and protect them.)

Most of the females didn't move from their fighting positions, they were hesitant to abandon their mates, but several finally grabbed their kits and fled.

The rest fought back, but even when we fought back, most of our attacks were either absorbed or reflected back at us.

We were a rather peaceful group of psychic Pokemon, we never stood a chance. Scizor, Murkrow, Scyther, and the occasional Misdreavus attacked us. And between the Scyther and Scizor on the ground and the ariel attack from the Misdreavus and Murkrow, we had little opportunity to flee unpursued.

I saw that while the Scyther and Scizor took on our larger members, the Murkrow picked off the small, ripping the bellies of kits who were crying over their fallen parents or those who had been left behind.

My mother ran to me, I had hid myself. My mother finally having chosen to flee like so many other mothers had already done before, picked me up in her arms, I was still young enough that she felt the need to protect me. She fled with me in tow. I trembled in her embrace. There was blood on her fur and scratches all up and down her arms and legs.

(Don't be afraid Yukai, you must be strong.) she said softly and I looked up into her blue eyes and nodded while rubbing at an eye.

Then everything was turned upside down as a pair of Murkrow dive bombed my mother, causing her to trip over a tree root. I was thrown onto the ground, rolling and skidding to a halt a few feet away from her.

She landed face down and a third Murkrow went to use a Drill Peck attack on her legs. My mother screamed in pain, but she told me to run, to flee for my life. I cried out in defiance, wanting to help my mother, but I fled when a fourth Murkrow took wicked interest in me. The last memory of my mother is of her with one hand aiming an unknown attack at a Murkrow and the other one clutching a deep gouge near her neck. And then, I ran, leaving her. (Stay strong Yukai!) she screamed right before I was out of her sight, and I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I just kept running.

I took off, my body hovering merely inches off the ground. The Murkrow was behind me, swift and agile, and it was gaining. I was unable to see what attacks were coming. I was blind as a Zubat. Now I felt certain I would die.

I suddenly felt the urge to dodge to the left, obeying my instinct I dodged a Peck attack. The urge returned seconds later, only this time it said to duck, when I did I once again made the Murkrow miss. I smirked, nothing could hurt me. I caught the approach of the bird out of the corner of my eye, but this time the urge didn't tell me anything. Dumbstruck I was hit dead on from behind, the attack grazing my back with its claws before shoving me face forward into the ground.

As soon as I hit the ground I fought to steady myself, pushing up with my arms before turning to face my attacker. The Murkow smiled, its beak coated with crimson. (You will taste even better than your fellow pack members, even that mangey female taste lousy compared to how delicious your young tender flesh will taste.) It said and landed on the ground in front of me. The anger that welled up inside of me at the bird's words was overwhelming. And I swung a clenched fist at the bird, it dodged to the side and I shot a Psychic attack, becoming surprised at its ineffectiveness.

(Fool! I am of the darkness, and a dark type is unaffected by your type's petty mind tricks.) It said, slapping me down with a black clad wing.

(I don't care! I don't care if I may be weaker than you! I'll make you regret insulting me, or my pack.) I said, my legs trembling as I launched myself at it. I was smaller than the Murrkrow and still had undeveloped attacks, but I was determined. The Murkrow itself wasn't full grown, otherwise I'd already be dead, but it rivaled me in both size and power, even though the odds were against me I didn't surrender. I threw punch after punch, most missed my target. The Murkrow scratched and tore into me with its beak mercilessly, not hesitating to deliver a lethal blow.

I finally felt the urge return, only this time it guided me, telling me to look deep inside and take the anger within, it said to focus on and then release the anger at the Murkrow in a punch. I did closed my eyes and did just that and was surprised when the bird suddenly cried out in pain. My eyes opened and I saw the Murkrow, laying there, a pained look upon its face.

(So what if you are strong enough to hurt me, by now the others have already eaten your pack to the bones.) It said, eyes brimming with pain.

I kicked it in the side, my small foot barely doing a lick of damage to it, but I could care less.

(Why?) I asked, my voice cracking.

(Why, what?) It said shrilly.

(Why did you attack us?)

The Murkrow grinned, opening its beak just wide enough to show the black growing orb inside.

(We need no reason, but if you must know, we attacked your tribe because we chose to! We just attacked the first pack we came upon.)

And then it shot the Shadow Ball at me, and I had no time to escape its path, I was to shocked by the bird's reply to move even if I had had time, I was doomed.

00

The sun rose over the horizon, its warmth awakening me and I was surprised to find out that I was still alive. A quick survey of my surroundings told me I was still in the area where the Murkrow and I had fought, but there was something different...

The Murkrow was gone, only a few black feathers and a small pool of blood was left where it had been. _So, it is still alive, huh? Well, there's nothing I can do about that. I wonder why it didn't finish me off though..._

I tried to sit up, but my body rejected the motion and I once again ended up laying there, the sky was .

It was several hours later when a Banette was passing by and spotted my mangled body. At first she must have thought I was dead, because when I opened my eyes she recoiled.

(Oh my, what happened to you?) She asked, clearly concerned.

(Murk...row.) I said, my voice hoarse, for I hadn't drank anything in hours.

Needless to say her eyes widened and she ran away from me.

_Great, nobody cares._

But I was wrong, she returned later with a leaf full of water and some berries.

(Here, can you drink?) She asked, a glint of compassion shimmering in her eyes.

I tried to nod, but found I had lost movement through out my body. So I merely sighed. (No, I can't. It seems that I can't move at all anymore.)

She paused and then shrugged, setting the leave and berries down she picked me up gently, cradling me in a way that made me think of my mother. Tears brimmed my eyes, but I refused to cry, I had to be strong! My mother's last words had told me to be strong. I wasn't going to let her down.

She then lifted the leave to my mouth and gradually tipped it so I would be able to drink without drowning. As soon as that was done she picked up a blue-ish green berry and held it to my lips.

(Here, take a bite, this should help you regain mobility, your body is just too sore to respond is all.)

I nibbled on the berry, eating it until I was given a second one, and the a third one before I was full. Now that I could move I struggled in her grasp, trying to make her put me down so I could go and fight the Pokemon who had slain so many members of my pack. She had a surprisingly strong hold for a ghost type Pokemon, I kept squirming though.

(No, I must fight the bad Pokemon, they've killed my mother and most of my pack! Let me go I have to fight them!) I shouted, stubbornly trying to escape her grasp.

She shook her head, (No, you aren't strong enough yet, and if you speak of the clan I think you speak of then there is nothing you can do. Tell me, was there Scizor and Scyther as well as the Murkrow?)

I nodded and bit my lip in pain as I remembered the cries of pain. (Y-yes, and Misdreavus too.)

She smiled weakly. (They will have moved on by now, they travel in search of other Pokemon that they can attack. They are Pokemon who have never loved or cared for another, all they live for is fighting and killing. Do not even think about taking them on. Let go of it, you must move on.)

I shook my head. (No! They killed my mother! I must fi-)

She put a hand to my muzzle. (No! Fighting never accomplishes anything but causing pain. Tell me, if you did defeat them by a stroke of insane luck, then what would you do?)

I paused, unsure of what to say. (I-I don't know.)

(Exactly, what is the point of despising them when it only taints your heart with hate? If you kill like they kill, you are only becoming more like that of which you hate.)

She spoke so truthfully I could do nothing but agree with her. Then she frowned, closing her eyes and sighing. (I'm going to carry you back to my home, alright?) I nodded, my body felt to bruised and battered to walk, so I was content to be carried.

(W-what is your name, young one?) she asked.

(Yukai.) I said.

(Yukai... Ah yes, pleasant.) she said smiling. I tilted my head to the side and said, (What do you mean, pleasant?)

(Oh, pardon my rudeness, I mean your name means pleasant. By the way, my names Bantale, it really has no meaning, but everyone says that it means kind spirit.)

(Oh. Well thank you for helping me Bantale.) I said.

(You're welcome. Ah, here we are, it's not much, but it's my home.) She said and I turned my head to look. It was a large hollowed out oak tree. She carried me inside and set me down on a bed of moss. I was amazed at how soft the green fuzzy things felt.

Bantale glanced around and then sat down, leaning against the wooden wall.

(You'll stay here until you feel better, and then... Well, you will see. The Elders have something special planned for you.)

(The who? Elders? Who- or what- are these Elders you speak of?)

Bantale's eyes grew wide and she looked like she was having trouble thinking. (The Elders,) she said softly, (are the strongest, most amazing Pokemon, you might have heard of the Legendary trios like Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno, correct?)

I nodded, I knew about the three bird Pokemon, they could do incredible things.

(Well the Elders are more powerful than the trios, they can even tell them what to do.)

(Wow...) I murmured, (But why do they want me to do something for them, they are much more powerful than me, so what can I do that they can't?)

The Banette tugged at her tail, looking rather blank. (Uh, well you see the Elders are constantly busy in one way or another. And often they travel very far to help in important matters. So they can't always do the more simple, yet still challenging tasks, that's where the few Pokemon that they find are trustworthy enough to assist them come in. See, they have Chosen Pokemon which are Pokemon they bless to have some or even all of their talents, and then they have assistants who help them with the tasks they cannot find time to manage. Both are very important.)

(Oh, so I'm an assistant, right?)

She nodded, (Right.)

I yawned, my eyes drooping. (Will you tell me more about this stuff later, please? I'm sleepy.)

(Sure thing, you just rest up, there is a lot to be done before you're ready to help the Elders out. And there's so much you must learn.)

I barely heard these things, for I was already drifting off to sleep.

That night, I dreamed of my mother, her blue eyes shimmering lovingly as she embraced me. I gazed up at her, smiling as she gently kissed my nose the way she'd always done back when I was a kit.

(How are you?) she asked.

(Mama... I'm fine, but I miss you.) I said, wrapping my arms around her neck, hoping that if I didn't let go she wouldn't leave me.

(I know my child, but you must not dwell on my death, I will always be with you, even if I'm not there in person, I will be there in spirit.) She said and I shook my head, (How? If I can't see you, how will I know that you're there?)

(Yukai, there are some things that you must believe in even if you can't see them with your eyes, things that you must feel with your heart.) And with that she put her hand against my chest.

(I love you mom.)

(I love you too, my son. Remember the rain, it is the tears of those who have passed on, sometimes the tears are happy ones and sometimes they are sad. Listen, I have to go now.)

I shook my head, clinging tightly to her neck. (No! Please, don't leave! I don't want you to go!)

She sighed and then pried my arms off, kissing me once more on the nose. (Remember, I'll always be with you. Goodbye, Yukai, I love you.) she said, her body fading away.

(Goodbye mother! I love you!) I said, tears falling from my eyes. And then she was gone...

I didn't realize it wasn't just a dream, that her soul had actually visited me in my sleep to say goodbye before she moved on.

It was almost two years after that day that I had finally learned enough from Bantale to do my job...

(Now, Yukai, do you remember what your supposed to do?) Bantale asked and I nodded.

(I must assist the Elders by raising one of the members child after the child's mother has perished.) I said, my voice smooth and mature for I was now older and wiser.

(Right, but remember, she's no ordinary child, she is special! Patience is necesary, as is compassion. And then their is the fact she'll bring others home with her, this is all important as to her development throughout the years.) And then she hugged me. (Oh! I'll miss you so much! I'm going to have to remember to visit you sometime!)

(I will look forward to that, now show me to the cave so I know where to Teleport to.)

(Alright, come on, follow me.) She said and wiped a tear from her eye. I never thought ghosts could cry, but Bantale did.

_/End Flashback/_

And that's how I began the job, raising Scarlet, teaching her just like how I had been taught myself. I saw Bantale that one day, she was the one who convinced me to rescue Flyaway, man I enjoyed seeing her. As strange as it seems I... love her, but I've yet to admit my affection to the Banette.

(Mother, it may be raining, but you're not crying tears of sorrow, no, the tears you cry are of joy.) Yes, my mother is happy, she gave it her life for me, just like Scarlet's mother.

**"Yukai, what are you doing here? Aren't you lonely sitting there gazing at the rain?" **

I turn to look at the speaker, it's Scarlet. She's looking at me with a curious expression on her face. Shaking my head I smile,and place a paw to my chest. (No, I'm never alone.) _My mother is always with me, in my heart._

The Pikamew nods, **"I know what you mean. Hey, mind if I join you?"**

I shake my head. (Of course not! Here,) I say, patting a spot beside me. She smiles and sits down beside me. (We've both been through a lot,)

**"Yeah."**

(Have you... Ever wondered why it rains?) I ask, for surely she already knows the answer, but much to my surprise, she shakes her head.

**"No, do you know why it rains, Yukai?"**

(Yes, my mother told me way back when I was just a little kit... She told me that the rain is the tears of those who have passed on, sometimes the tears are happy ones and sometimes they are sad.) I myself wipe a small tear from my eye.

**"Oh."** she says and shuffles her feet. **"She sounds very wise, what is she like?"**

I sigh as the image of my mother comes to mind. (Well, she was a beautiful tan furred Kadabra with lovely blue eyes that shined with love and affection. She had a voice that would sing me to sleep and make me feel better whenever I was sad or hurt... She was everything a child could want in a mother.)

**"She sounds perfect. I've got to get back to Storm, he's probably looking for me now. Thanks for talking to me, I hope you'll join us at the banquet later." **She says, standing up and dusting her fur off. Leaning forward she kisses me on the nose, **"Bye Yukai." **She says walking off.

I sit there, stunned, then I laugh. Placing a paw to my nose I grin widely. (She'll be a wonderful mother someday.)

* * *

_"Stay strong, stay hungry, stay alive, if you can. And meet me in a dream beneath this dusty cold-hearted land." - Unknown._

Here's another chapter of S.B, sorry it took so long but... I've been kinda down. To those of you who love AMewsing Tales and are reading this, I am sad to say Fanfiction has deleted AMewsing Tales and since I never made a second copy of it as a whole(I have millions of bits and pieces) I can't just put it up somewhere else, that's why I'm asking anyone who might have saved a chapter in wordpad or on a floppy disk to read it later, if you have it, please E-mail i to me, otherwise it might be a while before it can be put up somewhere else. And this would have been up yesterday, but they locked my submission thingy so I couldn't update for two or three days.

This chapter focuses on Yukai, because there were many gaps and plot holes surrounding him, I put those in there on purpose so I could explain it in a future chapter, and this is that chapter!

Hey! I'm feeling better already. And this is my Twenty fifth chapter of S.B too! Plus I just broke seventy two thousand words. Go Scarlet Beginnings! Woot!

This chapter shows just how and why Yukai was there for Scarlet after her mother died. And then it shows just how much Scarlet and Yukai have in common.

I thought the end was very, _very_ cute, how 'bout you?

Tell me in a...

**Reveiw!**

**Viva la feedback!**


	26. As Time Goes By

Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, wish I did, but I don't! I do however, own my characters and this story and myself.

Here's the basics, which you all should know already,

_Italics_ are thoughts.

**"Bold."** is Scarlet talking.

"Underlined." is Stormcatcher talking.

(Normal parenthesized.) is Pokemon speaking their usual Pokemon language that has to be translated.

"Normal." is those choice few Pokemon who have practiced and perfected speaking english.

Oh yeah, remember to be nice and...

**Review!**

On a side note I'm not french, but I like to say this anyway...

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

Thud.

Thud.

Felix could never make a silent appearance. His paws were far too large and bulky for such a task. He could be flying now, but the closely netted trees kept him from unfurling his wings and lifting off into the air.

"Damn thorny trees!" He mumbled to himself, but only a little. He sped up, his paw steps thudding even louder.

The Meowth could not tolerate this much longer, his patience was wearing ever so thin. He was very enraged. He kept walking, eyes gazing at the sky with desire.

His paw caught on a rock and he was sent rolling, right into a nearby pond. He immediately panicked, flailing his arms and wings before finally managing to break the surface. Inhaling he gasped and sputtered. "There goes my pride..." He groaned. He then began growling and roaring like a Meowth gone mad. "Damn-it!"

He flapped his wings, accidentally causing torrents of water to cascade onto his head. "Great, my wings and fur are both soaked to the bone!"

He clawed his way out, feeling colder than normal. Shaking himself out he sighed. "I guess that's nature's way of telling me to chill out."

He gazed upward.

The sky was a beautiful blue, and the air had a nice uplifting breeze, the perfect weather for flying. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be flying for a while longer.

He took a breath, relaxing as a gentle breeze caressed his body.

A rustle came from behind him, sending chills of panic down Felix's spine. He was indecent, all wet and the like. He'd never let anyone but himself see himself in such an unkempt condition. No, Felix was not vain, he'd despise his own guts if he was vain. He merely believed in looking decent and right now, with sopping wet fur and feathers he looked disastrous.

Another rustle rang out, but it was much closer to his current position than the first one had been. Felix wished he could fly or at least blend in better, he would have leapt back into the water, but what good would that do? He hated to get wet the first time, so why do it all over again?

A round shiny pearl rolled out from the bushes, stopping not to far from him. Felix leapt at it, landing just short with his nose almost touching the orb... Then, a two clawed foot was placed atop the sphere. The Meowth hesitantly looked up, seeing peach, red, and orange colouration upon the creatures flesh.

He sat up, looking straight into the shiny Breloom's eyes.

(Who are you?) It asked, blinking repeatedly. Full grown Breloom were normally twice the height of a Meowth standing on its hind legs, but this one was almost smaller than Felix himself by a few inches. It seemed to behave and look much like a juvenile.

"I'm Felix, and you are?"

The Breloom put a clawed hand to its mouth, as though thinking.

(My name is Crimso.)

"Why did you approach me?"

(My pearl just rolled this way and besides, you were making such a racket that I just had to see what all the fuss was about.)

"Oh, well that makes sense. That's a pretty pearl you got there."

(Thanks. It was made by a Clamperl who claimed to have seen the very face of Lugia himself.) At the end bit of her sentence the Breloom rolled her eyes.

"That's...hard to believe coming from a mollusk. Now then, if you don't mind, I'll be going." he turned away and went to walk off when his tail was jerked roughly. Looking back he saw his white furry tail being held playfully in the beak of Crimso.

(C'mon ya mangy cat, let's fight! I wanna see what you can do.)

Needless to say Felix was hesitant, she was young and cocky and if he wasn't careful he might hurt her in a battle.

"No way!"

(Why not?) she said, looking dejected.

"Because... I'm on a errand for one of my friends and I really need to find some Pinkan berries, but I don't know where they grow around here, this is Pinkan Island isn't it?"

Crimso nodded, her eyes sparkling with mischief. (Sure is, and I can show you where to find Pinkan berries, if you battle me.)

Felix froze, he'd rarely fought and hardly even play fought. He disliked violence and would much rather defend himself than fight back. But everyone had to try something new in their life at least once.

"Fine, but I don't fight that well so take it easy on me."

(Oh-kay...) She said and crossed a leg while also crossing a claw. _He's older and bigger, take it easy? I don't think so._

Felix spaced himself away from the Breloom. "This match will end when one of us is either unable to battle or one of us cries uncle."

Crimso nodded. (Agreed.) The Meowth's head bobbed in gruff agreement as well.

The Breloom began to rise up and down on the balls of her feet, a common sign of anxiety. Felix locked eyes with her.

"(Begin!)" They both said at once.

The Breloom, using her petite, yet muscular legs propelled herself forward, impacting with a Protect barrier. Crimso stepped back, smiling and then she brought her tail forward, blowing upon the seed husks she sent a Powder attack onto the barrier. The varying poison and paralysis powder ate through his barrier in second.

With a whip of his drenched wings he greatly lessened his damage intake. But he still took a good deal of damage despite his attempt to defend himself. So as he dropped to a knee, coughing and sputtering some inhaled spores out from his lungs while shuddering. _Paralysis!_ he thought, having lost the feeling in his paws and limbs.

The Breloom realizing that its opponent had fallen for the trick smiled.

"W-what happened to taking it easy?" He asked, wheezing.

Crimso smiled wider now, (I crossed my leg.)

_Oh, crud._

He twitched from the spores as they stung his nerves, for a brief moment he thought he might faint. But then his shuddering gradually decreased and his fur shed the status off.

(How the hel-) Crimso began, eyes wide.

"R-refresh..." Felix sputtered, his nerves still trembling a bit.

(Crud.)

Felix was now really pissed, he'd gotten wet, walked about while trees scratched his fur, and even put up with the very immature Pokemon that stood before him even now, but getting his butt kicked had never been on the list of things he could stand.

He stood up, his legs trembling briefly before supporting his weight. He pulled a paw back behind his head, a minuscule black sphere flickering in the palm of his paw. He let it grow until the sphere had grown to a considerable size, then, he flung it at the Breloom. This action had only taking a few seconds, so it was no surprise that he was already wielding a second Shadow Ball in case the first one happened to miss.

Crimso just barely dodged the incoming attack, leaping to the right only to get hit in the leg. She leaped at him, a clawed foot lashing out, only for him to grab said foot and pull it out from under her. Crimso swung her tail in response, only lashing at air right before she fell.

Before she could stand back up, Felix had already placed a paw upon her belly. Crimso tried to stand back up, only to whine and struggle. (Let me up!) she yelled, kicking her legs at the air. Felix shook his head and smiled. (Aw, come on let me up, please?) Felix shook his head for a second time. (... Aw fine, I give.)

Releasing his hold the Meowth smiles, "See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Standing up Crimso scowled, (Meanie!) She hissed.

"Hey," he said, shrugging, "you're the one who wanted to fight, remember? Now, will you show me where some Pinkan berries are?"

The female 'hurrumph'ed and stuck her nose in the air, looking away from the Meowth. _I did tell him I'd show him if he battled me... And I never said I had to win... _Crimso sighed softly. (Alright, follow me.)

"Really?" He asked, eyes wide.

(Sure,) she replied, gesturing for him to follow her.

00

"Stupid trees!" Felix shouted, pulling a few splinters out of a wing. _Stupid wings, stupid splinters, stupid water! Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He was sick and tired of all the splinters and downfalls, he wanted to fly!

(Ah, you're not the only one who hates the low hanging branches.) Crimso replied, clawing at a thorn that was stuck in her cap, her claws failed to so much as graze the thorn, coming up short.

The Meowth pushed her paws away to grab the protruding spike with his fangs, yanking it out and then spitting. "There, that's better, right?" he asked, patting the top of the little Breloom's head.

(T-thanks.) she said.

"Don't mention it... Hey! Are those...?" he stopped mid- sentence, a paw pointing at a cluster of pink berries that were hanging from a branch of a nearby tree. The two exchanged a glance.

"(Pinkan berries!)" They shouted simultaneously.

Felix instantly took a few steps towards the tree and walked into a clearing surrounding the tree, only a few small plants grew in the area. He then glanced at his wings, the feathers were damp, not wet, just damp. They were also matted, meaning he'd have to preen them before flight, especially if he were to carry enough Pinkan berries.

He looked at Crimso, who hadn't moved from her spot. Sighing he said, "Would you uh, mind getting some of those berries down? You live around here, so I'm sure that you know the difference between a ripe Pinkan and an unripe one."

The Breloom tapped her foot in debate before nodding. (Oh, alright.)

Felix smiled. "Thanks."

And then he extended his left wing in front of him, he then ran his teeth over the feathers, gently ridding himself of all the leaves and twigs that had matted his wings. After half an hour he turned his attention to the right wing and began the same process.

It took an hour to do both wings, but Felix felt certain he'd be able to fly again.

He flapped both wings and looked up, sure enough the clearing as large enough for him to take flight. As soon as he could muster up enough energy he ran across the area and jumped, taking off into the air. Oh! How he had missed the wind in his fur!

But he returned to the ground moments later anyway. He smiled at the pile that Crimso had gathered for him, around a hundred dozen of them! (I never liked these berries,) the Breloom muttered, (they taste too sweet!.)

The Meowth tossed back his head and laughed. "I bet they do! They look like little Pecha berries and Pechas are sweet. I should get going now." he said, but Crimso shook her head.

(No! Please let me come with you! I'm lonely and I could really use a friend.)

"Well, I'm not sure, it's a long flight from here to there and... Hey, don't get all teary eyed on me!" he said, nervously for the younger Pokemon had begun to cry. _Aw crud. Look at what you have gone and done, Felix. Now what am I going to do? Ugh, well, she is only half as big as Cappy and I think I could carry Cappy. She'll have to hold on during the flight though... Wait! She might have family._

"Uh, Crimso, do you have any relatives?"

(Nope, I was abandoned by my parents. I grew up here on my own.) she said and sniffed.

_Well, here I go then, _Felix thought, taking a deep breath. "Alright, you can come."

(R-really?!) She said and the Meowth nodded. "Come on! Hop onto my back and hold on!" he said, spreading out his wings. Crimso looked at the Pinkan berries, (How are you going to haul all of them?) she asked, tilting her head. She squeaked as the weight of her over sized cap made her lose her balance and fall.

The Meowth scratched his head. "I know, be right back." he said, flying off, he flew a ways off and smiled, _Bingo!_ there was a ship, diving down he grabbed on of their smaller nets, and then he took off.

As he returned he smiled, spreading out the net upon the ground and piling the berries on top before he grabbed the edges. "Okay hop on,"

Crimso nodded and squealed with delight.

000

(There, now that's perfect.) Fabia said, as he smoothed down the last leave. He turned to look at Stormcatcher and Gusto, and then he smiled. (You two did a great job, I've never seen a floor so clean before.)

"I think I'll go check up on Startic, I haven't seen her for awhile."

(Very well,) Fabia said nodding. He then looked to the right, smiling as Cappy tip-toed closer, laying a leaf filled with freshly picked and peeled oranges. Then, bowing, the Breloom stepped back. (Thank you Cappy.) Fabia said, the Breloom gestured back towards where his friends were in one of the many dens and the Treecko nodded, (Sure you can go now, thanks for helping out.) he then watched Cappy leave, (I never knew mutes could communicate so well. Cappy may be quiet, but he sure is efficient.)

Storm went to step forward when Scarlet came dashing in, the Pikamew shoved Storm backwards onto his rear. **"No Storm! Nobody except the helpers step foot within Fabia's banquet area unless he says so." **Scarlet said and then pulled back her ears sheepishly. **"Sorry 'bout that Fabia, I guess I forgot to tell him."**

(Nothing has been damaged, don't fret Scarlet.) The Treecko replied, tilting his straw hat down over his yellow eyes.

"Why is that such a big deal?" Storm whined from underneath Scarlet.

**"Because, Fabia has a few pet peeves, and the first is interrupting or altering something he's working on." **The Pikamew replied. Her brown eyes widening as she recalled what she was originally going to say. **"Oh yes Fabia, good news, Yukai might be joining us for the banquet!" **Her eyes were wide with excitement.

Fabia froze, (What, Y-Yukai? But he never comes to eat with us. Scarlet, are you sure?)

**"Well... Yes! Of course I'm sure!"** She said and The Treecko shrugged. (Very well, I trust your word. Hmmm, let me think, what is the perfect meal for an Abra?) He murmured as he began to think, _Parsnips? No. Well, I know they don't like most nuts, so nuts are out of the question. Hmm, there is those orange fruits, damn it! Why can't I remember the name of the fruit. Pers... It's on the tip of my tongue. Oh Celebi don't tell me I've forgotten something so simple, I can't be losing my touch... _and then he stiffened. (Persimmons! Of course, there were a whole bunch of persimmon trees up near the hills and since it's fall, the persimmon trees should be alive with ripe orange persimmons. But it would take to long for anyone to get there on foot and get back in time...)

Scarlet paused as she stood up, dusting herself and helping Storm up as well, **"The rain should be letting up soon, don't worry, I'll do the honor of getting those persimmons. I think I recall seeing the trees once before when I was younger, I know the majority of this land like the back of my paw."**

The Treecko gave her a stare as if to say 'are you sure', but Scarlet waved him off. **"I'll have you know I'm very capable of Teleporting myself." **The Pikamew said and scoffed.

(Yes, she's stronger than you realize, Fabia.) Pressa said, carrying in some Pecha berries, the Chansey was very careful about where she stepped. Pressa hen left to tend to what she was good at: injuries. The Treecko merely turned, shrugged and nodded. (Very well.) he said, fighting back a smirk.

Scarlet grinned a toothy victorious smile, before narrowing her eyes and focusing on a memory. A memory of her struggling to climb up a cluster of craggy hills, laughing until she tripped and went tumbling back down the hill. And gazing upward hungrily at the persimmon trees above. With a flash the Pikamew disappeared.

And then minutes later Scarlet reappeared, holding a huge armful of persimmons. **"This should be enough for Yukai." **she said smiling.

Fabia nodded. **"Oh, and Fabia, even the sharpest of people forget things sometimes. Don't be so hard on yourself."** Scarlet said, winking. Storm's mouth dropped open as the Pikamew pecked him on the nose and then walked past him, her tail slapping his rear. Scarlet blew him a second kiss and then proceeded to run off to her den. **"Oh Tender paws, wanna go do something to burn the time until the banquet?"**

_T-Tender paws... _Storm thought, his ears perking up. "S-sure, what do you have in m-mind?" The Piksain stammered. Scarlet looked over her shoulder and winked, **"That would be telling. And I prefer to show. Or are you too chicken?" **she asked, winking and smirking.

Storm dove after her like a cat pursuing a...well, mouse.

After they had left Fabia let loose the most hoarse chuckle. (I... Er forgot to breath.) he said to himself and then began examining the persimmons for any bruises or unsatisfactory marks upon the fruit. He smiled and then groaned. _I hope they bathe before the banquet. _He laughed.

0

When the sound of wings flapping made Fabia look up he saw Felix swoop down, the Treecko smiled. (I thought you would get back faster, Agimo might have dumped this job on you, but she said you would be able to get back sooner.)

The Meowth dropped the net, lowering it to the ground, picking a pearl that was among the berries out and grasping it in his white furred paw. Fabia then noticed the rather petite shiny Breloom that peeked out from between the Meowth's wings. The Breloom hopped down and shook her head. "I ran into this little brat and got distracted, not to mention wet." He spat. "I'm going, you prepare the berries however you see fit. Come on Crimso." He said and held out a paw, which the female grasped.

(I do hope she can talk, one mute is fine, but two...)

(I can talk!) Crimso spoke up, sticking her nose in the air, she walked off.

Felix then folded his wings and walked towards the den where Agimo normally slept. As soon as he'd entered he spotted Cappy sitting near Ivory, he released his hold on the Breloom, pushing her forward. "Cappy, would you take this bundle of mischief off of my paws? Please?" He asked, sighing when the older Breloom nodded, gazing at Crimso curiously. "Here you go Crimso," he said handing over the pearl. The Breloom said thanks and then turned her attention to the older Breloom.

Cappy made a gesture that told Felix to explain, but the Meowth shook his head. "Later Cappy." And then he went over to where Agimo was sleeping and curled up to rest beside the Skitty.

Ivory's red eyes narrowed in rage as she saw the red Breloom look up at Cappy. _Great, a distraction..._ The Celebi then slapped herself mentally, _Oh come on Ivory! You're not like Gusto, you are not going to fall for just a common Breloom are you? No! I'm not going to break the same rule that Gusto has...am I? But still, if that brat gets too chummy with my Cappy I'll, _The albino's eyes widened. _'My' Cappy? Since when is he 'my' Cappy? Oh great, I'm already claiming him._

00

It was nearing midnight when a loud shrill whistle cut through the cave and its contents, causing many to stir in their sleep.

Scarlet and Storm were amongst the first to arrive having learned all of Fabia's calls and alertations. They were met by the sight of a large banquet filled with every fruit, vegetable, leave, berry, and edible treat you could imagine. Scarlet met eyes with the Treecko, silently asking if it was time, when he nodded she said thanks and began to dig in on some carrots. Storm munched on a few oranges.

Everyone else arrived soon after the two, pausing in respect before asking to join in on the feast, to which Fabia nodded. (Dig in everyone.) he said, leaning back and tilting his straw hat.

A loud chorus of, "(Thank you, Fabia!)" rang out. Followed by the many munching and smacking sounds of them eating. Scarlet looked around, she saw n sign of Yukai. _If he doesn't show up Fabia will be upset, he worked so hard and..._ The Pikamew's ears drooped.

(What's the matter Scarlet?) a voice asked to the side and Scarlet sighed. **"I just was hoping that Yukai would be her-" **she cut off her sentence upon seeing that it had been Yukai himself who had spoken to her. **"Y-Yukai?!"** she said, eyes wide as she looked at the Abra.

The psychic type shrugged and held out a leave that was folded in half, and the Pikamew took the gift uncertain of its contents. (Sorry I was late, but I wanted to get you something special to eat.) he said, smiling.

As soon as Scarlet looked inside she squealed and hugged her mentor, **"Oh Yukai! Rose hips, you still remember how much I love those red berries!" **

Then she grabbed the Abra's paw and took him to where Fabia was standing. **"Look Fabia! See,I told you he'd come!" **she declared triumphantly. The Treecko looked thunderstruck, but he quickly recomposed himself. (Ah, Yukai, I can not tell you how good it is to see you join us tonight.) He said and shook the Abra's paw. Then he pointed to a leave piled up with persimmons that he had set away from all the other edibles. (You do like persimmons, right?)

(Sure do! Are those all for me?)

Fabia nodded.

Scarlet smiled and then scarfed down her rose hips before giving a parting wave and squealing. **"Pinkan berries!"**

Then she was sampling said berries while cooing pleasantly in bliss.

* * *

Well, here's chapter 26, hope you enjoyed it.

Now please review! I'll give you a screaming cookie if you reveiw, they scream when you eat them.


	27. Only the Strong Survive

Hey there folks! Sorry about the long wait but school has been rather rough. I'm in Algebra II and man its difficult! I've always sucked at math... Well, that and the fact that having homework sucks, not to mention my ADD is messing up again.

These are not excuses, I just wanted to fill you in on what has been happening in my life lately.

As anyone who has read S.B or knows me should already know, my birthday is October 7th, which is two days away. I will be 17 years old this year.

I hope you will be kind and...

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

It was morning and Storm's ears flicked with mild tension. The Piksain yawned, blinking as he awoke. He blinked a few more times and tried to look around in the dimly lit cave. His gaze fell upon Scarlet, pink fur and all. Amazing how the Pinkan berries hadn't faded away much, despite the fact that scarlet had only eaten half a dozen.

The pink colouration of her fur reminded Storm of Stone's spell, but he dismissed the thought. For now he would much rather drink in the sight of his mate asleep. Many thoughts flitted through his mind as he gazed at his beloved.

Scarlet shifted and then yawned, opening her eyes to see Stormcatcher, her mate watching her, but she could tell his mind was elsewhere at the moment. Curious she asked, **"What's on your mind, Storm? As if I don't all ready know." **she said the words smoothly, despite the fact that she really did not know what he was thinking. Scarlet's ability to read minds had been fading, at least when it came to Stormcatcher. _He couldn't have began blocking me, could he?_ she wondered.

"It," he began, "was nothing, I wasn't thinking of anything really." Scarlet nodded her head weakly. **"If you say so."**

...

The Piksain was flat on the ground, rubbing his injured nose with his paws. He did that for awhile. Then, he got up growling. "What was that for?!" He shrieked at the Pikamew. **"For lying."** Scarlet replied, arms crossed.

"After the wild time we had last night?" Storm added curiously and Scarlet uttered all but an inaudible groan of remembered pleasure. **"We sure did have fun. It's not often that Fabia pulls some strings and gets foreign food brought all the way to here. And to think he asks for next to nothing in return for it."** she said a hind leg unintentionally scratching behind her right ear. "He sure is nice, but where did he come from, and why does he come and go and stuff?" Storm asked, scratching the back of his head with a forepaw instead of a hind leg like Scarlet had previously done.

**"He was perhaps the fifth or sixth Pokemon I ever befriended back during my childhood. Yukai used to Teleport me to many places during my tutoring. Rarely did I go to the same place twice in a given week, unless of course I asked to go back to said place. Well, on one occasion Yukai took me to a forest way beyond my own. He then told me to go off on my own and learn as much as I could before he returned later on. It was there I ran into many creatures. Treecko, Politoad, and Wynaut roamed the land, trees, and water. It was a tropical paradise where humans and other destructive forces were scarcer than a Dunsparce in a flood. There I met a particular Treecko, more or less an outcast. You see, Fabia lacks the usual energetic skittery-ish-ness so to speak that other Treecko's possess. In fact when I first approached him, Fabia's only response was to stare at me with those bright yellow eyes..."**

"What happened next?" Storm asked, interested in the strange Treecko's past and how he had become friends with his mate. Scarlet put her paws on her hips, breathing deeply, catching her breath.

(If I may,) A voice said as the very Pokemon they had been talking about approached. **"Oh, Fabia, I'm sorry. How long were you listening?"** The Pikamew eeped out in a far too meek way. The Treecko actually looked offended and his eyes narrowed right before he straightened his straw hat and calmly spoke. (I...) he began, emphasizing on himself in an offended tone that made the two blink in surprise and mentally flinch. (Was not listening the whole time, quite the opposite. The only reason I even stopped and approached you two is because I heard you call my name, or at least say my name in what I thought was a calling way. From there on I merely lingered within hearing distance to further absorb what was said about me.) He said.

"We're sorry, did our speaking of you while you were not around upset you?" Storm asked. Fabia chuckled a small laugh. (No, it would only upset me if the things you were saying were lies. In fact, I am rather interested in this conversation and would like to join in.) Then he smirked in his most charming of ways, (That is, if I may.) **"Oh! Of course!" **Scarlet said and nodded eagerly.

Fabia, having still remained a fair distance from the two, began to come closer now. The Treecko walked with as much dignity as he could muster, straightening his shoulders and shaking his bulky tail. He sat down in front of them in such a way that Scarlet was to his right and Storm was to his left. This way he could talk to each one without major difficulty. (Please continue and I will add as I see fit to do so.)

Scarlet nodded. **"Like I said, Fabia only reacted at first by staring at me. I tried to start up a conversation with him but..." **(She had not hit any of my more talkative subjects.) **"I tried talking about the weather, a thing Treecko's normally like to talk about. That didn't work so I tried talking about the sea, the trees, even the sky, but this Treecko seemed uninterested about any of those subjects. Then I talked about something I enjoyed. I said to him, 'I really like growing things' his eyes flickered and I knew I'd hit pay dirt. I started asking if he knew what was edible in the forest, and he actually replied."** (I did, in fact, I began to gesture wildly...) Fabia trailed off as a flashback hit.

_/Flashback/_

(Well now, around here variety is all over. High up at the treetops are the juiciest berries and the tender shoots of many plants are so delicious. Down low there is more water types and fish than you could ever eat in a lifetime.) The Treecko said, leaning against a tree and eying the Pikamew curiously. _Where did she come from? _he wondered. **"I came from another forest far far away from this one."** Scarlet replied. (Psychic?) he questioned, seeming unfazed by Scarlet having answered his thoughts just then. Scarlet nodded, cheeks sparking, **"Yup, psychic **_**and**_** electric."**

(Interesting...) He trailed. Scarlet smiled, she had finally gotten through the reptile's silent stare and had even got him to speak. **"Will you still be here if I wander about for awhile and come back later?"**

(Sure miss...?) he trailed off once more, he did not know her name, for she hadn't told him yet. **"Scarlet."** she replied. (Okay then. I'll still be here when you return later on Scarlet. And for future notice, my name is Fabia.) Scarlet grinned, she was grateful to have a name that went with the face. She waved and wandered off aways...

_/End Flashback/_

(And that's how it happened.) he said nodding. What about after? What about after that? Where did you wander off to Scarlet?" Storm asked. Scarlet's ears flicked and a few old memories rose in response. But as she began to tell the rest of the story there became something cold about her voice, something hollow.

_/Flashback/_

**"Hey there!" **The Pikamew shouted, waving her tail playfully as she ran up to a group of Wynaut. (Hey, hey!) They shouted back, waving their ears. **"I was wondering. What do for** **fun around here?"** she asked. A Wynaut that was slightly darker than the rest stepped forward. He hopped around in a circle while examining her before smiling and holding out one of his prehensile ears. Scarlet shook the offered ear and the two smiled. (We do lots of things for fun. Wyna play?) It asked, using it's specie name as a pun in a truly friendly manner. Scarlet didn't hesitate to reply. **"Sure."**

(Come on guys, let's show her!) Then Scarlet was running, surprised by the speed of such short legged creatures. The Wynaut were happily racing along, then they all skidded to a halt. Scarlet stopped as well. The Wynaut began happily started climbing up the trunk of one of the tallest trees in the entire area. (Follow us!) They shouted climbing up ever so higher. Scarlet looked up at them and then, she sank her paw nail(considering she has no real claws, only short, nail-like claws instead) into the bark. She hoisted herself up and despite her fear of heights, she scaled upward and onward. Eventually Scarlet ended up at the top. Standing on one of the trees branches Scarlet paused in confusion, she cast her gaze upon the group Wynaut. **"Now what?"**

(Watch us.) A Wynaut replied. It walked forward, hopping from branch to branch as though testing them. When it came to a medium sized branch it jumped up and down before nodding and waving. (This one is perfect!) The others cheered and watched with interest as the Wynaut jumped up and down repeatedly until he had enough momentum, then he jumped using the branch like one might use a diving board. Its body was propelled through the air. And then, in mid-flight, the Wynaut grabbed a vine and swung with all his might before letting go and cannonballing into the water below.

Scarlet had not noticed the water, but now she felt slightly better, not enough to matter though. All the other Wynaut were already lining up for a chance to do the high dive off the branch the first one had used. But Scarlet, oh Scarlet was afraid of falling and from such an insane height, she knew she'd never go through with the stunt.

But she was also too nervous to climb her way back down on her own. She panicked, pacing rapidly back and forth along the branch where the Wynaut had jumped off of. She continued the uneasy and unorthodox actions before she heard a crack ring out. Looking down she realized that the branch was about to giv- Too late, she was already falling. Scarlet flailed her arms in the air. Then, with a stinging slap, Scarlet plunged into the water. It felt like hitting concrete head on.

Unfortunately her mind chose that very moment to fail, fragmenting slowly into tiny pieces. A fragment disappeared and with it, the knowledge on how to swim and the world went silent and slow while the Pikamew struggled to break surface and breath in the much needed oxygen once more. But alas she failed and soon she sank down towards the bottom, drifting off into what she believed was an eternal slumber...

_/End Flashback/_

"Wait a minute! What happened?! Scarlet d-di-did you d-die?" Storm asked, stuttering in disbelief. **"For a couple of minutes I think I did, but then I woke up... I'm not really sure what happened though." **(You went under and stayed that way for almost two minutes, Scarlet. You would have been a goner had the Wynaut seen your fall and decided to help you, they lifted you up above the water's surface so you'd be able to breath.) **"... Oh, now I remember it."**

_/Flashback/_

An icy chill closed around Scarlet's soul. She smiled, at least she thought she was smiling. The pain she'd always felt was gone, and she wanted to laugh. Her eyes caught on a blurr. And then she felt herself moving despite her inability to move her body...

...!

Every nerve in her body suddenly felt on fire. Scarlet turned her head to the side and coughed up water. Ah, the pain of living! She shook her head to clear the fog around her mind. Her eyes opened to the deep blue sky above, and suddenly had to leash the anger that would have been obvious in her voice as she spoke, **"I'm alive? I'm alive!" **It actually manage to sound more confused than disappointed. The Wynaut were looking rather relieved to see the Pikamew open her eyes and speak. The dark one waddled forward and held out an ear, which the female grasped, letting the male help her to her feet.

(Thank Guardian you're still alive.) One of the Wynaut said, panting and looking shaken. **"Thank you... For saving me." **She said to the tired Wynaut. (I'm grateful I could save another. In these days, one sees far too much death.) Scarlet paused, _So death is occurring a lot more nowadays? I'll have to ask Yukai why that is. _She thought right before taking a rather shaky step forward, struggling stay on her feet. She floundered, and a green arm wrapped around her shoulders, catching her before she collapsed. Scarlet looked up, only to meet the yellow eyes of Fabia. **"T-thanks." **she said.

The Treecko nodded and smiled. (Don't mention it, I saw you fall in and I would have gone in after you, but they were already swimming in the water and thus they beat me to it.) He said, gesturing to the Wynaut group. **"Exactly how long have you been watching me?"** she asked, blushing in embarrassment. (Ever since you wandered off after we talked.) _Oh great, he saw the whole thing. _**"You saw everything?"** Fabia nodded. Scarlet balanced herself, then she walked a few steps away. (Where are you going Scarlet?) Fabia asked.

**"Oh, I'm just going to smash my head against a rock for being so stupid."** She replied and giggled when the Treecko raised an eye ridge at her words. **"I'm just kidding!" **she squealed and rolled her eyes.

She turned and used a Fury Swipe attack on the Abra who had just materialized from thin air. Yukai ducked and then composed himself. (What was that for?) he asked calmly.

**"Are you so busy that you can't help me?! I almost died and you didn't even come to my aid? What the hell?!"** The Abra stiffened, (S-sorry.) he said, (Oh Guardian I'm not fit for this job!) he said and tears welled up in his eyes.

Scarlet couldn't help herself, every bit of pent up anger she had disippated and she was left feeling guilty. **"Y-Yukai, I d-didn't mean it! I was just scared a bit and I took out my anger on you. I-I'm s-sorry."** She said as she embraced the male. She wiped the tears from his eyes.

Fabia observed the Pikamew's reaction to tears. _She's a caring soul, never seen a better reaction than hers._ And then he smiled. Scarlet heard his thoughts, but refused to ignore the Abra. **"I tell you what, take me and Fabia home and I'll forgive you."** The Abra paused mid-sob, (Scarlet, you know we don't have too much room left, the cave is very small.) The Pikamew gave him a look and he waved his arms at her, (Fine, let's go.)

_/End Flashback/_

"Yukai doesn't cry. And are you telling me this place used to be small?" Storm asked, then he looked at Fabia. "Where did your hat come from? How come this place looks like its always been huge, yet once it was small?"

Fabia covered Storm's muzzle. (Easy there bucko, one at a time.) the Treecko smirked and narrowed his eyes.

**"Yukai can and has cried before. And truth is the cave was extremely small, about the size of a den, but the rock the cave was made out of was eighty times bigger. See we once helped out six Gravelar and two Onix, in return they expanded my cave beyond my wildest dreams. I walked in and fainted it was so huge."** She then blushed. **"I found an old dusty hat in a distant country, it was on a scarecrow, I brought it back and gave it to Fabia, and he's worn it ever since."**

Gazing at the Treecko with the warm smile of a close friend she said, **"Let go of him Fabia." **she said firmly. The Treecko released his hold and sighed.

Scarlet sighed and thought back on the day, _I can hide the sorrow, but I cannot escape the pain..._ she thought, remembering the agony she'd felt.

The three spent the rest of the day talking about the past and both Scarlet's saddest and happiest memories...

0000

Five days later...

Sandstone slept peacefully, her grey body pressed against the furry brown body of Gnawty. There was a soft smile on her muzzle as she snored in her sleep.

She had no idea that Gnawty was there, having gone to sleep alone. The Raticate had come in not long after the shrew had dozed off. Stone would have chided herself had she been awake. Luckily she was sound asleep and thus she would not be able to scold herself. She had no idea how intimately she looked laying there, her body intertwined with Gnawty's.

The male stirred in his sleep, a hind leg gently brushing up against an area that caused the shrew's eyes to snap open. A shriek escaped her as she raked her claws across Gnawty's muzzle before hauling off and slapping him. The sharp sting awoke him and he jerked back, eyes wide in surprise.

Stone turned, her good eye glaring at him with intense fury, it chilled his soul to see that much anger. But then, the female let out a soft sigh, she seemed to calm herself down. She reached out, brushing her paw against his chest. Leaning forward she kissed him on the muzzle lightly. And then she ran her tongue over the four small bleeding scratches. She reveled in the metallic yet somehow sweet taste of his blood. "S-sorry 'bout that." she breathed, licking up all of the crimson that leaked from the cuts.

Suddenly the Raticate's whole body quivered and he focused his mind on controlling himself. "Oh... Stone... I love you...so much." he whined. The Sandshrew paused, her ears twitching. "Say that again." she said, her voice commanding and in charge. Gnawty thought for a second, "Say what? You mean say I love you again?" The shrew grabbed one of the Raticate's ears in her mouth, nibbling upon it gently. "Yes!" she said, "Say it again!" Gnawty groaned, "I l-love you."

Stone wrapped her paws around him, digging grooves into his back, her body pressing up against the Rodent. But then she pulled away. "S-sorry, I guess I got carried away..." she said, shuffling her feet and bowing her head in embarrassment. "Oh." he said, apparently confused by the dramatic change in Stone's behavior. But the shrew just continued to stare at the ground.

Stone cast about for something to say - something to do - that would at least occupy Gnawty's mind, distract him from the fact that she wasn't how she should be. "Hey, uh...so nice weather we're having." Stone said and scratched the back of her head. The Raticate nearly fell over in shock. The shrew had used one of the oldest conversation lines in the book.

A thumping sound rang out. Five, six, seven times in a row. The Sandshrew went towards the exit of the burrow, when Gnawty grabbed her tail. When Stone met his gaze, the Raticate gave her a wary look. "I'm on to you, you're not fooling me Sandstone. I know you are learning to trust me. I can see it in your eyes. Please, just stop pushing me away. I love you too much to see you suffer." He said and she nodded. "Very well, my love." And then she went outside.

Looking around Sandstone saw no one, but then she heard a giggle and turned around. Her eyes locked onto the small black bundle, _Its him... Oh he's so cute!_ she thought as she stared, the bundle shifted in Nighthorn's paws. (I'll be damned, you were right.) She said, eyes wide with disbelief. Stone smiled, not one of those 'I told you so' smiles, just a friendly one. "He's gorgeous." she breathed. "M-may I...?" she trailed off. _No, of course not. Why would she let me hold him? I'm known for killing kits... I know all of this so why am I telling myself it then? I know it... I didn't choose the life I lived back then, it was forced upon me._

But oddly Nighthorn nodded. (Yes, you can hold him, careful, he bites.) Stone gave her a dubious look. "But I thought he was just born, he was, wasn't he?"

(Well, he was born about two days ago, if you must know. I know I should have told you earlier, but I forgot, but you know about it now. You'll going to protect him, right Stone?)

The Sandshrew nodded and then reached out hesitantly. The small bundle was around the size of a grapefruit, but he was black as coal and when he looked up at her with his big green eyes, she felt herself melt. The small black Jigglypuff smiled, showing off a pair of pointy teeth that were small, but sharp.

"He is so small, so very tiny even." _Is this truely the way that the young ones that my father murdered looked?So small and defenseless, yet he still killed them none the less, how could he?_ She thought to herself.

"He is very special, Nighthorn, more special than you'll ever know. He's going to be so strong an-" Stone's voice hitched in the back of her throat suddenly as the kit bit down. There was more shock than pain in that hitch. Infact the bite hadn't hurt her, but the timing had surprised her. Changing the subject she asked, "What's his name?"

The Wigglytuff looked dumbfounded. (Didn't that hurt?) she asked, (He may not have very many teeth, but that doesn't mean they don't smart.)

"It's not so bad, my scales are tough enough to withstand a Trapinch bite with little to no damage taken. Now then, might I inquire about the name of the child I hold?" She added.

(His name is Rusty.) She said.

"Rusty. Well, hello Rusty, my name is Sandstone and I'm going to be looking out for you for awhile." she said and hugged the kit gently. The little Jigglypuff gazed up at the Sandshrew and then hugged her back.

_Guardians here me on this, I won't fail again. This child will live and I'll see to it. No matter what, I won't let another innocent soul perish._ The shrew thought, making a promise to the Guardians above.


	28. When all else fails

Dun dun dun!

Here's the next chapter of S.B! You know you've been wanting this for some time now, so be nice and...

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

In the days that followed, Sandstone found herself tuckered out, little Rusty was constantly doing something that required her presence. He couldn't quite walk so he crawled...err rolled more like it. Stone couldn't help but love the little tyke. And despite Nighthorn's scolding, she often snuck small berries; the Jigglypuff loved the stuff, often cooing in bliss when Stone offered one to him.

Gnawty however, was not well received by the kit; he was instead seen as a chew toy, often having to deal with a teething Jigglypuff earring dangling from an ear as he went on with his daily activities. And he could shake his head, roll over, do a back flip, and growl till hell froze over, but Rusty would not let go until he wanted to. And of course Gnawty couldn't pry the bugger off, oh hell no, Stone had slugged him the first time he did so, and the bruise on his eye was rather visible despite having fur.

He sighed, his right ear itching, but that was the one Rusty was dangling from, so he couldn't do anything about it... He lay down upon his belly and dozed off, unaware of the Jigglypuff who gnawed upon his ear constantly.

0000000

Meanwhile...

Scarlet was down at the arena. She'd chosen to spend the day assisting Pressa. _I really have been slacking off, _she thought. _I hope Pressa hasn't had to over exert herself lately._

As soon as she had stepped foot inside, several Pokemon took note, running up to her. (Hi Scarlet!) Kousa greeted, beaming a warm, friendly smile. **"Oh, hey there, Kousa."** The Pikamew said in response. (It has been a long time since I saw you last. How are?)

**"I've been good. I'm real sorry that I didn't come to see you sooner. Time sure has slipped through my grasp,"** she said. The Sandshrew shuffled a foot, (I understand. Uh, Scarlet, since you're here right now...would you...) he suddenly trailed. **"Yes? What is it?"** she said, looking at him in away that said, 'you have my full attention'.

The shrew paused and then looked away, but he quickly turned his big black eyes upon her once more. (W-would you watch me battle?) He asked in a soft voice. **"Why of course I will!" **she said with a smile. Kousa looked overjoyed. (Really? That's great!) He walked up to his side of the ring, he stomped his foot impatiently before running away, as soon as he'd left Scarlet sighed, _He forgot something I guess._

Soon the shrew had returned, pulling a rather surprised looking Tika. _Oh, no. _Scarlet would have argued with Kousa's choice, but Tika held up a paw. (I told Kousa I'd fight him when he was ready.) She said, then she took a deep breath and powered up her backflames. Kousa buffed his claws on his yellow hide. (Ready?) He asked.

(Bring it on!) She said stepping into large empty area empty center of the room.

The Sandshrew smiled. (You can go first, Tika.)

The fiery biter hesitated, and then she nodded, (Thank you Kousa.) She said, (But I'm not going to go easy on you.) she snarled, teeth bared.

The yellow and black bundle ran towards the shrew, leaping over his head and kicking off with her hind legs. She landed and turned, inhaling she withheld a flame inside her mouth. Kousa turned and blinked in surprise. He then growled playfully, lunging forward he swatted Tika to the side, he then turned and hit her with his tail. Tika gasped in shock before growling.

Kousa hit her once more with tail, knocking her back to the ground. He kept bringing her down every time she chose to stand up. He hit her once more and then fled to the far side of arena. He watched eagerly, after a few seconds he paused, stepped closer, and continued to stare at her. Still she didn't move. After several more seconds, he drew even closer. But Tika did not move.

Frightened that he might have hurt the Cyndaquil, Kousa approached her sprawled out from. _Is she unconscious?_ He wondered and leaned forward to peer at Tika... Right then, Tika's eyes shot open and latched onto his muzzle. He jerked back, tossing his head back in surprise. Tika dug her paws into the shrew's ears; a weak spot among Sandshrews. Needless to say Kousa was doubly surprised. The male flailed his arms as he attempted to remove the clinging Cyndaquil.

He dislodged the quil, and turned towards her. (Aw, Kousa gonna cry.) She said and he heard a quirk in her voice as if she might laugh at him. The shrew made a swing with its tail, smacking Tika in the jaw. The pain sent Tika's anger over the edge. She inhaled deeply, letting loose a Flamethrower attack. She heard a wail of pain and then a blur, Kousa stood to her right, blowing on the large burn on his right arm, a deep charred section was smoldering near said arm.

(That'll leave a mark.) She said smugly. The male grinned with pride, (Females like scars, they're mysterious.) The Cyndaquil muttered something under her breath. (What's an ah-hole?) Kousa asked. Scarlet almost busted out laughing.

Tika said nothing at first, and then she called his attention back to the matter at paw. (Let's just finish this fight. Yeesh, I thought for sure you'd be quicker than thi-) she cut off as a fist collided with her jaw. Words suddenly rose in her mind, and they had nothing to do with blessings. The quil bit her tongue, maintaining her composure even as three more slugs hit her in the jaw. She braced herself, waiting for an opening to act on. _Wait for it…wait for it…wait for- there!_

She lunged forward, head butting the Sandshrew in the chest and thus throwing him off balance. As soon as he was down Tika acted. Being hard of tooth and short of temper she didn't hesitate to attack while her opponent was at a disadvantage. A raw pulled back and met its target…

Scarlet glanced back and forth from the Sandshrew to the Cyndaquil. **"Tika is the victor!"** she declared. She walked up. **"You okay? Kousa, Tika, you both aren't too hurt, right?" **

(Nope, we're both all right.) Tika said and helped Kousa to his feet. Though Tika's body hurt all over her spirit was buoyed by the accomplishment. A coppery taste of excitement and she smiled.

000000000

The day had started out like any other, yet by evening it felt somewhat different... Two weeks had passed and Rusty was now able to walk on his own. But he was still a kit. Stone was growing wary for she knew the time was near.

The Sandshrew paced back and forth; trying to recall every bit of information Ivory had given her. _She told us they would strike... Ah yes! When night has fallen. Okay, that's good. Then we should have two or three hours to prepare ourselves._

She turned and raced back, telling Gnawty the plan. As soon as she felt certain that he'd caught on she ran off to inform Nighthorn so the Wigglytuff would keep an eye on her son during the fight. The three had agreed that it would be best if the Wigglytuff stayed inside the burrow so they wouldn't get caught out in the open.

When all was set, Stone prepared herself for whatever her unknown opponents would be throwing at her. She pawed at the fang that hung from a vine around her neck, a testament to her strength.

As night fell she gazed into the darkness judging any movement no matter how distant it may be. She stiffened when realization hit her, glancing up she hissed with rage. "The moon isn't even a faint sliver right now and the stars have never been dimmer, unless the clouds let them shine we'll be blind as a Zubat." she said bitterly and she had to stifle scream of pure hatred. "They planned this! They waited for a cloudy night where they could slip in, kill Rusty and slip out..." The shrew cracked her knuckles. "Well then, let's not let them be successful, right Gnawty?" she said glancing towards the male.

"Right then Stone, you never back down from a challenge, so why would I?" The Raticate said, shuffling towards her, he was squinting a tad, and Stone knew his eyes weren't as sharp as her own.

A rustle. A pause. Another rustle. A small pair of sharp claws glinted faintly in the dark. A pair of giant sparkling diamond like eyes peered up from behind some bushes nearby. Upon spotting the shrew and her companion a flash of bright white teeth appeared as the Sableye grinned wickedly.

Beside her, Gnawty stiffened, winced as a sudden pain struck him in the shoulder. _What the hell?_ He thought and turned, only to come face to face with a second Sableye, its claws tipped with his blood. "Stone there's two of em'!" he called, ducking away from a blow. He lashed out with a foot, only to have it go through the ghost. Biting his lip he tried to remember the attack he'd learned just in case this ever happened, but between the dodges and retaliations he couldn't grasp it. Wincing, he bit back a groan as the gash in his shoulder sent shooting pains rocketing all the way down his spine.

"Gnawty! Are you okay?" The shrew asked, turning her head towards her beloved. But she stiffened and turned her gaze back upon the other Sableye. Glancing back she sniffed, "You, uh, you think you can manage?"

"I've defeated _you_ before, you doubt my capabilities?" The Rodent said with a toothy crooked grin. Sandstone let out a whistle, "Remind me to kick your ass later," she said smirking.

The Sableye remained peeking out from he bush, and as Stone approached it, the Darkness Pokemon actually flinched and backed away, its eyes drifted towards the ground, A sudden clever smile flashed across its face as though it was scheming up a plan, "Uh, uh!" it said and started to fade, "I'm sorry Sabana!" it yelled and the other Sableye froze in what seemed like shock. "Damnit! You really want to wait?" He shouted back.

The female nodded, "I may be a killer, but this is too far! He hasn't even been weaned yet!" Something in her tone made Sandstone wary.

Gnawty suddenly recalled the attack and then quickly used it, rendering the ghost type vulnerable to attack. Immediately he latched down upon the leg of the ghost who winced in surprise.

"Shit," he said as he tried to fade, only to find out that he could not. "Ah," he mused. "We'll discuss this later." He said, referring to the other Sableye's sudden response. And with that he managed to slip from Gnawty's grasp and faded completely from sight.

Sandstone walked back to the place where Gnawty was, she helped him to his feet so he was standing. "Wonder why they left so soon." The Raticate looked up and shook his head. The two paused for a moment before both cried out. "Oh no! It was a ploy, a trick! They want us to let down our guard. Oh damnation. We gotta get back to Nighthorn and Rusty stat!"

The shrew suddenly bounded back towards the burrow where the two were hiding. Gnawty ran as fast as he could, wincing whenever he jolted his shoulder. A soon as they got to the entrance Stone hesitated, _Please, oh please don't let me be too late._ she pleaded. Slowly she entered, and before she could blink a small black bundle of fur was clinging to her neck.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Stone met eyes with Nighthorn. (Is it over?) The Wigglytuff asked. A wicked laugh sounded out, "Oh, far from it." Stone's spine shivered visably and she just barely managed to speak. "N-Nighthorn, get down." Without a second thought the female did as she was told and a clawed hand lashed through the space where Nighthorn's head had been seconds earlier.

A body formed as its owner stepped out from the wall. Grinning wickedly the Sableye made a motion for Stone to come closer, but the Sandshrew refused to move. The kit clung tightly upon her neck and she could hear him growling. "Why won't you come closer? Are you afraid?" the Darkness Pokemon asked as it raised its claws high. Stone snorted and then she heard a shriek of pain ring out up above the burrow's roof.

The Sableye's jagged teeth stretched into a malicious smile. "Ah, sounds like my brother is taking care of your friend. Hmmm, I've always wondered what a freshly skinned and tenderized Raticate taste like." It said and a bright pink tongue ran across the Sableyes teeth.

Stone was becomming furious, but she had a hunch the Sableye was wanting her to get so angry she'd make a big enough mistake. _These two don't rely on their power, they use their wits to out smart their opponent and then they close in for the kill._ She thought._ I don't know what move Gnawty used to make the Sableye he was fighting tangible..._ She kicked a rock at the Sableye. The rock passed right on through the Sableye's body and Stone felt strongly unerved.

The Sableye took two steps forward and lashed out, striking Stone in the side before she could side-step out of range. Rusty Growled loudly. The Sableye ignored Rusty's growling and lashed out once more and this time hit the shrew in the stomach, leaving three bloody scratches that bled freely.

Then the Sableye grabbed Stone's paw and twisted her arm, a loud snap rang out as Stone felt the mucles in her arm being torn loose. Stone cried out in pain. Rusty's eyes flashed with rage.

"Odor... Sleuth." The Jigglypuff growled out.

"Huh?" Stone replied.

But before she could react the Sableye's body became more visible. Rusty's eyes narrowed and he released his hold to where he was hanging by a paw, he snarled and bared his small, yet sharp teeth.

The Sableye smirked, "Little brat, you don't scare me." It leered and Rusty didn't flince at all, he merely smirked. "Gnawty." He said. Stone was shocked when the bloody Raticate lunged forward and tore into the Sableye. The Darkness Pokemon flailed right before it tried to fade, but Rusty's attack had made it vulnerable. Gnawty kicked the Pokemon roughly and when it rolled over to where Stone was Rusty let go of Stone and promptly scratched at the downed Sableye. The Pokemon screeched and scrambled out of the burrow.

Stone and Gnawty pursued the Pokemon, watching as it ran off, neither made any attempt to pursue the fleeing Pokemon.

Gnawty licked at a cut upon his paw before turning to look at his beloved. "Damn for ghosts they sure can pack a wallop. Is that the last we'll see of them?" Stone winked at him. "If fate is on our side," she said.

_"Are you saying you doubt me?"_ The voice of Ivory asked via telepathy. Both Rodents paled and Gnawty almost pissed himself in surprise.

In fact… "Oh Guardian, now I gotta use the bathroom!" He cried out, running behind a nearby cactus.

Stone shook her head, "Of course not. We knew you were on our side the entire time."

"Yeah what she said!" Gnawty hollered out from behind said cactus. The Sandshrew waved a paw, "You, uh, got any real reason for contacting us other then to chide our conversation?"

_"Nope."_ and then Stone knew the Celibi was gone.

When Gnawty returned he asked what Ivory wanted to say. As soon as Stone told him the Raticate rolled his eyes, "Oi, that's all?"

"Yup." she replied. "Well, let's go back and see Rusty, we'll be watching him for two, maybe three more days, and then we'll be on our way. Heh, maybe Nighthorn can patch up that shoulder of yours." she said as she went ahead and patted him on said shoulder. "Ow you red-eyed..." He was swiftly cut off as Stone suddenly kissed him. After a few seconds she pulled back smirking.

"M-mystery." He finished dazed.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." She replied. "Come on let us go see the little black fuzzball." she said, wincing as she aggravated her injuries.

0

Later on when Nighthorn had patched the two up Stone asked about the strange attack Rusty had used.

(He was talking about a move that normal types use to render ghost Pokemon vulnerable to any attack.) Nighthorn said as she stood up and dusted herself off. (But I never learned the technique.)

"So how did he know about it then?" Stone asked.

(I'm not sure, but I prefere not to question nature. So, will you be hanging around much longer now that my baby is safe?)

Stone hesitated but then she shook her head sadly. "Maybe for three or four more days, but then we'll be moving on." She said and waved a dismissing paw, only to bite her lip and wince. "Dang, I chose the wrong paw to move!"

Rusty sat at her feet, leaning back with his forepaws on his feet. "Stone brave." he said. He said eyes wide with awe. Stone patted him affectionately. "Rusty's brave too." she said.

Rusty sat up and waddled over to Gnawty, the Raticate flinched, expecting the small tyke to bite him, but the Jigglypuff merely hugged one of Gnawty's legs. "Gnawty very brave." he said smiling.

Stone and Gnawty shared a look of adoration.

"Well what do you know..." Gnawty said.


	29. Shop Day

Hey there folks! I'm back with another joyous update!

Now be sure to remember to...

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

Three days had passed on without anything interesting happening...

But today Scarlet was busy calculating in her head. _Fifteen pints of that, twelve ounces of this... Oh! I can't forget to get three more tubes of that stuff; last time it worked wonders..._ As she continued to scribble off more items she'd occasionally make sniffing sounds as though she thought herself too good to be doing this task. With a huff she threw the pencil she had been writing with at Storm's head, hitting the poor unsuspecting Piksain between his ears. Storm winced and rubbed at his forehead before about-facing to lock eyes with his mate. "What?"

Scarlet flung the notepad at him next; it skidded to a halt at his feet. **"You know I stink at math, add this all up for me, please."** Storm bent down and grabbed both the pencil and the notepad. "Hmm, carry the one, multiply by three, add in additional costs and taxes. Well," he said, "It all comes to a considerable price of sixty-eight dollars and two cents." He then smirked and returned the notepad and pencil.

**"Ah, well then, let me see... A bushel of bananas goes for four bucks and we always aim to sell a few baskets of apples and a single crate of apples fetches twelve bucks. So that equals...?"** She trailed off while attempting to add it all up in her head.

"A bushel is four dollars, so depending on what you mean by a _few_... I'll just assume that is four baskets. So all together that would be fifty two dollars. Why are we discussing money? We have no need to buy stuff, right?" Storm asked, but Scarlet ignored him and carried on. **"Okay, four baskets adds up to forty-eight dollars and we need sixty-eight, so add in the four bucks from the bushel of bananas, we still need uh, sixteen dollars?"**

Storm nodded. **"Well we'll add in another basket of apples and then all we need is four bucks so add in a second bushel of bananas and then wham! We'll have enough money!"**

Storm was still puzzled, "Money for what? I don't even know how to pronounce half of the things on that list. Tell me already!"

The Pikamew smiled. **"Its nothing much. Okay now, go tell Pressa and the others excluding the younger ones that today is a shop day. And tell Fabia that we need five baskets of apples and two bushels of bananas."**

Storm was about to refuse, but he shrugged and went off to do as she had told him nonetheless...

Pressa was the first to arrive, Gusto came in next and Taisei followed not far behind the Mew, Taisei failed to catch Scarlet's eye however. Scarlet explained to her father all about the reason she had a shop day, the Mew merely nodded in response.

Pressa was the first to speak up. (Shop day? My goodness Scarlet, it has been awhile since one of those.)

**"I know, here you'll need this."** She said as she handed a newly revised list to the Chansey. Pressa scanned over it briefly. (... Fifty feet of gauze... Three tubes of lum berry extract...) and she rambled the rest off too fast for anyone else's ears to comprehend. Gusto and Taisei glanced at the list, but neither of them had the nerve to read the total price out loud.

"I'll go with them." Gusto said and Scarlet shook her head. **"But father, a Mew wandering about the city will stand out for sure."** Gusto winked and changed his shape until he was a Floatzel. "Mew? What Mew?" he asked coyly.

Scarlet let out a laugh, **"Good idea. The stuff should get here soon. Fabia probably thought I was nuts for having Storm ask for so much fruit on such short notice, but he has never doubted my way of doing things."**

When the Treecko appeared he had Kousa in tow, the Sandshrew had evolved after his battle with Tika and was now a powerful looking Sandslash. Fabia carried two bushels of bananas while Kousa hauled in a basket of apples. Both left and returned with the remainder of the apples.

(Whew! Will that be all? It was a bit hard to haul it all here in such short notice.) Fabia asked as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

**"Thank you both. That will be all. Oh and Fabia." **she called to the Treecko before he was out of sight, the male turned and looked at her, (Yes?) he asked.

**"Thank you for growing all of these delicious fruits."** she said warmly. The Treecko swept his hat off of his head and bowed, (My pleasure.) and then he left.

Scarlet grinned widely, then she caught sight of the Raichu and her smile wavered uncertainly. **"You're going too, are you sure?"** The male nodded firmly as though he thought Scarlet's concern unnecessary. "Come on Scarlet, it happened a year and a half ago! And Startic should be okay on her own for a little while." Scarlet quickly put her paws up in surrender. **"Fine, now are you three ready to be teleported?"**

Gusto held up a paw, "Wait a minute." he then handed the two bushels of bananas to Pressa and a single basket of apples to Taisei. Sighing he Transformed into a Machamp and picked up the remaining baskets. "I'll change back later, okay, I'm ready let's go." Scarlet nodded before touching Pressa, Gusto, and Taisei and concentrating. **"Tele..."** she murmured and all three of them vanished in a flash.

The Pikamew sat down and gave a deep sigh of relief. **"Well, there they go,"** she said to herself. **"At least I'm not out of breath, heh, I must be getting better at teleporting."** She smirked at the notion of getting stronger.

000000

As soon as the three Pokemon appeared they tried to act as casual as possible. Pressa led them towards the grocery store. As they entered the Chansey glanced about until she spotted the manager. She walked up and let out a friendly, "Chansey!" The man turned around and exclaimed.

"Pressa, it's been awhile, good to see you again." he said with a warm smile. "Ah, I see you've brought more of that fine produce this time too. I'm always happy to sell your fruits and vegetables, they sell like hotcakes and they are always fresher and of a higher quality than what we normally get shipped here. I'll go get the money, just so you know you will be getting an extra ten dollars this time."

The Chansey gave him a confused look. Slapping his leg in a good natured manner he said, "Oh yeah, that's right! I guess I forgot to tell mention the whole seasonal fruit thing. You see we pay more for fruit when it is going out of season because it's harder to grow then." Pressa nodded and smiled.

When the manager came back he had three men with him, each one took a basket and hauled it off before taking the rest. Smiling the man handed Pressa a stack of dollar bills. "Here's seventy-eight dollars." he said and watched as Pressa counted it all out before smiling at him. "Chansey!" she said. "No, thank you for the fine produce, come back soon."

After the three left they all seemed delighted at the prospect of earning some extra money, but Pressa told that they had to buy the items on Scarlet's list before they could buy anything else. Gusto nodded in agreement and ran off to a place where nobody would see him so he could change.

When he emerged he was in his Floatzel guise. (You sure do seem fond of that form,) she commented before adding, (but then again you do make a good looking Floatzel.)

Gusto smiled at the female. "Thank you, but if I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting with me." he said in a smooth baritone, but there was a strong hint of pride in his voice. Pressa blushed and looked away. (No, I was just saying...) She suddenly noticed that Taisei was wandering off. (Where you heading Taisei?) The Raichu flinched as though he had been caught in the process of stealing.

"I'm going to look around a bit, okay?" he said and winked. With a shrug Gusto nodded. "Just don't forget to meet back up with us later, otherwise you might get left behind." The chu waved a dismissing paw, "Aw, don't worry man. I'll catch up with you two later. I'm just going to sight see."

As he wandered off Pressa put the money in her egg pouch and told Gusto to follow her. The Floatzel did so without question.

00

Taisei scurried across the sidewalk, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air. When he caught wind of a familiar scent his eyes widened. "I recall now. This place... Next door is a..." he shuddered. "I mean, _was_ a p-pet store." he suddenly ran onward. When he came to the abandoned building he realized it was void of life. He suddenly felt like an idiot. _Well duh! Why would anybody or anything want to live here?_ He said in his head. "Damn I really wish I could remember destroying this place, my memory is still shot, curse that stupid head trauma."

He gave the area inside a quick once over before walking inside. His tail slapped against the door that hung off its frame, held up just barely by a single rusted hinge. Taisei looked around, nothing aside from cobwebs and dust bunnies inhabited the place. Although plenty of cages, food and water bowls, and empty bags of Pokemon food were scattered around the entire floor. His paw touched the floor and a rustle came from whatever he had stepped on.

Bending over he picked it up and frowned. _Is this? Could it be? _he wondered. Wiping away at the dust he revealed the image beneath. His breath caught as his eyes widened. _It is!_

Written on the yellowed flier was the words, "Come and see our spectacular display of unique and unusual Poke-pets, you'll fall head-over-heels in love with them, especially this beautiful exotic Pokemon." And the picture below was of a black-furred Raichu sitting down in a large field of flowers, the Raichu was a hundred percent genuine but the flowers around him were obviously computer animated, although a small white daisy was held in its left paw and this flower was as real as the Raichu.

Taisei scowled at the Raichu displayed on the flier, he despised how miserable it looked. Rolling up the flier he wrapped his tail around it tightly for safekeeping. _Amazing how it's lasted for so long without becoming worn or tattered._ He thought to himself.

He decided to clean up the cluttered mess while he was there. He began by gathering all of the empty bags and other trash and stuffing them in a cage, and then he started stacking the cages in one corner. As his paws swept the floor he unearthed the greatest treasure he could ever desire to find. A collar, but not just any collar, the one he had been given by the old lady he had once belonged to before she had died.

Upon the collar were no tags, merely a steel plate with a small lightning bolt surrounded by flames. The collar was a light lime green colour and when he put it on he felt happier than he had in years. Suddenly he realized he was finished cleaning so he stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm so out of here." He declared as he stepped out the door and left.

00

(How long will it take to get all the stuff on my list delivered?) Pressa asked the Chansey behind the counter. The Chansey tapped in the last few things and pressed enter. (Well, it should only take a few minutes.) It replied before glancing at the portal that said stuff was going to appear on. After three minutes a flash occurred and there sat all of the stuff placed inside two grocery sacks. Pressa smiled and checked to make sure everything was there before handing her money over. She held on to the ten bucks she'd received earlier and watched as the Chansey added up all the money.

She was handed twelve dollars and fifty-two cents back. (Whoa! Has the prices really dropped that much?) She asked in disbelief. (Well, it has gone down, but the main reason for the lower price is that we started buying in bulk. It saves both our customers and us money.)

Pressa counted out what she had left over: Twenty-two dollars and fifty-two cents. _Hmm…_ she thought. Turning she smiled at Gusto who picked up the sacks without a word said between the two. (Thank you.) She said. "My pleasure." He replied.

As soon as they had left the place Gusto asked how much they had left over now. (Twenty-two bucks and fifty-two cents.) The Mew's eyes widened at the number. "Wow! Do you usually have this much left over?" He asked. The female shook her head. (No, there has been a few dollars even five or ten but never twenty! Now what should I buy with it?)

The Mew's eyes widened, "Buh-b-buy? Huh?" he stammered. (Well, Scarlet usually let's me spend whatever I have left over on whatever I want.) she began with a smile, (Usually I buy something small or a snack… Come to thin it I have been wanting to go to this new store its called Poke-Fashion. There's a real cute little accessory section and I've been looking for something new to get…)

"Mind if I come?" he asked.

(What about the stuff we just bought?)

"I'll teleport it back to Scarlet, we should be getting back soon anyway." With an encouraging nod from Pressa the Floatzel teleported the two sacks to Scarlet's den. Wiping his paws he trailed after the Chansey.

As soon as the two stepped inside, a desensitizing and blinding mixture of bright and colourful displays instantly overwhelmed them. "Whoa! This place is humongous." He exclaimed as he became lightheaded.

Pressa grasped his paw firmly and hauled him over to the accessory section. There were long rows of ribbons, bows, ties and other fabric accessories at one end and earrings, bangles, necklaces, broaches, etc on the other. Then there was outfits and make-up specially designed for Pokemon to wear. Pressa took note of the way everything was picked over. (Looks like there isn't much leftover to look at.) She said.

Gusto also noticed that there was little that piqued his interest. More of the dainty handcrafted things had been snatched up and now all was left were the larger more gaudy things. "Let's look around for a bit, maybe they missed something." He said and the Chansey nodded, when she turned her attention to a box of bracelets Gusto felt an arm brushed against his shoulder and a paw clasped down onto his own. He turned and came face-to-face with a female Floatzel, said female giggled and winked.

"Hello," she said and batted her lashes at him. Gusto swallowed and replied, "Hello yourself beautiful." He said with a soft smile. "I'm somewhat curious about what a handsome male like you might be doing in such a feminine place like this."

"I was just browsing, wanted to see if there was anything here I could get for my daughter." He replied.

Blinking back her surprise the female's hold on his paw loosened up. "Oh…" she trailed off with a slightly downcast look. "You have a daughter," she stated and then added, "I bet she's beautiful then." so as to lighten the mood. Gusto nodded, "That she is. Now, I must be going. Farewell my dear, it was wonderful talking to you." He said and walked off, the female watched him with a longing expression before finally looking away.

A blackish blue Raichu darted in wearing a lime green collar; his tail was wrapped around a yellowed flier. Pausing he glanced around before catching sight of Gusto in his Floatzel form. "Finally I caught up with you guys." He said and Gusto raised an eye at the collar around the male's neck, "You been taken in or something?" he asked.

The Raichu shook his head, "I'll explain as soon as we're out of here, this place is way to feminine for me." A few nearby Pokemon busted out laughing at his statement, but Gusto failed to understand why they had laughed.

Pressa nodded. (Okay, let's go.) She said and Taisei ran out. Pressa and Gusto quickly caught up with the Raichu and walked alongside him. Both were eying his collar and both were extremely curios about it as well. "Taisei," Gusto began with a deep breath, "where did you get that collar?"

The chu's eyes sparkled, "It's mine," he said. "I once was owned, but when my owner died I was taken to a pet store." Without even blinking he pulled out the old flier and flashed it in front of Gusto's face. "… Exotic Pokemon?" he read in a confused tone. "That's you, isn't it?" he asked and Taisei nodded.

"I was born in the wild. I have no memory of my childhood, but my fur made me 'exotic' so when some humans stumbled upon me they decided I'd fetch a nice price. I was feral and very hard to love, but one day an elderly couple took me in and I became charmed by their patience and unending supply of love. But first the male died and then the female died. I was taken back to the pet store, where I remained for about another six or seven months and then I finally went rampant and tore everything down, as soon as I was free I was found by Scarlet."

"Oh." Gusto said, "Why did some of the Pokemon laugh at you back there?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders. Taisei barked out a loud laugh. "They probably remember me, my feminine appearance makes it hard to forget me."

Gusto's eyes widened as realization hit, he'd never noticed how feminine Taisei was until now. He felt a nervous blush creep up his face. "… I thought there was something _unique_ about you besides your fur." He said half-heartedly, raising his paw up to scratch at the left side of his muzzle.

"That was why Deki was so attracted to me, among a few other males. Then again there were quite a few females who have found themselves drawn to me as well."

Pressa gave a lop-sided grin. (So that's why you always caused such a stir wherever you went.) The Raichu blushed, "Uh, huh…" he said and rubbed at his face in embarrassment. Gusto grabbed one of Taisei's ears and the chu squeaked in surprise. Gusto gave him a sideways glance. "Now that you mention it, you do look rather feminine."

Taisei jerked out of Gusto's grasp and tried to hide the blush that was so strong heat was radiating off his cheeks. "Aw, shucks," said Raichu replied. "Could you two drop the conversation? Anyway, Gusto would you Teleport us back home?" He asked trying to save what little dignity he still had.

Pausing Gusto looked at Pressa and the Chansey nodded. Gusto reached out and grabbed both Pressa and Taisei's arm before all three vanished with a white flash.


	30. The Darkness of Reality

Startic was delighted to see the Raichu when he returned, and she had to admit the green collar did make him look spiffy. "How was your trip?" She asked with a light smile upon her face as she looked up from the spot where she was sprawled out resting. The male returned her smile ten-fold. "It was good. I've been wanting a change of scenery."

Sitting up the female shook the dust from her fur and stretched the tension out of her sore muscles. Taisei offered her a paw and she took it, sighing as she stood up and met his eyes. "What did you do while I was gone?" he asked.

With a shrug she pushed a stray tuff of fur back. "Well considering that I'm well enough to fend for myself. I meandered down to watch my sister tending to some injured Pokemon. You know, she's always trying to heal other Pokemon be it friend or foe. Infact, the only time she'll deny one of them help is when she knows that they will kill her as soon as they are physically able."

Taisei nodded, "Oh, yes, I know that." He said and the Pikachu gave him a confused look. "You do? You mean you know that I'm able to fend for myself?"

"No," he replied with a tone of amusement, "I meant that I know your sister devotes a lot of her time to healing others."

Startic gave him an evaluating stare while she wrung her paws. "So you think I'm invalid then?" She asked with bitterness edging her voice like a razor. Taisei's eyes opened wide and he shook his head, "N-no that's not what I meant at all." He said and help up his paws so as to space himself from her better. Startic's eyes swiftly narrowed and her fur colour wavered before changing. Taisei already knew how the Pikachu's fur could change colour depending on her emotions, but now he was seeing it happen before his very eyes.

Her fur changed from its usual dark serene blue with stars to a warmer colour. At first her fur rippled with warmth and heat as her fury increased, it became an eye scalding hot pink like a freshly sunburned person would be, but it deepened into a redder colour until it nearly rivaled Scarlet's fur colour. Her fists were constantly clenching and unclenching and her glare did not move as she leered at the male with eyes so full of hatred they held dancing flames within.

Taisei suddenly wished he could make his own fur change colours, even though he would have surely become yellow by now. "H-hey now! Come on Startic! I didn't mean anything by it," he stammered as he took a shaky step backward. "Lies." She spat as sparks began to flicker about her cheeks, she felt certain Taisei could feel her anger radiating off of her body. Indeed the male could feel her fury.

"I'll have you know," Startic said with as she took a threatening step forward, "I've had to fend for myself before. You would never pull this crap with Scarlet 'cause she wouldn't tolerate two minutes of it. I'm old enough to take care of myself you know! I _had_ to do it when my mother hid me by a tree and ran off to distract the Houndoom that was pursuing us. I had to survive just like Scarlet did. The only real difference is how we survived. While my sister found a haven and chose to claim it as her own, I ran away from danger. Every time I thought I had found a home someone or something would chase me away. So don't even try to tell me I can't fend for myself!"

Taisei did his best not to bristle at her words. The male had not intended to offend her. He thought he had only been looking out for her. "Guardian Startic I'm sorry, just stop please. I never meant to offend you." With a sharp intake of air Startic's fur colour began to dim down and resume its original colour. It took a few minutes. "I really am sorry." He repeated as his ears pulled back.

Startic didn't respond, she was a bit knackered from the antic. She breathed in and out heavily a few times before sitting down. "It's all right. I'm sorry for overreacting," she said with a weak smile. "Its just, I don't know why you doubt my abilities." Startic still felt some anger linger and it began to surge through her veins as she realized something that had gone unnoticed up till now: Taisei had never looked her straight in the eye when he'd spoken. She took in another deep breath before she stood up once more, making an almost physical effort to shake off the last vestiges of her anger.

"No, I can clearly see that you're still refusing to acknowledge the fact that I'm fully capable of taking care of myself on my own." She said deliberately putting an icy edge on her words.

The Raichu flinched, as he knew he'd been caught in his own web of lies. "S-Startic wh-what do I have to do to convince you to believe that that I believe you?" He asked, voice betraying the fear that was beginning to play around the edges of his mind. Startic forced a brittle laugh. "I'll tell you what to do. I, Startic, challenge you, Taisei, to a battle."

Taisei could not respond. He stood there trembling in disbelief before collapsing as he promptly fainted.

0000

Gusto was indulging in the beauty and intricate design of the interior walls of Scarlet's cave. He went ahead and toured down one of the many hallways that opened up every ten feet to show a den. He came upon a fork and went left and before he knew it he was in the same den as a Nidoqueen. "Oh, uh, sorry!" he blurted out as he quickly turned to leave. The Nidoqueen reached out and caught the Mew by the arm. (Wait! Aren't you Gusto?) The female asked and the Mew nodded. (My name is Sato, Scarlet said something about you earlier and since you are the only Mew here at the moment I just thought…)

_Sat?_ He said to himself, _I recall hearing that name before…_ At his will a memory played inside his mind. A Nidoking that had fled the fight in the desert after Stone, Scarlet, and Storm had fought and overpowered the three Pokemon that were beating up a bewildered Talon. He had fled back to the Fuedlands to report to Gusto who-unbeknown to the others- was impersonating the head Sentret to infiltrate the traitorous followers of Gratingtooth. The male had made reference to the "bitch" Sato who used to smuggle halfling kits out from the Fuedlands.

The Mew shook his head and cleared his mind before smiling and gazing curiously into the female's eyes. "You're the very same Pokemon!" He exclaimed, "You're Sato, the Nidoqueen who once smuggled halfling kits from the Fuedlands!"

The females eyes widened and she gave him a dumbfounded look, (Wh-what? How do you know about me?) Gusto leaned back and crossed his arms while smiling. "A Nidoking made mention of you. He described you as a 'bitch that smuggled out halflings'."

(Well,) the female said as she looked about dazedly, (don't that be all. I didn't realize that anyone other than myself was aware of my actions. Sneaking halfbreed kits isn't something you do for the fame. A Nidoking you say? Hm, well, I do believe it must have been Toxin, he'll probably end up dead before long, he's always been very reckless male if ever I saw one.) She said nodding her head.

With a grin Gusto nodded, "Oh I agree. I nearly killed him myself, probably should have. But hey, we can't change the past, only the future."

(That sounds like what a Celebi would say.) Sato said softly.

"…Yeah." _That's exactly what she used to say. _He thought as he forced a smile. "Well, I'll be going now." He gave a small wave before walking off. Sato merely watched him go until he was out of sight. Then she stared up at the ceiling. _Boy! Talk about out of the blue._ She thought and smiled.

0000

"**Startic what were you thinking?" **Scarlet exclaimed as soon as her sister had filled her in. Startic looked at her feet nervously and her ears lowered. "I'm sorry sis, but he has to understand that I _can_ take care of myself. I'm sick and tired of him smothering me with his overprotective behavior!" The Pikachu replied.

Pausing for a moment Scarlet thought it through before nodding her head, **"Your right. This is your life and relationship with Taisei we're talking about. And I must say that if this is what you believe will work then go for it."** the Pikamew said and smiled.

"Really? Thanks!"

"**Go on already, don't let him find an opening and get off easy, take him down and show him what you can do."**

Startic gave her sister a teary-eyed smile and then wiped the tears from her eyes and got a serious expression on her face before stepping outside to where Taisei was. "You ready, Taisei?" she asked.

The Raichu was holding a block of ice wrapped in a leaf against the side of his head, but he sat the ice down and turned his attention to the Snorunt who had been watching over him. "Thank you." He said to the ice type. The Snorunt grinned and then whispered something to him before walking off.

"What did he just say?"

With a half smile-half grimace Taisei replied, "He said, 'don't get your fool ass killed or I'll make sure I'm there to piss on your corpse."

Startic chuckled. _At least he's well reassured._

"He says that to everyone who gets in difficult situations." He stood up and gave her a look. "Are you really going through with this? Startic shot him an angry glare before snapping, "I'm sure. Why? You afraid I'll kick your pansy ass?" The Raichu laughed weakly, "Very well, you're not leaving me any other choice."

"Shut your trap and bring it on already! You're probably just a big Torchicken!" The female replied as she spaced herself a good two yards from him and leered venomously at him.

"Ladies first." He said in a sickenly sweet tone.

"Very well," Startic replied and cracked her knuckles. She let out a tentative Thundershock that hit him in the chest without even making him wince. Taisei grinned and returned the gesture, tenfold. The returned attack shook Startic up and the Pikachu nearly lost her balance, but she managed to stay on her feet.

"You can to better than that." She jeered as she stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. The Raichu unleashed a second Thundershock in response. Startic tucked and rolled to the right before dashing forward and hitting the male with a Tail Whip to his side. Taisei's Tail wrapped around her left foot before she could put any more distance between him. Startled, the Pikachu used Flash and blinded him for a few seconds. Before he could regain his senses she bit into his tail and was moving again as soon as his tail's hold had loosened.

Taisei wiped his eyes and snarled before striking the female with an Iron Tail, knocking her off her feet and sending her flying. Startic's back collided with the trunk of a tree and a couple of her spikes became imbedded in it. She struggled, but when she noticed Taisei approaching out of the corner of her eye she paused. The Raichu looked at her and simply said, "You can still back out of this you know," As he offered a paw. Startic suddenly slapped the paw away. "No Taisei, _I can't _back out. And until you accept the facts I'll just be cramming every bit of proof down your throat." With that she pulled forward and winced slightly as five of her spikes were snapped or just out right torn from her flesh.

Her eyes were blazing as she stood up and she used the anger to her advantage now for it gave her strength. Her spikes rose up and stuck out rather than lying down as they had previously been doing. The edge of her tail sharpened to its razor-like sharpness. With a vengeful growl she lashed out and scratched him across his chest before slicing a cut in his side between his third and forth rib. A small amount of blood trickled from the cut.

Reacting on his feet he swung his tail and knocked Startic off hers. He grabbed her tail and stunted her next move. Startic squeaked in surprise and began to bite his paws until he was forced to release her. Turning she slapped him hard. Once, twice, thrice, four times. The male caught her paw before she could hit him a fifth time and he twisted it roughly. Eyes wide the female let out a pained breath as she jerked back and then winced when she fell and accidentally caught herself with her bad arm, sending sharp needles of pain rocketing through her entire body. As soon as she could get up and steady herself she glared at him.

"Ready to surrender Startic?" He asked smugly. The female held up her middle finger in response. Her entire body was mussed and dirty from being tossed about, but she had not a speck of blood on her fur, unlike Taisei who bled from multiple cuts and scratches. Taisei took a threatening step forward. "Fine then, I'm going to finish this once and for all."

_Or so you believe, wait till I reveal the ace I hold up my sleve. _Rather than run, Startic stood still and licked a paw before smoothed the fur down on one ear and winking. The male paused and gave her a befuddled look. KnowingWith a grin Startic smoothed the fur down upon the opposite ear and blew him a kiss.

The Raichu stared at her transfixed. Stuffed with triumph the female turned and walked two steps to her left, Taisei's eyes never left her for a second. "Okay," she said in a soft lulling voice. "Stay right there." A sharp edge in her tone made him obey, but his eyes still followed her every move. Taisei was unaware of the spell he was under. Startic's entire body became fuzzy and suddenly there were ten of her, with a smirk she whistled loudly and Taisei no longer felt the affect of her Charm attack. He suddenly became aware of the ten Startic's running towards him, he ducked, and then they were gone. _Huh?_ he thought before they all reappeared and slammed into him.

Startic knew that despite being unreal the Double Team copies could inflict damage before they dissapeared. And as she stared at the unconcious Raichu she smirked. "That'll teach you." She said firmly, she gauged the distance from her to the cave before grabbing the male's tail and dragging him back inside to be patched up by Pressa. After she dropped him off, she'd ask Scarlet to tend to her own injuries, namely the horrible throbbing spots on her back. She felt pain in her back as she dragged the male, but she couldn't bring herself to complain about it, Taisei was actually lighter than a typical male Raichu.

* * *

There we go, chapter thirty. Woo! I don't know why I'm putting so many fights and battles in these chapters nowadays, but nobody has complained about them yet. Okay you know the drill.

Show me some holiday cheer and...

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**


	31. Never Alone

I am truly sorry for making everyone wait so long. I must admit that the reason you've all waited so long is because I was too lazy. I've had the first five thousand words written down on paper for well over five months. But because I neglected them they sat there unfinished. But then I was struck by pangs of guilt, thus I promptly got up off of my lazy ass and began to type, fiddling with what I had written which was enough to motivate me further. Thus I have finally gotten this chapter typed.

This chapter is by far my longest and also my best, it has perhaps the most emotion I have ever put into a chapter of S.B (considering how emotional some have been that's a lot! And it all came to me last fall during a full moon when I contemplated what the rustles I heard in the shadows could be.

So allow me to invite you to read and enjoy this new chapter. But first I must get this little bugger out of the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon I only own my characters and the wonderful story of their lives.

Now then please read, enjoy, and…

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

Four more days passed before Stone and Gnawty had returned from the desert. When they got back Stone immediately asked Scarlet if she was still mad at her, when the Pikamew said she wasn't the shrew had let out a sigh of relief.

After that more days passed without anything interesting happening. That is, until Yukai decided it had been too long since he'd taught Scarlet anything new, but first the Abra knew he'd have to bribe the female before he could receive her undivided attention.

0000

Scarlet suddenly snatched the yellow-skinned apple from Yukai and sniffed it warily. Taking a hesitant bite she suddenly purred with delight at the sweet, soft, juicy taste. She bit once more into the apple with zeal, consuming the entire Golden Delicious apple, excluding the apple core, in perhaps two minutes; she wiped her muzzle and lazily tossed the core to her right, mentally promising to pick it up later. **"So," **she began with an intoxicated smile,** "what is it you want me to learn today?" **

"I was hoping you'd like to expand on your fire making skills." The Abra replied. Sobering immediately Scarlet gave him a delighted look.** "Really?" **The male nodded,"First go get Tika, it helps a lot when you have a fire type to explain the way it feels." With a nod the Pikamew stood up and left to retrieve said Cyndaquil.

A few minutes later…

A faint flicker of fire ignited in Scarlet's palm before dying away.** "Damnit!" **The Pikamew exclaimed before trying to will it back to life once more, but nothing happened. **"This is impossible Yukai." **She said to her mentor who merely smiled, "Not impossible, just difficult." To the left Tika sat in silence and watched her mother figure try to wield fire unsuccessfully. **"How does it feel again?" **she asked.

Flaring up her back flames Tika paused and held a paw to her head as though trying to think of a way to put the feeling into words. (Well, it's warm and gentle, yet somehow a bit overpowering.)

Scarlet closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. **"Warm…" **A spark,** "Gentle…" **a flickering flame.** "But strong and overpowering as well…" **And then her entire paw was engulfed in flames that licked at her fur without even singing her fur. "I think you've got it Scarlet!" Yukai said. Scarlet was hesitant to look in case she might lose concentration, but she slowly opened her eyes after a few more seconds. **"I finally did it!" **She declared with eyes that showed immense pleasure. She studied her paw for a few seconds. **"This is weird to look at. I mean, how often would you expect to see a Pikachu wielding fire without getting burned?" **She asked as she clenched her fist before unclenching it and then reclenching it experimentally.

"Not very often, but you can't forget you're not a Pikachu, you're a Pika_mew_." He replied. "Now let's see if you can use Fire Punch. Hit me." Scarlet swung out with her fiery fist and hit Yukai in the arm; a slight hint of charred fur wafted from the spot her punch had hit. Yukai swung back with his own punch that sent Scarlet flying to the other side of the room.** "How come you are always knocking me down, but whenever I hit you, you're still standing?" **She asked as she sat up, the Abra went over and offered a paw. Scarlet took it and brushed her self off once she was standing.

"It is actually pretty simple; I just use Bide to keep me on my feet. And then, I use a Focus Punch, the technique requires concentration, but once you master it you'll never have to worry about being defenseless." Scarlet grinned and blew on a few bangs that were tickling her nose.** "Aha! So that's your secret!" **she declared triumphantly. She then tilted her head and scratched at an ear with her hind leg. **"Is that all for today?" **she asked and Yukai nodded.

**"Well then, I'll be going now." **The Pikamew said with a wink and a wave before she left.

00

It was later on when she was lying on her stomach and sunning herself upon a large smooth sun bleached yellow rock. She stretched out and yawned before closing her eyes. That's when she heard the click of claws, sitting up the female glanced around before wiping her eyes. _Must have been my imagination,_ She stood up and stretched, I'd better be getting back to the cave soon otherwise Storm might start to worry. She thought. Before she could blink she was en shadowed by an unknown source.

Scarlet went rigid; somehow someone had wrapped a clawed paw around her throat. She recoiled and tried to force whoever's paw away with a strong Psychic attack, but to no avail. All her effort got her was a tighter chokehold. _Damnit, it must be a dark type... Cripes! I can barely breathe._ A few sparks came from her rosewater coloured cheeks. (Don't even try it; just think about how quickly I can kill you right now.) The voice said, a claw digging beneath the fur and into the skin on her throat, it twitched and a few drops of crimson rose to the surface. The sparks lessoned until there were none left.

**"W-what do you want?" **She asked, and every word came out in a gasp. (That,) the voice began, (is for us to know and you to eventually find out.)

_Us? Crap!_She thought as realization hit her head on.** "Who else is here? I don't see anyone else around." **With a dark chuckle the voice replied, (Seeing is not always believing. Surely you rely on your other senses enough to know that. Or am I wrong about that and the reality is a Caterpie could ambush you? Perhaps it was just a fluke.)

Scarlet didn't reply she merely clenched her jaw. (What? Did I really catch you off guard so easily? I for one thought you were stronger than me; I was so hoping you'd be a challenge. How sad that it isn't true. What with all the praise for your power I was afraid you would have beaten me, given the chance to. But it seems I shouldn't go by all of the other Pokémon's opinions alone. After all you are a female.)

Scarlet's cheeks began to spark once more. She didn't like this stranger's tone or how smugly the stranger was talking. She could have and would have knocked the fellow out if she had the chance. Catching her off guard was a cheap trick. She was especially miffed at his last sentence.** "None of the things you have heard were lies. I can take you out, so just shut up you no good son of a bitch!"**

She went to shock him, but somehow she couldn't. **"What the hell?" **she muttered. (Ah, I guess I hit a nerve. I guess it was a good idea to use Disable on you after all.) He said with a sly chuckle.** "Y-you bastard!" **Scarlet screamed, her cheeks sparking even more now. **"Perhaps some of my electricity is being blocked, but there's no way all of it is!" **And with that she unleashed a few zaps, they were stronger than an average zap, but somehow the hold on her throat didn't waver.

(You were told not to try that,) he said as his grip tightened, claws pressing against her windpipe and making it hard to exhale let alone inhale. (Now you are going to die.) His claws clamped down harder, her eyes grew larger as the colour fadedfrom her face and she slipped into unconsciousness.

(Wait! Don't kill her she's no good to us dead!) A voice cried out and the stranger released his death hold entirely. (Who,) he snarled, (said that?) he asked and glared into the leafy branches of a tree. (Which one of you has had the gall to speak up and object to my decision? Come out and show yourself.) A few Sneasel stood there fidgeting before another Sneasel jumped down from the tree and dusted it self off. Its head was bowed, but it was not in regret. (I said it.) She said lifting her head to meet the male's gaze.

At this the male paused and looked down at the unconscious Pikamew. (True…) he mused. (Forget it, we'll discuss this later. Let's just deal with her for now.) He went to grab Scarlet by the scruff of her neck when the female grabbed his paw and motioned for him to wait. (Why don't we have her bring him to us? That way we won't get lured into a trap or ambush.)

The Sneasel's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything, merely nodded. Scarlet twitched, her ears pulled back as she let out a faint squeak of pain. (Quiet you.) He snapped and pushed her face down into the dirt with a foot.

Reality was harshly setting in on Scarlet now. And she finally just chose to accept her fate, whatever it would be, and cease resisting for now.** "Mmph!" **she cried out, sneezing and choking on the dirt. The Sneasel eased up, allowing her a small amount of room so she could breath. **"W-what do you want? I'll do anything… Well, almost anything." **She said as her nose scrunched up and a small, threatening snarl escaped her.** "I'm nobody's plaything!"**

The female clicked her claws together before she lifted the red-furred halfling's chin up and made eye contact, (We want the Piksain,) she said calmly, (and we have a feeling you're the ticket to getting him.) Scarlet blinked innocently.** "M-me?" **Both Sneasel grinned widely, showing off razor sharp fangs. (Don't play dumb.) The male said as he grasped Scarlet's tail with a paw. The Pikamew flinched as though caught, but she attempted to talk herself out of it.** "I don't know any P-Piksain." **She said nervously.

The male smiled before grasping her tail at the end and pushing down with his foot down. (If you lie to us or fight us we will make your life a living hell.) With that he pressed down harder with his foot while grasping her tail. A crack sounded out, followed by a crunch. The Pikamew's eyes widened to the point that she appeared close to fainting. Tears threatened to escape her eyes along with a wail of agony. She bit back a sob repeatedly. Gasping for air she craned her head to look at her tail, the bone had been snapped like a twig in one pace near the end.

The Sneasel looked completely unfazed. (Now I advise you stop being difficult. We aren't against spending weeks torturing you if that's what we have to do. And if we have to do that we'll be sure to make it so your injuries become so messed up they never heal properly. So, what are you going to do, cooperate or not?) Having already given in Scarlet merely let out a ragged sigh.** "I give," **she said, **"but only if I have your word that I will go free after this is over." **

The leader nodded, (Very well, but know this, if you try to interfere with us we won't hesitate to take you out. We have zero tolerance for meddlers.) Scarlet nodded weakly and crossed her legs. Sitting up she forced herself to forget the severe pain that was pulsing through her tailbones. **"Bastard, why would I want to betray my mate?" **She snarled. (Mate, surely the one you speak of is not that mangy Piksain? Oh dear,) the female said. Scarlet gave her a harsh glare.

(My dear Snowdrift this is far too great.) The male said, (We hold the Piksain's mate in our paws. He'll do anything to protect her and that's what makes her the perfect bait.) The female hesitantly shook her head, (B-but Frostbite, this is different, she is his mate. She'll never go through with this. I'm certain we could beat her to an inch of her life and she'd still refuse.) With a grin Frostbite waved her words away as though they were gnats. (Not quite. We could always kill her and leave a nice little trail of blood so that he would follow it in hopes that she might still be alive.)

Scarlet trembled,_that would kill Storm. He'd be too devastated to live through the trauma._** "Wait." **she squeaked and gazed at the ground in utter dismay. **"I'll do it. I'll lead him here. Just don't hurt him."**

(You see? The female is weak; her emotions are interfering with logic.) Frostbite said and smirked. (How will we go about luring the Piksain then?) Snowdrift asked, eyes narrowing. Scarlet cringed. **"Go get me a large strip of willow bark, slice a gash into my cheek right here." **She grabbed one of Frostbite's paws and raised it to her face. The Sneasel dragged his claws across the area between Scarlet's electric sac and her right eye. When Snowdrift came back she handed the willow bark to the Pikamew.

Scarlet bit off a large piece and winked, **"Willow bark numbs pain," **she said before scratching a message to Storm and handing it to Frostbite.** "He'll come for me, I'm sure. But in order for this to work one of your own must personally take this to him. He needs someone to lead him here." **She said.

The leader's eyes narrowed before he read the writing silently: 'Stormcatcher my love, I have been captured and taken hostage by a group of Sneasel and their leader. The leader is stern and has little neither pity nor patience for anyone or anything. Hear me out, come alone and do not tell a soul. Your only lead is the Sneasel that delivers this message therefore you mustn't harm said Sneasel. It is your only lead, after all.'

(Good.) He said with a venomous grin. He raised his right paw before snapping his claws. (Chills, you take it.) He said and a Sneasel bounded forward before nodding his head. As he reached for the bark he was roughly shoved to the side by Snowdrift. (Allow me to deliver it, not one of the lesser Sneasel.) Frostbite looked at the female hesitantly as though unsure why she would want to run such an errand. (There is a chance that the male might very well attack you in his anger.) With a nod she replied, (That's a chance I'm willing to take.) Frostbite's eyes sparked with confusion. But he handed the bloodied bark to her nonetheless. (Fine, you may go in Chills place. Do not fail me.) As soon as the female's claws grasped the bark she nodded and sped off, disappearing into the trees.

With a hopeless sigh Scarlet closed her eyes. The familiar feeling of pressure upon her windpipe made her open her eyes as she felt herself lifted up, she came face to face with a stern looking Frostbite. (We cannot forget about our bait now can we?) He sneered and the Pikamew saw his sharp teeth and felt his breath on her fur. The sensation made her skin crawl. (Tie her up a smidgen on the tight side; we might have our claws full when the Piksain arrives. I have heard that he's a tough one, hopefully tougher than his mate.) Then, the male's eyes narrowed before he threw her down. Scarlet's head impacted with a protruding boulder before the Pikamew lost consciousness completely.

0000

Meanwhile Storm was nervously pacing back and forth. His eyes were wide. Where was Scarlet? Surely she wouldn't wander off for so long without telling him. His eyes widened in fright, what if she was hurt? A rustle pulled him out of his thoughts. "Scarlet, is that you?" he asked. A Sneasel stepped forward and bowed its head before looking up at him. (Pardon me for bothering you. But I have news about your mate…) at that she sat the bark before his feet.

Storm suddenly caught a whiff of the sickening metallic smell. _Blood._ He realized. He bent down and picked it up, his nose quivering as he noticed there was indeed blood staining a corner of it. His eyes slowly took in each word, narrowing in anger as he realized his mate's life was in the hands of her captor. His head jerked up as soon as he had finished reading the message.

"So you are one of the Sneasel holding my mate captive? I suppose there is some sort of a trap awaiting me if I do follow you?" The Sneasel shook her head. (Frostbite won't kill you with a trap. He much rather prefers having fights to the death, perhaps you will fight all of us at once, or just a few. He wants plenty of bloodshed. But I do not. I want to help you and the Pikamew.)

Storm snorted and rolled his eyes. But the female put a paw against her chest. (I have been forced to do whatever Frostbite tells me to. But today I oppose his plans too much to just ignore what my heart tells me is wrong. Please, allow me to assist you. Even if I die today, at least I will be free.) Storm suddenly eyed her ferociously before calming down. He reread the note, snarling before suddenly speaking, "I believe your words, even now I see the look in your eyes is of pure misery. I will trust you. Give your name and lead the way."

She nodded. (It's Snowdrift.) And then she motioned for the Piksain to follow. (I'll fill you in as best as I can along the way.) Storm nodded and promptly crushed the piece of bark in his paws before following after the Sneasel.

0000

Scarlet flailed and kicked and squirmed about wildly as she tried to loosen the knots that held her paws together. If only she could free a paw before Storm had a chance to arrive. One of the Sneasel had bound her whilst she was still unconscious. Her paws were behind her back while her legs were tied together in front of her. Her mind was beginning to panic as she sensed him getting closer.

Suddenly one of the Sneasel looked her way and Scarlet froze. This one had been looking at her in ways that made her skin crawl. She knew, even without being able to read the male's thoughts that if she didn't get herself out of this mess the Sneasel would try to… _No! Don't keep thinking about him doing that. Don't think about him trying to rape you!_ She told herself. A whine escaped her throat. _Stormcatcher please don't come after me._

Frostbite was carrying on with his plans and how he would have the Sneasel attack the Piksain when he arrived. The Sneasel returned his attention to his leader and Scarlet breathed a breath of relief. As Frostbite continued to discuss his plans Scarlet chose to use this opportunity to squirm some more. She fought with her binds and suddenly felt them loosen the minutest bit. But the sound of a twig snapping in the distance made both the Pikamew and Sneasel look up.

Two Pokémon were approaching. As the two came closer, Snowdrift suddenly bounded forward before bowing before Frostbite. (Leader, I've brought you the Piksain, as you have wished me to.) At that very moment Scarlet wanted to yell at Storm, scream at him to run, anything if it would spare him from whatever was about to unfold. But alas she could not, for she was muted by terror to the point that she could only watch in silence.

"I've come to retrieve my mate. Release her immediately." He said with a stern snarl. All of Frostbite's followers growled at him in response. There were six of them in total excluding Snowdrift who stood faithfully beside her leader. Storm seemed unfazed as he looked about; he glanced at Scarlet who nodded hesitantly as a secret message was exchanged between them.

Sneasel are fast Pokémon and had these particular ones had been just a tad bit better trained Storm wouldn't have stood a chance. As it was he was already facing off against three of them.

Scarlet closed her eyes and willed a flame into igniting. A small flicker and it was there, burning in the palm of her paw. She used the flame to burn through the vines, immediately leaping forward to join in the fray. Frostbite remained unfazed. Snowdrift waited for him to give the gesture for their double attack, but he motioned for her to be patient instead. He did motion for another Sneasel to attack however.

Despite being at a disadvantage, Scarlet showed no fear. Storm was taking on a male and a female and Scarlet found herself facing off against a pair of females. But she wanted to be the one who spilled the male Sneasel's blood. **"Switch opponents with me okay?" **she asked and hopped out of the way of an incoming Slash attack. Storm nearly tripped before turning and replying with an uneasy, "Uh, okay." He said before leaping towards Scarlet's area as she did the same.

Scarlet let out a snarl before back handing the male and hitting the female with a brutal series of punches to the cranium, the female dropped like a lead balloon. Then she focused her attention on the male who had gazed at her so lewdly. Her eyes blazed with unrestrained fury. Scarlet lunged forward, aiming to hit him with a Tackle to the chest. The male ducked before grazing her in the left side as she flew over his crouched form. As she skidded to a halt a growl escaped her. Her mussed fur fluffed out as she suddenly reared onto her hind legs.

A small, bright yellow glow shined from behind her clenched teeth. **"Here's a gift from me to you, prick!" **She snarled before unleashing a Hyperbeam upon him. The male, having been unable to be shaken from his spot was hit dead on. Scarlet ended the attack to dart forward and slash at the male's face until she had gouged out his eyes. She leaned forward, clamping her jaws down upon his throat and ripping it out. The male went still as he quickly died in her jaws. Scarlet pulled back and grunted with satisfaction. **"Good riddance. How dare you gaze at me like I'm a plaything." **She spat out the blood from within her mouth.

She turned and hit the ground as a Sneasel went soaring over her head; it had almost collided with her. She watched, as Storm was busy leaping and dodging the other Sneasel, its claws glinting with a metallic sheen. He ducked and rolled to the right before leaping to his up and swiping his tail under the female's feet, which in turn tripped the female and made her fall down. With a clenched fist Storm hit her on the head with an attack that Scarlet thought she knew, but wasn't sure what it was called.

The Piksain turned and grinned before Snowdrift forced him down upon his stomach. Scarlet felt a need to move and ducked just in time to dodge a deathly strong punch where her head had just been. (Your interfering nature has brought me to decide that your life isn't worth keeping around.) He said andScarlet prepared to do battle.

Stormcatcher struggled convincingly before lifting an ear. (Make this look good like I told you to.) She whispered before letting up, Storm bucked and threw her off before hitting her in the jaw and then appearing to hit her in the head. He kicked the Sneasel off of himself. Snowdrift quickly keeled over as though she was unconscious before discreetly winking at him.

Scarlet was losing at the moment. Despite not letting Frostbite's attacks hit her, she was also failing to respond with any blows of her own. A Sneasel could easily kill a Pikachu, and even a Mew would fall prey to one if fate allowed it. So in this case Scarletwas doubly screwed either way you looked at it.

Unfazed by her obvious disadvantage, she jumped up, her body right above the Sneasel, but then she felt herself yanked down as a jolt of pain ripped through her spine. Frostbite grinned and tugged the female closer via her broken tail. Sparks erupted from her cheeks as she shocked the male. This time herelectricity actually hurt him, for; the male was wincing and cringing in response.

He shook it off seconds later however, and his eyes narrowed as he bared his fangs wickedly. He jerked roughly once more on her tail, forcing her to come closer as he dragged her nearer. As soon as he could he pushed down on her spine with a foot, Scarlet cried out, her voice rasping with pain. Frostbite raised a clawed paw that became engulfed with silvery light. He took aim and brought the paw down, intent on digging his claws into the back of her neck.

CLANG!

His claws struck flesh, cutting down to the bone. Warm crimson poured from the wound and Frostbite opened his eyes with a pleased chuckle. It was then he realized he had not hit his target. Instead, Storm had stopped him from ending Scarlet's life. Frostbite's blow had torn his right paw to ribbons; the bleeding gash went so deep that even a part of the bone had been sliced. Storm winced in pain, but he managed to not make a sound. His yellow eyes were glaring hatefully at the Sneasel. "Take me on you pathetic bastard!" he hissed through his clenched jaw. (Verywell, if that's how you want to die, defending your pathetic mate.) He replied before pulling his paw out and raising it in preparence to strike again.

Scarlet lay there whimpering in pain before finally mustering enough energy to roll over onto her back, which jarred her broken tail in the process. She began to scream, but her cry was cut off at the sight of Storm's paw or at least what was left of it. It had been so severely mutilated by a Razor Claw attack that Scarlet was wincing nearly as badly as Storm was. _Ow. And I thought my tail hurt bad._ _His paw must feel like it's on fire from the pain._ She thought.

"What brought forth your damnable deeds? Why have you attacked my mate what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Stormcatcher yowled as he kicked Frostbite in the gut. Merciless cruel amber eyes glared at him as the ebony pelted Sneasel stood up. Storm slugged him in the jaw with his good paw, knocking one of the Sneasel's teeth loose. The Sneasel's eyes lit up before a shimmering gold cloud engulf him. A fear urged Scarlet to act and the Pikamew found herself driven into a skillful sprint. She just barely made it to his side in time to push him out of the way before the glow faded and a clawed paw lashed out.

The paw dug into Scarlet's hind leg, screaming the Pikamew felt the bone break as a crippling Shadow Claw made contact with part psychic the attack had a harsh effect on her, fazing through the flesh until it reached bone and then causing severe damage beneath the skin. She fell on top of Storm, whimpering as each injury she received added more pain and began to overwhelm her. The loss of blood was wearing her down too fast and she knew at that moment that she couldn't win this fight, but Storm, Storm could win… If she used what little energy she had left to help him.

Catching a glimpse of his tattered right paw she reached out weakly and grabbed it. As shredded as the muscles and tissue was he'd never use it near as well as he once had without themost precise methods of healing, but she'd be damned if she wouldn't try and save it. So, closing her eyes and focusing she mended pieces of muscle and flesh back together as best as she could, even restoring the bone back to what it had been. Soon Stormcatcher's paw looked almost as good as new, except for the small scars that is.

A woozy feeling came over her as she passed out. Storm, having spaced out for a few seconds suddenly became aware of things; he pushed himself up onto his feet. Scarlet hit the dirt with a weak thud, no sounds escaping her mouth despite landing on both her broken leg and tail. A faint whimper was uttered as she breathed. Her pain filled sighs immediately caught Storm's attention.

His eyes were filled with sorry and guilt as he shook his beloved. "Scarlet! Oh Guardian Scarlet. Please wake up. You've got to wake up so you can heal yourself!" With a strong effort the female opened her eyes and shook her head. **"Can't… I'm too weak. Frostbite isn't going to let us live unless we kill him and I can't even stand up to fight anymore I'm so weak. But you…" **she trailed off as Storm's eyes widened. Frostbite! He had almost forgotten about the bastard. Where was he? Storm couldn't find the male anywhere. Surely he hadn't run off?

As if reading his mind Scarlet too gazed around before managing to warn him about the incoming attack. **"Stormcatcher duck!" **Storm did just that, grabbing Scarlet and rolling out of the way of a Slash attack. _Damnit! Both of us nearly got skewered there!_ With a reassuring lick to the cheek Storm stood up and turned to face the male. A Weavile stood there and suddenly Storm realized that Frostbite had evolved. (You protect your pitiful mate despite the fact she is weak. The fact you both care for each other so much is a pathetic flaw.) He spat, eyes gleamed as he feinted going to the left before appearing behind the Piksain. He took slow, calculating steps towards the unconscious Pikamew. (I will rid you the stupidest mistake you have ever made. And that mistake is to love a being that does not deserve to be loved let alone live.)

His words sparked a furious flame of hate in the pit of Storm's chest. No one and he meant no one ever _ever_ talked bad about his mate! His retractable claws extended outward and he paused as he realized his right paw was no longer marred and unusable. _Damnit Scarlet, if you die I don't know what I'll do._ He thought right before he made his first move. A burst of Agility and he stood before the Weavile with paws outstretched, cutting off Frostbite's access to the Pikamew he knew and loved. "If you want a fight," he snarled as hatred burned in his eyes, "then you sure as hell got one." He bared his fangs which gleamed brightly in the moonlight. Frostbite smirked before he lunged at the half-breed.

CLANG!

This time it was Storm's left paw that was torn open as it caught the blow, small lacerations bled freely as he realized his mistake. He leered at the Weavile before knocking him off his feet. He then pinned the male to the ground before hitting him in the chest with multiple Fury Swipes attacks to the chest. His claws lashed overlaying marks as the Piksain tool his anger out on the male. Suddenly he retracted his claws and brought a fist down upon the male, hitting him in the chest. His claws unsheathed as he began to tear through the flesh and muscle.

_There!_ He thought as he felt the area pulse behind the ribs that sheltered it. He pulled his paw back and slammed it into the gaping hole. The Brick Break shattered Frostbite's ribs and hit his heart so hard it ceased beating before literally exploding inside the Weavile's chest. The light faded from his eyes as he took a rattling gasp and turned limp beneath Storm's hold. Storm withdrew his paw and winced at the bloody stains.

Three pair of paws thudded up towards him. Storm stood up and stepped away from Frostbite's corpse. Snowdrift along with two other female who had survived the fight approached the male. They stepped forward and bowed gratefully.

(We all apologize from the pits of our hearts. None of us could disobey Frostbite directly for fear of him killing us. We didn't want to die like so many before us have. Can you ever forgive us?) One asked as she limped forward. Stormcatcher nodded. "I see now that you two were no more willing to fight my mate and I as Snowdrift was. I must forgive you, for, after all, you were forced to fight." The Sneasel nodded before walking off with the second one helping her walk for she was limping a bit.

A whimper made Storm suddenly turn. His eyes took in his mate; her fur was matted with so much blood she looked practically soaked to the bone. Snowdrift lingered, and Storm shook his head. "No, she is mine to tend to. Go one, leave. The other two might need your help. May you three find a place ofyour own where you are free." He said and she replied with, (Thank you.) before leaving the male alone with his mate as well. Storm watched her go before licking Scarlet on the cheek as gently as he could, he cringed at the blood knowing it was both blood from the Sneasel she'd killed and her own, he persisted however.

Scarlet let out a soft 'chu' and weakly batted a paw at Storm.** "Staarm…go away. I…wanna sleep…" **She groaned in a groggy voice. The male let out a hiss. "Come on, this is no place for a nap. How badly hurt are you? Can I carry you, or are you to injured?" She opened her eyes to look at him. Her eyes glittered sharp and dark like flints. **"To tell the tru…th… I feel like a Venomoth that has been through a fire. Tattered, blackened, and beaten down by fate. Barely alive…" **

She said with a wheeze before closing her eyes and appearing to doze. Storm nudged her.** "As for my condition… My leg's broken and so is my tail. I couldn't walk if I tried, and as for Teleportation… Sorry, I don't think I'm able to at the moment." **She squeaked out. Storm patted her lovingly upon the head. "Don't apologize. I wouldn't dream of making you Teleport in the condition you're in right now." _My word such great harm has been done to us_. He thought.

He reached down and attempted to lift the Pikamew up. But his injured paw throbbed and he could not manage to pick her up. He sighed before biting his tongue and trying again. Ignoring the pain he lifted her up and held her forelegs off the ground. Then he turned his back to her. "Come on, climb onto my back and hold tight." He said. Scarlet squeaked and managed to claw her way up until she could wrap her arms around the male's neck. Storm then eased himself down unto all fours, cringing when weight was put on his right fore-paw. Biting down harder he began to walk.

Deep down he thought about how he would carry the memory of this day forever. If not the memory, then all the scars he'd received. Scarlet lay there biting back whines and sobs every time Storm moved in a way that moved her leg and or tail. **"You were… Astounding… Astonishing… Amazing. How ever did you do it Storm? We both know that you don't like to fight." **Scarlet said and the Piksain permitted himself a small smile. "I'm not sure really. I… I just couldn't let you die. And when I saw you lying there so beaten, bruised, mangled, bleeding, and injured. Something inside me just snapped. So unlike me was this angel of rage at the moment that I learned to fight from the heart." He said with a soft sigh escaping his muzzle. _We're nearly there, Guardian everyone is probably worrying about us we've been gone so long._

Suddenly he mistepped, all four legs splaying outward as he collapsed. Storm let out a growl of frustration and Scarlet whimpered from the jarring motion. Her eyes opened and flickered back and forth before flashing with sudden hell-bent determination. She tightened her hold on him before shutting her eyes and focusing on their den and how comfy it would be to lay on those soft cushions and rags… **"T-Tele…" **She murmured. Then, with a dimmer than usual flash they were gone.

Storm's eyes opened as he found himself inside the cave. Immediately he jerked upright as he felt a chill of terror. "We're inside…" He said before yelling in hysteria. "Scarlet! Damnit please tell me you didn't-" He froze, words failing to escape his mouth as he gazed at his mate with wide, fright filled eyes. "S-Scarlet?" He whined as he knees shook and gave beneath him. The Pikamew looked awful, hollow-eyed and beneath her fur the skin was so pale it bordered on being transparent. "Scarlet…" he whispered as he nuzzled the female. "Please… Please you can't do this… You can't die on me!"

He turned towards the den's mouth and screamed as loudly as he could, "PRESSA!" before wiping the tears that were blurring his vision. A Chansey ran in, (I heard you scream my name, what's wrong Stor- Oh my lord! What…what has happened to Scarlet?!) The female shrieked, looking horrified. She immediately felt the Pikamew's paw for a pulse before running and returning with her medical equipment in less then ten seconds. "Pressa," Storm choked, "is she going to die?" The Chansey didn't answer; she just gave him an uncertain look. (Storm, can you tell me what happened?)

"Scarlet went off earlier and I was looking for her when a Sneasel told me that her leader had kidnapped her. He…tried to use her as bait to lure me in so they could kill us. I fought themoff as best as I could, but there were so many. And then… Scarlet joined in too. My right paw got torn to ribbons and even though she was barely able to move with her injuries she choseto heal me first. Then I was carrying her here when I tripped and she Teleported me without warning…" Nodding the female ran her delicate paws over every inch of Scarlet's body as she felt for breaks, tears, bumps, and fractures.

(She's really bad. That leg, it will need a splint as will her tail. I'll have to rebreak her tail so it doesn't heal crooked. Now then, what about you Storm?) She asked as she glanced up. (Oh that paw ofyours, I'm afraid I'm unable to repair wounds like those.) Scarlet, having regained more colour and returned to the waking world twitched. She reached out and grabbed said paw. A soft glow escaped her body as she healed Stormcatcher's paw back to being good as new. Pressa shrieked and pulled Scarlet away before sighing as the Pikamew fainted again. (Damnit she's stubborn!) She said before Storm gave her a surprised look. Pressa _never_ cursed! (Whoops, sorry that kind of slipped out.) She said while blushing.

She pulled out some disinfectant and a needle and string before she started giving the Pikamew stitches. (This will sting a bit,) She said before dabbing a bit upon a rag and wiping the blood and dirt out of Scarlet's wounds. The Pikamew let out a hiss, but failed to make any other indicant of pain. Then Pressa ran the threaded needle through the skin, sewing the larger cuts shut so the wounds wouldn't reopen as easily. She wiped her hand after she was done. She then putthe splint on Scarlet's broken leg. (There, now all we need to put a splint on the broken part of her tail after I rebreak it.)

Storm nodded. "Want me to hold her for you?" She nodded, (If you could. The Piksain then restrained the Pikamew as the Chansey bent her tail back, which made an icky crunch sound. _This won't ever happen again; never again will my love suffer such a fate. My blood is boiling at the sight of her laying there in pain._Pressa then pushed the break back together before splinting it and wrapping it with gauze. As she did this Scarlet didn't make a sound. A soft twinkle came to Pressa's eyes as she patted him upon the shoulder. (She'll pull through; she's never died on us before and she's not about to start either. That's all I can do other than let you have this.) With that she handed him a few Oran berries. (She'll need plenty of nourishment if she's going to heal.) Storm nodded.

After that Pressa left the two alone. For two hours the male stood watching his mate sleep. The only sign that she was still living was the steady rise and fall of her chest. Storm let an admiring smile cross his face before he brushed her bangs away from her quivering nose. **"Chu…"** she murmured and Storm smiled wider.

"Even when you look like you've been through hell you still look like a glorious angel." He said with a dreamy sigh. "Angelic in every way." He added. Suddenly the Pikamew gave a hoarse chuckle. **"Heh, you…should know bet…ter."** She wheezed. **"I'm… Such a sinful creature, if anything I'm a fallen angel!"** She coughed hoarsely before opening her eyes. Brown orbs rolled unfocusingly before managing to zero in on the male. **"My…you look well." **She said with a weak, albeit cocky smirk. Storm grinned back. "You look a little unruffled but you're still as beautiful as ever." The female blinked a few times before blushing. **"Thanks,"**

A sudden blanket of overwhelming darkness weighed down upon Scarlet's mind. **"Coma…"** She said weakly before she shivered and went unconscious and still. Storm's eyes widened before he turned and prepared to scream for Pressa once more. **"No!"** Scarlet suddenly shouted as she jolted upright. She rubbed at her eyes before shaking her head and groaning. "Why?" she asked aloud. "Why what?" Storm asked as he gave her a confused look.

"**Its Stone, she keeps forcing me to stay conscious. Whenever I feel the dark blanket trying to smother me she grabs me and pulls me out of the darkness to a place I can breathe. Why does she care so much about whether I live or die?"** The Pikamew said scratching at the bandage over the cut between her left eye and electric sac. Storm mused the thought for a few seconds before shrugging. "…I think I might know why she refuses for you to become comatose."

"**Yes? What is it?"** She asked. "I think Sandstone feels your pain even when you aren't in her possession. Maybe the fact that its not in her control anymore makes her uneasy, but then again maybe she shares similar feelings as well. I do believe however, that she knows how it feels to be engulfed by the darkness, and thus she doesn't want you to have to experience the feeling. Does that make much sense to you?" Scarlet nodded before wincing as she reopened the gash between her eye and cheek. Storm suddenly slapped the Pikamew's paws before making a 'shame on you' gesture. The female snorted and redirected her attention upon gnawing a pesky hangnail off of her right foot.

Suddenly as though the conversation had summoned her, Stone walked into Scarlet's cave. Both half-breeds looked up. **"Sandstone…"** Scarlet whispered. The Sandshrew gazed at Scarlet, ruby red eyes noting her injuries before she trembled and stumbled forward. She suddenly embraced Scarlet, "Guardian! I'm sorry to hear that you got hurt. You don't deserve to suffer so much." The Pikamew didn't reply at first, merely embraced the shrew. **"I'm fine Stone. I'll heal just you wait and see. Soon I'll be back on my feet. What are a few more scars anyway?"** She said.


	32. Access Beyond

Three full months passed before all of Scarlet's external wounds had healed fully. Another month passed before she could walk properly while putting her full weight completely upon her broken leg. She still limped a bit but no one looked down upon the Pikamew, for they knew full well how the female hated nothing more than to be pitied.

Storm rarely left her side throughout the four months and even now he never left his mates side for more than a few minutes. The two had slowly become dependent to an extent that either one being absent caused the other to fret so badly they felt utterly devastated.

Sandstone and Gnawty had both been doing their best to accompany the two whenever and wherever they went for the first two months when Scarlet had needed Stone's company and Storm Gnawty's. Stone had never said it, but she felt as though she was kin to Scarlet. Had the Sandshrew spoken her feelings to Scarlet, she would have heard that the Pikamew viewed her as a sister as well.

Cappy and the others had picked up on the odd behavior of Ivory as time passed. More and more the Celebi was becoming antsier by the day. A week and a half passed and the Celebi could not sit still long enough to talk. Then on the twelfth day she told the Breloom, "I'm going to go off and bless a very special child today. I'll be back later Cappy." and then she Teleported away with a white flash.

Today, Scarlet was busy outside. She was scratching at all the scabs and dead skin that had accumulated over the months of her being cooped up in the cave recovering. Her fur was tangled and matted and many clumps of fur were coated with either dried blood or scabs. Storm watched his mate as he scratched an itch by rubbing his back against the bark of an oak tree. The two still bore scars; both mentally and physically, from the conflict despite the fact those months had passed. Each one warier and on edge more so nowadays than one would think healthy.

A bush rustled nearby and both Scarlet and Storm looked up. A voice suddenly screeched, "Sneasel!" and Storm saw Scarlet shiver as she flinched fearfully. Despite having recovered from her experience the trauma was still there in the Pikamew's memory and even the slightest mention of Sneasel made the female's eyes widen and her nerves tremble. Stormcatcher's claws shot out in case he needed them and then he waited. A Chatot darted out and flew over their heads while screeching. "Sneasel! Sneasel!" It said mockingly before fading into the horizon.

Scarlet relaxed visibly before letting out an agitated snort. "This just can't keep going on. You know full well that you are going to need to get over it and it better be sooner rather than later."

Scarlet gave him a blank stare. **"I don't know what you're talking about."** She said.

"Yes you do, don't even try to play dumb Scarlet." The male snapped back.

**"I really don't know what you're talking about Storm."** She said with a pained stress put on the word 'don't'.

"Yes you do! I know you do! For crying out loud Scarlet Frostbite's dead! Dead damn it, he's fucking dead!"

Scarlet's entire body tensed and she swayed before nodding. **"I know . . . But still . . ." **

"But nothing!" he snarled at her before calming himself down and warmly embracing her. "Just . . .let it go Scarlet. Don't dwell on what happened that day. The past is behind us." He whispered softly into one of her ears. Tears that had been held back for so long rose and flooded her eyes. Storm held the Pikamew as she cried. "Shh, that's right. Let it all out now. You're safe now. And nobody, not even the Great Goddess Ho-oh herself will ever take you away from me." He reassured.

Scarlet sniffed and looked up into her mate's eyes. **"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to react so emotionally it's just that both of us almost died and. . . . I'm sorry; I guess I shouldn't have held it all inside for so long. Guardian I love you so much Storm."** She said.

The Piksain patted her upon the back. "Yeah, I know. I love you too, Scarlet. Hey, I know! Let's go see the act that Crimso, Cappy, Felix, Tika and Kousa are going to be putting on. How does that sound to you?" He asked.

With a weak giggle Scarlet wiped away the tears on her face and nodded. **"Yeah, that sounds good. They should actually be starting soon so we should hurry."** At that the female withdrew from Storm's embrace and started towards the cave. Storm followed after his mate, glad to have finally broken through.

00000

The two were in very high spirits after seeing the act.

The show was based off an old story where the king and queen's only daughter goes out to play and gets lost in the Unforgiving Woods where no one can return. Her parents both become distraught and realize that all of their knights are away fighting the war so they send a message out. Declaring that any peasant brave enough to venture into the Unforgiving Woods and bring their daughter back will be rewarded with her hand in marriage. At first no one would go, but then one young peasant boy approaches them and says he will go. The next morning with both the king and queen wishing him luck the peasant heads off into the woods.

He does manage to find the young princess but ends up lost as well. Then he remembered that angels would sometimes appear if you pray really hard and sincerely to them. He then prayed as hard as he could with the most sincere request. Nothing happened at first, but then an angel appeared and flew down. The angel offered the peasant a hand and the peasant took hold of it while holding the princess's hand as well. The angel told them to have faith and close their eyes, which they did. And then the angel led them out. The girl thanked the angel and then both returned to the palace where they would be married later on.

Cappy and Crimso had played as the king and queen while Tika was the princess, Kousa was the peasant, and Felix was the angel (a part for which he had been born to play).

"**Cappy really was convincing. I was amazed how well he conveyed his feeling his feelings without having to speak."** Scarlet said to Storm as they walked along together.

"Did you see the way Felix made his grand entrance by using Teleport?" Storm asked.

"**Hard not to notice, in fact,"** Scarlet added, **"I'm willing to bet twelve Golden Delicious apples that he spent more than just a day primping himself. Let alone how long he probably spent polishing his halo."** Scarlet replied.

(Mama Scarlet!) A voice squealed before a Cyndaquil plastered itself around one of Scarlet's legs. Said fire type was wearing a small tiara, which shimmered in the morning light.

"Hey there Tika. I really liked your character the best." Storm said.

(I know, didn't you feel like crying when I got lost and looked so helpless?) She asked.

"**I cried."** Scarlet admitted shamelessly.

Tika appeared to be satisfied by the Pikamew's comment. (Oh yeah, here Scarlet, take this.) The kit said before presenting a medium sized root. Instantly the female's nose scrunched distastefully. **"Who told you to give me this?"**

(Yukai,)

_Damn_. Scarlet thought, **"Oh, okay then . . . Go tell Yukai I said thanks, alright?" **She said in a bittersweet tone as she accepted the root.

(Okay.) Tika said as she let go of Scarlet's leg and left.

"She's rather old to still act like a toddler isn't she?" Storm asked.

Scarlet shrugged. **"Pedomorphism, she's retaining all the childlike characteristics despite becoming a juvenile." **She said before taking a bite out of the root. She suddenly winced at the awful taste before taking another stomach churning bite. Her jaw ached from the sharp bitterness of it but she persisted. After another couple of bites she wiped her mouth and spat until the taste was faint.

"It tastes bad?" He harbored.

Scarlet looked at him with dilated eyes that were a bit reddened. **"As bad as a year old, worm-infested apple that has sat out in the sun for too long."** The female replied.

Stormcatcher winced at the visual image before saying, "I feel queasy at the mere thought of it." He then grabbed his stomach and fought the bile rising in his throat. He rubbed his stomach soothingly.

"**Heh, the worst part has yet to come."** She said before shooting him a malicious look.

"Huh? What are you saying that for?" He asked.

"**You haven't gotten yours yet." **She said and patted him before walking away and leaving Storm standing there with this utterly devastated look of terror sweep across his face.

00000

Fabia picked up an apple and sniffed it. He scrunched up his nose before taking the minutest bite. Eyes widened before the Treecko turned his head to the left and spat out the tiny flick before chucking the apple as far away as he could. (Rotten spoiled apples . . .) he said with a downward tilt of his head. (I should have known not to plant it so close to the oranges.) He sighed, (Okay, we're going to move this tree over near the willows.)

He turned and faced Sato along with Kousa. Kousa nodded and said, (Should I start digging now?)

The Treecko nodded. (Yes, but remember what I said about not cutting any of the larger roots.)

The Sandshrew nodded, (I got it,) he replied as he started scooping dirt away. As soon as Kousa had left his sight Fabia looked to Sato. (Go get that Rhydon friend of yours. We're going to need help getting this tree up and out of here.) Sato nodded and went to fetch the Rhydon.

It took a few reassuring words before the Rhydon would help Sato out. But after the female reassured him that Sola was no longer around he mustered up his courage enough to help.

(Sorry I took so long Fabia,) she said, (but Tony never got over the toaster incident between him and Sola so long ago.) she explained.

Fabia's eyes gave the larger male a quick once over before asking. (Is that so?)

The Rhydon nodded.

(Don't worry mate, I understand your nervousness giving the circumstances. That Mew was down right schizo, but she's been gone for a while so you have no need to fret yourself sick.)

The male smiled nervously, (I hope you're right about that.)

_Poor guy._ Fabia thought before a head popped up above the ground and called his name, it was Kousa. (Yo boss, I've got it uprooted. Now what?) Fabia pointed to Tony.

Instantly the shrew caught the gist and stood up before he then stepped away from the tree. (Ready, Tony?) Fabia asked.

(Yeah,) He replied before walking away.

(Hey! Where's he going?) Kousa asked.

(He likes to get a good running start.) Sato replied.

(He's barely visible now,) Fabia added.

Then the male started approaching at a breakneck speed, he hit the tree trunk with a Tackle that had the force of an oncoming semi. The tree tilted before falling with a ground shaking thump. Sato smiled and flexed her well-muscled arms, (Don't try and hog all the work now big boy, I'm going to carry it too.) she said before winking at the Rhydon.

Tony blushed, (O-okay.) he said, and stammered.

Both Pokémon then lifted the tree by its trunk and followed Fabia. Kousa ran ahead to dig a new hole for the tree as soon as he could. Half an hour later the tree was planted precisely where Fabia wanted it. He wiped his paws and smiled.

00000

Meanwhile Scarlet was having to bite her tongue as she sat there with a cotton ball in each ear. She reached up with a paw, earning her a sharp glare from Pressa's watchful eyes. Sneering she tried to pull the cotton ball out of her right ear, only for Pressa to slap it away. **"Damn. Why do I have to go through all of this anyway?"** She said, wincing at the tunneling echoes caused by the liquid inside her ear canals.

(Because we have to make sure you don't get any infections, it would be a shame for you to come down with worms or ear damage after all the dirt and bacteria you got in your wounds, not to mention your ears.) The Chansey replied.

"**Yeesh,"** Scarlet snorted. **"I suppose you expect me to wait ten minutes before removing these? Can't you at least put me to sleep or something?"** She asked and leaned back against a wall.

Pressa shook her head, (You hate for people to put you to sleep remember? You said it makes you harder to wake up.) She said.

"**So?"** The Pikamew snapped. **"Beats sitting here bored out of my mind."**

The Chansey paused, (Are you sure?)

Scarlet's voice was suddenly venomous and dripping with a tinge of irritation. **"I know what I'm talking about!"** Then it returned to its original cheery self, **"Be a dear and use Sing, please?"**

Pressa's eyes were uncertain, but she began to sing anyway. "Chaaaan sey Chansey Chan Chansey . . ." Scarlet, despite the hindering cotton balls muffling it, heard the song and felt herself growing drowsy. Her eyelids shut as she drifted deep into sleep.

00

Her eyes opened to take in all of her surroundings; Scarlet was standing in a field of Forget-me-nots. A cool wind brushed across her fur. She felt joyous and delighted for some unknown reason and she lay down before rolling around in the flowers. They tickled her nose and feet and made her laugh as she rolled. She rolled to the left before rolling back. Then she rolled to the left once more, only further this time. Suddenly the ground was no longer level, instead it was sloped and the Pikamew rolled downhill too fast to stop herself.

She let out a small surprised gasp as she barreled down, down, down. She was now rolling forward rather than sideways, head over heels and heels over her head as she rolled onward. She finally stopped at the bottom, landing face first. She coughed and wiped the dirt away from her eyes as she lifted her head.

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked, the Pikamew raised her head up to look and gasped in surprise.

"**W-who are you?"** she asked startled.

"My name is Slashtwo. It's good to have finally met you, Scarlet." Scarlet stood up and recoiled as quickly as she could upon realizing the Sandslash knew her name. **"How do you k-know my n-name?"** She asked warily. Slashtwo smiled somberly, "Despite what many say, the dead do know stuff."

_The dea . . ._ **"You're dead?"**

Slashtwo nodded.

**"Am I . . ."** Scarlet trailed off while running her paws along her body in hopes of comprehending things.

"No, you are very much alive. You still have decades left to live." She answered.

**"Then, uh, how did I get here? I know I fell asleep. Does that mean this is just a dream? It feels too real." **She whispered.

"Yes and no. This is both a dream and reality in a way so to speak."

"**Huh? What are you saying?"** Scarlet asked as she stared dumbfounded at the Sandslash.

"What I mean to say is that you are dreaming, because that's how it looks to everyone around you, and this place is somewhat like the dream realm in certain ways. But this is more real than a dream as well. This is the Realm Beyond. You've somehow accessed it and thus ended up meeting me. I'm uncertain how you achieved such a feat though."

"**Realm Beyond . . .? Are you talking about **_**the**_** Realm Beyond, as in the Afterlife?"** Scarlet asked incredulously.

"There are many names for it, yes. Some call it the Afterlife, others call it Heaven, but everyone knows what you mean when you refer to it as the Realm Beyond." The Sandslash said and nodded and the Pikamew began to gaze around indulgently.

**"Wow,"** she breathed and then thought of something, **"Why are you the only one around here? There has to be a lot more Pokémon here other than you."**

Slashtwo smiled, "This is my paradise, some Pokémon choose to indulge in other Pokémon's presences, but I am a loner who prefers her for why you came into contact with me, I'm not completely certain but it might be that bond you share with my daughter that brought you to me rather than another stranger."

"**Your daughter . . ." **An image flickered in her head reminding her that she had seen the female before. But where had she seen her? **"Sandstone," **She breathed. **"You're Stone's mother."** She said and it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, but I don't think of myself very fondly when it comes to being her mother since I was never there and never got to guide her and watch her grow up." A pair of tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"**Oh! I'm so sorry!"** Scarlet said, and she suddenly felt guilty.

"It's aright," Slashtwo replied. The large female sat down and picked a small single flower. She lifted it to her nose, "Forget me not." She said and sniffed it.

Scarlet stared at the female with a mixture of sympathy and love. She noticed the female was covered in many scars of varying sizes.

The Sandslash felt her eyes and knew what she was doing. "The majority of these are from small things, but some of the larger ones are from the fight with my sister." She said.

Scarlet tilted her head, **"Sister?"** She wondered aloud.

Slashtwo nodded. "Yes, do you know about the fight that took place between the clones and originals?" She asked.

Scarlet did, she nodded aware of it.

Slashtwo smiled and seemed to gaze outward past the field to a memory of when the fight was being waged. "When Mewtwo and Mew fought, so did the clones. We fought with brute strength not attacks for Mewtwo locked all of our special attacks so we'd have an even fight using only our fists, fangs, claws, etcetera. I went up against my sister and we were fighting claw to claw, neither of us willing to hold back on the other."

She shrugged at that. "It was a pointless fight now that I look back on it. But there was still some reason for it all."

Scarlet stared blankly at her, hoping for the Sandslash to reveal said reason.

Slashtwo sniffed at the Forget-me-not again. "The right to live and be accepted as equals by others despite being born differently." She answered with a crooked grin.

"**Oh,"**

The female stood up. "But that doesn't mean that everyone nowadays accepts us clones for what we are." She said, walking over to pick up something large and flat. It was a stone tablet; she opened her mouth and spoke the words aloud,

"Selon une légende oubliée depuis longtemps, un traître avec le coeur lourd découvrira une vieille grotte par accident. Une grotte qui contient un secret ancient qu'il vaut mieux oublier: des ruines d'une ancienne tribu. Ces ruines sont les seules encore lisibles et qui ont survécues à des siècles de vent de pluie. C'est en elles que se trouve un secret qui changera la vie du Pikamew et du Sandshrew ... Un nouveau défi se lèvera. La vie de Scarlet est à jamais changée. Car elle est Pika et Mew, un et deux . . ."

Scarlet's eyes widened, **"What does that mean? Could you say it so I might understand it better please?"**

Slashtwo gave her a kind look that said, "I was planning on doing that anyway," and then translated it into English,

"According to a long-forgotten legend, a traitor with a heavy heart will discover an old cave by accident. A cave that holds an ancient secret best forgotten: runes of an ancient tribe, these runes, are the only readable ones that have survived centuries of wind and rain. Within them is a secret that will change the lives of the Pikamew and the Sandshrew... And so a new challenge shall rise. Scarlet's life is forever changed. For she is Pika and Mew, one and two . . ."

With that she smiled and sighed wistfully. She turned and gave the Pikamew a warm smile. "You may not be able to understand why, but you and Sandstone have been bound together since the very beginning. Bound by destiny and fate."

_The chant. _Scarlet thought to herself. **"The runes that she found, were they the chant? Is that how she came to posses me? Why? Is it magic? Or is it something more?"** Scarlet rambled, spouting out questions rapidly.

Slashtwo held up a paw, "Peace child, slow down and I'll give you what answers I can. But you must allow me the time to do so."

Scarlet paused and coaxed herself into relaxing. **"I'm sorry. Please, go on."**

00000

Stone watched the clouds as she sat on a hill. She eyed them individually as they passed by. A small chill brushed her spine. She then thought to herself, _Mother . . . _She sighed. _Mother . . . why do you feel so close right now? It's almost like you're nearby, but I know you're not . . . . _She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"_Do you wish to see your mother?"_ A voice asked, speaking inside her mind and Stone's eyes shot open.

"Who said that?" She snapped and looked around. Nothing, she didn't see a soul around aside from herself. She relaxed a bit, _Imagination, nothing else, _she thought as she closed her eyes once more.

"_Sandstone,"_ The voice was soothing now. _"If you want, I'll help you access the Realm Beyond. There you can see your mother."_

The Sandshrew's eye fluttered. "H-how?" She asked.

"_Attempt to enter the mind of the Pikamew. She's with your mother in the Realm Beyond at this very moment." _

Without even processing this fact she blurted, "Is she dead?"

The voice seemed to have a hint of amusement but didn't laugh, _"No, she is asleep and dreaming, or so she thinks, in reality she's accessed a place where only the most gifted can go. Shall I assist you?"_ It asked.

"Yes, show me, please." Stone replied.

"_I am Pika and I am Mew," _The voice said as the chant began.

"One and two." She continued, having known the chant so long it was embedded into her memory.

"_Both in one form together," _

"Both in mind."

"_A unique power like no other,"_

"A power blessed by father and mother." She said, finishing.

But the voice added another line that Stone did not know, _"And thus allow us to follow her throughout her journey, no matter where it takes her."_

Everything was odd, never before had Stone been able to do this, whatever it was. "I'm not possessing Scarlet's body." She said and then stared at her own paws, rather than those of said Pikamew as she sat up.

"_No, but you are in the Realm Beyond, as I promised you would be." _The voice said and Stone realized it was now right behind her rather than just in her mind.

"G-g-gra-" She stuttered as she gazed up at the male who dwarfed her.

"_Yes Stone. It's me, how have you been?" _Mewt asked casually.

The Sandshrew's eyes were wide and she looked close to tears. "Grandpa . . ." she whispered.

Mewt said nothing at first, but then he pointed to her left. _"No time to dawdle, look over there,"_

The female followed his gesture before her heart stopped as her voice suddenly hitched. The distant figure was visible to where it was impossible to let it go unrecognized, there was no way she could forget the one who had given her life, no matter how briefly the parent had been in her life.

_Mother!_ She paused and turned around to thank her grandfather, but he was gone. Her mind raced as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing.

"_No time to dawdle," _The voice echoed but it was very distant now. _Okay then, _The shrew thought to herself, _here I go._

Stone ran forward, intent on narrowing the fifty or so yards that separated her from her mother from herself. As soon as she was nearer she noticed a second Pokémon, _Scarlet! _The Pikamew was sitting there listening to Slashtwo as she talked.

"Mom!" She exclaimed as she tackled her mother in a loving embrace.

00

Slashtwo's eyes widened. "S-Stone? Baby! W-what are you doing here?"

She asked surprised as she hugged her daughter tightly. "Momma, oh mom I've missed you so!" Stone cried out.

_Stone, how did you get here? _Scarlet wondered.

"How did you get here?"Slashtwo asked voicing Scarlet's thoughts aloud.

"I'm not too sure. Grandpa told me he'd help if I-"

Her mother cut her off swiftly. "Grandpa? You aren't talking about _him_ are you?"

Sandstone nodded and got a mesmerized look in her red eyes. "Yes mom, he told me to use the chant and I did, but he added another line to it at the end. And that's when I ended up here."

Scarlet's eyes were widened curiously, **"Whom are you talking about?" **She asked.

Slashtwo replied, "My father, Mewtwo." she said.

"**Father?"** The Pikamew repeated blankly.

"In the mind of a clone should not the creator be called the father? Especially when I was not born, but created." She asked explanatively.

Scarlet caught the deep meaning and nodded. **"Oh, I see now. That makes sense to me. So then, Mewtwo helped you get here? Is that right Stone?"**

The Sandshrew nodded, "Uh-huh."

Slashtwo pushed the shrew off of her and held her an arms length away with her clawed paws on her daughter's shoulders. "My . . . You've grown so much my child. How I wish I could have been there by your side through the years, you've suffered as I once did, no?" She added while tracing the scar upon her muzzle. She noticed Stone's bad eye next and peered deeply at the thin whit filmy line that ran along the red orb. "C-can you see?" She asked.

Stone smiled and gave a dismissive gesture, "No worries mother, I've next to no sight in this eye," she then pointed, "but I'm still fully capable of holding my own against any threat."

Slashtwo paused and nodded, "Of course you are! I wasn't by your side physically while you grew up, but I was always watching you from up here. I've seen you grow, change, mature."

Stone flushed. "H-how much have you seen?" She asked nervously.

The Sandslash winked, "Oh, enough," she replied.

Scarlet suddenly let out a sigh. **"Well, I . . ."** She muttered and then gasped upon noticing the way her paws were fading. **"I think I'm waking up!"** She said frightened.

A voice spoke, soothing words whispering in her ears as a breeze blew against the Pikamew's fur. "Don't worry; you'll be back again someday. You are blessed dear child and I give you my word that you will be allowed back here again sometime. And don't you worry, the dead aren't going anywhere." It said.

"**Who . . . ?"** But before she could say another word she had already disappeared.

000

Scarlet's eyes opened and she sat up; she was back inside her cave. **"Not a dream. I know it wasn't a dream, I know it wasn't just a dream!" **She said certain that all of it had really happened. She shook her head, dislodging the long forgotten cotton ball and sending it flying. Scarlet looked around. **"That voice . . . Who was that? I wonder who it was that said that," **She said to herself.

She pondered over everything she'd learned until she grasped it better. A few hours later she was still putting the puzzle pieces together as best as she could.

Stone walked inside, red eyes gazing at the distracted halfbreed before walking closer towards Scarlet. "You know what? I think we were meant to meet each other since the day we were born. Fate works out funny sometimes, no?" She said, tapping the Pikamew's shoulder.

Scarlet, having caught the shrew's words despite being distracted nodded. **"Yeah, funny."** She replied. There was an awkward silence before Scarlet spoke up again. **"I think we need to talk," **

Stone nodded and fidgeted a bit. "Sure, I was going to say the same thing."

* * *

Okay, damn I'm way too fickle. Thirty-eight pictures put up on DA but no updates here, ain't I a bitch. Last update was almost two months ago. I'm going to have to start jumping through my ass to make it up to you folks.

At first I wasn't sure whether I should post this or not, the plot makes sense, but only if you think like I do (Lord have mercy if you do). As for Mewt helping Sandstone, the Sandshrew was the first child to be born from one of his clones, why wouldn't he feel an attachment to the female?

Okay now . . .

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**


	33. Returning to the Norm?

Once again, I'd like to go ahead and admit why I'm taking so long to update. You see I have been really busy drawing and posting pictures of my characters (Mainly Sola), so much that I've begun to focus on improving my online drawing capabilities. I you want proof that I haven't just been laying around on my ass go check out my Deviant art account, it's chock full of awesome drawings and photographs I've taken.

Don't forget to . . .

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**

**

* * *

**

She bit into the tender fruit, relishing the juicy sweet tang as it tickled her taste buds. With a small dreamy sigh she took a second bite before letting her eyes drift to Sandston who was eating some of the same fruit. **"So . . ." **she trailed. "Yeah," the other female replied awkwardly before both lapsed into silence for a while. Then Scarlet caught the shrew gazing at her from the corner of her eye. **"What's on your mind?" **She asked**. **Stone paused, giving her a skeptical look. "I thought you always know what someone is thinking." She replied, taking another bite of her pomegranate, red juice filled her maw.

"**Well, uh, you see . . ." **The Pikamew trailed once more. Stone's red eyes glimmered in denial before she slammed a paw against the cave floor and snarled. "Damnit! You're losing your ability to read minds now? Why? When did this start happening?" Scarlet paused. _When did it start? _She asked herself. _I know that Stone would never bother to try and block me out, but what about Storm . . .? Is he consciously aware of it? I know that the inability to read most dark type's minds has always been present, but still. _

"**I'm not exactly sure when it started to tell the truth. It just . . . happened." **She admitted. " . . . Oh." Stone replied, seeming to take on a dreary outlook before saying, "Strange." She said forlornly. **"Yes, it is."** The Pikamew replied. "Guardian I'm sick of all these strange things happening randomly!" She exclaimed, chucking the pomegranate peelings at a wall in anger. **"What has gotten under your skin, Stone?" **She asked in response to the shrew's outburst. Said Sandshrew paused and fidgeted. "I'm just feeling a tad overwhelmed is all."

"**I understand," **Scarlet said. She glanced around. **"Hey Stone, do you know where our mates are right now?"** Stone shook her head. **"Odd,"** mused Scarlet, **"they don't usually wander away from us for so long during the day." **The shrew nodded, "Yeah." Scarlet stood up before tapping her friend on the shoulder. **"Alright then, let's go," **

"Huh?" Her companion replied before shaking her head to clear her jumbled thoughts. **"We are going to go see where they are. Maybe they fell into a pitfall or something." **Stone giggled and stood up. Stretching her taut muscles she smirked. "Sure as hell beats the hum-drum-boredom of sitting on our asses all day. Guardian knows what the two might have gotten themselves into."

00

The two paced about outside until Scarlet managed to pick up on two sets of paw prints headed in the direction of one of the four ponds scattered around the vicinity of Scarlet's forest. The one they had gone towards was only a good jog away. **"Come on," **The Pikamew said, Stone gave the paw prints a good look. "Yup, I know Gnawty's oversized paws anywhere."

00

They came to the watery edge of the pond. There were areas where mud had been scraped away. It had rained yesterday and there was mud a plenty. Scarlet spotted the muddy paw prints before understanding their meaning. **"Mud fight, Stone," **She deduced. The shrew cracked her knuckles. "Well then, I'm game." Suddenly a badly aimed mud ball landed not far from her feet. Glancing over a small-upraised mound the two spotted their mates. "Look at that," Stone whispered, "how demeaning. It's my kind of fun!" With that she slid down the side of the mound.

Scarlet let out an exasperated sigh, and then she caught sight of her mate and Gnawty, nearly unrecognizable due to all the mud that caked the two's fur. She looked toward Sandstone who was watching and waiting, a ball of fresh mud in her paws.

Storm lunged and caught Gnawty in a headlock with one arm around his neck while the other rubbed mud into the Raticate's forehead; it was a mud noogie. Stone took note of the distraction and snuck up close to the Piksain before braining him in the back of the head with the mud ball. "What the hell?" He squeaked, loosening his grip while turning to face the opponent, which only got him a second mud ball, in the face this time.

Gnawty slipped loose and scrambled over to a mud puddle in hopes of refueling. "Stone, where did you come from?" He asked, "It doesn't matter, 'cause I'm going to get you for that!" He said looking left and right for some mud. Stone shook a finger at him. "Silly Storm, you should never let down your defenses when you're out numbered." Stormcatcher tilted his head. _Huh? _As soon as he opened his mouth to ask, a mud ball hit him from behind via Gnawty.

"Oh," _Crud. _He said and thought before ducking as the shrew hurled another mud ball at him. He heard it whoosh by and figured that it had hit Gnawty for there was a splat. The female froze in surprise as she looked over him towards Gnawty before giving the Rodent an apologetic look and saying, "Sorry," Gnawty wiped the mud off of his muddy chest (a wasted effort) and then grunting. "That so?" He asked. Stone blushed before the male threw a mud ball at his mate. Stone gave him a glare and wiped the mud from her stomach. Gnawty gave her a toothy smirk and feigned innocence. "Uh, sorry." He mocked.

"You are so dead." She replied, approaching with a huge scoop of mud in her cupped paws. Gnawty knocked the female to the side while tripping her with his feet. Storm crawled as stealthily as he could, praying that his departure would go unnoticed. The Raticate suddenly pounced upon the Piksain, huge hind feet perched on either side of the male's ribcage. "Going somewhere?" He asked in a weary tone. Storm nodded hesitantly. "Mind if I come?"

"N-not at all, mind letting me up?" Gnawty grinned and stepped off of Storm's back. Storm stood up and glanced around. "What happened to Sandstone?" he asked. "She decided to cool off." He replied gesturing towards the female who was lying on her back playing in the mud. She was giggling and making what looked like a snowman, er, mudman in this case. "Are you sure she hasn't gone crazy? Is she still sound?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice. The Raticate nodded. "Completely." He snickered, "Infact, she hasn't looked this happy since we first met when we were both kits." _Ahh the memories!_ He thought before nudging the male onward.

00000

Wings can only carry you so far so fast, and my wings were tiring out now. I'd been flying for six hours now without stopping for anything other than two six minute snack breaks. I landed atop a jutting rock on a hillside before opening my beak and releasing my hold on my new leek. I caught it before it could hit the ground and held it in my right wing. It had taken me weeks to find a new leek ever since I lost my old one in the Shadow factory, which had been on fire while I was still inside it. I had been trapped and doomed to die there, that is, until Yukai saved me at the very last moment. Oddly, the red feathers that were given to me from Scarlet had regrown after becoming singed during my entrapment so long ago.

I glanced around, seeming to recall this rock that I stood on and all my surroundings. I'd been here way back when I had first met her. My mind felt fuzzy and warm at the memory, but I recomposed myself and began to calculate the fastest route home. My stomach growled and I knew I was hungry again. I glanced around and saw three Rabuta berries. The berries reminded me of Fabia. _I wonder what the Treecko has been up to while I was away?_ I picked one up and nibbled on it, enjoying the flavor. I finished one and started on the second and then the last one.

(Daaaaaaaaddy!) A voice cried out and I felt a body collide with my own. I fell down, and felt the weight of said body as it pressed down upon me. _Curry? How did she get here?_ I wondered curiously upon recognizing the voice. (Is that you Curryclaw?) I asked and heard a giggly twill. (Yes dad, it's me.) She cooed. (How did you get here dear? And would you mind getting off of me so I could get a look at you?) I asked.

The female happily complied and I found myself able to breathe once more. I stood up, dusting myself off before looking into the blue eyes of my daughter. I then smiled at her tawny feathered body with bright orange and yellow flames around the edges of her wings, the majority of her tail and on top of her forehead. (You sure have grown, Curry,) I said with a small admirative whistle. The Moltres chick blushed with pride. (Oh dad, I'm not that much older or bigger.) She then blinked and snapped, (Where the hell did you go for so long? Don't even try to convince me that you were too busy to ask Scarlet if you could leave.)

I flinched. (No, I ran into . . .) I hesitated, (an old friend and we got to talking.) Her eyes became critical. (Oh, okay.) She twilled and bought it and I was forced to repeat my earlier question. (How did you get here?) Curry's eyes twinkled and she let out a coy laugh. (Why I flew of course!) _Figures, why did I ask such a vague question in the first place?_ (You are as scrappy as ever, you little runt!) I said playfully, she fluffed up and responded promptly to my goading. (To be precise I was flying around and sightseeing when I thought I saw you, and sure enough, as soon as I got closer, it turned out it was you.)

(Oh really?) I asked. Curry nodded. (So I was wondering where did you get those lovely red feathers?) She asked and gave me a look that told me she already knew. (They wouldn't happen to be from Scarlet, would they?) Smug, she was being very smug. Her mother and I had always been very lenient with raising her so I guess I deserved it. (Yeah they are, like em'?) I asked having no retort at wing.

00000

Yukai was gazing out from the cave opening. From there he always felt calmer. When the wind blew against his thinly furred body he'd lean towards it. Every breeze felt like a loving caress to him and he daydreamed that he was a kit once more, lying curled up in a nook in the arms of his mother once more. He felt his mind reject the thought and shook his head. (Leave it behind you, Yukai. The past doesn't matter, isn't that what you've always taught Scarlet and the others? So why don't you practice what you preach then?) He said, talking to himself. There was a sharp intake of breath as though he'd just said something horribly wrong.

Turning the Abra saw someone who he hadn't seen for years. (Bantale,) He breathed before noticing her displeasure. (You really think the past doesn't matter?) She asked, her black cloudy body straightening itself tall and firm to where she now looked down at him with scrutinizing eyes. (Are you truly that ignorant?) The Abra strode forward with his hands held up as though in surrender, but his eyes looked confused. (Was it not you who told me that the past is behind me and there is nothing I can do about it?) He replied.

The Banette shook her head and then, innocent of all malice, she smiled. (Do you know what assume does, Yukai?) The male shook his head. (Assume,) she began, (makes an ass out of you and me.) The Abra caught on, _Assume makes an ass out of u and me. _He repeated mentally. (I see, but still, should the past not mean anything?)

Bantale shook her head and relaxed to the point that she wasn't as imposing, (Look, when I said that to you, you were distraught and preparing to go after the Pokémon who killed your clan as a means of revenge. What I meant was that if you killed them, which back then was a big if, how would that help you? Would killing the killers bring back your family, or would it make you as bad as they were? But the past _is _important in the way that as long as you never forget it you can learn from it. That and the fact that one should know where they came from, how they got so far, where and who their relatives are, and the things that shouldn't be repeated.) She finished, looking nowhere near winded.

(. . . Oh.) The Abra said as realization dawned upon him. Bantale nodded. (That's why it's not smart to go about on assumptions.) Yukai blushed in embarrassment. (I guess I've made myself out to be an ass then.) He said and the female laughed. (It's all right, but try to think next time, don't just jump to conclusions.) The Abra took a deep breath, (Uh, Bantale?) He murmured. (Yes?) She said and batted her red eyes at him, which almost made him lose his nerve. (I-I. . .) he gulped, _Damnit, don't lose your nerve! _(I. . . I love you Bantale!) He blurted before blushing and covering his face by wrapping his arms around his head.

( . . .) No response, _I blew it! Aw Corphish I blew it!_ He said to himself. Suddenly he felt two hands grab him by the wrists and pull his arms down. (Yukai? Listen, I didn't know that you felt that way towards me. I'm sorry that I have to tell you this but-) He cut her off as he started thinking in a pessimistic way. _Oh Guardian! She's going to tell me that she doesn't feel the same way about me or tell me I'm not her type or something. Maybe she'll never want to see me again! Damnit! Shit, shit, shit, I've just ruined a perfectly good friendship!_ (-I am afraid being a ghost and all, I'm not fit for a childbearing type relationship. Although I do love you, and if you are willing to love me anyway it would make me the happiest Banette in the world,) She paused and Yukai's mind was overflowing with confusion. _Huh?_

(But if you will not given the circumstances, I will understand.) She finished. The Abra didn't hesitate, reaching out he lovingly embraced the Banette and despite her being a ghost, she felt solid in his grasp. (Bantale, I'd love you no matter what. Those things you speak of do not present any problems. I love you for who you are, not what you can and can't do. And besides, I'm willing to adopt.) He said. The female looked into his eyes and, upon not finding a single hint of falseness, smiled. (I'm so happy to hear that,) she breathed.

0000

A pair of red eyes watched the Abra and Banette as they stepped inside the cave, and a wicked fang-bearing grin spread across the canine Pokémon's muzzle. _Tonight, when they're all asleep I'll strike. _Its tongue ran along the outside of its muzzle. _And then, I'll help myself to some of those delicious eggs and maybe a few snacks. _A deep growl came from the watcher's stomach and he felt the empty pain that came from going so long without eating. _Hush! You'll get fed, but first we must wait. Scarlet, this is nothing compared to what I plan on doing to you someday. I'll make you regret having ever banished me._ The watcher thought, laying down and closing his eyes. _I'm going to need all the energy I can get for tonight if everything is to go as planned. _He thought, before managing to catch a few zs.


	34. Dreaming of Childhood Memories

A small Rattata was scurrying about. He looked up and smiled, seeing a cloudy afternoon, he gazed distantly up at the clouds and quickly turned away. He started running, the breeze ruffling his fur as he ran. He suddenly tripped, head lolling to the side as he fell. He rolled over and over until he came to the edge of a cliff and his hindquarters went over the edge, taking the rest of him with them. He was too surprised to make a sound as he plummeted towards his death, only to catch himself, just barely. Hanging on with his claws he nervously glanced downward.

There was about a fifty-foot drop towards the ground and only a wide expanse of jagged rocks was there to break his fall - or his neck! He gulped and fought to regain ground as he scrabbled up with his claws. He took several deep breaths and then collapsed, his body trembling in shock. He trembled still as he crawled forward on his belly. Right then a pair of dark grey paws appeared before his nose, glancing up his blue eyes met with crimson ones.

"Stone, thank goodness it's you," The Rattata said, smiling faintly. The shrew stared back blankly, her eyes void of emotion. "Uh, Stone? What's wrong?" he asked and then he pulled his purple-furred ears back in fright. The Sandshrew said nothing, merely turned and gazed at the sky. Then she looked back at him, and there was sadness gleaming in her eyes. "Gnawty, I almost lost you there. Don't you see? You have to be more careful. Nobody else would mourn your death like I would. Promise me you won't go wandering off like you just did. Please, Gnawty, promise me? Promise me you'll learn to look before you leap."

"I promise Stone. I won't do this ever again." The young Rodent replied. Stone gave him a wane smile. "That's good. You'll never break your promises and neither will I," The Sandshrew extended a paw and then retracted it before turning around and sliding her bulky tail beneath the Rodent's body. Gnawty, being smaller than the female fit perfectly with his paws dangling atop her tail. And that's how she carried him back to the Fuedlands. Gnawty gave her a crooked smile, "Thanks," he said after awhile. Stone paused mid-step before shrugging. "No thanks needed my little fur ball friend."

. . .

The Raticate grinned and rolled over in his sleep. He was reliving a memory and couldn't help but grin. Meanwhile Sandstone was whimpering no more than three inches beside him as one of her own memories wracked her mind and warped her dreams into nightmares of the darkest kind. She muttered several intangible mumbles and whines while scratching at the air around her.

. . .

"No, please don't father please no!" A young Sandstone begged with tears in her eyes as she kept stepping back away from the large imposing Raticate. Gratingtooth didn't even hesitate to listen. He raised a paw and pointed accusingly and swiftly lashed at her with his long whip-like tail, hitting her in the back before shouting, (You wretched child! How dare you defy me! You know full well what happens when you go against my orders.) He shouted. Stone shook her head frightfully and put then said in a voice defying her fear, "It's not my damn fault! That particular halfling's parents wouldn't take their eyes off it long enough for me to make an 'accident' happen!" The Raticate's eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs viciously before leaping forward.

He hit her in the ribs with a bruisingly strong kick before grabbing one of her ears and jerking her closer so roughly she thought it might tear. (Don't you fucking dare talk back to me! I am your father and you'll do as I say; now you will kill that halfling tonight or you'll go without any food for a week! You understand?!) With that he socked her with a fist in the back of her head. Sandstone bit back a whimper and nodded. "Y-yes," she replied. (Yes what?) He snapped and she had to fight with herself to refrain from mouthing off. "Yes . . . father." she said.

(Good,) he spat, (now be off with you. And do it right or there will be hell to pay in the morning!) He roared at the fleeing shrew. Sandstone rubbed at her ear and then winced at the pain in her ribs as she breathed. Tears brimmed and fell, but she refused to cry aloud.

. . .

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and Stone was forced to dismiss the fear that rose in her throat. _Easy girl, easy now Sandstone, you aren't afraid of that bastard anymore remember: you killed him with your own claws._ Suddenly she smiled. _That look was priceless, he refused to believe I'd actually kill him and when he knew he was going to die the fear . . . it made me want to laugh. _

She shook her head and ridded herself of the inane thoughts before scratching at her scale-covered body. Turning she saw the smiling Gnawty and couldn't resist grinning herself. _He . . . he makes me forget all my worries. I love him soo much. Oh Guardian, him, Scarlet, Stormcatcher and a few other people are the only lights in my life. _She stepped closer before leaning forward and kissing the Rodent on the nose lovingly.

Gnawty's face tensed before he shivered and relaxed. A sigh escaped his muzzle and Stone lay down on her side facing him before brushing down the mussed fur atop his head. She then grasped beneath his chin and tilted his head upward before pressing her muzzle against his in a passionate kiss. The Raticate's body trembled and he awoke dazed before looking into a pair of ruby red eyes. With a moan that was muffled by Sandstone's mouth Gnawty shut his eyes and mentally sighed in bliss. _Guardian, do not let this be a dream . . ._

Stone pulled back and gazed lovingly at her mate. "Good morning, hon." She said before snuggling up against the male's chest. Gnawty's eyes widened before he let out a soft crooning mumble, "Well this certainly is a good morning." He said as he pulled her closer. "You sure are snugly today," he said before grinning. "Good sleep?" Stone shook her head before saying something negative that was muffled by his chest fluff. "Oh? Well, if you didn't sleep well them what's got you in a good mood then?" The shrew didn't reply so he pulled her away and looked into a pair of love-glazed, desire-filled eyes. "Oh,"

0000

Such sweet dreams Scarlet was having.

She was a tiny kit only a few weeks old and curled up in a tiny ball beside her mother, eyes shut as she slept. She stirred suddenly and yawned before scurrying closer to her mother and looking for some milk. Instantly she found some and drank greedily. **"Piiimeeew!"** She squealed before head butting her mother in the tummy. The Pikachu groaned before waking up and smiling a tired grin at her hungry child's persistent nature, "My, my, I sure can't get much sleep when you're awake now can I?" She asked. The tiny kit shook her head, **"Piiii."** Chuckling, her mother pulled her close and tried to groom her, only for Scarlet to puff up and squeal indignantly. **"Meeew, Piiimeeew!"** She squealed and squirmed.

Her mother caved with a sigh. "If you want something you always got to have it, but if you dislike it you won't accept it." She said to the red-furred kit. **"Piiiii, Mew!"** Said kit replied excitedly. The larger female laughed. "You sure are a spoiled brat." She said before rolling her eyes. **"Pi,"** Scarlet said and nodded firmly. "But you'll always be my brat. My, you are so smart I actually think you can understand all of what I'm saying." She said and Scarlet gave her a blank look. "Well, maybe not all of it," Her mother added and Scarlet squealed childishly.

"So my dear child, what shall we do today? Hmm, Scarlet, you have any ideas?" She asked and licked the kit between the ears. At the thought of actually doing something Scarlet shut her eyes, yawned, and lay down as though having fallen asleep. "I thought so," her mother said and yawned before curling up around her child and dozing off. Young Scarlet opened her eyes and smiled at having outwitted her mother and then yawned for real as her eyes weighed themselves shut and she drifted off to sleep as well.

. . .

Said Pikamew shifted and rolled over till she was back-to-back with her mate, she paid no heed to Stormcatcher who was giggling childishly at first, while pawing playfully at the air in his sleep.

But then Storm started whimpering without warning and pawing at the air as the start of a pleasant dream passed and a nightmare began to play out inside his mind.

He was small, with big black-tipped ears and gazing up at Nighthorn who had always been seen as a mother in his eyes. "Piksa!" He said before suddenly taking interest in his tail. "Pi, pi, Piksa." He cried as he spun in circles while attempting to bite his tail. The Wigglytuff watched his antic with wise eyes before giggling as the Piksain tripped over said tail.

But then he grew up . . .

Days passed into weeks and weeks keeled over into months until he was almost a year-and-a-half-old. This more mature Storm gazed at his mom before asking, "May I go play now, mom?" Nighthorn hesitated before nodding and steeling herself as she mentally put together her reply. (Yes, but first I have to tell you something,) the Wigglytuff replied. Storm listened to what she said, but when Nighthorn told him she wasn't his mom he shook his head.

"N-no, you're my mom! You're lying!" He shouted stubbornly as tears prickled in his eyes. (No, Stormcatcher. I'm telling the truth, your real parents are Dreamshooter, the leader of the Feline Colony and Sparkycheeks, the leader of the Rodent Colony. Sparkycheeks is your true mother, not me.) She said, relaying the information the Mew had told her to tell said Piksain as soon as he was old enough to fend for himself. But Storm still shook his head in defiance. "No, no, no! I refuse to believe you! Lies, that's what you're telling me. Lies! If they're my parents then why haven't they tried to find me?!" Nighthorn shook her head, (I don't truly know why no one has gone looking for you, but I assume there was a threat towards your life, otherwise you would not have been brought to me to raise instead of your real parents.)

Storm, still a bit too young to take all of this in had turned and walked away without a word. (Storm, where are you going?) She called. "I'm leaving mom, and even if what you say is right, you will always be my mother in my eyes. I'm going to find out who I am. Maybe what you've told me is true, or maybe it isn't, but either way I'll find out." _Eventually. _He added mentally. _But I 'will' find out!_ The female felt a pang in her chest, should she stop him? Was he really ready to go off on his own adventure? Why didn't she want to stop him? Suddenly she knew, _He'll figure it out on his own, I'm sure. Best to let him go. _She thought before wiping a tear away and watching her adopted son depart.

. . .

Storm jerked upright, he'd witnessed a memory that had been fragmented and smashed till it was forgotten ever since the first fight with Scritch (although he had remembered something of Nighthorn earlier when Stone had been fighting against him with the intent to kill, but only briefly).

His eyes stared blankly as the memory of fighting with the steel clad bird waged in his mind. He saw himself a few months after his departure, rifling through the stash of shiny objects in the hollow at the bottom of a tree where the Skarmory perched. He remembered swiping a gemstone along with a red ruby before he did a stupid thing and purposefully agitated the male who chased after the Piksain, bringing him closer and closer towards the cliff where he first met Scarlet. But before he had gotten even two acres near the place Scritch had swooped down and grabbed the Piksain's tail in his talons.

Storm dropped the ruby, but clutched his other treasure tightly. Scritch, pissed beyond forgiveness rose higher with Storm still in his grasp. Stormcatcher had done the second stupidest thing ever and shocked the Skarmory who dropped him. The Piksain hit his head not only hard enough on the rock to stun him, but he also received amnesia over his past couple of years. He was completely unaware of the loss, but recalled instantly his need to flee, and thus he'd ran, ending up at the edge of the cliff where Scarlet was. _And the rest,_ he thought, _is history. _

Storm shook his head. "I've forgotten soo much," He realized. As he thought to himself he failed to notice that Scarlet had rolled over and was now facing him. His entire body tensed in surprise when the Pikamew draped a leg over him before she wrapping an arm around his shoulders as well. Relaxing her heard her inhale and exhale like she did when she was asleep and knew she was sleep moving, a rather unique thing when it was Scarlet who sleepwalked. The Pikamew's eyes would open, and she'd seem awake, but there were always the obvious signs that her mind was still asleep, such as when she claimed to be gathering something, but only picked at air and pretended to pile it, etc. Shivering he closed his eyes. Scarlet was doing her sleep rub now; she'd lift her head and rub her cheeks against a shoulder, arm, leg, side, or whatever else was nearby while smiling lovingly. Storm rolled over and pulled the drowsy Pikamew against his chest before licking her on the cheek lovingly.

Scarlet's face turned startled before she cooed in bliss. **"Chaaaa,"** She said and wiped at her cheek before dozing back off. Storm shut his eyes. He breathed in deeply before running the dream over and over in his head. _I wonder if Nighthorn has had any kits of her own yet. I'd be delighted to know she has. _He thought recalling how the Wigglytuff had doted upon him so passionately. And then he breathed out before sleep snatched him away from his thoughts.

0000

_They're all asleep, heh, heh, heh, time for me to get some food. _He thought to himself as he crept forward. His stomach made a nagging gurgling sound as if it was still holding a grudge over his decision earlier to wait for so many hours to where the dwelling Pokémon would be asleep rather than go in during broad daylight, but he merely willed it to be silent.

He slunk down towards the cave, careful not to let his paws make a sound against the cave floor. He crept closer in the direction of the nursery, eyes wide in anticipation. He froze and backpedaled before slipping inside a den. A Nidoqueen passed and he fought back the temptation to growl. _Stupid females! _Shaking his head he slipped back outside and went onward towards his destination.

* * *

Looks like I get the last laugh this time. Ha!

I know, those cliffhangers sure are bitches.

To tell the truth I ment to put this up after the last chapter since it was already typed and all, but May is the crappiest month of all in my opinion.

So now that you've read this chapter . . .

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**


	35. Dredging Up the Past

Kionu stepped inside the nursery; he quickly scanned the area, a few Pokémon were there, mostly just the kits and newborns. His eyes caught on the egg pile. A smirk that exposed his entire arsenal of sharp pointy yellowed fangs crossed his face. He slunk forward softly, eying each potential meal. He saw some Eevee; they were curled up in a clump so tightly together that he couldn't tell how many there were. A young Marill slept peacefully near the Eevee cluster along with a few Pidgey. A flicker of movement made him freeze in his revere; someone was watching him.

From behind the egg pile a Sableye appeared, its gemstone eyes gleaming wickedly. Kionu stared curiously, something about the Sableye made him feel chilled at his center. "Shh," The ghost whispered as it put a claw to its mouth. With the other hand it beckoned the Mightyena closer. Kionu narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but stepped forward nonetheless. The Sableye ducked back behind the pile and then returned into Kionu's view clutching something that made his mouth water. A young Stantler, tender yet big enough to satisfy his hunger, hung limp in its arms. The hind quarters dragged as it was brought forward.

"I personally killed this Stantler for you." She said as she laid the dead Pokémon at his feet. "My name is Sabrina." Kionu strained against the urge to simply tear into the food, his mind said he shouldn't but his stomach said to go for it. "It is very tender, in fact the blood and meat should still be warm since I just recently killed it, aren't you going to eat it?" a tinge of sadness edged her voice. His stomach won and he tore into the Stantler, the delicious blood and flesh was a welcomed guest in the empty haven that was his stomach. Sabrina couldn't help but smile as the Mightyena's tail wagged so fast it made the air sing.

Soon he had managed to consume the Stantler's entire body, only small tufts of fur and the largest of its bones were left. The Mightyena cleaned his muzzle and put the few bones in a pile so he could enjoy the marrow later. (I give you my thanks.) He said, a rare thing for Kionu to give. He felt warm and happy inside, how long had it been since he had last eaten? He then let out a small grunt as he lay down. (Why did you kill it for me anyway? I don't even know you.) Sabrina reached out and stroked the male's mane. "I felt like you deserved better than the puny scraps of meat in here." He didn't feel as disgusted by her actions as he would have had it been any other Pokémon, there was a sort of kinship between the two dark types. Her response sparked another question. (How did you know I'd be coming here?)

The Sableye fidgeted before quickly forging a lie. "I noticed the way you were acting earlier and there was this look in your eyes so I had a hunch." With the blissful sensation of having a full stomach Kionu nodded, he was so content he wasn't aware of how many holes there were in the Sableye's alibi. "I have a favor to ask." (Name it, any other time I would tell you where to put your favors, but I'm in a decent mood. I'll do my best to at least humor you.) He gave a drunken chuckle and licked at a paw. "I want you to confront the Pikamew and tear open an old wound that has scarred over between the two of you."

Kionu sobered instantly and gave the dual type a gaze that was inflamed with hurt and anger. (H-how did you know about that?) _I'm hitting pay dirt. _Sabrina thought, and her claws twitched in ecstasy. "I have my sources." Kionu growled and Sabrina leered at him, both held eye contact firmly with each other. They were challenging each other to see which one would cave first. Kionu lost, turning his gaze aside. He snorted and stood up. (I'm not sure what to think of you. Your lies are frail and I can sense that they are only half true at the most. But . . . I have granted you a favor, thus I'd best keep my word.) He saw her grin, and shivered at the sight of her razor sharp fangs. "Good, I'll be going then, I have . . . trouble to cause elsewhere."

(Very well,) he said, lying down.

A voice echoed in his mind, a voice from his past. _"There's a law we live by, Kionu. This law says that there is no room for the weak, therefore you must get stronger or die. You know what you must do."_ He nodded; eyes open wide before picking up a bone and gnawing on it viciously.

000000

Morning came, Scarlet awakened in the arms of her lover. She sighed and then she heard the scream.

It was a scream of pure terror. Scarlet watched as Storm's eyes widened and he awakened with a puzzled expression on his face. Both of them struggled to get their bearings, as soon as they had recovered enough to give each other a worried look more screams came. Only this time she recognized where they were coming from. She dashed out of her den and went straight for the nursery. Many Pokémon ran past her, several of them were cradling eggs or newborns in their arms as they went.

Scarlet ducked inside. And was staring at the still sleeping form of Kionu. The Mightyena looked smaller surrounded by the empty nursery, but Scarlet just gawped. There were footsteps and then heard several of her companions talking as they were gathering outside, concern for their Healer overriding their fear. Yet they dared not to step foot inside, they just watched the two carefully in case they were needed. She turned and caught Pressa shifting nervously from foot to foot. The Chansey was wildly waving her hands as if shouting, 'DANGER DANGER!' as loud as possible.

Scarlet gave her a wink before approaching the male. _He looks so much like he did when I first met him. He never looks like this!_ She suddenly jerked her head as Kionu let out a low groan and stirred. He stretched out and opening his eyes. Seeing Scarlet before him he jerked and let out a snarl. (What are you staring at?) He growled contempt in his eyes. Scarlet shivered, she wanted to get away from the beastly Kionu, but her pride would not let her back down. **"I don't know, can you help me figure it out?"** She snapped putting her paws on her hips, her lengthy tail flicked back and forth.

The Mightyena's eyes widened and he would have attacked, but he remembered what the Sableye had said and decided to cut her deeper.

Kionu sat up before grabbing the fur on his chest and pulling it taut. (Remember these?) He asked, gesturing to four small scars on his chest. Scarlet immediately looked away. **" . . . . . . Yes," **She murmured. The Mightyena released his grip and leered at her, (Tell them.) He urged, gesturing towards the group of Pokémon. **"No Kionu! The past doesn't matter, that's what I believe!" **Kionu shook his head and then grinned widely. (But not your mentor. Go on now, tell them about it!)

"What's he talking about? The bastard has never seemed so persistent without using violence. This must be important to him." Storm chimed in, the Piksain was standing in the front of the concerned cluster of Pokémon. Scarlet wanted to scream at him to shut up, but bit her lip. _My mentor? Yukai believes that the past doesn't matter. So why does Kionu say that he doesn't?_ She wondered. (It's true.) Yukai said, as he appeared in the doorway. (I've been wrong about how I should go about treating the past, therefore so have you.) Starlet trembled. _What? What does this mean? Must I really do as Kionu asks of me? _The Mightyena gave her a toothy grin.

(Now will you tell them? Or . . . Shall I embellish the story with my own perspective?) Scarlet trembled once more before shaking her head.** " . . . Fine I will tell them."** She said and a paw unconsciously fingered the torn lower edge of her right ear, three small scars were in a triple v pattern there. The male eyed her expectantly. (Well? Go on then!) He barked and Scarlet snapped. **"Shut up! I'm going to!" **

The Pokémon gathered in the door gazed expectantly at her and Scarlet knew there was no way out so she calmed herself and spoke softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

. . . **"Kionu wasn't always a heartless brat, in fact; at first he was very sweet. You see from the first day we met when I found him . . . "**

_/Flashback/_

Scarlet woke up in her cave; she had been sleeping in the farthest corner from the front. Small as it was she had yet to find someone who could expand it. It had been a few weeks since her mother's death and she'd been feeling terribly lonely lately. Flyaway cheered her up as best and as often as he could, but even though he tried his hardest to keep her happy the Pikamew still felt some small twinges of unabating sadness nestled in her bosom. **"I'm going out for awhile." **She said as she stepped outside, she glanced back at the two for support. Flyaway and Yukai both looked up, the Abra nodded while Flyaway just waved and began to clean the cobwebs that had built up over several years of disuse.

She knew if anything bad happened to her all she'd have to do is call his name and he'd be there. She continued onward, towards a cliff that would hold many future encounters _**(Author's note: You know what I'm talking about).**_ _What should I do today? _She wondered.

(Help! Please, somebody, anybody, please, help me!) A loud shrieking voice cried out. Scarlet's ears perked up and she ran onward. She came to the cliff and glanced around. **"Hello? Is anyone here?" **She asked. **"That's funny; I know I heard someone calling for help." **There was a scrabbling sound and then. (Help! Over here! H-HELP!) She stepped towards the edge and saw a pair of grey paws were clutching the edge of the cliff for dear life. She looked down saw a scrawny malnourished Poochyena, his hind legs dangling helplessly.

_He'll die if he falls. _She thought alarmed. She reached out and grabbed the Poochyena's paws before pulling him up; as soon as he was closer she slid her tail under his stomach to give her better leverage. (Please don't let me fall.) He said, whining as he dangled. Scarlet gave him a strained smiled. **"I would never do that. Ugh, here we go, one, two, three!"** With that she pulled him up quickly, and then she fell backwards. The pup was jerked up and over the cliff; he landed on top of her.

As soon as all four paws were touching the ground he began licking her face. (Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!) He exclaimed between licks. **"Y-you're welcome."** She sputtered. (Wow! You're pretty!) He exclaimed as soon as he stopped licking Scarlet's face. The Pikamew sat up and blushed in surprise. **"Uh, wow, thanks."**

(I mean it,) he said, oversized fangs sticking out as he grinned at her, (you're pretty. The prettiest . . . ) he paused and tilted his head to get a better look at the female. Scarlet took a breathe and nervously said, **"Pikamew."** To her surprise the pup let out a yip and tackled her once again. (That sounds so cool!) He said as he began licking her in the face again. _What's wrong with him? _She wondered. _He's not acting right. . . . I know! He's starved for attention as well as a friend. But Yukai won't like it if he comes home with me though; we have to make my cave bigger before anyone else can live there with us. _

She patted the pup, grimacing at how ragged his fur was and how his ribs stuck out. **"Sorry, but I have to go home now."** She patted the pup. (Okay!) He replied, unfazed. Scarlet started walking towards home, but noticed that a grey and black furred blur kept appearing in her peripheral vision. She turned and sure enough the Poochyena stopped. _He's following me. _She realized. **"Hey now, you can't come home with me . . ."** She couldn't help but crumble upon seeing the pup's eyes grow big and pleading. There was a strong look of loneliness in his gaze. **"H-hey now," **She said, holding up her paws while not wanting to make the pup cry.

He sniffled and she felt panic rise. **"Oh, alright, I can't just leave you out here all alone and hungry now can I? Come on . . . what's your name by the way?" **The pup grew cheery, but paused to think. (Kionu, I think, that's what I was called anyway, especially by my father.) He looked suddenly melancholy, but shook his head. **"I'm Scarlet, that's a nice name you have there." **She said, smiling. _Oh please don't put him out Yukai. _She mentally chanted as she walked onward. (You too!) He yipped and bounded after her.

As the Pikamew had foreseen, the Abra instantly glanced from the Poochyena to her before shaking his head. (He can't stay here; the cave is far too small for another Pokémon to stay in as of now.) Scarlet spoke up. She tried her hardest to reason with the Abra, but soon she realized it was pointless to deny the obvious.

As she watched the Abra go back to helping Flyaway clean the cave. Scarlet glanced down at Kionu expecting him to be sad, but instead his expression was one of pure determination. (If I find a way to make your cave bigger, then can I stay?) He asked. Scarlet pondered this before faintly nodding. She figured he had given up. She suddenly realized how wrong she was when Kionu took off. (This way!) He cried.

**"Kionu!"** She yelled, **"Wait up!"** When she caught up to him her heart sank. He was digging a Geodude out of the ground, the rock Pokémon was asleep which the female didn't understand. Kionu was scratching and raking his claws against the rock types hide. **"What are you doing?"** She asked. (This Geodude could help us make your cave bigger, help me wake him up!)

Scarlet sighed and shoved her entire body weight against the sleeping boulder. It teetered before it actually started rolling, straight into the river. (Oh . . .) Kionu gasped. **"Crap . . ."** Scarlet said, covering her mouth.

A few seconds passed, they were both hesitant to relax. Then the surface exploded in white and a pair of rock clad arms followed by a second pair grabbed the edge of the river. Scarlet felt the blood rush to her feet. _No, it isn't what I think it is. Please don't let it have . . . _ "Grav!" The Pokémon cursed as it lifted itself up and out of the water. _It did . . . _she realized as panic and adrenaline started pumping through her veins.

(Uh Scarlet, I think we made a boo-boo,) Kionu said. The Pikamew didn't reply, her eyes were focused on the hulking boulder that was over three times her young body's size. (You brats are in for it now!) The Gravellar said as it took several large but slow steps forward. Kionu glanced at Scarlet. (We might stand a chance if we run, but fighting back together might work as well.)

The Pikamew didn't budge; her wide eyes remained focused on the approaching Gravellar. _This is bad, _the pup thought, _she's frozen in place with fear. _Suddenly he had a thought. He ran behind the female and nudged her in the back. **". . ."** Still she didn't respond. In a final act of desperation Kionu bit down roughly on her tail. Scarlet jumped forward, yelping before she turned and snarled at him. **"Why did you do that?" **Kionu didn't reply, he merely ran forward.

He quivered in fear before giving the Gravellar a small bow. (Please, listen to me. I'm the one who disturbed your sleep, but I wanted to ask you for a favor.) The rocky Pokémon paused. (What sort of favor, pup?) It asked. Kionu hesitated. (I want you to help expand my friends cave a bit.) The rock type laughed. (Why would I do that? There's nothing in it for me.) The Poochyena let out a small snarl of juvenile impatience. (Then if I fight you and win will you do it?)

(Perhaps _if _you can win against me.) The Poochyena made an amateur battle stance. (Very well, I'll take that as your word.) With that he made his move. The pup came at him time after time. Gradually he wore his nails down to throbbing stubs from attempting to claw at the Gravellar's rocky hide. No progress came from it however, and soon the pup was worn and ragged. His legs gave way out from under him. He lay there panting before shaking his head and glaring at the Gravellar. (I . . . I won't . . . I won't ever give up!) He said defiantly as he stood back up, his legs shook. Scarlet tried to get in his way to stop him, but Kionu pushed her away.

(This . . . ) he said, inhaling sharply as he swayed, (this is the law I've been raised and taught to obey: there is no room for the weak, therefore I must become stronger or die. You are the weak, I am the strong, and I know what I must do if I am to prove myself.) Rage began to glow in his eyes and he sprinted forward. The rock type Pokémon raised his arms up high, preparing to strike the pup down once and for all when suddenly Kionu jumped up and overhead of the Boulder Pokémon. He turned in mid air before launching a Shadow Ball attack to the back, he then vanished.

Scarlet was mystified by his swift disappearance. **"What? What did he- where did he go?" **She asked aloud. _He . . . did he just vanish? _The Gravellar's attention turned upon her immediately. (Looks like your friend chickened out.) He said as he took a step towards her. He was about fifteen feet away, but Scarlet still flinched and backed away. The male cracked his stony knuckles. (Well, well, looks like I'll be settling matters with you now.) He tucked in his arms and prepared to do a Rollout attack. Scarlet watched, paralyzed with fear.

He came towards her, a blur of brown. And then he too vanished; only this time it was in a cloud of dirt. Scarlet crept over towards the place where the Gravellar had disappeared. There lying atop the fainted Pokémon was Kionu. (I did it Scarlet,) he said proudly. (I won.)

_/End Flashback/_


	36. Fleet Fall From Grace

**"The ****first half of my cave was made by that Gravellar."** She explained.

The silence that ensured after Scarlet's explanation was suddenly broken by Storm. "That can't be true; he's never been anything except mean towards everyone he comes into contact with. And I've never seen him help anyone besides himself." Scarlet gazed at her mate, eyes sullen. **"It's true; he was once a sweet pup, but . . ."**

Yukai spoke up. (I sensed it from the start,) he said, (The reason I tried to shun him was because? I knew he would turn out this way. His eyes, they were full of veiled hatred.) Scarlet gave Yukai a blank look. **"I thought you said the cave was too small for him."**

The Abra nodded. (It was, but that was only part of the reason.) He gestured towards the Mightyena. (Look at him now, look at him and tell me after all he's done he's still good.) Scarlet glanced at Kionu and the Mightyena narrowed his eyes. _Somewhere, _she told herself, _somewhere deep inside there is the Kionu I used to know._ Kionu snarled sharply in response to the Pikamew's stare. **"I . . ." **

Yukai gave her a speculative glance. (Don't you remember, what happened to Simon?) Scarlet flinched. **"Y-yes, of course I do."** (That was an accident!) Kionu suddenly shouted out in a rather childish voice, his eyes softening. _That voice, _she thought to herself, _that's him, that's the Kionu I once knew. _But when she gazed at him his eyes suddenly hardened once more. The Pikamew shook her head. **"Was what you did afterward an accident?"** She asked with a sharp tone. Kionu flinched before baring his fangs. He didn't reply however.

"Who is Simon?" Storm asked.

**"Was," **She corrected. **"And Simon was a Growlithe.**

"What, uh, what happened to him?" Storm had a sinking suspicion that he didn't want to know.

**"Well, you see, a few months after I met Kionu a Growlithe asked if he could stay in our cave for a little while. I said yes, at first him and Kionu got along with him, at least I think he did."**

_/Flashback/_

Kionu and Simon raced around the forest for the third time, their tongues lolling out of their mouths. Yukai, Flyaway, and Scarlet watched them with wide eyes. (They sure are getting along well.) Flyaway said. Scarlet nodded and turned to wander the now large cave interior.

. . .

Unknown to them was the fact that neither Simon, nor Kionu were playing. They were competing. (Hey, what's a matter, you getting tired?) Simon jeered. Kionu growled and sped after the Growlithe. (Shut up, you fleabag!) He yelled at the fire type before pushing himself to run faster. As soon as he was side by side with Simon, the Growlithe lashed out and tripped him up.

Kionu stumbled before rolling in the dirt. Simon stopped running to laugh at the smaller male's dilemma. Kionu lay there, his chest heaving as he glared up at Simon. (You cheated!) He declared. Simon cuffed him in the side of the head. (Did not, you're just clumsy!) He sneered and sat down to gnaw at an itch. Kionu caught his breath and stood up, shaking the dirt from his fur. Hidden in his jaws was a developing Shadow Ball, it was small enough to hide at first, but soon Kionu had to let his jaws widen as it became larger, the Shadow Ball continued to grow.

He shot the attack at the male, hitting him smack dab in the chest. Simon yelped and floundered about before snarling. (You little-) He was cut off as Kionu hit him with a second Shadow Ball. Simon began to charge up an Ember and threw a fireball at Kionu, hitting him in the side and singing his fur. Kionu yelped.

(Ha! You like that you puny mutt?) Simon shouted. (Well then have some mor-) Kionu head butted him in the chest, knocking him onto his back. (Shut up!) He yelled as he stood over the Growlithe, fangs bared. Simon sat up, throwing Kionu off of him. He shook himself and turned to walk away. (Pathetic, you know what? I'm not even going to waste my time on a runt like you.)

Kionu's eyes narrowed. (What did you just say?) He snapped. He felt the anger well up inside of him. Simon didn't answer him and Kionu's anger only increased. He ran after Simon and leapt upon him, digging his claws into the male's back. (What the hell did you just call me?!)

Simon reared up and tried to buck him off, but Kionu held tight. (Get off me, you puny runt!) He yelled and Kionu bristled. He bit down upon the nape of Simon's neck, cutting through the skin. (Ow! What the hell? Stop that!) He cried out. Kionu only bit down harder, blood gushing into his mouth, the Poochyena shivered at the awful taste. Something feral rose to the surface and he tore deeper, fangs ripping at the flesh upon Simon's neck.

Kionu tore out a larger chunk of flesh and he gulped it down, licking his chops before tearing out even more flesh. Simon tripped and his legs gave out as he collapsed, but Kionu only continued to devour the Growlithe's flesh. He tore out more of said flesh with every bite. And soon Simon's movements ceased.

. . .

Scarlet yawned and awoke from her sleep. She had taken a small nap and now as she sat yawned and wiped her eyes she sensed something was amiss. She sat up and glanced around. **"Where are Simon and Kionu?"** She asked. Flyaway stopped cleaning the dirt off of the cave floor to give a shrug. (I haven't seen them.)

Scarlet gave the Farfetch'd a puzzled look. **"Funny, I would have thought they'd of come back by now. Well, I guess I'll go look for them." **She said as she stood up and headed for the cave opening. She walked about the forest, her eyes taking in all of the surrounding sights, sounds, and scents. One such scent made her gag. _What is that smell? _She spotted something on the ground, dark red spots splattered across the grass; Red like blood.

She examined the red spots and knew without a doubt that it was indeed blood. She noticed more blood and glanced upward. There she saw a sight that made her sick. Kionu was sleeping atop Simon's dead body, dried blood covering his mouth. Scarlet glanced from Simon's corpse to the sleeping Poochyena. _This isn't real. _She told herself. _There must be a good explanation; Kionu wouldn't do anything like this . . . He-he's a good boy. _But the proof was lying right in front of her eyes. She heard a scream and then realized it was herself that had made the noise. Kionu shifted and she stepped back, afraid he might come after her.

The Poochyena yawned and gave her a cheerful look. (Hi, Scarlet, what's wrong, you look frightened?) He asked, innocently. She glanced at Simon's dead body and Kionu followed her gaze. He gave a surprised yelp and fell backward, scooting away from the bloodied corpse. (I . . . What happened to him?) He asked cluelessly. **"What do you mean what happened? Don't you know?"** Kionu shook his head, (No, why would I?)

The Pikamew pointed at him accusingly. **"His blood is on your face, how else could it have happened?"** Kionu flinched before licking his chops, his face grew pale and he appeared to slip under a trance. He shook his head and his eyes returned to normal. He took a step forward and gave her a pleading look. (W-what are you going to do with me?) Scarlet turned away, she knew that the pup was dangerous, maybe she should banish him. No, she couldn't do that, not yet; perhaps there was a reasonable explanation for how the blood got on his face. Glancing back she noticed how innocent he looked. Surely a murderer couldn't look that innocent. **"I'll tell Yukai that when I went to look for you Simon was nowhere to be seen, and that we found him like this after searching around for awhile. Come on; let's clean that blood off of your muzzle so he won't suspect anything." **She said.

Kionu's eyes got big. (You'd do that for me?) Scarlet nodded. (You're the greatest friend I've ever had!) Scarlet just kept walking, refusing to let the dread that knotted inside her chest alter her decision.

00

After Kionu was clean they went and told Yukai their story, the Abra's gaze settled upon Kionu almost instantly, and for a moment, Scarlet was afraid the psychic type knew that the Poochyena was responsible for the crime, but he shifted his gaze back to her and nodded understandingly. (I see,) he said in response. (We'll have to bury him; I'd hate for the scavengers to destroy his body any more than what's already been done.)

Kionu offered to dig the whole hole by himself, he felt guilty and since he was a good digger he set to the task immediately. The burial was brief, none of them had had any time to get to know Simon, he hadn't been around long enough, thus there were few tears shed. And that night they went to bed without even giving his death a second thought.

At least all but one did.

00

Kionu moved in his sleep, he then let out a snarl as he envisioned himself killing a huge ferocious Ursaring and devouring the beastly bear's delicious flesh. His eyes snapped open and they were void of innocence. His hate filled eyes scanned the cave. Everyone else was asleep, even the Pikamew was deep in dreamland. She looked so tempting to attack, but he shook his head. _Too risky. _He stepped away, leaving the cave to head outside, towards his late night snack.

His paws dug up the recently disrupted soil and the smell of death wafted to his nose. He inhaled it, indulging in the delightful smell. He reached down, teeth shredding through the fur and into delicious flesh. He shivered at the taste before tearing a chunk off and swallowing both flesh and fur down in one big gulp. He licked his muzzle before eating his fill. He then went down towards the lake to wash off.

00

When morning came Scarlet stirred and let out a yawn. **"Mmm, morning." **She glanced around. Yukai and Flyaway were already awake and occupying themselves with conversing. But Kionu was still asleep. The Pikamew stood up and began to shake the pup. **"Kionu, hey there, wake up, its morning." **Kionu swatted at her paw before shaking his head and opening his eyes. (Morning already? It's too soon, I'm still tired.) He complained as he stood up and stretched his legs.

**"Come on, let's go get something to eat, you must be hungry." **Scarlet said but Kionu shook his head. (Actually, I feel fuller than a tick.) _That's odd. _She thought. She felt uneasy about the pup's response. She suddenly felt the urge to check Simon's grave. **"I'll go get some food anyway."**

She didn't get too far before she turned and went to the place where Simon's body was buried. Freshly dug up dirt was there and the smell of decaying flesh was strong, she glanced down and felt her appetite vanish. _No way, maybe it was a hungry Zigzagoon or perhaps even a- _Her thoughts were cut off as she saw the footprints, they were too big to be a Zigzagoon's, but perfectly sized to be a Poochyena's. She gulped, the evidence kept pointing to Kionu, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. She turned and headed straight for her cave. _We've got to talk. _

Kionu was lying there asleep when she ran in and shoved him roughly. **"Wake up Kionu!" **She said, restraining herself from hurting him. The puppy didn't respond, he just turned over and laid his head back down. With a growl of frustration Scarlet grabbed one of his ears and tugged, not too hard, but hard enough to hurt. The Poochyena yelped and jumped upright, his jaws clamping around her arm. Scarlet felt teeth grind into her arm and jerked back. Kionu growled and gave her a glare. (What did you do that for?) He snarled. Scarlet was about to respond when she noticed the change. His eyes, they were malicious red orbs filled with hate.

**"K-Kionu, what did you do last night? Did you - did you dig up Simon's grave and e-eat some of his flesh?" **She asked. The Poochyena's eyes flashed and he suppressed a smirk. (Me? Why would I do such a thing?) His voice wasn't its usual sweet tone, now it was venomous and acidic. Scarlet paused, was this the same sweet pup she'd rescued just a few weeks ago? It couldn't be. But it was him, somehow. **"This isn't a joke, Kionu, answer me. Did you or did you not dig up Simon's corpse?" **The Poochyena just laughed at her. (What difference does it make? He's dead, it's not like he would care.)

The young healer couldn't understand why her friend was acting so mean. **"What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" **She asked. The Poochyena chuckled deeply before licking at a paw. (I'm quite fine actually.) He frowned suddenly, shaking his head as though his thoughts were jumbled inside his head. His eyes grew vacant before turning soft. Scarlet watched as the pup's features softened and he became his old self once more. When the change was finished he gave her a blank look. (Hey, uh, what were we talking about?) He asked innocently.

Scarlet decided not to refresh the pup's memory for fear of him having a relapse. **"Nothing," **she replied. **"Hey, why don't you go play, I've got to talk to Yukai about something." **Kionu nodded and bounded outside.

00

The Abra listened intently to Scarlet's story; he was intrigued by the fact that her friend exhibited the symptoms of a split personality. (You can't fix him you know.) He told her once he was finished. (The best thing to do would be to banish him from here; otherwise he'll become a constant danger. And who knows, he might overcome his problem if he has to live on his own.) Scarlet pleaded with Yukai, begged him to give her another solution, but there wasn't another one. **"Fine, I'll banish him, but I won't like it." **

00

When she came upon the Poochyena he was chasing his tail. Scarlet took a deep breath and strode forward. _Guardian, _she pleaded, _let this be quick and easy. _**"Kionu," **She began. The Poochyena forfeited his pursuit upon his tail and turned his full attention upon the Pikamew. (Yes?) She almost crumbled at the sight of his huge innocent puppy eyes. Almost. **"I've been thinking it's high time you leave my forest." **She began. His ears drooped and he gave her a puzzled look. (But I like it here. You . . . you don't want me around anymore?)

"**It's not that, I just . . . well, its complicated. You see, you've been doing bad things without knowing it and-" **She froze, the pup's eyes wee turning hard, his jaw was firmly set and a growl was beginning to sound out from the back of his throat. He swayed sideways a bit before she saw his eyes wash over with anger. He stood up, fangs bared as he glared at her. (You can't make me leave!)

"**I can, but I don't want to use force. So, please listen to me Kionu." **Kionu shook his head. (Everyone I've met has tried to get rid of me for one reason or another. I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong, but this time I won't be the one to leave.) Scarlet put her paws up. **"I don't want to fight you Kionu." **

(Well too bad.) He snarled as he leapt towards her. She leapt to the right andeasily dodged his attack. **"I don't want to fight!" **She shouted once more. But Kionu ignored her. He jumped upward; snapping his jaws closed upon the edge of her right ear, his weight as he jerked down ripped some of the tissue off. Scarlet screamed at the pain, her ears were super sensitive. She grabbed her right ear, feeling three huge pieces of her ear were missing. It wasn't bleeding much at all though, but the pain was unlike any she'd ever known.

Kionu smirked at her displeasure before spitting the pieces out. Scarlet's eyes were brimming with tears as she tried to figure out what she should do. The hurt upset her, but she was mad at the one who had done such a thing to her. Her cheeks sparked and she felt rage boil in her chest. With a sudden speed she didn't know she had she ran forward, knocking Kionu off his feet and onto his back. She towered over the pup before raising her right arm, the small nails at the end of her paw grew sharper than steel. Then they lashed downwards, cutting four gaping slices upon Kionu's chest.

The Poochyena's eyes went wide at the attack. He had no idea that Scarlet would fight back. All the malice washed away and a sobbing, shaking pup was left behind. (W-w-why did you hurt me?) He pleaded, Scarlet didn't respond, she just took a step away, turned her back upon him and started walking. **"Leave my forest Kionu; you're no loner welcome here. I banish you." **She said. Kionu stood up on shaky legs. (B-bu-but,) She turned swiftly, **"I said leave!"** She roared loudly.

The Poochyena turned around and ran. What had he done wrong? Why did she hurt him? These thoughts plagued his mind as he fled. But deep inside a voice whispered. _"She's just like all the others. We should get back at her and all the others someday. Kill them all." _Kionu shook his head. (N-no! She's my-) _"Your what, your friend? Ha! She hates you!" _Kionu shook his head, but the voice continued onward, _"Tell me now, did she not hurt you?" _He nodded weakly. (Well, yes, but-) _"See? She hurt you, friends don't hurt other friends." _

Kionu paused, the voice was right; friends didn't hurt each other. (If she's not my friend, then what is she?) He asked. _"She's an enemy." _(And who are you then?) He added. The voice snickered. _"I'm you," _(But,) he began, (if you're me, then who am I?) _"Enough with the questions, I'll tell you the answers later, for the time being I'd like to ask you for a favor." _Kionu paused and then started running again. (What kind of favor?)

"_Close your eyes," _He shrugged. _What's the harm of shutting my eyes? _He thought. The Poochyena shut his eyes. _"Now think of the hurt she's caused you, in fact think of the hurt everyone else has caused you. How does it make you feel?" _(Angry.) _"Good, embrace the anger." _Kionu focused on the rage he'd bottled up inside for so long. His head began to hurt but he continued. Soon his breath grew ragged and his entire body shook and he felt something penetrating his mind. His legs gave out and he lay there clawing at the air. Soon the fight was over and as the Poochyena regained his bearings he chuckled. (That was good; now that we're one I'll be there to help you more.) He spoke to himself while grinning.

_/End Flashback/_

Scarlet sighed, back then it was so good, but why did Kionu have to change? She glanced at the Mightyena and felt tears brim her eyes. _No, I won't cry. What's done is done. _She told herself.

(You kicked me out; you banished me as though I was just a nuisance.) Kionu said, his eyes were angry, but there was a hint of softness to them.

**"You killed. I couldn't have you slaughtering my friends left and right." **She replied.

(I was so young, just a pup, and yet you cast me out. You threw me out of your forest, the very forest I had been born in, and threw me out into a world I knew nothing about. I nearly died day after day, I had to scavenge for my food, eat the measly scraps off of corpses that had been picked clean.)

**"Was it really too much to bear? I never meant to overwhelm you." **She replied. Her palms held outward as though she was surrendering.

(You know damn well it would be too much for me to balance upon my shoulders.) He snapped.

She shook her head. **"I had no clue tha-"**

(Did too!) He interjected, fangs bared in anger.

Scarlet didn't back down, she crossed her arms and glared at him. **"Did not!"**

He grunted, his body urging him to strike out at her, but he with strained the urge. (Did too, don't try to lie to me.)

**"I'm not lyin-" **

He snarled viciously and she stepped back. (Yes you are! I can smell a lie two miles away.) He said, snarling once more.

She began to plead, **"Please, listen to me." **

The male snorted, rolling his eyes. (That's exactly what I've been doing, but guess what? All I've been hearing is lies, lies, and more lies.)

She flinched.** "I'm not lying." **Kionu gave her a glaring stare. **"Well, not everything I say is a lie." **The Mightyena took a step forward, yellow fangs bared as he sized her up, eyes upon her steadily.

Scarlet backed away further, uncertainty filling her mind. He closed the gap and pounced. She ducked, rolled, and managed to dodge him. Kionu lashed out with his claws, raking her in the sides before he prepared to pounce once again. Scarlet's eyes grew wide, blood seeped from one of the small gashes near her ribcage. She grew silent, eyes glancing from her attacker to the wound he'd left in her side.

She felt mad, how dare he attack her when all she wanted to do was explain herself! She dropped to all fours, her cheeks sparking. **"I wish you would listen to me for once!" **

Kionu shook his head. (The time for listening is over.)

The Pikamew's eyes narrowed in anger. **"I tried to reason with you, Kionu, now I'm afraid I can't let words settle this matter." **

He shot her a grin. (You better believe it! Words are pointless when it comes to settling things.) Scarlet nodded right before she unleashed a Thundershock upon the canine's body. Kionu spasmed for a few seconds before shaking the attack off, (Nice try,) he said ad he lunged forward. His fangs snagged on her left shoulder and he bit down. Immense pain pulsed down her spine as his fangs pierced her flesh. Scarlet released more volts, her electricity hitting Kionu point blank.

The Mightyena couldn't shake this electric attack off, being so close and all. So he bit down harder in pain, causing Scarlet to up her outlet even more. The scent of charred fur wafted to her nose and she felt like retching. Such an awful smell! Scarlet eased up on her attack. The pressure on her shoulder decreased slightly as she lowered her defenses. As soon as she eased up further, Kionu jerked away, he made a nasty face and spat her blood out of his mouth while shaking his head wildly. (Your blood tastes muddy, like the halfbreed you are!) He exclaimed.

**"Oh yeah? Your fur smells like death, you mangy cur!"** Scarlet replied. She clutched her wounded shoulder with her good arm and felt the wet, sticky blood as it oozed out. _Nothing fatal though. _She reminded herself. Gazing at Kionu she noticed how lost he looked. He didn't look fearsome to her, he looked misplaced. A laugh bubbled up inside of her and she chuckled.

(What are you laughing at?) He snarled.

**"You! And I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you."**

(I'm not laughing.)

**"Oh well, your loss not mine." **She jeered.

Kionu lifted a paw and lashed at the air with it. (Stop laughing!)

Scarlet paused, **"Fine, be that way."** She gazed at him, inspecting his appearance. His fur was ashen in a few places and it was melted in others. _Must have set his fur on fire a bit. _She realized. _Good, he deserved it, miserable cur!_

Kionu stood there dentigerous, fangs a coppery tone from her blood. Scarlet was demur to start anything, her shoulder was hurt. _Thank goodness it's just the left one._ She thought once more.

Kionu was the one to break the silence. (I'll be back again,) he began, (when the moon engulfs the sun I will return, will you accept my challenge?)

Scarlet knew what he was talking about immediately. She nodded. **"Yes, I accept it. Will it be to the death?"**

Kionu's mouth widened into a vicious grin, (To the death.) he said bobbing his head eagerly.

**"Very well, I'll see you before then, won't I?"**

The Mightyena nodded. (Yes, and you'll react the same way each time?)

Once again the female nodded. **"But of course." **

Kionu chuckled darkly. (I wouldn't have it any other way.) He turned and headed for the exit. The crowd of Pokémon standing in his way quickly parted and allowed the Mightyena to pass.

Storm walked up to his mate. What," he began, "was all that about?" Scarlet was grateful the Piksain didn't fuss over her wounded shoulder. **"I just agreed to fight him."**

"When?"

**"When the next lunar eclipse happens; in ten months. It will be a fight to the death."** She said the last part softly.

"(To the death?!)" Everyone shouted in shock.

Scarlet nodded, her eyes were those of a fearless warrior's. She was resigned to the fact that in little less than a year she would fight, and quite possibly die. **"Yes, to the death."**

**

* * *

**

Wow, I bet you didn't see that coming.

Hey, guess what, today's my birthday! I'm now 18 and not a miner anymore. I'm a bit nervous, what happens next?

So please be nice to me on my birthday and . . .

**Review! **

**Viva la feedback!**


	37. Crumbling Like a Cookie

Okay, here's another chapter.

I've had this one and the next one done for almost four months now, but lately distractions have stolen my focus away. .

Just so you know things are _really_ going to go downhill for the Pokémon living in Scarlet's forest for awhile. The good times are few and far between.

You should know this already, but just to refresh your memory . . . Disclaimer: Have I ever mentioned how much I hate these? Ugh, well, I do **not** own Pokémon.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

"**Bold."** is Scarlet talking.

"Underlined." is Stormcatcher talking.

(Parenthesized) is Pokémon that speak only their native tongue.

Hey, guess what I want? You know it . . .

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

Kionu glanced over his shoulder and let out a grunt. _That went well, _he thought to himself snidely. His fur was charred in several places and he had a muddy metallic taste in his mouth from Scarlet's blood, but aside from that, he was fine. His eyes gazed at the cave opening and he almost wished that Scarlet would come running after him; begging him to call off the fight. But he knew she wouldn't. Mutual defiance was the key similarity between the two.

Turning away, he padded off towards the border that would mark the end of Scarlet's jurisdiction. He'd be back.

Something gleamed brightly before him. Looking up, he met eyes with the Sableye from earlier. (Ah, Sabrina, what are you still doing here?) He asked.

"I was just waiting around so I could ask you how it went. Tell me now, did things go as planed?"

Kionu grunted, (Better, I suppose.)

"Better?" She repeated a gleam in her crystal eyes, "Do tell."

Kionu sat down and filled the dual type Pokémon in. With each detail Sabrina's grin grew wider. When he had finished, he turned away. (I'll be leaving now. What of you though? Will I see you again?)

Sabrina's grin didn't falter. "I can't guarantee that our paths will cross again. I'm not one to idle in one place." She clicked her claws together. "I prefer to spread havoc across the globe, but my travels may just lead me back here again, and perhaps then we will have a chance encounter."

Kionu nodded. (Very well, I'll be going.) And with that, he continued on his way.

As soon as he had left, Sabrina snickered. "Looks like things will liven up around here soon." And with that she faded away from view.

0000

Inside the cave, Scarlet brushed off the constant barrage of questions. **"I don't care what you guys think!"** she shouted. **"I've made my decision, the bed is made, therefore I will sleep in it!"** She declared, she would not complain, as she had never been given to querulousness. She turned and left.

Storm and the others watched her go, each one feeling dread nestle in the pits of their stomachs. They were all afraid of losing their Healer, for, without her there, the balance would be upset. They needed someone capable of always knowing what to do and when to do it; they'd grown dependent upon her.

As soon as she was away from the ruckus, Scarlet headed for her den. Once inside she sat down and focused her energy on healing the wound in her shoulder. It sealed up quickly and she let out a sigh. **"At least I know what will happen ten months from now."** _Or do I? _She flexed her injured arm, grinning at the obviously strong muscles that were hidden beneath a very slim layer of fat, skin, and an inch or so of fur.

**"Looks like things are going to be a lot more interesting."** She said without a trace of her usual humor.

She leaned back, sighing as she stretched her body out and eased the tension away; with a small, wry smile on her face she shut her eyes, allowing herself to drift off to sleep. Her fur, unbeknownst to her, flickered and became pink with black stripes, before returning back to normal. (Author's note: Remember when this happened before? It happened in chapter 5. It will make sense later on, or will it? XD)

0000

Tika walked around, following Fabia as closely as she could manage, the Treecko didn't ease up on his pace or show any sign of letting the Cyndaquil catch up. Oh no, if she was going to follow him, then she was going to have to keep up. They were walking around the forest, looking under trees for morels. Morels were a type of mushrooms with spongy looking caps that were edible and could be preserved by drying them out.

The Treecko pulled the brim of his hat down farther and walked onward. He was bound to find some morels, perhaps not a lot, but surely he'd find some.

(I'm tired and bored,) Tika whined, sniffing sharply.

(You can always go back; I don't really need your help.) He replied unperturbed by her childish complaints.

(But I wanna help you find mushrooms.) She replied indignantly.

Fabia leaned down, walking on all fours instead of two. He knew the closer to the ground he was; the easier it would be to find some morels. He gazed at the trunks, looking for any discolouration that would reveal morels among them. The morels tended to blend in with the bark to the point that it took a sharp eye to find them.

He ran his eyes over the trunk again and again. Nothing. He'd have to look somewhere else. An elm or a cottonwood tree would probably yield more than the trees he was searching, but elms were sparse in the forest and cottonwood trees were nonexistent here.

(Hey, Fabia,) The Cyndaquil called.

(Hmm?) He replied.

(What about these?)

He turned, and saw the quil pointing at a cluster of morels; each one was yellowed and/or browned with ripeness and around seven inches long. The circumference was about three inches. Cripes, how had she spotted them before him?

Straightening up he walked over, examining the shrooms carefully. (These are terrific morels. I'm surprised to see such big ones around here; usually they only get two to four inches tall.) He declared as he carefully pulled them up. Tika eyed the mushrooms, wondering what they taste like. She picked one up and opened her mouth. Fabia slapped it away with his tail. (Hey!) She exclaimed.

The Treecko gave her a chidful look. (You can't just eat them; they have to be cooked first.) With that he returned to picking the morels.

Tika felt like hitting the Treecko with a Fire Fang attack, but resisted the idea. _Needs to be cooked, Taurosshit, I'm a fire type for Groudon's sake! _She thought angrily. Fabia didn't even give the disgruntled Cyndaquil a second glance. Huffing angrily, Tika walked off. She'd find some morels herself, and she'd cook and eat them too! That would show the male! She grinned smugly as she imagined herself telling Fabia about the feast she had eaten.

As soon as she spotted some she felt like gloating, who needed Fabia? She could do it just fine on her own. She picked one, lifted it up to her maw, blew a few flames upon it until it was browned and steam rose off of it, and then took a bite. Chewing slowly she relished the taste as it filled her mouth. It tasted smoky, nutty, and steak-like. She mowed down, devouring the one in her paws. Immediately, she picked another one, cooked it, and consumed it voraciously before it even had a chance to cool. They were so good. Addictive in taste while also chewy in texture.

She ate and ate until no more were left, then she went off in pursuit of more. In less than six minutes, the Cyndaquil was lying on her back with a bulging stomach. With her eyes half-lidded and her belly filled to the brim, the world could be ending without her even giving it a second thought. She'd gotten what she wanted; now she should go back to the cave. She rolled over, sluggishly walking towards Scarlet's cave. A single purple mushroom caught her eyes, it looked just like a morel, but it was purplish-red in colour. She gazed at it stolidly, impassively mulling over whether she should take it with her or not. _Why not?_ She wondered, perhaps it was just a tastier morel and was harder to find. So she picked it, carrying it between her front paws while walking upright on her back ones.

When she entered the cave, she noticed that the other Pokémon were not anywhere to be seen, this didn't worry her since the shock of Scarlet's announcement hadn't worn completely off yet. Tika herself had just shrugged the news off; her Mama Scarlet would kill that nasty Kionu without getting as much as a single scratch. She walked about, her ears picking up several chattering voices as they rambled on and on nervously.

"What if she can't defeat him . . . ?" A voice muttered to Tika's left.

Another fragment of a conversation wafted to the quil's ears, (. . . You know that Kionu is a no good son of a bit-)

( . . . Can you believe it? She just accepted it, didn't even flinch . . .) A third voice said, this one was muttered by Sato, Tika knew the Nidoqueen's voice, and could almost visibly see the awe on her face as she recited the way Scarlet had reacted to Kionu's proposal.

"Who will lead us if she perishes?" A worried whine whimpered it must have been a kit. _Sage_, she realized, recalling how the Eevee often thought so highly of the Pikamew that he would fret over whether she'd twist her ankle or even have a headache.

(Hush! How dare you say such a thing! . . . ) An older voice chimed in, scolding the kit.

(He has a right to worry . . .) Another voice, one Tika didn't recognize snapped.

With a roll of her eyes, the Cyndaquil walked on past the chatter. Where was Kousa? She had been resting beside him earlier, before the hubbub had occurred. Afterward, when they'd all ran to the nursery, they had gotten separated. And then she'd gone outside with Fabia to gather mushrooms.

Now, as she gazed about, she wondered where the shrew could be. She knew he wouldn't be far. Kits after becoming old enough to leave the nursery didn't get a den of their own; they instead got to hole up with a willing older Pokémon until they were deemed capable of fending for themselves; although they could still linger around in the nursery if they desired.

Kousa had probably decided to go ahead and sleep; he wasn't fond of conflict and only fought playfully rather than violently, that is, unless provoked.

Tika kept on, until she finally saw the Sandshrew's sleeping form inside a den. He lay there, on his back, silently dozing. She walked inside. No one else was there. She nudged him with her snout, prodding him until he awoke. (Ungh, Tika?) He groaned, yawning widely and rolling over onto his stomach. (What's up?)

She smiled, (Nothing much, I just decided to see where you were at.)

He nodded, as if the response was more logical than it seemed. He then noticed the object in her paws next. (What's that?)

Tika sat the morel down. (It's a morel; me and Fabia were picking them earlier. They taste delicious. This one's different than all of the others I ate though. Want some?)

He paused, (It doesn't look too good.) his nose scrunched up.

(Let me cook it first.) She said and blew some flames on it. (There, now you can eat some.) She sat it down in front of him.

He hesitated, but then started to eat it. He started eating bigger bites until it was all gone. (You were right, it was good.) He said.

(I told you so.) She sat down beside him. (After all that eating, I'm going to take a nap.) She lay down, propping her head up with her paws.

(Alright, then so will I.) He said.

They both dozed off, happy in their childlike bliss.

It was a few hours later when she woke up. (Mmm,) She murmured. She sat up. Kousa lay beside her, his body still. (Hey Kousa,) She called, still half asleep. (Kousa, you awake?) She sat up, stretched, and shook him. (Kousa, wake up!) She shrieked. She rested her head against his side, inhaling sharply as she smelled a smell she remembered far too well: Death.

Her mind reeled; memories rose up, unbidden, they were triggered by the smell. She saw herself as she'd been long ago, small and helpless, curled up beneath the dead body of her mother. How long had she lain there, breathing in the scent of her mother's dead body? How long had she wept herself unconscious only to awaken and weep again? How long had she suffered in solitude before Scarlet had come and found her?

She felt tears brim in her eyes, it hurt a fire type to cry, and it burned them in a way; salt water cascading down their flesh. Tika didn't care, she could care less about the burning; it was no where close to rivaling the pain that filled her chest. (No Kousa!) She cried out, tilting her head back and screaming at the heavens. (You can't do this to me, you can't take him too! Wasn't my mother enough?) Her voice wavered and she shook the Sandshrew harder, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he was deep in sleep instead of dead. But it was to no avail. She broke down even further, her eyes overflowing with tears. (Guardians be damned!) She declared.

Her shouts caught the attention of the other Pokémon and they quickly spread the word that something bad had happened. Pressa immediately arrived, concerned. When she went inside the den, her concern was deepened by the wailing Cyndaquil who was lying atop an unresponsive Sandshrew.

(Tika,) she asked, (what's wrong?)

The Cyndaquil's head snapped up and she shook as she spoke, (He's dead.)

The Chansey gazed at the Sandshrew, he certainly was still, but was he truly dead? (Let me see,) She asked. Tika moved to the side, but only enough for Pressa to examine him, her paws were still resting on the unbreathing chest of the young male. Pressa felt for a pulse, none. Held her hand in front of his muzzle to see if he was breathing, nothing. She did several other checks to see if there was even the slimmest trace of life left, but there was none.

She stepped back, her paws going to her sides. (Yes, he's dead, you're right.) She said sadly.

Tika's mouth trembled, she already knew that he was dead, but to hear someone else confirm it made her feel even worse.

Pressa reached out. (I'm sorry Tika,) She tried to embrace the young female, but the fiery biter shook her head and pulled away.

(I . . . I think it's my fault.) She whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

(Why do you say that?)

(There was this mushroom, he ate it before he went to sleep . . . but he was perfectly fine before.)

(Mushrooms? Like the ones Fabia brought?) She asked her dread rising. She quickly told the others to get Fabia and pronto! The Treecko walked up a few minutes later. (Wha-what is it?) He asked, breathless.

Pressa pointed towards Tika. (Kousa's dead, and Tika said he ate a mushroom before he died. Tell me, are you risking our health, Fabia?)

The male's eyes narrowed. (No! The morels I picked are one-hundred percent safe; I'll swear my life upon it. . . . But she went off on her own. She must've found some mushrooms that looked like morels and brought them back.) He eyed her angrily, (Did you?)

Tika's body quavered. (A purplish-red one, that's the only one I brought back. Kousa ate the whole thing.)

(Gyromitra esculenta,) He breathed out, intense despair in his voice; he took off his hat and held it in front of himself remorsefully. (A deadly false morel.)

(False morel?) Pressa inquired.

(Like a copycat, only a poisonous one; In humans it causes coma and death after five or seven days if large quantities are consumed, but us Pokémon have faster digestive systems, thus it only takes hours for us to succumb to a small dose, but if he ate the whole thing, size considered, he would've perished in half and hour if not less considering his small size and age.)

(So . . . I killed him?) The defeated voice of Tika asked.

Pressa shook her head, (You had no way of knowing. It wasn't your faul-)

(No, it was I killed him!) Tika screamed. (He trusted me and I fed him poison, poison! I killed him without meaning to, it's all my fault!) She shook, and collapsed upon the shrew's body, already the warmth was gone from his corpse.

Fabia's eyes grew sad in the face of the quil's grief. (Tika, calm down, it wasn't your fault. I should've warned you, I never thought-)

A shrill laugh, one of near insanity, cut him off. (Think?! We never think, if only you'd have thought about it, if only I'd have thought about it, but it's a fool's dream to say that I was an innocent bystander in his death!)

Both were shocked by her outburst. Never had Tika sounded so close to insanity. The kit's mind was cracking.

0000

"Damnit!"

The Celebi's exclamation startled Cappy and the Breloom jerked upright before falling over. He hastily got back up on his feet and gazed at her.

The Time Travel Pokémon had previously been laying down resting, or so Cappy had thought. In reality, the female had actually been meditating, focusing on how the strands of time were flowing when all of a sudden she'd glimpsed a horrible future. ". . . No," she breathed, red eyes wide.

_Oh Guardian, no! What can I do? I can't tell anyone, if I do the whole future could deteriorate. _She breathed in deeply, her mind thinking. Then she was hit with two more glimpses, each one was a different outcome. She evened out her breathing and smiled a grim smile. "I'll just let things play out. What happens in the future will depend solely on Scarlet."

She noticed Cappy's confused stare and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry, you have no idea what I'm babbling aloud about, do you?"

He shook his head.

_Good, _"It's nothing, I'm just seeing the future, trust me, if it was going to turn out horribly, I'd stop it."

He nodded wearily, his eyes kind.

_But even a Pokémon who has control over the future and the past cannot just change things willy-nilly. I must observe, watching carefully before I attempt to so much as tweak the possible future._


	38. Scarlet's Solution

Flyaway squawked loudly in surprise as the Scizor's claws grasped both of his wings. The steel and bug type pulled down on the appendages roughly, causing the Farfetch'd to cry out loudly in pain . . .

**Three hours earlier.**

The Scyther was brave, he had been willing to pass the leader's test and earn his right to evolve. And now, finally, he'd earned the chance. He sat, carefully still, eyes wide in fright as he watched the sleeping Steelix. Despite its young age, the Steelix was still four times his own body size, and Guardian only knew how much the long steel snake weighed in comparison to the Scyther's own small body.

He cleared his mind, uttering silent pleas to the sky above. Soon the Steelix shifted and a small, shiny flake of metal peeled off from its side. Sighing as softly as he could, the Scyther eyed the flake; it had folded on itself becoming slightly cube-like. Reaching out, the Scyther picked the Metal Coat up with his blades. Then, he made his leave as quietly as possible.

Once he was outside the cave he felt overwhelmed with a childlike joy. He now had the very key to his evolution! But he suppressed the urge to elicit his joy, for he was still close to the cave. As he went home he daydreamed of the metallic claws he'd have, the red shell, oh! He was ever so happy to finally get to evolve! But before he could actually evolve the Metal Coat would have to be smoothed and polished until it was the perfect level of sleek and smooth.

As he continued home he bumped into something, losing his balance, he fell forward, the Metal Coat slipped from his hold and impacted with a rock.

(I'm sorry, are you all right? I didn't see you.) Said a Farfetch'd as he stood up and offered his wing to the fallen bug type, his other wing held a leek.

The Scyther shook his head, preferring to stand up by with his blades. Glancing around he caught sight of the silver cube. He instantly went over and picked it up, giving it a good once over. He growled, a dent, there was a dent! A small dent, but it was still a dent!

(I'm sorry; I made you drop it, right? Is it damaged? I didn't mean to make you drop it.) Flyaway asked.

The Scyther wanted to shout at him but somehow he kept his anger in check. (Yeah, but it's alright. Nothing is too badly damaged.) He said. _Liar!_ He scolded mentally.

(I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do.)

He shook his head, anger bubbling to a simmer. (Just never mind. It will be fine. I'm fine, it's fine just leave me alone.) He snapped and Flyaway finally backed off a bit.

(Very well,) he said and walked away, twirling his leek in thought.

As soon as he had left the Scyther seemed to relax better. _A small dent won't matter._ He told himself. He really couldn't hold too much hatred against the Farfetch'd, or so he told himself. Turning, he continued onward to his home where all of his colony members would be waiting.

When he got there he passed the praising members to make a beeline for the leader. Beaming a smile, he presented the Metal Coat. (Leader, I have it!) He declared.

The leader turned his eyes upon the Scyther and then to the steel cube. (Very good, but there will be still more waiting for you.)

The young Mantis Pokémon sighed, but remained eager. (I know, leader. Shall I take it to the Scizor files now?) He asked, glancing up.

(Go ahead,) was all the leader would say.

The Scizor files were five rough rocks. These rocks were used in the way sandpaper was. A single Scizor worked there, taking each Metal Coat and filing the rough, jagged edges off of each side until it was smooth as silk.

As he approached the Scizor, he hesitated, trembling with anticipation. (Excuse me . . .) he whispered.

The Scizor's head shot up and she turned towards him. (Oh, it's you little one. Have you come to talk about evolution again?) The female asked, her eyes twinkling with wisdom.

(N-no, I finally have a Metal Coat.) He replied and raised the cube up higher with pride.

The female's eyes widened, but she kept herself from showing too much surprise. (That's wonderful, how did it go? Did the Steelix wake up? Were you scared? Oh, listen to me I shouldn't be so surprised. After all, I had a hunch you would succeed.) Her eyes glittered. (I do believe all you need now is for me to file away all of the rough edges until it's perfect, right?) He nodded. (Very well,) She responded and took the offered cube in one of her red claws. She gave it a good one over, scowling when she saw the small dent. (I can not do anything about this,) she muttered, (but I can make it less noticeable.)

He nodded again, (I know, I dropped it and it dented, but I'll take what I'm given. There's no one who could make me go back and get another one.)

(Spoken like a wise Scyther, only a fool would risk his life a second time because of a small blemish.) She held the Metal Coat closely to her face, looking for any other marks, fining none; she proceeded to file the first side out of six.

The first rock was so rough it made loud, grating sounds, as the cube was ground against it. Then was the second rock, this one smoothed the corners. The third one leveled the sides while also removing the leftover roughness. The last two were for buffing and shining the steel box to perfection.

Just as the male was beginning to doze, the Scizor nudged him in the shoulder. He grunted drowsily and barely heard what she said.

(Hey, I've finished filing it down now.) She chimed, poking him with a claw again.

(Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, I guess I was dozing off a bit.) He said apologetically.

(No problem, I understand.) She handed the box over. (You know how to do the rest.)

His blades twitched in anticipation. He gave her a knowing smile. He mouthed a quick 'thank you' and left. There was a spring to his step as he journeyed off. _Soon I'll be a Scizor, _he thought happily, _no more tripping over my blades, and I'll finally be able to pick things up single handedly. And who knows, maybe I'll meet an attractive female. They sure do dig that shiny red carapace. _He added whimsically.

His thoughts occupied, the Scyther still managed not to trip as he went. The Metal Coat shone brightly and appeared as pure as sterling silver in the morning sun. As soon as he reached a decent spot he sat down. He pressed the cube against his chest, shut his eyes, and began to pray to the Great Legendaries Above, the act was an old tradition that wasn't entirely necessary, but most Scyther still did it out of respect. All he really needed to do was meditate while focusing on evolving, but the praying was faster and it made it easier to get the right train of thought. As his prayers continued, his body shimmered a tiny bit. (Oh Great Ones, I ask you for a sign, show me what I must do for me to bargain over my evolution.) He rambled.

There was no response and he merely continued to pray. He was soon engulfed in a full-blown white light he persisted. When he'd finally finished he opened his eyes and lifted a scythe, but his scythes were gone. He gazed at what had replaced them, opening and closing his claws. (It worked.) He said, awestruck. (I wonder how I can repay them for their blessing.) He said and stared at the red and black steel coating that covered his entire body.

Standing up, he prepared to return to the colony. On the way back he bumped into someone. It was the Farfetch'd from earlier. (Oh, sorry,) he said, but then he recognized the bird. It was the same one. He held out a claw but froze as soon as he saw where the dent had been placed, right on the side of his right claw. How had he failed to see it? The last place he wanted a dent at was on his claws. He felt the rage that he thought had left him earlier return with a vengeance. With a cry of anger, he threw himself upon the bird, dashing behind him suddenly.

He grabbed a wing in each claw and pulled down on them, eliciting a squawk.

**Present time.**

(What are you doing?) Flyaway cried and felt ligament begin to tauten and stretch as far as his body would allow.

(Because of you,) The Scizor hissed, (there's a dent in my body!)

(A dent? Impossible, you're shell is hard enough that even a hard fall would barely ding it. I couldn't have caused you to get a dent.) He replied, gazing over his shoulder to stare at the Pincer Pokémon. (What difference does a dent make anyway?) His voice was concerned and confused.

(A dent makes a big difference. This very dent,) He turned his claw and let the bird see the small dip. (Will determine whether I get a mate or not. Females are very picky when it comes to selecting their mates.)

(I'm sorry if you think I did that, but I don't even know you.) Flyaway grunted as the dual type pulled down on his wings harder.

(The hell you don't! I've just evolved, but you know me.)

The Farfetch'd's mind raced. He hadn't ever met the stranger until now. Unless. . . (Are you that Scyther I bumped into earlier?) It wasn't much of a question.

The tugging ceased for a second and the Scizor said, (Bingo, when you bumped me, I dropped my Metal Coat and it got dented.)

(But you said it was fine.) He pleaded, his wings aching.

The Scizor knew he'd said that, but that had been before he knew where the dent would show up at. He let go of a single wing and promptly jerked the one he still held in his claws. He swung the Wild Duck Pokémon by said wing. At first he was just slamming Flyaway against the ground, but then he stopped and dragged the unwilling Farfetch'd off. He took him to a place where a large tree was and began beating the male against the trunk of it.

Flyaway let the Scizor beat him up, he'd been toughened by years of training and knew that sometimes the best way to get through to an angry Pokémon was to let them exhaust themselves first and talk later. And no newbie was going to do too much damage. Each blow made his resolve strengthen and soon the swings grew less powerful. The Scizor's carapace was gleaming with a bit of sweat and he was breathing hard.

(I don't see why that dent will make a difference. Most females love scars, they're mysterious.) He said suddenly after the Scizor had stopped his tirade entirely.

The Pincer Pokémon released his hold on the male's wing. (What would you know about females?) He snarled, suddenly face to face with the male.

Rubbing his wing, Flyaway did a quick examination and found that aside from a few torn ligaments in his wing, he was just bruised. Not one to brag, but hoping to calm the dual type down, he replied, (I know plenty; I kind of . . . sort of dated a Moltres.) He muttered the last part.

The larger male's eyes widened. (A Moltres, you have got to be kidding!) He said in bewilderment, a pincer rising up as he prepared to strike the bird. (How would someone like you land a demi-legendary?)

Flyaway gazed sternly at the male before letting out a low twill and saying, (I know it sounds hard to believe, but I did date her. I have a child; she's the Moltres' daughter.)

The Scizor stiffened; he couldn't kill somebody who had a family, especially if they hadn't done anything severely wrong on purpose. Such a crime was a taboo within the laws of his clan. But the dent glittered in the light and he knew it would not go away, even if he did kill the Farfetch'd. (How is that possible? I thought legendaries weren't supposed to breed with common Pokémon.) He said.

(For the most part they aren't, but it's more acceptable for demi-legendaries, so long as their children obey the same rules that their parents abide by.) Flyaway said.

(Very well, I'll spare your life. I can't kill someone with a family.) The Scizor said.

Flyaway had never felt too concerned about being killed; the Scizor wouldn't do too much damage even if he'd started a knock out drag out fight. But he wasn't about to look a gift Ponyta in the mouth. (I appreciate it. I'm sorry about the dent, but let me give you some advice that might make it less bothersome when you're looking for a mate.) The Scizor leaned in. (Tell those females that you got that dent from fighting a very ferocious Pokémon. They'll go wild.)

(Really?) He replied intrigued.

(Trust me, you'll woo any female off her feet without hindrance.) The Farfetch'd replied and gave him a reassuring wink.

_That won't help me with the one at the Scizor files though, _he thought bitterly, but there were bound to be other Goldeen in the sea if he couldn't win her love. (I'll do that, thanks. I'm sorry for roughing you up like that.)

(No problem, I've been in much worse scuffles than this.) Flyaway said. He walked over and began to look for his leek, which he'd dropped when the Scizor had first attacked him.

(Farewell and good luck.) The dual type replied as he walked away.

Once he was out of hearing distance, the avian chuckled to himself, (That was some scene. I can't believe he got so ruffled by a dent, let alone such a small one. Ah, I guess that's young hormonal Pokémon nowadays.) And then the Farfetch'd was on his way again, back towards Scarlet's forest. His return would be delayed a while longer due to his aching wings, but boy would he have a tale to tell to Scarlet!

0000

Fire, the element of my species, but what good is it? Fire burns and destroys. It turns things to ashes. Is that what I am destined to do as well? My fur is not entirely fireproof, but I can withstand extreme heat. But, if I had the chance, I'd burn myself for all the bad things I've done. I couldn't protect my real mom, I constantly whined and tattled, and worst of all, I killed Kousa. Pressa and Mama Scarlet don't agree, but I know it was all my fault. I, Tika, am a murderer.

Kousa didn't deserve the end he got, I should've been the one to eat that mushroom, but no, I chose to share. Pah! Sharing doesn't exactly work out right anymore, now does it? Alas, I am but a kit.

I sat up, my mind awash with thoughts. I had been so numb when he died. I still am, but there is an endless amount of loneliness that floods my body with every breath. I began walking in the direction of the forest's edge, a sudden temptation filled me and I desired to run away. _No! I can't run away from the truth of it all! _I protested, stilling my feet and refusing to act upon the impulse.

In more ways than one I had loved - and still do love - Kousa; he was like a brother in one way. Trusting, compassionate, playful, and energetic. In other ways he was going to be the one I'd choose to become my mate one day . . . That day won't come now. And I don't think I will ever feel as close to another male again.

0000

Normal P.O.V.

**"Poor girl," **Scarlet sighed as she watched the Cyndaquil wander aimlessly. **"She really loved him."**

(They say time heals, but I am aware of the fact that it can make things worse as well.) Pressa said.

**"As am I."** The Pikamew replied. How many days did the Pikamew long for a lost beloved one to come back? How many days- months- years had she lived without them?

(She's young though, and at such an age she'll most likely overcome her grief someday.)

**"Yes, but I worry about her mental health. She believes that she killed Kousa not the poisonous mushroom. Her thoughts are what will make a difference between fast or slow recovery."** Scarlet said, giving the Chansey a thoughtful look.

Pressa returned her gaze and suddenly realized what was going through the Healer's mind. (I know I should have had someone wake you up when it happened, don't think I didn't have the mind to think about it, but you had just had the rug pulled out from under your feet and I didn't want to overwhelm you any more than necessary.)

Scarlet snickered. **"Pressa, you should know full well that I'm almost always overwhelmed. This title that was laid at my feet nearly three years ago, it did not befall me without having a heavy blanket of responsibility tagging behind."**

Pressa's eyes grew warm. (In a way it fits you. So much responsibility for such an amazing Pokémon; I don't know, should I leave her to you? I know she's your ward, but . . .) She fidgeted; uncertain as to whether she should continue.

The Pikamew reached out, touching her fidgeting hands. **"I now what you're saying. But I'm not sure if I should even bother attempting to comfort her as of now."**

(Healer!) She cried out, covering her mouth in horror.

**"I don't mean it like that."** The halfling snapped, her eyes flickering with humor as though it would compensate for the Chansey's shocked response. **"It's just . . . How do I put it? When I was grieving- no, when I grieve, I don't want someone hovering about me with concern and foolish attempts to sooth my saddened soul. What I want is time to spend alone so I can sort my thoughts out. Does that make sense?" **Her ears pulled back meekly as if she was still a child and Pressa knew that Scarlet, despite her wisdom, was still rather young at heart.

(Yes, it makes perfect sense.)

**"I'm glad; I thought I was just rambling aimlessly."**

(No, you are so wise beyond your years. Besides, rambling is good for relieving stress.)

**"Maybe so . . ." **She said. **"But I think Tika is never going to be the same. Pedomorphism is one of those conditions that rarely goes away entirely, especially her type of it, but she might surprise us all and come out of this more mature than she had ever been."**

She turned away, thinking deeply. She knew what she _could_ do, but should she? This plan of hers, it was bound to make her feel bad later, if not sooner. Her paws both glowing individually, her left one was a pure white while the right one was a fiery hue. She clenched the left one. **"Peace." **She smiled, noting how the glow flickered when she clenched her paw tighter. She then opened it once more. Pressa gazed at her uncertainly, but nodded when the Pikamew met her stare. Scarlet didn't clench her right paw, but clapped the palm of it against the other. **"Happiness." **She said before the glows both faded and she turned to Pressa, a look of calmness etched upon her face.

(What was that?) Pressa asked, awed.

**"A small light show," **the whimsical reply was laced with mock joy.

(Am I expected to buy that?) Pressa replied with a smile that made the Pikamew pause and double take. (Just because I never tend to question your answers doesn't mean I haven't ever known when you're covering your tail or crossing your fingers.)

Ears twitching, the halfbreed twitched an ear in surprise. **"Er . . . ah. I'm surprised at your confession, in the past I made several mistakes and kept things under wraps, what makes this time so different?"**

(I have a feeling that you're going to do something to your ward, and Guardian knows it will either fix or worsen her condition. Now, no stalling, what is it?)

**"I'm going to fix her emotionally."**

(Can you do that? I thought that was prohibited or harmful.)

"**My daughter can do it, she's blood, and besides, if absorbing her sorrow proves painful, I'll have the Lati Chosen heal me."**

Pressa nodded solemnly, glancing out the cave towards the fire type that was ambling about aimlessly. (Tika will want to know when the burial will happen.) Pressa said, making Scarlet sober dramatically.

**"Are things prepared yet?"**

Pressa's mouth tightened into a grim little line. (Yes, the hole has been done for a while now and the others are awaiting news of when it will begin.)

**"Aye, I'll go tell her. You get the rest of it prepared."** _I'll do this; I don't think it is against any rules. Agimo is the one who needs to deal with these things, but Tika is my ward, and I will decide when the time is right for me to go through with this. _

She stood up straight and marched off towards the Cyndaquil.

000

**"Tika,"**

The quil looked up, her mouth twitched, but she did not speak.

Scarlet smiled grimly. **"Do you want to go? It's time for his burial."**

Tika nodded weakly.

**"Then let's go."** The Pikamew turned.

(Mama Scarlet...) She whispered faintly. (Why does death happen?) And then she was running, and tackling Scarlet from behind. The Cyndaquil clung to her tightly.

Scarlet did not respond at first as she chose her words carefully, and then she spoke. **"Death is a thing that happens to everyone eventually. The why is not always easy to figure out, but the how is usually pretty simple. But don't think you are alone, do you remember how I said we were alike the day I found you?"**

Tika's face scrunched up. (... You mean how you said that you had lost your mother as well?)

Scarlet exhaled before twitching her ears. **"Yes, that's it. I have lost my mom, I have lost friends, family members, even though you think you are alone, I'm right here with you. This river of despair you are swimming in, it is the same river I have swum as well."**

(. . . . . . Thank you.) She whispered. (I'll try to keep that in mind. Does this river you speak of empty into an ocean?)

What a clever question! Scarlet patted her lovingly. **"Yes, it pours into an ocean; an ocean so deep that to touch the bottom of it is to perish. Once you've been swept away to the ocean, you can barely even breathe let alone survive."**

(Then I will not be swept away.) She declared firmly.

**"That's my girl, come on, we'd better go."**

It was two hours later. For Tika it fell like eons, every single second drug on. There were nearly half a hundred Pokémon who had one or more things to say about Kousa. Burials were always lengthy, but when the deaths occurred unexpectedly, they tended to take longer.

After everyone else had had their say, the Cyndaquil, despite Scarlet's reassurance that she didn't have to if she didn't want to, strode forward and gave her speech. It was rather lengthy, full of mournful pauses, and recited how their friendship had begun all the way to how it had ended prematurely. It was so heartfelt that it made everyone who heard it cry.

Afterwards, the departure was much faster than the gathering, and soon only Tika and Scarlet remained. The Cyndaquil sat there, staring at the rock that bore his name. She ran her paws around the edges of the rock, feeling it's vertical length and knowing that Kousa's body lay beneath it. She touched the etching that spelled out his name, but nothing more. No date, no summary, nothing but his name.

Scarlet placed a paw on the small shoulder. **"I'm sorry you lost him."** She said, apologizing for the umpteenth time, she felt terrible and wished there was a way she could take away some of Tika's sorrow, and perhaps there was. _Should I get Agimo to sooth my ward's emotional turmoil? No, I'll see if I can do it myself._

Said quil just nodded mutely. (I know.) Tika didn't look up though; if she had she would've seen Scarlet close her eyes. She might've noticed the white glow that emanated from the paw that was still resting upon her shoulder. But she would have been unable to hazard any assumptions.

Scarlet tried to reason with her growing doubts; _It's for the best. She doesn't have to take the full blunt of his death, and this will make it easier. _She focused on Tika's mind, then channeled away some of the grief, huffing softly as she felt the grief enter her body. Jerking away, she shook herself until she felt calmer.

(I . . . I'm glad you were here, I don't feel quite so sad anymore. The bad feeling is still there, but it's smaller and I'll manage.) She said, turning and gazing lovingly at her Mama Scarlet with trust shining deep in her eyes. Scarlet felt an extreme depth of guilt.

**"I'm glad." **She choked. _For the best, _she reminded herself. She jerked, gazing at the quil that was hugging her side tightly. **"Uh . . ." **She patted the kit on the head. _Jeesh, _She turned her gaze up towards the sky, _make me feel like a damn heel, why don't you?_

* * *

Woooooooooooo hooooooooooooo! I just graduated high school! I can't believe it! I am so happy. Now I only have to go do my tests next week and I am out off there and off to college!

TCC here I come! And then I have two other colleges to go to, I have so much ahead of me!


End file.
